Model Behaviour
by vanity-issues
Summary: Our favourite Characters are thrown in the crazy, scandalous world of supermodels. Romance, Lies, Pregnancy, Male on Male and some humour entail...you have been warned...being editted!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey People, this is a random story, I just thought I'd post it because I have nothing else to do…and the only other story I'm concentrating on is 'You're a Monster'. So here goes…_

_WARNING: lots of OOCness! Oh and lemon first time…you no like, no read…well you read and you'll start to get the part where they begin…and you can scroll past it…lol_

_**Model Behaviour**_

**Chapter One – Where is it?**

"Where the fuck is it?" Raymond Kon glared at Max Tate.

The blonde simply shrugged and turned away.

Ray growled, kicked at his chair and started turning the place upside down "If you don't give me back my cell phone now someone or some people are going to get fired!"

Kai stopped gritting his teeth, his swatted away the make-up artist and approached Ray "Why are you always shouting? No-one has your damn cell phone"

"Get away from me Kai" Ray breathed heavily "Fuck! Give it to me!" he screamed.

The staff on set began scrambling around looking for the model's phone. Ray folded his arms and threw a pout. People started panicking even more as Ray let out a huff

Tyson Granger walked in to the set ten metres away, yawning, he was tired. He was up all night the previous night developing photos for the new campaign ad. Tyson adjusted his hat and took a sip of the triple espresso coffee. He prayed today no-one was throwing a hissy fit. No it was too late to pray. People were rushing round set.

"What's going on?"

"Ray"

"Fired"

"us!"

Were a few of the words he picked up as people scattered past him, he frowned and shook his head and looked over at Ray who was looking in his bag.

"Oh!" the tall, ebony haired guy called out "it was in my bag!" he pulled out a slim black phone and pressed a few numbers and started talking.

Tyson breathed through his nostrils and started setting up his camera "Hilary!" he called out, a few seconds later he was bumped into and Tyson lunged to grab his camera.

"Sorry Tyson" Hilary sighed "it's just been hectic"

"Really?" Tyson glanced over to Max who was now arguing with wardrobe "how so?"

"Ray has been very temperamental; Max has been arguing with everyone, you're lucky you're late because Kai only arrived five minutes before you…" Hilary looked close to tears.

"Yeah sorry, I had to develop those beach photos" Tyson yawned again.

"No problem" Hilary nodded "what can I help you with?"

"Please get me another coffee, no sugar or milk I don't want to lessen the effects of the caffeine, actually mix the coffee with Red Bull and oh get me a brownie"

"Are you sure?" Hilary raised an eyebrow "You don't want a heart attack due to all that caffeine?"

"Don't ask, just do, please"

Hilary rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Ok people" Tyson called out and waved his arms "get the Pre-Madonna's on set!" Tyson waited but nobody responded... he sat down and sighed he did not sign up for shit like this. A few minutes later Max Tate, Raymond Kon and a moody Kai Hiwatari appeared the three best models in the whole modelling world right now and all of them very…difficult.

"How come Kai gets to go there?" Max complained, he pointed to Kai who was kneeling, one leg up close to his chest and his arm rested on it.

Tyson made a face "who gives a shit?"

"I don't like the way you swear" Ray said firmly

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…and fuck" Tyson snapped.

"I want to switch places with Kai" Max whined.

"No, you can't!" Tyson growled "Now pose or else!"

"Or else what" Ray made a face.

Tyson clicked his camera.

"Oh. My. God." Ray gasped "You didn't just take that photo!"

"I did, now pose or else people will no longer see you as the face of Ralph Lauren but rather as the ugly face"

Max and Ray pouted, while Kai remained calm, Tyson clicked away, happy at least one of the hundred photos he took should be satisfactory.

"Ok it's a wrap now fuck off!"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"What are you doing in my limo" Ray scowled as Kai and Max crawled in.

"It's not just your limo, it's the agency's" Max corrected and he sat down and flicked his blonde hair.

Ray growled and took out his phone and started texting. The limo started moving and for a few seconds they all sat in silence until…

"Who you texting?" Max asked innocently

Ray was about to open his mouth and say 'mind your own business' but Kai answered for him.

"He's probably texting that hussy of a model called Mariah"

Max sniggered and Ray turned and glared at Kai "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"I think they're a waste of time" Kai answered smartly.

"That's because your gay, gay, gay!" Ray said.

"And you're so immature" Kai shook his head.

"Whatever" Max rolled his eyes and the limo slowed down and he grabbed his bag "hope I don't see you losers anytime soon"

"The feelings mutual kid" Kai growled.

Ray snorted and continued texting away. Kai looked out the window, gazing at the building that went past. The limo slowed and he saw someone he recognized, it was that girl, Tyson's assistant? Well something. He leaned towards the window a little bit and stared at her. Emily? Was that her name? Something ending with a 'y'. He caught his breath as he caught a sight of her big soulful eyes. Wow he had never seen eyes so big… whatever, too bad the rest of her was kinda ugly.

"Hey" Ray jabbed at the intercom button "Drop me off at the 'Model Physique' agency, I wanna see my baby" he smirked at Kai.

Kai shuddered; Ray's 'baby' Mariah was the latest addition to the 'Model Physique agency'. She was pink, very pink. Had pink hair and was always sporting pink clothes. Kai didn't know why they signed her up as a model; the only thing special about her was her big boobs.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Hilary got home and slammed the door of her apartment. She leaned against the door and slid down to the floor and she began to doze off when her phone started ringing, her dug into her pocket and pulled out the vibrating phone.

"Hello?"

"Hilary Tabiana? The contract co-ordinator? "

"Erm, yes" Hilary groaned inwardly, no rest for those that worked in the fashion world.

"This is Mary Suthers, the advertising manager for Ralph Lauren"

"Oh yes" she sat up "how can I help you?"

"I wanted to remind you about the party later tonight, that you will be required to get there early"

"Oh yeah" she had completely forgotten "I'll be there for 9?"

"Yes, please do, thank you" and she hung up.

"Goodbye to you too" Hilary muttered.

Hilary was a 'contract co-ordinator'. That meant she co-ordinated schedules, events, shoots etc. for advertising campaigns for whichever company had hired her. That meant covering every little thing that was for a campaign ad. Her job was very…wide. One day she might be wardrobe or make-up advisor filling in, or she would be photographer's assistant, messenger girl and sometimes scapegoat. The job was good, no very good pay but sometimes she didn't think it was worth it. She stared at her clock. It was just past 6; she would sleep for two hours wake up and go.

Hilary woke up a little past eight and groaned, she felt a little better but her body seemed to be stuck to the bed. She picked up her beside phone.

"Hello, Rivera Cabs"

"Yes, I'd like a cab to take me to a party for 9 o'clock."

"Yes, where is the party?"

"Pierside warehouse"

"Sure thing it will be there around quarter to"

"Great" Hilary got up and walked into her shower; she quickly soaped herself and rinsed off. She did her make-up and pulled out a black Chanel dress. One of the perks of her jobs, practically unlimited free couture.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Mom, I don't want to go" Max whined, it was now 9 o'clock.

Judy Tate placed her hands on her Versace-leather clad hips and tutted at her son "Max, do you know how hard I have worked to get you to where you are today?"

"Real hard" Max muttered.

"Going to this party can only boost your reputation" She scolded him.

"Fine, fine" Max mumbled 'enough with the pushing' unfortunately for Max his mother was one of those obsessive sports type mum's except replace modelling with sports.

"Wear, that new shirt I bought you, it brings out your eyes"

"It brings out your eyes" Max mimicked. Max pulled off his t-shirt and inspected his toned body in the mirror.

"Max do more weights define your V-shape your losing it"

"Mom!" Max yelled out in surprise and backed away "Get out! I'm changing!"

"Oh for Pete's sake" she rolled her eyes "you teenagers think you know everything"

"Mom I'm 18 I'm not a teenager"

"Yes you are now change or else!"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Hilary"

Hilary jumped and turned and groaned "Tyson you came I thought you said these sort of affairs were demeaning"

"Ssh man, every designer is here and I'm running out of gigs…you look nice" he noted casually.

"Thanks"

"Why are you hiding in the corner?"

"Because this way I can relax and nobody can boss me around"

Ray passed them and didn't even regard them; actually he didn't even see them he was looking for his girlfriend. He didn't have to push past anyone; a glare from Ray's golden eyes was enough to clear a building.

"Mariah!" he called out.

"Ray!" she pecked him on the cheek on both sides

Ray frowned; he wasn't one of her stupid model friends. He was your boyfriend damnit! He tried to slip an arm round her waist but Mariah had already moved on to someone else, and was pecking them on the cheek. Ray fell in beside her and waited very impatiently for her to finish.

"Oh you look fab!" Mariah cooed and waved her away, she turned to Ray face dark "That is the most ugly dress I've ever since and it makes her hips look like boats"

Ray never understood Mariah's bitchiness. Ray would have said what he thought of the dress to the wearer not say a different story all together. He pulled her closer "C'mon we can get away for a few minutes"

"What do you have in mind?"

"So much" and he led her away towards the toilets.

The corridor to the toilets were empty, mostly because the people trying to get to the toilets had collapsed in a drunken daze. Ray grabbed Mariah and kissed her hard, with their lips still connected Ray led her through a door he wasn't sure which toilets but they practically fell through a cubicle. They forced the door shut. Mariah pulled away and unclipped a strap and her dress fell to her feet, revealing red, partially see-through underwear. Ray moaned in pleasure and grabbed her ass and pulled her up, Mariah undid his belt and dropped his trousers and boxers together, She wrapped her legs around Ray waist and straddled herself onto his sex. Mariah started moving up against Ray, Kissing and sucking on his neck. Ray closed his eyes and let out another moan, Mariah's breathing started getting deeper and heavier, she shuddered as waves of pleasure surged through her body, as they built up more and more, her moaning became louder…

"Faster" Ray panted.

Mariah gyrated faster, her body was now slick with sweat, her pink talons started to dig into Ray's back. Ray thrust forward and Mariah went up, her vision becoming blurry. Ray held his breath as he felt the climax coming, his hands massaged her ass. She moved up and down sandwiched between the cubicle wall and Ray, she couldn't breath… she arched her back and the pleasure doubled…

"Oh Ray!" she breathed, Mariah limp and clung onto Ray for life

Ray let go of himself and felt himself empty and his legs go weak, he groaned and they both slid to the floor. They panted in silence their eyes locked, Ray leaned over and kissed her again, this time more softly. She pulled away and Started looking for her dress clip.

"We need to go" she breathed.

"No we don't" Ray stroked her bare thigh and then started working up to the sensitive spot between her legs.

"No" she swatted him away "Later"

Ray growled and stood up and pulled up his trousers. He walked out the cubicle and zipped up his trousers. He looked up as the door opened and he grimaced at who he saw it was.

"Hello Raymond" Kai said.

"Kai" Ray put his hands in his pocket and stared at him

Kai focused on him and then behind him as the cubicle door opened. Mariah came out and was adjusting herself, she looked up and caught sight of Kai.

"Hi Kai"

"Mariah" Kai barely regarded her "Having a good time?" he asked sardonically

"Yeah" she said not picking up his sarcasm.

"Interesting, what are you doing in the male toilets anyway?"

"I…erm…we…I" Mariah stuttered

"We were fucking" Ray snapped "got a problem?"

"No" Kai shook his head and turned to Mariah "so Mariah just how big is your dick?"

"What?" she gasped in disbelief

"I'm assuming you're the one with the penis and Ray is the one with the vagina?" Kai asked innocently.

"OH fuck you Kai" Ray said

"We could fuck you know, since you don't have a penis" Kai looked at him right in the eyes.

_Wooo…next chapter folks, hope you liked! Hope my lemon wasn't too bad…ok hopefully I shall have next chap up later tonight but I might doze off sorry!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Woo, thanks to those that reviewed! Sorry I took long to update, my laptop broke (SHOCK HORROR!) and I managed to salvage some stories (but had to re-write some), I sent it away and hopefully it shall be back soon!_

_Warning: Boris is in this but he's portrayed in a much less evil (almost caring… (Not) lol) light. I thought I'd warn you because I know some people out there really hate the dude!_

**Chapter Two – Guess whose back?**

Max jogged up the steps of his high school, for once the hallways were empty and quiet. He ran his hand along the lockers and hummed a little tune. He had a few days off. He really didn't want to go to school, heck he had forgotten about…working in general. Max had managed to charm his young, FEMALE, fresh-out-of-college tutor into not really tutoring him at all. But in order to graduate Max had to be there a certain number of days and well, it killed time. He walked up to his lesson (he had figured this out by pulling out his old, dusty class schedule. He opened the door and walked in and smiled at the gasps and small squeals of delight.

"Mr Tate" Mr Boris growled, he removed his glasses and placed them on the open book in his hands.

"Yes sir?"

"Glad you could join us"

"The feeling's mutual" Max placed his hands behind his head; he sat down in the empty desk next to Mariam. Good old Mariam Max thought she would still stick by me…or so he thought.

The bell rang ten minutes later and everyone scraped the chairs from their desk and quickly filed out of the room. Max got up and walked towards the door.

"Mr. Tate"

"Yes?" Max stopped in his tracks.

"You're attendance register shows that you have only been here 92 days out of the 200 required to pass"

Max blinked.

"To graduate"

"yeah" Max shrugged "no offence Mr Boris but take a look in a magazine, any magazine and you'll see I've been…very busy"

"Yes I can see that" the purple haired man let out a deep resounding growl and sat behind his desk, his black eyes surveyed Max and he went into his desk and pulled out a file "You haven't seen your tutor in a while"

"Yeah" Max said carelessly

"You do know that if you had continued with your tutor you would have had enough credits to graduate early" he said in a tone which made Max feel stupid, which he wasn't really used to.

"Is that a question?"

"No actually it's a statement, a fact" he said lightly.

Max frowned what was the dude getting at, suddenly Max began to sweat a little. This guy couldn't know could he?

"And isn't a part of your current contract with" he opened the file looked in it and turned to Max smiling sickly " ' Model Physique' You need to graduate high school before you can get a full contract with them?"

"…" Max shut his mouth "yes"

"I am going to fail you Mr Tate"

"What?" Max gasped.

"You heard me"

"Why can't I just take the exams and go with that, I mean I do actually know all the stuff" Max wasn't lying too.

"Normally that would be the case, but no. It's time to realise that nothing can afford to go your way…supermodel" he sneered and flicked Max away with a flutter of his longer fingers.

Max obediently left the room, mouth wide open "I can't fail" he muttered to himself "I…I…" he leaned against a wall and breathed in and out slowly, he looked up and ignored the admiring and sometimes envious faces "Mariam!" he grabbed at the girl's arm and pulled her aside. He stepped back. Mariam had gone a lot taller since last time; her face was now oval, slim. She had long black hair and startlingly green eyes. Wow.

"You look great" Max said in a small voice.

"Thanks" she rolled her eyes

"How are you?"

"Oh like your bothered now?"

"What?"

She looked very annoyed and let out a raspy sigh "I've called you, written you, emailed you and you haven't even bothered to reply to one! You got so big headed!"

"I'm sorry"

"Yeah, you've been busy" she said in a tone like Max's "whatever, I supported through all those hard times before you where big, man you got the Hollywood syndrome" she shrugged Max's hand off her shoulder and looked away "I thought we would be friends forever" she whispered.

"Well…you're not being very friendly"

Her eyes flashed "And you are? At least I have a decent reason to be angry! My supposed best friend who I have been trying to keep in contact with doesn't…fuckin' keep in touch with me! And I saw your nice little speech at the 'Elle' awards 'I'd like to thank myself because I can remember only myself when I struggling in this world'" she stared at him viciously "goodbye Max"

Max stared at the wall in front of him, bewildered what was happening?

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Oh look who it is"

"Leave me Kon" Kai mumbled from the running machine.

"Will do, just one question. Haven't you ever fucked your girlfriend in a bathroom, like spur of the moment thing, no wait have you ever even fucked a girl?"

Kai breathed out and jabbed at the red 'stop' button. He slowed down and forced his slight panting to controlled breathing "For your information yes and probably way more than you" Kai hated talking more than he had to but Ray needed this "and Ray the girls I pick have class" Kai nodded knowingly, he patted Ray on the shoulder and headed towards the weights.

Ray opened his mouth and began to walk up to him.

"Hey if it isn't the big ass himself!" a voice called out.

Kai turned "Tala?" he said in a tone that contained surprise.

"Hey"

"You're out!" Kai said shocked.

"Clean and sober!" Tala grinned "and really to knock them dead again with my super fly poses"

"Tala Valkov?"

Kai rolled his eyes "Ignore him"

"Yeah and you're Raymond Kon" Tala pointed a questioning finger "hey isn't your girlfriend Mariah?"

"Yeah"

"So she finally settled down huh?"

"What's that meant to mean? Anyway I thought you weren't out of rehab for like two months"

"Me too" Kai asked

"Yeah got off early for extra good behaviour and extra good fucking!" Tala winked at Kai.

Kai rolled his eyes and caught sight of Ray, if he and Tala didn't have completely opposite personalities they would have been good friends another plus they were both ridiculously obsessed with sex.

Kai nodded and rolled his eyes "Same Tala, Kon go away"

Ray gave him a look and walked away not looking back, Kai flicked him and turned to his friend

"Whoa Kai, a little sweaty"

"Because I've been working out" Kai took a gulp of water "you got anything?"

"Something for Yves St. Laurent , you know they love their models extra tall, extra skinny and extra pale and that 'I-just-got-back-from-rehab' look" Tala gave a twirl "and I fulfil all those requirements" Which was true, no-one was paler than Tala.

"True" Kai nodded "How did you know I was here?"

"Where else would you be? I checked your apartment, the agency. And I figured since I wasn't taking you out anymore to parties you wouldn't get laid and therefore would need another way to release…all that tension"

Kai sighed and grabbed his towel

"Where are you going?" Tala shouted from across the gym.

"Home!" Kai replied back, loud enough for Tala to hear and loud enough so it wasn't shouting.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Guys come on give it emotion there are three very beautiful ladies in your arms" Tyson groaned at them a week later.

Tala was sitting down slightly away from the stage, chewing gum loudly and wearing big sunglasses, looking every bit the model he was.

Ray, Kai and Max shuffled around holding the three girls. Max was acting like a love sick teenager (which is still was), Ray was holding his gingerly as if anyway form of contact with a female apart from Mariah would kill him and Kai was holding his girl just fine, just that he looked like he'd rather be at the bottom of the ocean…drowning. The six models were dressed alike. They were all wearing slightly baggy blue jeans and white shirts, the girl were wearing fitted ones and the boy shoulder hugging shirts with the top buttons undone.

"You guys suck!" Tala joked from his seat.

Max threw Tala a withering look; he didn't really know who the red-head was. He arrived with Kai; he was like Kai: sarcastic, cold BUT loud.

"Shut up Tala" Kai breathed.

"You know what, screw it" Tyson left his post from behind his camera and shoot in front of the models "Ok here's what we do Ray you will sit, with Melanie on your lap and you will put your arm around her waist since you seem to be frigid lately, Max put your arm over Gabrielle's shoulder, Gabriella kinda lean into him, that's it but look up we need to see your face. Kai just keep that but look remotely happy, please" he gave them the thumbs up and went back.

"Ok, take a break go get changed for next photos. Go! Go!" Tyson shooed them away "Hilary!" he whined.

"What Tyson?" she snapped, she had been on the phone to various people or morning and was having a major headache

"Please, get me something to eat!" he whined even more.

Hilary gave him a death stare and Tyson retreated and let out a small whimper "You know what? I'll get my own food…do you want anything?" he asked cautiously.

"No" she said sharply. Hilary let out a small moan and began to walk over were cries of help of hr name resonated from, she walked past Tala and Kai and didn't notice Kai glancing at her.

"Hey" Tala clicked his finger in Kai's face "I don't feel sorry for you, with these…amateurs"

Max heard and walked over to him "Excuse me your on my coat"

"and such a nice coat it is" Tala lifted on of his butt cheeks and using his forefinger and thumb pulled his coat out from under him "here"

"Who are you anyway?" Max asking frowning.

"Tala Valkov, undoubtedly you've heard of me"

"I heard" Max said, nodding slowly "yeah, aren't you that washed up model trying to get back into the business"

Tala looked at Kai as if to say 'the nerve', Kai simply shrugged and Tala turned back to Max "At least this washed up model actually knows how to model"

"Well at least this amateur is bringing in money" Max said calmly before turning on his heel.

Tala's pale cheek became rosy and he let out a string of Russian curses "Who is he?"

"Max Tate"

"The boy wonder" Tala said with real wonder.

"Yeah"

"Geez, did you see him, he's the original male Barbie" Tala said glancing at his blonde hair and big blue eyes.

"Well, he's right you know"

"About what?" Tala asked in a quick voice.

"About you" Kai undid the buttons to the shirt and removed it "and him" and he walked towards a rack of clothes and threw the shirt at the wardrobe man.

Tala frowned, no one ever embarrassed him like that. Max Tate just made a new enemy.


	3. Chapter 3

_Woo, third chapter! Guys I'm really sorry! "I bet you're thinking the nerve! Hasn't even updated in months!" Here's a chapter for you_

**Chapter three – Is there something…I can help you with?**

Kai groaned and rolled over and blindly started searching for his phone "Hello?" he said hoarsely into it

"Hey, erm, Kai, no Mr Hiwatari, good morning"

"Do you know what time it is?" he asked in a monotone.

"Yes! I do, but that's why I called you. I'm Hilary-"

"I know you" Kai cut in.

"Well, yeah, erm, the shoot has been changed an hour earlier than was arranged so it's now at ten in like an hour, can you get there?"

"Yeah, yeah"

Kai dug his head back into his pillow, and felt the phone slip from his grip and clatter onto the wooden floor. He pushed himself up and went to get ready.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**  
**"Where is everybody?" Hilary mumbled. Winter was beginning to hit the big city and the temperature was beginning to drop. Hilary wrapped her thin jacket around her tighter. She gazed up at the theatre begin her. The shoot today was for formal dress wear. She had arrived at nine thirty promptly. The caretaker said hurriedly without even letting her talk.

"The theatre isn't opening till 12 in the afternoon and even then access is restricted" and then slammed the door in her face.

"Tyson didn't mean an hour later did he?" Hilary said to herself, knowing Tyson the shoot was probably at 12 "Argh he's such a…stupid asshole!"

"Who is?"

Hilary looked up and saw Kai step in front of her, she looked up at him and smiled slightly "Hi"

Kai held up a piece of paper.

"Oh my god" Hilary's face dropped "please don't tell me you're quitting! I don't need this now! We're behind schedule-"

"It's an e-mail" Kai said frowning and slightly freaked out.

Hilary took it from his hands gently and scanned it "Hi, it's me Tyson…The theatre shoot…unforeseen circumstances…an hour later so it's at twelve!" she crumpled up the note and kicked it away, she groaned and sat beside Kai's feet on the pavement.

"What an idiot"

"Didn't you get one?"

"I don't have time to check my own personal inbox" she snapped "Why are you here? If you knew."

"I…" Kai thought and to Hilary's big surprise he sat beside her on the pavement "I thought someone should tell you and from the way you were talking on the phone it was as if you were on the move"

"Yeah" she eyed him suspicious of him. Hilary had been on many shoots with Kai, and she had gathered a simple conclusion about him: quiet, Russian and irritable. "well, thanks" she muttered looking ahead at Kai's sleek black 4x4.

Kai glanced at her, she looked pissed but her eyes were still big like a pool of chocolate Kai really wanted to jump in. He sat next to her in silence for a few minutes. He looked at her as she shivered at little and pulled her jacket even tighter…she couldn't breathe.

"It's cold, huh?" Hilary said.

Kai nodded.

She sneezed and cursed "Oh for fuck's sake" she cursed. She had been getting ill lately and when she visited her mother for the first time in a few months. Her mother went all like the aunt from 'My Big fat Greek Wedding' and tried to force feed her and constantly whine that she was too thin.

Kai smirked and continued too even though Hilary glared at him. She wasn't in a 'Push-Hilary-around' mood and sighed.

"Can I help you with something?"

"Huh?"

"You're still here" she said pointedly.

Kai blushed furiously and cursed, most girls would have fallen, or rather pushed themselves, at his feet "No, I'll go" he stood up and swung his keys around one finger, he looked over his shoulder.

'A very striking pose' Hilary thought.

He looked back "well? You coming?"

"What?"

"I said are you coming?"

"Really?" she eyed him more and now her eyes were slits "you actually want me to come with you? I'm surprised I thought you only cared about yourself" Hilary clapped her hand over her mouth 'I must be the flu' she thought 'I'm delirious' "I'm sorry!"

Kai frowned at her "I'll take that as a no" he coughed and turned and got into his jeep and sped away. Hilary cursed herself and sneezed in one go.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Ray's bedroom was very much Ray's. It wasn't one of those bedroom's where you thought 'I can see myself I this'. No it was Ray's alone. It was black, silver and red. The bed had black silk sheet, with black and silver blanket and red pillows. Everywhere were posters of anime and manga. All his clothes were hidden in his walk-in closet. His glass shelves were full of little Chinese figurines, his glass desk only had his laptop on it. And on the wall behind his bed there was a white painting on a white tiger on the top of a cliff.

The room was empty until Ray burst into it looking a little rattled, his hair was free of its white bandage and bandana and was swinging loosely. Stood behind Ray and if he turned you'd get a body full of hair swinging towards you.

"Ray!" Mariah cooed.

Ray rolled his eyes and leaned back on his bed. He waited for a few seconds and Mariah trailed in.

"Why so upset lover?" She was walking round completely buck-naked. She placed an hand on a curvy, slightly muscled hip and cocked her head "c'mon speak"

"You're always on that fuckin' phone!" Ray spat.

She folded her arms and frowned, Ray just laughed at her. It was difficult to take someone seriously if they were completely naked "I'm sorry not everyone is lucky like you"

"Mariah, c'mon out of the twenty hours we have spent together you have probably spent 18 hours on that phone" Ray said slowly.

"Well, would you like me to pay you more attention?" she jumped next to him like a cat and started licking at his ear. She pressed her bare breasts against Ray's arms.

Ray softened slightly "I just you know, I just want to talk sometimes Mariah"

"I understand" she had moved onto his neck 

"our relationship is sex and you on a phone. Sometimes I just want to talk to you, you alone" Ray said in a slightly pleading tone.

Mariah pulled away, looking confused "so you don't like the sex?"

"Oh, I love it!" Ray exclaimed like a small child, then he frowned she hadn't even heard what she said. Sometimes…Ray felt the only reason she was there with him was because he was a big-time model who could get anything he wanted.

"Well, what's the problem? What can I do to help?" she looked at him, smiling and jumped "Oh my phone!" and she scrambled away

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Hilary had walked to the closet coffee shop which was a good twenty minutes walk away, by the time she arrived back on set, she was sneezing viciously and her head felt extremely heavy.

"Yo Hilary!" Tyson waved.

Hilary waved, grinned and gestured for Tyson to come in. Tyson came to her and she grabbed her 'Filofax' and hit him across the head with it. Hard.

"Ow!" Tyson recoiled and clutched his head.

"Yob stoodid…" she cleared her throat "you idiot you told me 10! I have been here for two and a half hours!"

"I swear I said an hour later"

"You said earlier, fool" Hilary was about to unleash some more pain when she caught sight of Kai, who was standing behind them "can…I help you?" she said slowly.

"Yeah, the make up person" Kai waved his hand in her direction carelessly.

"Oh alright" Hilary went past a disgruntled Max, who was joined by an even more disgruntled Ray.

"Women!" they both snapped.

"Get me a coffee!" Ray snapped at some poor newcomer "now!" he bellowed, the boy jumped adjusted his glasses and scuttled away. Ray grinded his teeth and sat there.

"Mr Tate, please we need you in wardrobe"

Max started sulking and wouldn't move for two whole minutes, he shifted as if to move and sat back down. By the time he did move, Ray was already dressed and was waiting very impatiently for the other two.

The whole photo shoot was going to be in the main theatre. There were using the stage, the audience chairs everything. Backstage was where everyone had set up and Kai walked into Make-up with his suit on. He sat down and didn't even regard anyone and didn't even complain when they draped him in some sort of…smock.

"Ok" someone said in a slightly dampened voice but Kai recognized it "give him slightly rouged cheeks"

"Ok" the lady gently brushed powder all over Kai's face and then she took a light pink colour and brushed it on gently on Kai's cheekbones. She looked back at Hilary, Hilary leaned forward and gently skimmed her finger on Kai's cheek. Kai's stomach jumped but Kai only gripped the armrest lightly.

"Blend it, like this okay?" Hilary said and she left.

Hilary went into the theatre and sat about a seat from Tyson.

"So Hilary" he opened the back of his camera and put in film "even though you hit me, which is a chargeable offence, want to come to the High society party"

"You mean the party where artsy-fartsy types and where big celebrities with so much ego when you enter the room you get crushed?"

Tyson looked thoughtful for a second "yeah that one, I got two invites and I'm inviting you"

"I'll think about it" she said not even looking up from her clipboard "I'm still angry"

"I'll pick you up at eight from your place next week Friday" he said happily and skipped away.

Hilary shook her head but was smiling, she scribbled out a few notes and began writing new ones, she felt someone sit next to her and was about to scold him.

"Tyson-" she paused when she caught sight of red hair "Tala Valkov?" she stuttered.

"The one and only" Tala leaned in "Hilary Tabiana"

"Yeah" she nodded foolishly "You look…better"

"Uh-huh" Tala's eyes ran up and down her body "you look good, lost weight?"

Hilary nodded slightly dumbfounded, if models were royalty Tala was the Queen of England "You remember me?"

"Yeah! I mean you were my PA for a few weeks"

"Oh yeah" Hilary nodded but then again when she was Tala's PA, she never remembered him saying anything to her other than 'What's next on the schedule?'

Kai stepped on stage and saw Tala with Hilary next to him, he groaned and jumped down off the stage landed expertly and walked towards them.

"Hi Kai" Hilary said looking up at him.

He nodded at her and gestured for Tala to follow him, he saw Tala wink at Hilary and led him away.

"Don't do to her what you do to every woman around you" Kai growled.

"I won't…shit, you have something for her don't you?"

"No, she's…secondary" Kai fought out words.

"I mean she must be special for the great Kai to stick up for her from yours truly"

"Don't Tala, I warn you, don't" Kai held up his forefinger and walked back towards Tyson and his model co-workers.

The shoot went quickly Tyson just had them, posing on stage with the piano, or 'walking' down the aisle or sitting down.

Tyson proclaimed that it was a wrap

_If I get good responses there's another quick update! OOOH!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Whoa guys thanks for the response! I opened my inbox today and was WOW 4 reviews!!!! I'm so happy!!!_

_Thanks to:** Jellybean kitty, Mire013 and Hil2378 hope you get got the author's reply PM**_

_**Nubia (sorry there was no reply link): I'm happy too! I'm glad you like the story. Also, glad you found it funny too- I like a bit of humour myself!**_

**Chapter Four – Very Shaggable**

Tala Valkov sat up in his bed, he grumbled as the bell of his apartment kept ringing. He lay back down, and waited…it still kept ringing!

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" He shouted getting up.

He threw open the door "Yes?" his blue eyes blazing, and his hair standing on edge more than usual.

"Morning" Kai muttered as he walked past him.

"Ah, the illustrious Hiwatari" Tala grinned and waved his arms in a 'magical' way "And what do I owe the pleasure?"

"You don't" Kai mumbled looking around Tala's apartment "Tala" he took note of the art, the sculptures…the cleanliness "This is not you"

"I know" Tala grimaced slightly, looking around "Hey I asked my agent find me a damn apartment, and this is what I got!"

Kai shook his head, he was amazed. His friend couldn't do anything simple himself, shopping he would hire a PA, finding an apartment his agent. Buying a car; yet again his agent. The only things Tala did was zoom around in his fast car, and get high on a lethal cocktail of drugs, well hopefully not anymore Kai thought darkly.

"You look annoyed" Tala noticed.

"I always look annoyed" Kai replied smartly as he wandered into the kitchen, it was chrome and marble, exotic spices and herbs and oils filled the shelves.

"Tala you don't even cook"

"Heck, some days I don't even eat" he grinned as Kai inspected the room.

Kai opened the fridge not surprised to find it fully stocked, he grabbed a beer and pulled the ring on the can open and took a gulp.

"You going to this high society party Friday?" Tala asked leaning over the counter in the middle.

"I don't know" Kai said shrugging his muscled shoulders "I can't be arsed to parade myself among the razzi" (1)

"That's a shame" Tala put on a mock sad face "I was hoping we could go…"

"Together?" Kai mumbled.

"No, no, I'm going with what's her face. Mathilda…Mathilda something or other" Tala clicked his fingers as if to conjure up the information he wanted.

"Oh" Kai understood the Mathilda, the young, very cute, rising Hollywood star "How did you get a date with her?"

Tala grinned and his blue eyes flashed.

"Let me guess" Kai moaned "Your agent"

"You know me all too well Kai"

"Well, it's not fuckin' hard to guess" Kai snorted while he followed Tala, this time Tala led him through a hallway that seemed like a gallery and led him into a spacious, minimally furnished yet glamorous living room.

"Whatever, my friend, whatever" Tala sunk into a leather couch and switched on the TV. It was already on the E! Channel. If you were in the celebrity business your TV channel rarely changed from E!.

"Now, on E! News" the preppy bright reporter smiled "Is there trouble in Paradise? Supermodel Raymond Kon, and model girlfriend Mariah, have been spotted arguing in the uptown café, Simmons"

The video showed the two in a very posh café, sitting next to each other at a table with a large umbrella over them the clip of Mariah snapping her phone shut, and Ray snatching the phone out of her hands and crunching underfoot with very nice shoes and shouting at her played on the screen.

"Pffft, please" Tala scoffed "Their relationship was doomed"

Kai sat back, hoping they'd change the subject soon.

"I can't believe it" a girl was practically crying into the screen "Ray and Mariah are like the perfect couple ever" she was squealing at this point "they, so like, cannot break up!"

Kai rolled his eyes. Fan girls, unbelievable.

"We spoke to co-ordinator Hilary Tabiana to find out the truth"

Kai sat up slightly as the brunette appeared on screen, she stopped frowned at the camera. She adjusted the bag and stack of papers she was carrying.

"Miss Tabiana, you work closely with Ray, can you tell us about his relationship crisis?"

Hilary had a mixture of disgust, amusement, and she looked like she was going to throw up on the stack of papers in her hands "Ray's personal life is his life not mine or yours, he tells me nothing, frankly" she now had a blunt tone " and I really don't care"

Kai smiled at this, and grabbed his beer from the end table. Tala switched off the TV and sighed "She's cute"

Kai said nothing but simply raised his eyebrows.

"I mean she's no Hollywood beauty, but there's something about her…very shaggable" Tala nodded.

Kai rolled his eyes yet again, very woman in Tala's eyes was probably 'shaggable'. Kai said nothing further and just looked at his friend.

"What?" Tala asked innocently.

"You" Kai replied simply

"Oh come on, because I hit on your woman?" Tala grinned wickedly.

"She's not my woman" Kai said slowly.

"Oh fuck me, you can't fool me…you're speaking to the love-man here"

"Tala love is not sleeping with the hottest thing of the moment and then telling her you'll call back tomorrow when you never will"

Tala's eyes looked right into his full of laughter "That's the longest thing you've said to me since I got back"

"Fuck you" Kai leaned back into the sofa and took a swig from the bottle.

"There's nothing wrong with liking her, like I said she's very-"

"Shaggable" Kai rolled his eyes and looked out the window to the pale blue sky.

"Exactly" Tala disappeared and he voice grew fainter "I mean I wouldn't want her when I've got the very cute Mathilda, would I?" his voice grew louder and so did his footsteps. As he entered the room he pulled a black t-shirt over his head.

"Right" Kai sighed inwardly.

"Kai, honestly you need to stop fuckin' sighing else you will become light-headed and faint. I am not going to take you into hospital when I can't even take care of myself let alone another human being" Tala lit a cigarette and took a long drag.

"Good to know" Kai eyed the cigarette at Tala's mouth and let out a small growl.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Ray sat down and kicked the table, damn! The rocky morning Mariah and him had spent in Simmons was already on E!

'Shit' he thought. He laid in his bed, man he would give anything to take it back. 

His phone rang, his ears perked up and he quickly scrambled for it, not even pausing to look at the call ID. 

"Hello?" he said into the slim phone carefully.

"Hello Ray" a female voice sounded.

"Yes?" he sat up frowning.

"It's me Hilary Tabiana"

"Oh Hilary" he sounded a little pissed at the fact it was her not someone else.

"I'm assuming you've seen channel E!"

"Yeah" he sat back and crossed his legs underneath him "so?"

"Well Mr. Dickinson, thinks it's bad publicity" Hilary told him quietly.

"WHAT?!" Ray bellowed.

Hilary sighed, Ray think he had it bad? A few minutes after an E! News crew shows up in her face, the owner of Model Physique called and gave her a yelling down the phone. If anyone had listened to the conversation, one would think that Hilary was responsible for the breakdown of the relationship.

"Well" Hilary said simply "He says you either sort it out, he will not have such behaviour threatening the relationship of the firm."

"Fuck him!" Ray's face was red "I'm the one working my ass off"

'No you don't' Hilary thought as Ray continued ranting 'You parade round in clothes that cost more than a small car, you get paid thousands of dollars for sitting there striking a 'pose', no you don't work your ass off Ray'

"I'm sorry Ray" Hilary sighed.

"Sorry is not good enough" Ray snapped.

"Sorry, goodbye Ray, have a nice day"

The dead went dead and Ray threw his phone across the room, who did Stanley Dickinson think he was? Ray threw himself back into his bed and growled, how dare he? Dickinson was lucky it was Hilary that called, or else Ray would have given him a piece of his mind.

'Screw 'Model Physique'' Ray growled 'There are loads of other agencies fighting to have me, I could leave in the drop of a Hermes scarf'.

Ray's house phone rang, he dragged himself off the bed and walked slowly to the other side of the room. This time he didn't put in as much effort to pick it up, he just reached as the last ring went…

"Yeah?" he barked.

"Ray"

He stood straight and went rigid "M-M-Mariah?"

"Yes" she didn't sound annoyed, but she didn't sound happy either "I tried calling your mobile but it said it was unable to connect the call"

Ray glanced at the severed phone a few feet away, and a small dent in the wall. Damn, he would have to get someone to fix both those things.

"Erm, yes" he nodded, even though she couldn't she "Bit of difficulties with the current, I'll get a new one by tonight" he added quickly.

"Whatever, listen, what colour shall we wear to the High Society party? How about a deep-ish purple? You know, like that Armani shirt you modelled a few days ago?"

"Oh, right" Ray's stomach sunk a little "That sounds cool"

"Ok I want us to be matching, we have to look like a couple, and I don't want our reps destroyed" she said simply.

'BEEP-BEEP'

Ray grinned his cordless phone tighter, there went off her fuckin' two-way. Ray heard shuffling and a click.

"Argh" Mariah snorted "They want me to do ANOTHER Playboy photo shoot"

"Oh, that's good right?"

"NO" she exclaimed "Ray can't you get me a deal?"

"Mariah" Ray squirmed, Mariah was always pestering him to get a deal. But it wasn't Ray's place to find her a deal and his contract strictly stated he was not allowed to directly to promote any other model. "You know I can't-"

"Yeah, oh my phone"

Ray heard a new tone, his eyes went red, her old phone had only been… gotten rid of this morning yet she had gotten another one three hours later? And how the hell did people already know her new number?

"I have to go" she said faintly.

"Good, tell them you're busy" Ray smiled slightly.

"No, Ray as in I have to leave this conversation, goodbye"

Ray gently put the phone back. He sighed and ran a hand through his think, ebony hair. Damn, he was still second to a bloody phone.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Thanks a lot" the girl smiled at him "I know you're really busy lately, it was really nice of you to take the time to shoot my portfolio photos" she walked up to him and zipped up her sweater.

"No problem" Tyson pulled the cigarette tucked behind his ear and lit it "I think you'll go far" he added knowingly.

"Really?" she blushed thanks, her green eyes sparkled "I'm hoping to get a contract with Model Physique" she looked at him hopefully.

He took in the slender legs and arms, the long black hair, and startlingly green eyes. Definitely, model material. He secretly knew she stood a good chance but he kept his mouth shut.

"I don't know" he laughed slightly, as he began to place the camera carefully in his bag "I'm on contract with them, you know? I can recommend, but I can't choose who they pick. I can give you a reference too as well"

"Really?" she smiled "That would be great if you could" she leapt down from the small, makeshift stage.

"No, problem, listen, can you pick these up tomorrow?" he waved the film around "I'll be kinda busy after this Thursday"

"Erm, I kinda have to leave school early…" she frowned and looked concerned but then her face lightened "Of course! No problem!"

Tyson nodded "The reference will be ready too, listen get your portfolio into the agency ASAP, and you need to be quick. 'Model Physique' are getting very picky over who they choose and competition it heating up fast."

"Thanks" she nodded at him as she gathered her bag, she stopped pursed her lips and turned to him. "Hey by the way, erm, you've worked with Max Tate right? What's he like?"

"What do you mean?" Tyson started taking down the white screen with some effort "Physically, personality-wise? Work-wise?"

"Personality and work-wise, both" she prompted.

"Mmm"

"Oh please Mr Granger, I promise if I tell anyone you can rip up my portfolio" her green eye sparkled.

"I'll hold you too it, and call me Tyson, my granddad is Mr Granger" Tyson smiled as he thought of the old man.

"Ok" she grinned up at him, and flicked a strand of hair from her face "Please Tyson…please?"

"Work-wise, he gets it done…eventually, Personality, let's just say he's a little difficult" Tyson stopped rather abruptly and cocked his head to one side as he folded up the supports "Why ask?"

"Just wondering, you know, just curious!" she shrugged "Okay, bye Tyson, hopefully I shall see you soon, and thanks again so much for the photos"

"It's ok" Tyson waved "Good Luck and I'll hope I'll see you too Mariam"

_N.B (1) Razzi – paparazzi, I shall be using that word a lot so…note!_

_OOOOHHH Mariam's getting a modelling contract eh? How will this affect Max? Poor Ray_

_(In cheesy TV voice) Tune in for the next update of 'Model Behaviour!'_

_If I get an even better response than last time, I will update ASAP_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys thanks again for the reviews (the usual mire013, Hil2378 and jellybean-kitty), hey other out there you can review to you know, it would be nice to see who else is reading (but I am still EXTREMELY grateful to the usual reviewers thank you! You guys motivate me to write more!)_

_Oh and to Nubia: Lol damn right he is, and Tala is the lurve doctor! We should all listen to him XD. Kai and Tala are going to the party (as you will read below)! _

_Erm, poor Ray is right but you shall read below to see!_

_Lol it is Hilary Tatibana, but I haven't watched Beyblade in more than a year, and I haven't changed the name for the story but I will say I have so I don't should like a complete ninny. Lol_

_Anyway Onwards, oh yeah one more thing (I promise) this is one of two parts so there will be another 'party chap' afterwards!_

**Chapter Five – In Reality…(one of two)**

Hilary pulled the strap and it skimmed over her collarbone. She had her hair chemically straightened, it was no longer slightly fizzy and stuck out, but sleek, smooth and the fringe was long and came to her eyes.

She stood back, and smooth out the teal coloured dress. A Stella McCartney design this time, she hooked in the earrings in her ear and spritzed herself lightly with perfume. As she was gathering her bag, there was a loud buzz and banging on the door.

"Tyson, you are so…uncouth" she snapped as she swung open the door.

"Aw, even when you're irritable, which is all the time, you are so cute" Tyson smiled.

"No hat I see" she said eying him as she locked her door and slipped the key into the clutch bag.

"High society, maybe I should have worn a top hat" he patted his head as they got into the lift "I feel naked without a hat…might as well have gone naked"

"Maybe not" she laughed "you look fine, trust me"

"Erm, okay"

"Hilary led him out of her apartment building and small the black town car "Is that yours?"

"No" he opened the door and gestured for her to get in "But tonight I can use it for whatever I want"

Tyson got in after her and as soon as he shut the door, the car stated moving away smoothly "Have you seen the list for this thing Hilary?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?"

"No really" Tyson blinked his face blank "Have you seen it?"

"Oh the usual, designers, supermodels, some low-life photographers, joke" she laughed as he scowled at her "Actors, some razzi, Studio folk…the usual. Are you nervous?"

"No" he said firmly.

"Could be worse, I feel like death" she muttered

"You look like it too"

"Fuck you"

"Will you?"

"Shut up Tyson" she was smiling, and she popped a throat sweet in her mouth "I still haven't forgiven you for the theatre shoot mishap" and she suddenly jerked and sneezed

"Hey easy mistake" he shrugged nonchalantly.

"Yeah, if you can't read"

**XxXxXxXx**

"Hiwatari" a voice playfully dragged out his name.

"Tala" Kai turned.

They were in some decorated hall. The waiters and waitresses were immaculately dressed and served Cristal and Moët & Chandon Champagne (or any other drink just had to ask them and they would return) the walls are decorated with white and black material which cleverly swished and folded across the ceiling too. The lighting was low, not too dim, a white and blue tinge to it. Fountains were sprinkled across the room. The most popular music played from the DJ Booth available for anyone to listen to or dance to.

"Man, this party's got it going on!" Tala said loudly into his ear "Oh, Mathilda this is Kai. Kai, Mathilda"

The small woman smiled at him and then went to silence on Tala's arm. Kai frowned, Tala, or rather his agent, sure knew how to pick them.

"Seen anyone worth seeing?" Tala asked him.

Kai shrugged and dug his hands into his trouser suit pockets.

"Tala" Mathilda said in a small voice.

"Yup?" He looked at her as if she was a small child.

"I'm going to talk to Karl Lagerfeld, okay?"

"You do that" he gave a big smile.

"Is she your date, or the kid you're babysitting?" Kai asked sarcastically.

"I can't help it, she's adorable…I almost feel bad knowing that I will take all that cuteness away"

Kai shook his head and turned, his eyes caught a woman in a turquoise coloured dress and long, very straight brown hair, his mouth dropped and he quickly closed it. Hilary.

Tala saw his friend gazing and placed his fingers to his lips and let out a piercing whistle "Hilary!" he waved ignoring the surprised stares he was getting and gestured for her to come.

She turned stood on the spot before coming towards them.

"Hello" Tala eyed her mischievously "May I say you look spectacular tonight?"

She raised a delicately plucked eyebrow "Thank you Tala, you look very nice yourself"

"Doesn't she look great Kai?" Tala grinned at his friend.

"Yeah, whatever" Kai forced.

Hilary stared at him he was looking very nice in a dark navy suit, a black shirt and a deep purple tie, his shoes were immaculate and polished. Hilary's head jerked up quickly when Tala said something. By the time she looked up he had gone. She mumbled and caught Kai's eyes. They stood there is silence and finally, to Hilary's surprise (the author's surprise and probably the reader surprise too) Kai broke the silence.

"You look nice" he said.

She stared at him incredulously. She really had this guy wrong didn't she?

"More than nice, great, I mean I'm not…"he stumbled and trailed off.

This time she smiled; how he was stumbling over his words? Maybe he had drunk too much champagne.

"Well, thanks, you look great too" she smiled, suddenly she felt relaxed, normally she was either really tense or weary around the Russian model.

"Thanks" he muttered "it's nice isn't it?"

Hilary nodded "Oh yeah, it's great. I mean I've never been to a High Society party. My first time! I've heard they are the best! Better than the after party at the Oscars…"

Kai focused on her lips which moved surprisingly gracefully, even though she was talking twenty to the dozen, and another weird thing Kai was actually taking in what she was saying…

"You know, I wouldn't have come unless it was for Tyson, he invited so technically I'm his date but-"

"Are you?"

"Am I what?" she stopped and spoke more slowly.

"His date"

"Tyson?" she let out a loud laugh and sighed smiling "No! He's too…out there for me. You know? I want someone more…grounded" Hilary stopped here was she was talking to Kai Hiwatari about her perfect guy.

Kai nodded slowly and then smiled a little smile at her, she returned it too and they stepped closer breaking the metre and a half gap between them…

"Kai Hiwatari!"

A man and his date stepped between them and started exalting Kai. Hilary stepped back and gave a small wave. Kai frowned at the man blabbering in front of him and gave Hilary somewhat of an apologetic look. He sighed and gazed as Hilary walked away and her slim back disappeared into the crowd.

Hilary crossed Ray and Mariah. Mariah was chatting away while Ray stood beside her looked bored…and rather sad. He looked around and began to leave.

"Ray, where are you going?" Mariah looked up at him with big amber eyes.

He smiled and stayed, she smiled at him and her full attention went back to the group in front of her, lapping up her every word.

Ray sighed, man he was a sucker for punishment. Someone brushed against him hard and turned.

"Sorry- I, oh it's you" Tala's blue eyes surveyed him coolly; Tala frowned and leaned over and sniffed in disgust at Mariah "Listen, even I know you can do better"

"What do you mean?" Ray frowned; he was very much interested what the red head had to say.

"Just that…man, just leave her" Tala shook his head, the two red strands flicked from cheek to cheek before settling, he gave Ray a nod before walking away.

"Just leave her…" Ray muttered, he turned to Mariah who wouldn't have noticed him if he got naked and started doing the Macarena, and he turned back towards where Tala was "she's not worth it"

"Mariah"

She didn't even turn.

"Mariah"

Her flow was disrupted she looked at Ray, frowned but continued talking.

"DAMNIT I'M TRYING TO TALK TO YOU"

This time she turned the people she was talking to, looked annoyed and tried to shuffle away. Everyone around them were still absorbed in their little thing, as fair as the two of them were concerned they might as well have been the only two in the room.

"Ray?" she looked at him.

"It's over" he said simply.

She frowned "What?"

"It's over" he pronounced slowly and more loudly.

"You're not serious Ray" she said calmly "You're just upset after last week"

"NO" he snapped "I want you to get your shit from my house by tomorrow morning, by the time I wake if it's there I will burn it, all of it so you better leave before I do" his face was passive.

To his surprise, his burst out into tears her foundation and mascara started to run, it making it blotches on her purple dress "Ray…wait"

This time people around them were taking notice, they would whisper to their neighbour before turning back.

"Oh please spare me the tears" Ray was even more surprised that he had it in him to be that cruel "It's over Mariah" he spun and left.

People gasped and muttered and stared at Mariah who was shaking gently, in the middle of the people.

Ray pushed his way through ignoring his own stares and whispers, he broke from the crowd and out through the double doors.

**XxXxXxXx**

"What is this place Tala?" Mathilda said softly before clutching to his muscled yet very slim upper arm.

"I don't know" he mused playfully.

It was a large room, filled with what seemed like props and equipment, huge painting leaned against the walls, rack of clothes and costumes made little make shift aisles, statues and sculptures were also littered across the room. Heck it was a small maze.

The couple came to a low, flat table, mannequins were on one half and there was plenty of room on the other half for the both of them.

"Sit" he patted the table next to him.

She smiled at him longingly and then sat down.

"Have you had fun tonight"

"Yes" she said in a breathy voice looking up into his intense eyes "Tala-"

He took her lips in his and she moaned and wrapped her little, lithe arms around his neck. He grabbed her waist and pushed her down softly and gently and followed her until they were both lying down.

Tala brushed his hand against her knee and then hitched her dress up to her waist. His hands stroked up to her thigh and his hand brushed against her soft centre. Mathilda quivered and let out another soft moan. She pressed herself against Tala is her head begging him to go on.

Tala's hands found their way to her breasts and he groaned, his hands caressing and groping.

'Oh shit, this feels good' he thought.

Mathilda broke away from his lips and trailed kissed down his long, smooth neck to his chest.

"Oh Tala" she breathed.

"Yes?" Tala answered absentmindedly enjoying the fact she was nuzzling on his skin.

"I love you"

"WHOA!" Tala broke apart "No you don't!"

"I think do" she giggled.

"You don't, you don't" Tala whined pushing himself away from Mathilda.

"But, I thought…" her blue eyes were sad "I just thought…silly me" she laughed and shrugged and looked away "It's just a date right? Right?"

"Yeah…" he looked at her as he did up his button "Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" she turned fully smiling "Man I can't believe I said I loved you!" she forced out a laugh.

Tala didn't know any better "Yeah, it was kinda messed up…"

"I get so emotional, you know, when I'm about to…do it"

"Same" Tala nodded "I'll see you around okay Mathilda?"

"Yeah" she watched as he walked away, feeling smaller and smaller.

_Anyway guys I did say I would update by the end of the weekend! Well for people like in parts of Asia and Australia technically I updated after but it's 4.30pm on Sunday my time so whoop!_

_Anyways, I will try and update after Christmas day and Boxing day. So until then… HAPPY HOLIDAYS my fellow authors/readers. I hope you all have a brilliant time!_

_Love Meeohmai xxx_


	6. Chapter 5 and a bit

_Oof, many thanks again to the same usual reviewers (thanks a lot again you guys) The usual peeps: **Mire013, Jellybean-Kitty, Hil2378 and Nubia**…hey is anyone else out there that likes my story?!_

_Anyway here's part two_

**Chapter…Five and a bit – After party anyone? (Two of two)**

"Whoa" Tala stumbled and clutched Kai's arm for supports "that's weird"

"That feeling is probably nausea, it's a common effect of drinking too much"

"Not that, the weirdest thing happened to me"

"And?"

"Someone said they love me" Tala shook his head, very confused "Not even my mother says she loves me!"

Kai shrugged "I don't know"

"You are no help you know" Tala growled and looked around, the party was going on, music booming people dancing, socializing.

Kai sighed at his friend's antics and looked around and his eyes stopped on a brunette leaning in way too close to a navy haired man. Hilary and Tyson.

'I thought he was just a date…' Kai thought viciously as Hilary's lips were less than an inch from Tyson's ear. Tyson looked at her with longing eyes. At this point Kai stuffed his drink in Tala's hand and walked around the crowd.

"Kai?!" Tala called over the music, but his voice was lost to Kai's ears.

Kai went around the crowd holding up a hand to anyone that wanted to stop him. Someone had already messed up an opportunity with Hilary and no-one was going to do it again. Kai walked up to them and this point their legs were intertwined and Hilary's hand was clutching Tyson's forearm.

Kai's stomach dropped something it hadn't done in a while. He blinked in surprise at the close, couple before stepping a step back.

Hilary looked up and her eyes widened "Kai look Ou-"

BANG!

Kai had backed up into a waiter carrying a tray full of drinks, from the liquid that hadn't gone in his hair over his suit and shirt and had gone in his mouth, mostly alcohol. Great, he'd smell for the night.

Tyson burst out into laughter; Hilary snarled at him and hit him before getting up towards Kai.

"For fuck's sake, look where your going" Kai hissed at the wide-eyed waiter before pushing his way through the crowd that had gathered viciously.

"Kai!"

He growled and removed his tie as he walked away; he was pissed, very pissed. I pity the person who tried to talk to him.

"Kai!" Hilary breathed in the fresh air and stopped at Kai pulled off his jacket and threw it carelessly in a skip. Kai had just disposed of a $1000 Jacket (not the whole suit, just the jacket) in a second because of some strain which could have probably been removed with a few washes.

"Kai, why did you do that?" She pulled it out and held it for him "you can clean it!"

"Why are you giving it to me" Kai's face was full of disgust

She let out a sharp sigh and glanced at the label "It's Prada! Kai"

"I can buy a lot more, unlike Tyson" he paced in front of her, gradually stopping to wring out his hair.

"Probably" she blinked in surprise.

"So what do you see in him?" Kai blurted out his question.

"I don't" Hilary frowned "what's going on?"

"What does the artistic type do it for you?"

"Kai I told you I don't like Tyson" Hilary was completely oblivious to the fact Kai was blatantly expressing his disgust in the fact she could like Tyson "Am I on 'Punk'd'?" she asked looking for cameras and possibly Ashton Kutcher.

He stopped and looked at her in disbelief "Why would they punk a nobody?" he gave her a slight smirk

Hilary frowned and then went red "harsh Kai"

Kai was panting, his whole body heaving slightly "I'm sorry, okay?" he stepped towards her and she stepped back, the distance between them became wider.

"What is this about Kai?" she placed one hand on her hip.

"I, erm, I …you know what?"

"What?"

"It's about nothing" he sighed "Nothing at all" and with that he turned again and left Hilary standing there in wonder.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Ray you can't do this to me" Mariah whined, her eyes matched those of racoon eyes as her make-up had run as she tottered after him in her black Jimmy Choo heels.

"I just did" he whipped around to face her, before turning back and continued striding towards the door.

"Ray" Mariah grunted as she grabbed his arms and held him back "don't do this to me, to us" she breathed and flicked a part of her pink bangs back.

"How does this affect me, the only thing is I'LL GET MORE SLEEP SINCE THAT BASTARD PHONE WON'T KEEP GOING OFF" he pulled himself away and continued walking.

"Why didn't you say to get rid of the phone, all you had to do was ask"

Ray stopped and thought for a spilt second he thought would pull off his ebony ponytail "I have told you, several times, about the phone Mariah" he pointed to her bag "Several" he pushed through the exit doors into a well lit, and decorated hallway.

"You have?"

Ray stopped and was surprised to see Mariah had already stopped a few feet behind him "Many, many, many fuckin' times!" he swore some more and in mandarin a little.

"Well, this is my lifeline; I need it if I am to get a job, since you won't get me one"

Ray felt like pulling out his hair once more "I CAN'T IT'S PART OF MY CONTRACT" he screamed.

"YOU COULDN'T JUST BREAK IT ONCE FOR ME?" screamed Mariah back to him.

"NO, I'd lose my contract" he said smiling "because if I did, I wouldn't be able to take you shopping in the Harajuku district, or Dubai, or London, or New York. I wouldn't be able to take you on holidays to the Maldives, the Caribbean" his voice was becoming slightly hysterical and 'sing song' "I wouldn't be able to buy you all that Swarovski and Tiffany's shit. You wouldn't be wearing any clothes! Oh and did you forget that little clause too that happens if I help you? No, YOU LOSE YOUR DAMN CONTRACT TOO"

"You're so pathetic" she spat "Julia warned me, when I started dating you, you know what she said Ray is a pathetic, little whiny boy who couldn't model for shit"

Ray breathed and simply raised his eyebrows.

"I hated the first few weeks we dated, you were so…ugh, lifeless, the only reason I stuck with you was because you started raking it the money" she smiled evilly and stuck out her chin "And that's the honest truth"

Ray blinked and fought the tears, he sighed his face passive, slowly he felt his heart break into two, and he rubbed his chest. Every breath seemed heavy and painful and he couldn't think straight. He had a pained look on his face when he said "Well, there was me thinking there was actually love in there somewhere…"

Mariah closed her eyes "wait, Ray, I'm sorry, I'm angry"

"No, no" he was now smiling crookedly even though it still hurt to breathe "I only stayed with you for the sex" he sighed and shook his head, not noticing a single small tear had slipped out and fell to the floor.

Mariah shifted and now Ray was walking away from her, again. Twice in ten minutes.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"What was all that about?" Tyson spoke up to Hilary as she returned.

"Kai" she sat back next to him "he thought you and me…"

"No offence Hilary, you're too uptight for me"

"And I can do way better than you" she said quickly and absentmindedly "he was so…angry"

"Well, isn't it obvious" Tyson gulped down his cocktail in one go and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand "he likes you"

"What?" Hilary scoffed.

"Is the music deafening?" Tyson quipped as he leaned forward "he likes you" he pronounced slowly.

"Okay Hilary" Tyson adjusted himself on the colourful barstool and grinned at her "How long have we, you, me, Kai and the other two been doing this Ralph Lauren contract?"

"A couple of weeks" she said more loudly as a loud, full of beats, song played over the music system.

"I have noticed a few things, and Kai liking you, is one of them"

"Why didn't you tell me?!" she hissed 

"Because I didn't want to freak you out! Listen, I think you're the only female he doesn't treat with disdain, he always seems to 'look up' to you and let's face it even though you do have a stick up your ass, sorry, you are easy on the eyes"

"EASY ON THE EYES?!" she shrank a little when people frowned at her "sorry, easy on the eyes?"

"Erm, eye candy, nice to look at, good looking-"

"No, I'm not" she said sharply.

"Hilary, you're a skinny chick with long brown hair, big eyes, nice skin" Tyson said in a matter of fact tone "Hey, I know the workings of the business, and I can safely give a definition of pretty and the 'not-so-pretty' and you, my dear, dear friend fall in the pretty category. I'm off to get a drink, want one?"

She shook her head, slightly dumbfounded. She snapped her head up when she noticed a sprig of red hair. "Tala!" she yelled out and scrambled up to him "Does Kai like me?"

"What?!"

"Does Kai like me?" she grabbed the lapels of his jacket.

"I would say…yes" Tala grinned.

"Oh shit" she started to hyperventilate and shot Tala a look before disappearing again.

"Women" Tala snorted, he froze as Mathilda came into view her sweet face smiling at whatever Thandie Newton was saying. He sighed before turning on his heels and quickly walking away.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"This fuckin' sucks" Max spat. He jabbed at the remote viciously flicked through the channels and finally settled on MTV.

"Breaking entertainment news, the high society party seems to be going well and the supermodels seem to be in the lead for dramatic events. Raymond Kon and girlfriend Mariah Wong are reported to have spilt up after having a rather heated shouting match"

Max sat up and burst into laughter "Damn, it really sucked I couldn't go!"

"Kai Hiwatari was spotted to be rather 'accident' prone"

A clip of Kai backing into a waiter and the drinks flying all over his pretty face played across the huge projector screen.

"We will report with more news later"

The MTV logo flashed on the screen before a music video started to play.

"Maxie, what was that?" his mum walked in.

"Just some news from the High Society party. The one you wouldn't let me go to" he added in a childish tone.

"Ah yes" his mother simply adjusted the plain black 'Chloe' headband "well, you're not of age Maxie"

"Whatever Mom" Max sunk back between the cushions and then rolled over the huge bed-like settee and grabbed the slim cordless phone. He jabbed in a number and held the phone to his head.

"Hello?"

"Mariam! It's me Max"

"Oh Max, and to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"You're not being sarcastic" Max rolled his eyes.

"You're wrong, I was actually" his voice still dripping with the same sarcasm "well?"

"I just thought I could call my friend"

"I'm still your friend? That's good to know" she trailed off "sorry Max, i…well you haven't exactly been the best friend to me"

"I've just been so busy with-"

"Max!" his mom called "Go to the gym and do your reps!"

He let out a snort and continued "I'm sorry-"

"MAX! NOW!"

"Listen Mariam, my mom"

"Yeah, Max" she said in a soft teasing voice "better go do your reps. Don't worry I'll make this easy for you" and the line went dead

Max stared at the handset in disbelief before throwing it down and heading for the upstairs gym

_Way, done! Hey guys sorry I didn't do my usual reply link straight.. My charger for my laptop is all weird and not working (lol) so I can't exactly use my laptop right now. I've had to upload this chapter using the home computer which only has a modem connection, which is so slow. By the time it connects to the internet, I'm always annoyed and have no patience at this point. So here…_

_**Mire013: Haha, love you reviews short and to the point, here you go! Hope you enjoyed the update**_

_**Nubia: Well, Boxing Day is the day after Christmas. It doesn't really hold much significance now, but in the olden days (think Victorian times) Boxing Day was the day where you'd actually open your presents, not Christmas Day, Boxing Day! Strange, no? Lol.**_

_**I made Ray leave Mariah because, yeah it just leaves so much options open for Ray! And a lot more storyline to fill!**_

_**Tala is the Love doc people! We need to listen to him more! And I did kinda feel sorry for Mathilda too, but don't forget her!**_

_**Hey Kai is a model with weird, expensive taste:-P . He is cute isn't he? sighs**_

_**Thanks! I hope you had a good Christmas too! I ate loads!**_

_**Hil2378: Aw man, I'm really sorry I broke up Ray and Mariah, but I love to throw the readers you know? Well, I probably didn't throw you, you guys probably knew it was coming! Thanks a lot for the major support! And I hope you had a good Christmas too!**_

_**Jellynbean-kitty: Way! Glad you loved it! I'll try to update soon but I don't seem to be getting any other reviews apart from you guys!**_

_Well, still send it your reviews guys, thanks a lot! I mean it, you guys keep me updating! C'mon other readers out there press that button and review!!!_

_**I hope you all had a Good Christmas and remember it's not just about the presents! It's about the love, peace and harmony that was created that day about two thousand years ago (yes, I'm talking about Jesus…lol). So let's hope this world can become a better place in 2007. Love MeeohMai xxx**_


	7. Chapter 6

_Hey! Sorry for the late (ish) update. New years and going out and stuff really does take up a lot of your time! Thanks to Jellybean-kitty and Mire013 for their reviews. Really appreciate you guys! I hope I'm not losing my fans out there  …_

**Chapter Six – it's the last time.**

Hilary padded across the soft sand in her flip flops it was the last photo shoot in the contract for Ralph Lauren. After this she would no longer work with Tyson, or Ray or Max or Kai she thought sadly. The 'High Society Party' was now a four day old memory.

Hilary didn't know how she was going to face Kai, especially seeming as this was the swimwear shoot. Kai wouldn't be wearing more than a sleeveless shirt and shorts the whole day.

'Crap, he'll be topless most of the time' Hilary thought angrily.

She approached the set and slipped her mobile phone into her small bag which lay at her side.

"Are we really?" she called out.

Max gave a hyperactive grin, Ray shot her a look of despair which she deciphered as 'yes', and Kai…well he was deep in though, the signature white earphones of an iPod stuck in his ears and music blasting out. His face was etched in what seemed a permanent frown.

"Well, I think so" Tyson smiled and then faced her so his back was to the models "go talk to him"

"Why?"

"Because all the female models are so digging his 'moody look' and I want some action"

"You have competition from Ray and Max, from what I remembered they're sexy"

"It's easy to compete with two supermodels, than three" Tyson shoot at look at the shimmering beauties who were in different swimwear designs, she shooed her away with his arms and she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Kai?" she stood in front of him.

His eyes drew up from her feet to her face, an gave her a look that made her feel very violated.

"Are you ready?"

He didn't even take out his earphones.

She gestured for him to get up. He removed his earphones and stretched out his pefect body. Hilary stared for a spilt second at the perfects abs, the formed pecs and the very toned, muscled arms.

"Wow" she breathed

He frowned at her.

"Wow, look at the time we're behind schedule" she said brightly pointing at her watch

"Let's get going!"

He ignored her and went straight past to the rocks were Tyson was making an ass of himself in front of the female models. They tittered and giggled at him throwing him seductive looks.

"Tyson get a grip, they are female models they're worst than…well they're not worse than anything they're the worst" Hilary mumbled as she stepped next to him and the wind whipped her dead straight hair back

"Hey, don't get all pissy because you can't get Mr. hot stuff" Tyson grinned "Okay, guys stand apart, ladies grab onto them like the want them you need them" and he started gyrating earning more giggles.

Hilary gave him a swift hit on the head with her keyboard "Enough you weirdo, get on with it"

"Fine" he said in a disappointed tone, and started clicking "Man, the lighting here is amazing" he said softly.

After a few rolls "take a break" and called out and he walked to his bag and grabbed his personal camera and started clicking photos of the horizon. The sun cast the water in a shimmery light, the sky was clear with different hues of blue. He snapped a couple before smiling to himself "perfect"

"Tyson?!" a voice called out he looked to where the voice came, and it was Mariam in short shorts and a sleeveless brown tops ran over to him with those long legs. She ran quickly alongside the wavering tide and soon closed the gap between them

"Tyson!" she breathed as he ran towards him.

A boy followed her and a dog. He was short, had green eyes just like Mariam's the dog wagged its tail excitedly at the new people it's mistress was talking to.

"What are you doing here?"

"Babysitting my brother" She glared at him as the young boy flicked her "and walking my dog. I have excellent news"

"Cool, what is it? Be quick I'm on a shoot"

"Oh really wow! Well I got the contract"

"No way!" Tyson wasn't really surprised "Well done!"

"What?" they both turned, the dog ran up to the blonde boy and wagged his tail recognizing Max.

"Mariam, what happened?" he absentmindedly scratched behind the dog's ears and walked towards her.

"I got a contract with 'Model Physique'" she noted "all thanks to Tyson" she beamed at him.

"Why didn't you tell me" Max held up his hand over his eyes to shield them from the sun.

"I didn't think you'd care-"

"Listen, Mariam you can hang out here if you want, Max, erm hurry we resume shooting soon" Tyson said quickly having a feeling this situation would soon escalate out of control and he padded over the sand to Hilary.

"Mariam, I would have cared if you told me!" Max continued.

"Pfft, yeah right" she snorted and folded her lean arms.

Max blinked and frowned "Fine then, whatever" she walked back towards the set, leaving Mariam feeling somewhat annoyed.

"Hey" a cool voice said from behind her, she turned and lowered her arms.

"Hello" she replied in an unsure tone.

"Tala Valkov"

"I know you" she remembered seeing the face as she flicked through old fashion pages.

"Well, I'm sorry I don't know you" he came closer and looked down at her, only just. "Who are you?"

"Mariam Longe"

"You certainly are long" he mused.

She blushed and let out a cough "Erm, it's a nice day" she noted a little too casually.

"It is" his eyes sparkling "Listen I couldn't help over hear you and Max Tate arguing"

"Oh" she folded her arms again "Max and I aren't exactly on the best terms" she stared up at the blonde who was lazing around up beach.

"Same" Tala remembering how Max had…embarrassed him "Listen, how about a little payback?"

"Payback?" she said thoughtfully, she jumped forward as some scooted past with a stack of clothes, she turned and found herself staring into Tala's mouth, she looked at and he gave hr a lazy, sexy grin.

"Nothing serious" he grinned again showing the pearly white teeth "how about we get a show from the green eyed monster?"

"Why not?" she grinned "what do you have in mind?"

"Well…" he took her hand "I have lots in mind" he whispered seductively, he led her towards the photo set.

He placed one hand on her neck and started massaging it slowly. Mariam closed her eyes, wow that felt good!

Max froze and stood up.

"Max" Tyson snapped loudly "sit"

Max frowned and ignored him and went towards the couple.

"Fine" Tyson said exasperatedly as Max blanked him and marched right past him "take a short break people"

"What is going on?" Max placed his hands on his hips.

The couple took a look at the blonde who was striking a rather feminine pose, in grey swimming trunks. They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Oh Max, you know Mariam right?"

"Of course I know her" Max snapped, he looked at Mariam his blue eyes full of anger "what is going on, Mar?"

"Tala and I go…" she slipped her hands around his waist and hugged his side "…way back"

Max stuttered and shook his head, their plan must have been working because before he stormed off, his face twisted and he went a pale shade of green.

"That felt good" she hadn't removed herself from Tala

"It does" Tala murmured, a wave of attraction (not lust, or care, or respect) washing over him from the girl.

Max gave a quick glance over his shoulder and saw they were still in that position, he growled and walked back on set.

"Nice to have you back Max" Tyson said.

"Fuck you"

"Ooh, touchy today"

Max's face was in a frown for most of the shoot, which worked for Tyson, because the lighting cast over Max made it look like he was pouting.

"That's a wrap people, thanks yadda-yadda, you ain't gotta go home but you gotta get the hell out of here! Many thanks to all you guys" he said to the staff who had gathered around "many thanks to this little lady too" he gestured to Hilary and a small round of applause followed.

She blushed and looked up at Kai who seemed to be concentrating hard on the skyline. She cleared her throat and spoke up "Well we had our ups…" she shot Tyson a look "…and downs" she gave Kai a rather reluctant look and smiled "Well down people, any Ralph Lauren advert or promotion you see, you can look and think, yeah…I did that"

There was another small round of applause and then it resumed to normal. People called into walkie-talkies, clothes started entering there protective plastic and hung on rails.

"Well, Hilary" Ray hugged her and…didn't seem to want to let go. He sighed and furrowed further into her shoulder.

"Erm…it's ok Ray, I'll see you soon, okay?" Hilary awkwardly patted him, sjhe received a quick hug from Max, and Kai's face was still etched in a frown "Bye, Kai" she said quietly.

His face softened and he rested his arms at his side "Listen, Hilary…" he pulled out a piece of paper and handed to her "Just in case you know?" he shrugged a little too casually.

"Oh, no business card?" she smiled.

"No, that…well those are my personal, direct numbers" he walked away towards his little makeshift base and then looked back, he was a few feet away this time "Don't let anyone get their hands on that…"

"I promise" she sighed, he had given her a number. Not, called her, so when she looked at her caller ID she would frown in puzzlement. Did she expect him to do the calling? She watched him as he hastily, but still neatly stuffed his things into the black, unidentifiable (but to a trained eye) Fendi bag.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Mariam, let's leave already" Joseph's green eyes, sparked with anger and impatience as he kicked the golden sand

"Fine, fine" she rolled her eyes and grinned at Tala "we should get together more often" she grinned and then gave herself a slap mentally, she was telling THE Tala Valkov to get in touch with her! She grinned again this time a little unsure.

"We should" he wriggled his eyebrows in a cheesy way and grinned a superior way "I'll see you round"

She flipped close her mobile phone and smiled back "Yes, I guess so"

_Hey guys! Don't worry, there's more! It's not really 'the last time'. Send in your reviews! C'mon guys reviews make me happy and make me think:-D lol, Happy New year to all! love meeohmai xxxx_


	8. Chapter 7

_Hey peeps, hope you all had a good new year! Nice long chapter for you here! My last one was only 6 pages of hopefully going for a solid 8/9 here!_

_**Thanks toNubia and Ellenor-San and Mire013 for reviewing!**_

**_Nubia!: _**

**_Hey, nice long reply to you this time:-D _**

__

_**Harsh things were said in that chapter…and I love a man that can cry! Do you love a man that cries? Cos I do! Hehehehe. Mmm…someone cheering Ray up? Not too sure, but you shall soon see!!**_

**_I know! That part was completely just slotted in last minute, I was sitting there thinking "Kai never has an embarrassing moment, let's give him one!"_**

_**Well, lol no I'm not in the modelling business, but I do like fashion, this knowledge just comes from collective years of flipping through magazines like Elle, Vogue, Cosmopolitan etc and watching stuff like the fashion channel etc, my friend and I always discuss stuff like this…it's quite cool! I never thought I'd be this much into fashion as I was always the tomboy (well I still am a little) when I was younger!**_

**_Lol, for now it's Tala and Mariam but I think it's this chapter you see what their really playing at!_**

_**I know poor Ray, poor, poor Ray…things will get…very interesting!!! Anyway enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer (I should have put this in at the beginning but I'll go back and do it again): Meeohmai, is no way associated or affiliated with any Designer names or Brand makes she mentions in her story!**_

**Chapter Seven – Old flames, new rivalries…yadda, yadda and yadda**

Hilary sat at her, little desk in her apartment and chewed the top of the pen, she scribbled down a few more notes and sighed and put the pen down. It had been weird, it had been only two week since the Ralph Lauren shoot had been over but, it seemed so long ago. Tyson was off in Europe doing some tour and she had heard from him about…two days ago.

She clicked her fingers and her large eyes caught sight of something, a little piece of paper. She picked it up and unfolded it; she smiled slightly as she took in the neat, cursive writing of Kai Hiwatari. She sighed, she had started to dial the number many times before slamming the phone down and calling herself a fool. Besides she rarely was able to call anyone since all those 'half-calls'…

_**Kai (In the past, anytime between the last two weeks and present)**_

_Kai grabbed the black phone and punched in Hilary's number. He gritted his teeth as the phone rang and click it stopped, the phone jumped in his hands as he hastily pushed the 'end call' button. He growled and shook his head, he'll try again…in a few minutes…okay, he'd try now…_

Hilary got up and paraded around her apartment, she NEEDED something to do. Okay, the past few weeks had been heaven, waking up whenever she wanted, getting more than the minimum recommended about of sleep (which is 8 hours people so try to get at least 8!), relax, not worry about her damn business mobile going off. As she scrutinized her spotless apartment a mobile ring tone went off.

She frowned, it wasn't the latest popular song of the month but it fact a proper ringing tone, she scrambled towards her business mobile and let out a shriek as it wasn't where she normally put it.

"Where the hell is it?" her hands tapped and skimmed the bare counter-top.

She jumped in dug her hands into the cushion and pulled it out "Erm, um, Hello" she coughed and resumed the professional tone she had disposed of two weeks ago.

"Hilary Tabiana?"

"Yes, this is her and who is this?"

"This is Nichelle Start from 'Stage One models'"

Hilary blinked and felt her face crease into a frown. 'Stage One Models'? The other top modelling agency, the rival of 'Model Physique'? She was surprised, most people in the fashion world assumed she was "with" 'Model Physique. She didn't have a legal (or binding for that matter) contract with the agency but somehow, all her job contracts end up with her being with 'Model Physique'.

"Erm, yes, how may I help you?"

"We have a new supermodel" she gave the word 'super' a bit more punch than the others "we want him to have a PA, naturally, he's just entering the modelling world and it may be a little scary for him"

"Okay" Hilary grabbed a pen and paper "who will I be working with?"

"A young man called Brooklyn" the lady drawled.

Hilary couldn't help but let out a silent smirk. A newcomer was rare as a 'new supermodel'. In reality, you started off as a model as worked up to the status to 'supermodel', it took different times to get that 'super' status. No matter how short that time was you weren't really new by the time you got the "prestige status".

"Brooklyn what?"

"He doesn't have a last name, he's too important for that" she said as if Hilary should know.

"Okay" Hilary rolled her eyes.

"Naturally Brooklyn's day start at 8 and finishes whenever" she said lightly "you'll be paid 5,000 dollars, US of course

"A month?"

"A week of course" she sounded impatient this time.

Hilary's nostrils flared in half-delight, half-surprise. She was making what some people earn in a year, in a MONTH.

"Erm, of course" Hilary shrugged, for 20,000 dollars a month she wasn't complaining.

"You do know, it's a round the clock job"

"I've had many experiences" Hilary said her voice dripping with sardonic sweetness "would you like me to send a resume?"

"No" the lady sniffed "Well, come to the Agency on New York Avenue, on Tuesday at 11am"

"Will do" Hilary said in a perky tone before hanging up.

"Brooklyn" she muttered looking at the name.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Max stared at the paper and back at the board, he sighed he had done this stuff before. He had done it with his tutor and now he was doing it again.

"Damn you Balkov" Max muttered.

He turned and saw Mariam's cool face survey her paper, occasionally she would lean forward and scribble something done and then after a few minutes of observing this she placed her pencil gently on the paper.

"Okay, time's up, you're free to go!" the woman exclaimed.

There was a scraping of chairs and Max rushed forward to Mariam.

"Hey, Mariam!" he called out.

She stopped and gave him a cool smile "Max"

"Hey, erm, how are you?"

"Fine"

"So how's Tala?" he eyed her readily.

"He's great" her face lit up but something in her eyes remained impartial, Max didn't notice this though, he only noticed the way her smooth, flawless skin creased at the corners of her mouth.

"How's the erm, jobs coming along" he had to walk at a brisk pace, as she smoothly glided forward.

People in the high school hallways, stared at the 'model' couple as they descended down the halls looking like the perfect couple. They whispered to their peers and intensified their stares hoping to get some gossip.

"Okay" she shrugged "Got this small job, this Friday in the old Fishman's warehouse. Something for the environment" she stopped suddenly, causing Max to stumble and she went to her locker, twisted in the combination, banged the centre and watched as it popped open.

"Oh, well, I'd love to come"

She eyed him "Oh really? How nice" she continued changing her books.

"So what time?"

"It starts at 7pm" she eyed him even more with those green eyes "I wouldn't want to put a strain on your social calendar"

"It won't" Max said eagerly "Mariam, look about all those months before and you know, I mean I was a jerk"

"No you weren't" she left him quickly leaving him alone.

"I was" he said to himself "I was a jerk, because you were the only one who really supported for me, you stuck up for me when all the others made fun of me, and then you were never all over me because I suddenly had money…I'm sorry" he sighed, ran a hand through his blond hair and turned.

He jogged down a small set of stairs and left through the double doors and walked out onto the front of the school. People milled around as they got into buses or cars or began their trek home. His eyes scanned the cars for his mum's Lexus jeep. He spotted the silver, sleek 4x4 and began to walk but something caught his eye.

Well to be precise, the crowd of people. He looked over and stopped, he turned towards the crowd and pushed his way through, ignoring the girls who swooned and semi-fainted because 'that-totally-cute-blonde-boy-from-the-Ralph-Lauren-advert-just-like-touched-me'. He came to the front and stiffened.

Tala Valkov in the flesh and in sunglasses sat behind the wheel of a very sleek, very cool black Ferrari 360 Spyder. Max glared.

"Max isn't that like Tala Valkov?"

"So, what is it fuckin' is?" he barked, he stepped forward but Tala had already stepped out and was walking towards him.

People gazed up at the two young men. There were significantly taller then most of the crowd. Tala's light blue eyes locked onto Max's softer blue ones and he smiled "Maxie" he cooed.

"What are you doing here?" Max snapped "Fuck off Valkov, it's against the law to stalk high-school kids or anyone for that matter" even though Max, had asked he had a dreaded feeling why he was here.

The crowd tittered slightly at Max's quip

"Sorry, I'll just take 'my-should-be-in-college' ass out of here, just want to pick up something" His eyes scanned around and he looked back at Max, slightly.

"So Max" Tala began "where's your ride?"

"I don't…can't drive"

"Really?" Tala said in mock surprise "I see, still getting that…slutty mother of yours to drive you around huh? You know she's really good in bed, does this little thing…but I shan't tell you you're too young to hear"

Max shook his head and advanced towards Tala. Tala stepped forward too. Tala may have been on the slim side but he knew how to handle himself all too well.

"It's okay" Max gave Tala, who was less than a foot away at this point, a crooked smile "I mean it's understandable a wash-out like yourself would probably have lots of…spare time"

"What?" Tala frowned and came closer.

"I said" Max gritted his teeth and went closer so their faces were less than two inches "it's okay that you can drive and er, sleep with my mother. I mean you're a washed up EX supermodel. Whereas I don't have time, between shoots, promotions, and interviews…do you remember when you last had a job Valkov?"

"Max, Tala?"

They turned and Mariam (along with the rest of the crowd) stared at them.

Tala shot Max a look and stepped back "Mariam, baby" he walked to her and placed a hand on the small of her back, and kissed her.

"I'm ready, Tala" she breathed feeling Max's glare on them.

Tala looked at Max, who gritted his teeth. He was POSING, with Mariam. He led her towards the sleek black car, opened the door, jumped in. And just before he shot off, he gave Max one last look.

"This is war" Max muttered.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"What were you and Max doing?"

"We weren't doing anything but talking" Tala pointed out, the whole 'couple façade' had gone down now.

Mariam turned in the supple leather seat "It looked a lot more than talking, he looked really pissed Tala, what did you say to him?"

"Nothing" Tala said nonchalantly as he sped through a crossroads "Just said the truth"

"Which was?"

"His mother's a slut" Tala shrugged.

Mariam rolled her eyes, okay Max's mum did dress a little…too freely for a woman practically in her forties and was a little pushy, but like Max underneath it all she had a good heart…like Max…

"I wanted to make him jealous, a little pissed. Not start this into a vendetta" she shook her head and looked out the passenger window.

"Oh" Tala smiled "which way?" the car slowed to a slight purring as he waited for directions

"There" Mariam pointed to a street and Tala turned "Stop"

Tala stopped in front of a fairly large house, big by some standards but not too big for this…celebrity crazed and ridden city. Five or six bedrooms give or take, two garages on the side, a balcony and a nice front yard.

"The suburbs" Tala noted "Nice" he drew out 'nice'

Mariam nodded and gathered her things and jumped slightly as Tala placed his arms around her.

"So, having second thoughts about our plan?"

She thought for a moment and began tracing the horse which was embossed on the glove compartment "No" she said slowly.

"Okay, I'll go easy on the mother jokes" Tala noted.

"Please, and warn me if your going to kiss me"

"Hey" Tala shifted in his seat "It wasn't easy for me to school a high school chick, I don't know why all the guys my age are like high school chicks are so hot" he put on a 'jock' accent "You're all girls at the end of the day"

"I'm 18 and I'm a senior!" she gasped "How old are you then?"

"Old enough"

"Fine" she snorted out a laugh "I'll see you later…and I know how old you are. You're 22 almost 23" she stepped out of the car and leaned in "I might as well have kissed my dad…goodbye, old man"

Tala's mouth dropped in amused shock and watched as the girl walked up the steps and into the large front door.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Max pulled his 'Abercrombie and Fitch' hooded sweater closer and let out a cough as he walked along the pier and adjusted the hood on his head. Mariam better have appreciated this. He had taken a taxi just to come to her show. His customized Nike sneakers squeaked against the wooden boards.

He gazed up at the fading 'Fishman's warehouse' and walked around the corner, the shutters were up and a few people were walking in.

It didn't look to high profile. Max recognized the people walking in but it was mostly the 'arty' types and those celebrities who were trying to boot their dying fame by claiming they were 'totally' for the environment.

He walked in, and was stopped.

"Excuse this is a closed show"

"Sorry" max removed his hood "I made a last minute decision to come in. 

"Max Tate?!" the woman gasped in disbelief, she flipped through the clipboard papers and glanced at the big foreboding man behind her "Well, erm, erm…"

"Max Tate?" a tall, spindly man in black jeans, black shoes and a black turtle neck walked to them "Please, let him in!"

The woman and the man stepped aside straight away, the tall man bowed and Max shuffled in and snorted. He noticed the warehouse was just one big room. The stage cut off the makeshift back stage.

He sat in the aisle of the plastic chairs that surrounded the stage; he let out a small laugh at: 'These chairs are made from 110 recycled plastic'.

The lights dimmed and…classical music came on. Max sighed and relaxed in his seat, after half an hour (which to Max seemed like in fact two hours). Mariam came on. She was in some weird strapless dress made from bin bags but his looked great. Her black hair was dead straight, her large green eyes were made eve larger by smoky effect and her lips were slightly pink. The dress clung to the chest and her hips and accentuated her slim waist. She walked down the stage like a queen. Her eyes bright, her body firm and straight and her head held high.

Everyone seemed to agree with Mariam, murmurs of approval and praise coursed through the crowd. Max leaned forward slightly mesmerised. Mariam was no longer the little, slightly chubby girl, he had known…

Soon the show was over. Max made his way towards the back stage, he ignored (once again) the 'Oh-dang-look-it's-Max-Tate' looks and stares and made his way to the back stage.

He stepped over the dresses (some of the completely "natural" outfits were made from…leaves) which were moulting everywhere.

"Mariam Longe?"

"Over there" the woman brushed him away and continued wrapping up wires.

Even though it was a low-profile show, it was just as busy as a high profile one. People everywhere, equipment everywhere.

Mariam stepped out looking rather disgruntled in a black strapless bra and knickers (panties, whatever).

"Mariam" a smooth voice called out.

Max turned and gaped as Tala sauntered past him in a crisp white shirt and blue jeans "You looked hot"

"It's was damn hot it that thing" she gestured towards the dress that was now carelessly hanging on the rail next to her.

"Mar-" Max glared as someone bumped into him "You looked…amazing, you were so…"

"Sexy" Tala completed "Looking sexy, now, you know I can take you home like that"

"Tala!" she battered her eyelashes and giggled "No, let me get dressed"

She disappeared behind the screen, Max turned to Tala his fingers twitching

"Ah" Tala sighed "Aren't I lucky?"

"Tala, you don't care about her" Max growled "I heard about you and Mathilda at the High society party"

"What?" Tala's eyes flashed.

"I mean, I thought you were with her, I know how you treat women"

"I'm in love" Tala placed both hands on his heart "for real"

"Whatever"

"Tala" Mariam appeared, her cheeks flushed slightly "Let's go, and I'm surprised Max you ACTUALLY came"

"I said I would" Max said in a strained voice, feeling slightly frustrated "I said remember?"

"Mmm, yeah" she said slowly "Okay, Tala"

"Come with me" he grinned and help out his hand for Mariam and led her away.

_**Well, erm there we go! If I get loads of reviews, I'll try to update before I return back to school this Sunday! So c'mon guys!**_


	9. Chapter 8

_WHOA GUYS thanks for the excellent response!...30 reviews…WHOOOO! I'm not sure whether I've replied to some of you guys…the thing was I hadn't being getting those alerts in my inbox and the only reason I'd see that I had reviews was by accidentally stumbling into the stats page (lol…believe me, it hurt)_

_Okay let me give I quick thanks to **Lamanth, Mire013, Nubia (I have a response for you below!) Eleanor San**_

_**To Nubia: Aaah, men that cry my weakness…(not really…lol)**_

_**I love Tyson and Kai, the way in everything they do their completely different is hilarious!!! AAAHH**_

_**Well, let's see if anything will come about Tala eh? giggles**_

_**Tala and Max's argument are kinda childish, but hey they're both spoilt, beautiful brats!**_

_**Thanks for the vote of confidence, girl I will keep it up! **_

**Chapter – My love, your enemy**

Ray sighed as he sat into his sofa; it was too quiet in his apartment. So far the break-up had been going well. Except that…the first few days were made hell by the constant hounding from the razzi.

"Why do you care so much?" Ray would yell "People break up everyday, why don't you go bother them?"

He clicked on the large remote which controlled everything in his house and tapped on the little calendar icon.

"Photo shoot for Evisu, all day tomorrow, and promos weekend" Good, it would keep him busy.

At least he wouldn't think of Mariah, first it hurt….and then it just smouldered into hate…burning hate which intensified every time her name popped up on E! or MTV. First their break-up story had died down and THEN…Mariah went up and got herself as Hugh Hefner's first playmate replacing Tiffany or whatever her name was.

Conspiracies now went into how Mariah could achieve such a feat.

"It's because she's got huge breasts AND IS AN UTTER BITCH!" Ray yelled at his TV. Bitterness and anger crawling at him.

Ray got up and strolled around his large apartment munching on little pots of Nutella…he frowned how many pots was this now? He shrugged, he'd work it off, and also he was not only blessed with a perfect body but good metabolism too. But he hadn't gone to the gym in a while…he shrugged again, he'd start that too.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Okay, the 'Model Physique' building was nice, it had a relaxed décor but it also screamed 'We're the best'. The Stage One Model' building screamed…world domination!

She entered to tall building, the floors were circular around a large opening, and in the opening was a large statue of the perfect man and woman. The man was holding up some sort of…staff while the woman clutched hungrily at his chest. The décor were bold greys and sharp silvers…very efficient.

"Okay…" she stared at and jumped a little when a small woman, but she was compact, appeared in front of her.

"Hilary?" she smiled a huge smile.

Hilary nodded; it must have hurt to have a smile that big…

"I'm Patty, my full name's Patricia but I prefer Patty" she exclaimed in a perky voice and let out a shrieking laugh. She was wearing a black pencil skirt and a tight light blue shirt and a thick belt around her waist. She must have been truly short as Hilary looked down at four inch heels.

"Okay…Patty" Hilary licked her lips, she recoiled slightly as the woman's laugh echoed in her head "I have a meeting…"

"I know!" she said still grinning that huge, kind of scary grin "Please follow me" she led Hilary across the marble floor and into a silver and black elevator, after ascending to the highest floor. The elevator door slid open smoothly exposing the busy, yet strangely calm and…relaxed atmosphere. People walked around smoothly all looking their best. Hilary saw all shapes, colours and sizes and they were all dressed pristinely.

'Crap' she thought 'I feel underdressed' and she clutched at the insides of her pockets.

"Hey Patty"

"Hey!" she ended it with a little squeal. She walked past baring her pearly whites at everyone she passed. Finally they came to a room; Patty opened the doors and stepped to the side.

Hilary looked in; there was a large, polished, black oak table with around twenty or so plush, dark chairs surrounding it. At the end sat a woman and a light haired man.

"Nichelle!" Patty said in a sing-song voice "Hilary Tabiana is here to see you!"

"Thanks"

Patty gave a deep nod, which seemed to extend into a bow before backing out and closing the doors. Hilary looked back at the doors and then to the woman and the man. She noted the wooden panelling and soft, luxurious looking beige carpet and the huge glass wall which gave a brilliant view of the city.

She dug her hands even further into the pockets of her Burberry Prorsum fitted trench coat and advanced towards them. A closer look revealed Nichelle Start wore too much make up and the man next to her may have been the most good looking she had ever seen…Bar Kai.

He had light orange hair, and gentle sea blue eyes, he had smooth, creamy skin. He stood as she walked towards her and gave her a small smile. Hilary had to rub her chin, not because it was itching to stop her jaw from falling slightly.

'Got nothing on Kai though' a small voice in her head spoke out.

"Miss Tabiana" Nichelle smiled exposing another set of pearly whites.

Hilary smiled and scratched her head, and gave a little wince. Shoot, she thought, she had straightened her hair this time so it was permanent and she wasn't meant to touch it for 48 hours…Kai said he liked her hair…

"Miss Tabiana?"

Hilary jumped and noticed Nichelle's voice had a slight southern drawl to it "Yes, you must be erm, Brooklyn"

"Correct" he said with a mystical voice, he said as she sat.

"Well, you're right, Hilary" Nichelle brandished out a briefcase and placed it on the table; she pulled out a stack of papers and pushed them along the smooth table to Hilary.

Hilary sat back and read it all in "Do you have another copy?"

"Of course" Nichelle handed it to her.

Hilary grabbed a pen, the contract seemed fine. Her hand wavered above the blank signature spot and then she quickly scribbled her name.

"Well, welcome to 'Stage One Model' Hilary" Nichelle smiled a cocky smile "It's great to have you on board, you're quite a big thing"

"Thanks" Hilary looked at Brooklyn, who obediently sat and smiled his small all-knowing smile.

"This is Brooklyn's organiser" she handed Hilary a silver, state of the art PDA "Your new business phone and do you have of two-way?"

"Of course, but I have my own business phone…"

"That was for when you were with 'Model Physique'" she snapped in a rather brittle tone.

"Right" Hilary didn't like the way the woman kept switching moods, she took the electronics and placed them in her bag gingerly.

"Well, I've a meeting. Brooklyn and you can get acquainted"

"Thanks" Hilary smiled and watched as Nichelle walked out of the room, she turned back to Brooklyn who was looking at her with a mild interest.

"so, Brooklyn, a top modelling contract, huh? What jobs have you done before?"

"I haven't done any" he said simply.

"Nothing? Not even small-scale?"

He shook his head with that smile still on his face.

"Promos?"

"Catwalks?"

"Photo shoots?"

All negative.

"Do you even have a portfolio?"

"Yes, it's in the works" he smiled and he placed a manly, yet tapered hand with strong fingers on the table.

"No, offence Brooklyn" Hilary leaned forward and onto the table "what makes these people think you've got it?"

"Don't you think I've got it?"

"Well, I think you do" she stumbled over her words a little "But, I'm not the one who wants to give you the contract you know? I mean, for them to jump you right to supermodel status…"

"Have faith…Hilary"

Hilary sat back a little and nodded "Okay, I will"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Mr Hiwatari, I just wanted to call to remind you about your session with Roberto Cavalli, this afternoon, it's in a few minutes.

"Yeah" Kai put the phone down and sighed, he was already ready.

He glanced at the clock on this wall and got up and grabbed his keys he'd better make his way down there. He left his apartment, and within a minute he was out of the building and in his new Sport Range Rover. He made his way through the downtown traffic in a relatively successful time and pulled up to the building.

"Shit" he muttered as a stretch limo took up most of the parking space in front of the impressive building. He drove up and down for a few minutes and glanced at the digital clock in the dashboard. Now he was late. Shoot, he was late when the secretary from the agency called. If he wanted to be on time he should have already been there when she called him. He shrugged. He was Kai Hiwatari, time was never really an issue.

He parked a few yards away and walked calmly into the building. He walked up to the desk and gave the woman behind it an intense glare.

She glared back unknowing whether to shrink in fear or fall in love "Yes…Mr Hiwatari?"

"Session" he grunted

"Yes, yes of course let me take you" she removed her headset and pressed a button on her phone. She appeared next to Kai "This way sir"

This was another one of those extravagantly decorated offices. Sometimes they didn't look like offices they looked like apartments made for work. She led him down the hall and gently opened a set of double doors; it led into a small studio. There was a white screen set up at one end, and the activity took place on the other.

"Why am I doing this?" he snapped at the woman "Why, I thought I'd have the job?"

"Erm, sir, I don't know why" she smiled a little unsure, her eyes crinkling "I'm sure if you ask someone-"

"Whatever" he held up a hand and walked in.

He snorted and took in the couture on the rack, and Hilary, and also the blaring lights, the people blurting in French- Hilary?!

Kai blinked and walked up to her and coughed.

"Kai!" she brushed her fringe and it resumed its now-normal position "How are you?"

"Long time"

"Like three weeks" she smiled softly "Oh, are you the other model?"

"What other model?" Kai muttered to her.

"That's why their having this session, they can't decide between you or Brooklyn…the model to use for their new advertising campaign"

"Who's Brooklyn?" Kai frowned, he had never heard of this Brooklyn character.

"Oh, he's my new…client" she said slowly.

Kai nodded slowly and then looked around for him "New Client? From who?"

"'Stage One Models'" Hilary put the PDA down and folded her arms.

"What are you doing with 'Stage One Model's'?"

"They approached me with an offer, a very good offer in fact" she laughed and looked him in the eye "And I took it!"

"Hilary" a tall man, about the same height as Kai with light blue eyes appeared next to the stoic Russian. Now Kai had seen his face, he definitely didn't know who he was "What's next on the schedule?"

"Erm, we probably should go show your portfolio around"

Kai smirked "Oh nice Hilary, take on a newbie"

"Listen Kai" she folded her arms.

"Brooklyn you're up!" the photographer called him up.

"Sorry Hilary, but this job is mine" Kai couldn't help but smirk at her.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"You're fuckin' joking right?" Kai spat into the room.

"Sorry, Mr Hiwatari but Brooklyn had something. I'm really sorry" he didn't sound sorry "Maybe-"

"Maybe you should really kiss my ass" Kai snapped irritably and dropped the phone.

How the fuck did that…newbie get the job? Roberto Cavalli required models close to perfection, models who knew what they were doing.

'Because, he could look like a deer caught in the head lights' Kai thought viciously. But he hadn't been concentrating much on Brooklyn; he couldn't take his eyes off Hilary. The past two and a half weeks and been okay, but Kai felt like there was something missing. He didn't know what. And now, seeing Hilary had made him realise…

He sat on the stool near the island in the middle of his large kitchen and tapped in her number on his phone. He knew it off by heart now.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hilary" he said in a gruff tone.

"Kai?" she didn't sound surprised like he thought she would be "Listen, I'm really sorry about the Cavalli deal…it's just…luck you know"

"Right, but that's not it Hilary. I want you to come with me on a date"

Hilary mused so like Kai, not asking, not an awkward suggestion. More of a command "Oh? You do?"

"Yes" he said simply.

Hilary sat in the limo and looked at Brooklyn who smiled at her, she smiled back and then her face fell slightly "Well it depends; I mean you know my new job is pretty demanding"

Brooklyn frowned and mouthed 'Go for it'

She cocked her head, she didn't quite get him but she continued and grinned "What day? Saturday?"

Kai smiled, now she was playing with him "Yes, this Saturday, I'll pick you up at eight"

"Eight? Okay?"

Hilary closed the phone and smiled for a while and her eyes glazed over and then she remembered Brooklyn "Whoa! I mean sorry, sir, Brooklyn I should have not…I'll cancel"

"No, really go, I can do without a PA for a weekend" he said lightly.

"Really?" she nodded and gushed "Thank you, thank you"

"I just hope he treats you nice, you're such a nice girl Hilary" Brooklyn smiled politely.

"Wow, thanks Brooklyn…"

Meanwhile, Kai wasn't smiling but he was looking at the phone with some sort of satisfaction on his face. He nodded as if to give himself a pat on the back.

Finally, a date with the woman. Kai didn't care the razzi would be all up his ass. They'd probably be up Hilary's ass too but he knew she could take it. He could see the headlines now: 'HARD-ASS RUSSIAN SUPERMODEL FINALLY HAS A DATE…HAS HELL FROZEN OVER?'

He did something he hadn't done in a while, and let out a chuckle.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Max sighed as he flicked through the pages of his mum's 'The Hollywood Enquirer' and then he stopped on a page with Tala and Mariam, walking…together. Max frowned they didn't look so all over each other in this picture.

What was Mariam playing at? First the modelling contract. Now Tala Valkov? He was a little unsure. He walked out of the bar room (yes he has a bar in his house) and into the hallway.

"Mum have you seen this?" he called out, he walked across the landing and into the study to where his mum was working.

In the chair was a dark-haired man and on top of him was Max's mum. The man's hands were somewhere inappropriate; okay down his mother's trousers and in her bra. Both adults were panting slightly and their chests heaving slightly, they both stared at him obviously embarrassed. Max simply blinked and grabbed the door handle.

"Max" his mother breathed as she buttoned up her Calvin Klein shirt "Erm, thank you James" she stumbled as little as she removed herself and Max watched James as he left.

"What is it Max?" Judy Tate said a little more confidently now.

"Who was he?" Max demanded.

"James"

"The Accountant?" Max sounded disgusted "What about dad?" Max said remembering his dad in Japan.

"Max your dad and I are…divorced, we've moved on"

Max stared at her his face passive "Whatever Mum"

"What did you want, anyway" she said sweetly, obviously trying to cover the guilt.

"This" he held up the small magazine and then threw it at her feet.

She picked it up and looked "Mariam? Tala Valkov?"

"Yeah, she got a contract with 'Model Physique'"

"Did she now?" Judy said slowly and sat back down behind the lush mahogany desk "Well, I guess we need to keep an eye on her, you still talk to her"

"No"

"Why not?" his mother demanded.

"Because she won't talk to me"

"Max, why didn't you stay in touch"

"Mum" Max held up a hand "Don't guilt trip me from your high horse. Because if you see it's not even higher than anyone else's horse. Look at you" he said he was now shaking against the door "You've forgotten all about Dad"

"Max, your dad and I separated fro a reason, he was more into the professional job. I wanted the high life!" she smiled at him; this time she got up and strolled over to him and placed a loving hand on his shoulder "We've built all this" she gestured around "WE worked hard Max and earned all the money…ourselves…me and you…"

"What happened?" Max said his face crumpled "You used to be so cool and then you gave up modelling…and look at you" he shot her a disgusted look.

"Max? What has brought all this on?" her face crumpled with pain.

"Leave me alone" Max shrugged her off and began crossed the hallway and took the steps up to his sanctuary.

_Hee, hope you guys like…um, bit of a lax chapter I know…I promise the next one will be awesome! _

_By the way, I am NO WAY affiliated with Hugh Hefner, I think some of my male friends may have bought the 'Playboy' magazine and one of my friends is OBSESSED (it's really unhealthy…lol) with the Playboy merchandise, but that's it…:-p_

_Right, I'm really sorry guys but I will not ppdate for a few weeks. I have really important exams coming up (fingers crossed I ace them all), and they span over the month of January. I think I may update on the weekend of the 27th -28th, depending how I feel about the final one! But I can assure you I will update between the 30th of January and the weekend after it._


	10. Chapter 9

_**GUYS, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE EXCELLENT RESPONSE (see I'm so happy I had to use the caps button too much!). Once again I'd like to apologize for talking so long to update but like I said I left for school and I have been pretty busy with exams! I'm still not quite finished but I'm home for the weekend so I decided to update!**_

_**Thanks to all those that reviewed, I hope I replied to you if not I'm well and truly sorry!**_

**Chapter Nine – You're not what we want!**

Ray slammed the brakes on his silver Porsche Carrera GT and pressed the button to lock it and it beeped to let him know. He walked towards the studios and crossed the car park, his boots making little 'clunking' noises, he smiled ready to start, and walked into the building and as soon as he entered there was a desk and a girl with black hair pulled tightly black which made her gaunt face even more…gaunt.

"Raymond Kon, I'm here for the Evisu shoot"

"Oh" she sniffed and typed in something into the laptop "Please, take a seat"

He frowned "Right" he sat…and waited…and waited.

He fumed, his feet were becoming too hot in his Timbaland boots and the Quiksilver trousers weren't helping either. He glared at the girl occasionally but she did nothing but ignore him and continue her work.

Finally, she called to him "Mr Kon, the shoot was cancelled"

"When" he snapped.

"A few hours ago" she said simply and went back to her work.

Ray growled and stood up tall "so why isn't anyone here to tell me?"

"Mr Kon" a man in grey baggy trousers, a tight t-shirt, held out his hand "I'm Lee, for Evisu"

Ray didn't take it "Why am I here if the shoot was cancelled?" he demanded "what the fuck is this?"

Lee winced and then forced a smile "Mr Kon, well…your contract with Evisu is now…void"

"VOID?" Ray looked around the waiting room and finally back to the average height man "What, did my lawyers read something wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just we've…decided we don't want you"

"What? For what?"

"We don't want you" the man blinked.

Ray leaned forward and turned his head "WHAT?!"

"You're no longer the face of Evisu, sorry"

"You're joking right?" Ray laughed and then glared at the man "What is this, you can't do this"

"We can" the man went cold "and we did, now leave…or do I have to call security?"

Ray let out a roar and blasted through the front doors, his boots stomping as he marched back to his car. He got it and punched the wheel, and clutched and cradled his hand as he swore.

"Motherfuckers, can't fuckin' do this shit! Bastards…" he trailed off and got out his phone "Hello? What the fuck?" luckily he had the Head of promotion at Evisu in the phonebook "What? You…"

"Face it Ray, we don't want you, your face is no longer 'the it face'. People either want the light hair, doe-eyed or mysterious look"

"What are you trying to say?" Ray spat into the phone.

"You're too…suave, too cool, we want someone who looks like they lack in confidence"

"I'm too cocky?" Ray snapped.

"Yes, face it Ray" the woman spoke like she knew him "Ever since, the break up you have let yourself go"

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Ray slammed the phone shut and opened the door he leaned out and placed the mobile under the wheel; he switched on the ignition and swept backwards out of the bay smoothly, crunching the light phone underhand.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Mariam, sighed a little…The Gap. So it wasn't exactly Stella McCartney, but it was going to be nationwide. A month and she already had a big (ish) deal. Two thousand dollars for a months work. Not too bad, for an almost high-school graduate.

"So Mariam, what's the deal?" asked Oliver a rather small, French-born model.

"Nothing, just you know, nervous"

"Don't worry. I've done stuff like this before. Like, I did a shoot for H&M in France, no biggie"

"Erm thanks"

"Hopefully, we get cool people to work with, depending on the atmosphere that is…"

"Competitive?"

"More like bitchy" he gave hr a crooked smile and flipped his light green hair back "You ready?"

"Yup" Mariam was dressed in a white sleeveless top with 'Fill the Gap' emblazoned on it. She was also given tight jeans with various pockets. Her make-up was minimal, a little shine over the eyes a little rouge on her cheeks…"to give her life!" as the make-up artist blared in her face, and a little clear lip gloss.

She took in a few deep breathes as her and the rest of the models went towards the stage…

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Kai was in a bad mood today. He couldn't believe that newcomer 'Brooklyn' beat him to the Cavalli deal. The surprise (as Kai never gets excited) of Hilary's date had buried itself now in his mind and his new dilemma had cropped up. Kai frowned as the faint picture of a tall, orange-haired man came into his head.

Kai snorted and punched a few buttons on the machine and the running machine whirred to life as it speeded up. Kai pumped his arms as the speed increased and he got faster, after a few minutes, he stopped his muscles ached, his throat was dry. He needed a drink. He walked off the machine and towards the changing rooms. He was in the (very exclusive, very expensive) private gym; he walked into the changing rooms and removed the bracelet with the key for his locker attached to it on his arm. He opened the wooden locker and pulled out his clothes not even noting the smell of freshness that erupted from the locker (unlike many other lockers in other gyms). He placed his things down and walked into the showers. They were like proper showers, white, clean marble tiles, gleaming steel fittings and glass doors. Kai finished changing and soon walked out, and as he walked towards the main entrance (which he needed to cross to get to the café) he noticed a growing buzzing noise and clicks.

'Shit' he thought as he rounded the corner of saw the source of noise 'what are the razzi doing here?'

"Kai! Kai!" they burst out and surrounded him, they had made a circle around him and two other people: Brooklyn (he growled under his breath) and a woman that wore a little too much make-up.

Kai pursed his lips and waited.

"We heard about the Cavalli deal, how does it feel?" a woman said hastily in a voice recorder.

"It doesn't" he said in a flat tone.

"Well, undoubtedly this makes you and Brooklyn rivals"

Kai was about to open his mouth and say a shortened form of 'I could kick Brooklyn ass in modelling and physically' but the woman opened her mouth and released that accent with the slight southern lilt in it.

"Brooklyn welcomes competition, he's already on his way to being a superstar!" she grinned.

Brooklyn nodded and waved to the cameras as they snapped him. Kai exhaled loudly, and walked right past the two people, brushed past two photographers and through the see-through doors into sanctuary.

"Kai!" a calm voice called out.

Kai turned slowly, and ignored the waiter who asked him where we would be liked to be seated and faced Brooklyn.

Kai saw through the doors, that the woman was talking to the razzi, in their way, stopping them from fully seeing or hearing what was going on between the two models.

"Kai" he repeatedly softly.

"Yeah?" Kai snapped impatiently.

"The great Kai Hiwatari, you're quite a legend" he noted casually and he dug his hands into the casual suit he was wearing.

Kai didn't say anything and just frowned at him.

"Hilary's…caller"

Kai straightened at her name "Is she here?"

"No, I'm quite nice to her" Brooklyn inspected his fingers.

"What's that meant to mean?" Kai frowned even more.

"Nothing" Brooklyn said in tone which obviously said there was more.

"What has she said?" Kai eyed him, his hate for him intensifying.

"Nothing" he repeated, this time he was smiling "well good luck"

"For what?" Kai asked.

"For jobs, we'll obviously compete for the same jobs and contracts right?"

"Listen, I don't know how old you are but in this industry, you're just a kid that got a lucky break" Kai said in a forceful tone.

"Well, this kid is his way to the top" Brooklyn said in a calm voice "and watch your back, because he might just take you down on the way up"

"Are you threatening me?" Kai advanced, ignoring the fact that a quarter of this city razzi population would catch him pounding Brooklyn.

"Not just you, the rest of you male supermodels" he then smiled "good talking to you Kai"

Kai watched him as he turned and went back into the pit of cameras and voice recorders.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Mariam did a twirl in her kitchen and bounded on her cousin Ozuma, who was staying with them temporarily.

"What?" he grunted as she squeezed him.

"Well, I was in my shoot for The Gap and guess who approached me?"

"Someone from a mental institute?" Joseph quipped from the breakfast bar, and through a mouthful of chocolate cereal.

"NO, NIKE!" she squealed "AAAH, my first worldwide…and only in like the space of two months! It's nothing big, but you know it's a good pay check, but I really wanted to be approached by-"

"A lobotomist?"

"Shut up, Joseph" Ozuma snapped, even the guy was beginning to irritate him.

"No, bigger names"

Ozuma frowned and scratched his name "Isn't Nike big enough?"

"Yeah, but, like, I'm not 'the face" she drew her hands across her face, causing the two green-eyed boys to look at each and raise a brow.

"Oh, you're both useless, I'm going to tell mum and dad when they get home"

"Yes, I'm sure my aunt and uncle so want to hear you babble Mariam" Ozuma chuckled as he walked past her into the airy, hallway.

"I have to call someone" she clapped her hands and spun around, ran past Ozuma grabbed the phone off the little end desk, and bounded up the wide, flight of stairs and into her room.

Automatically, she began to dial Max's number and then she stopped. She stared at the screen and slowly pressed delete and began to re-type another number, she walked towards her bed and slowly sat down as the ringing sound sounded in her ear.

"Tala!?"

"Mmm, yes?"

"What are you doing" she frowned at the breathy voice.

"Nothing, too delicate for your young ears"

"Ew" Mariam had a vague idea and shook her head "I got a deal with Nike, isn't it great?"

"Worldwide?"

"Of course" she smiled, even though he couldn't see her.

"Congratulations, should open up some doors, you'll get there…listen, oh, oh that's good"

Mariam looked mortified

"I have to go, I'll talk to you later"

"Bye Tala" she stared at the phone and shook her head "Damn that Tala!" she let the phone go and lay back in her bed feeling proud and then a minute later her phone rang.

She got up and crawled towards it "Hello?"

"Hey" a voice she knew too well sounded into the phone.

"Max?" she sounded genuinely surprised.

"That much of a surprise, huh?" he didn't sound particularly happy.

"Yes, it is actually" she inspected her nail and then spoke "well…how are you?"

"Fine, you?"

"Great"

"How did shoot go today?"

"Fine, how did you know?"

"Mariam" Max sighed, and she could feel him smiling "we have the same agent, I could get a copy of your schedule if you like"

"No thanks" she said curtly "so, how's the promotion for Diesel going?"

"Okay, it's weird, I have to talk up their whole line, I mean the only thing Diesel I know is their jeans, that's it" and then he sighed "oh well part of the job isn't it? Mariam, what's with you and Tala-"

"You know who's so great?" Mariam said in a sing song voice, cutting Max off "Tala, he's SO supportive and SO lovely and SUCH a good kisser"

"You've this him?!" Max coughed and spluttered and then he remembered "oh yeah, you have. You two are on E! you know"

"Mmm, I'd do anything for Tala" Mariam said a little too enthusiastically.

"Right" Max said sharply and then he fell silent.

"Well, nice talking to you Max"

"But we've only talked for like three minutes…literally"

"Well, I'm a busy girl, bye" she dropped the phone feeling pangs of…anger? No, guilt.

_**Anyway thanks for reading! Review!!! They make me happy (and update faster…lol). I'll try to update as soon as I'm not so busy!**_

_**Peace! Meeohmai xxx**_


	11. Chapter 10

_Hey guys!!!! Thanks for your reviews I hope I replied to you all! If I didn't thanks to **Lamanth, Mire013, hil2378 and Jellybean-kitty and to Nubia:**_

_**Haha yeah you guessed correctly about Ray hopefully something/someone will come along to make things better eh?**_

_**Brooklyn Trouble!! All the way, and Tala major player!!! He's such a bad boy (another one of my male weaknesses) hehe.**_

_**Thank you I need all the luck I can get! xxx**_

_Basically this is mainly a KaiHil chapter…I know some of you have wanted this for a while so I made it a nice 10/11…warning lemon ahead…HAZARD: crappy lemon…I'm not very good with lemons… :-s _

_Well enjoy!!_

**Chapter Ten – My first date with a supermodel is probably the most problematic one**

'I'm not nervous' Hilary paced her small, well decorated living room and paused and stared at the 'Laura Ashley Clock'. She had been ready for a few minutes and was now waiting for Kai.

'Not nervous at all' Hilary gulped down the bile that threatened to rise up her throat; she wrapped her arms around her queasy stomach and lay down in the purple 'Lacroix' dress. She sighed and lay on her back and took in deep breaths.

'Fresh Air' she thought 'fresh air will calm my stomach down'. She padded across the apartment bare-footed and slipped into her pristine room, she slipped out to the small balcony which could only hold a chair and a small table and gulped in the air.

There…uh-oh, Hilary leaned back against the door and grabbed her flat stomach which was now feeling worse.

'Crap, crap, crap' she gulped and went back in. She glanced at the clock and saw it was now eight o'clock. She heaved a little and then started breathing in and out.

The bell rang, she jumped and now the vomit was in her throat. She clamped her mouth shut and opened the door.

Kai looked at her earnestly with his eyes and gave her a small smile. She forced a smile.

"Are…you…okay?" he asked slowly.

She nodded and then grimaced, still with her mouth shut…her eyes widened and she shuffled away quickly into the small toilet.

Kai grimaced as sounds of Hilary vomiting filled the small apartment. Kai dug his hands into his pocket awkwardly and looked around (obviously uncomfortable) as Hilary continued being sick.

"Hilary?" he stepped into the open doorway and peered into the small toilet.

Hilary was bent over the toilet and her left hand grabbed the small sink.

"Uuuuhhh" she sat on the floor and leaned her head against the wall "Sorry Kai, I'm feeling a little queasy"

"It's okay…do you want some water?"

She nodded, slightly ashamed to look at him.

Kai turned and went to the kitchen, he opened and closed several cupboards (all of which contents were carefully arranged) and finally found the right one, pulled out a glass. Went to the fridge, took out a bottle of Evian and poured it and went back to her.

By the time he went back, she had gotten up.

Kai sighed she looked beautiful even when she was slightly pale.

"Here"

"Thanks" she took it and gulped half of it down.

"Are you sure you can eat?"

"Yeah, yeah…let me go and erm, brush my teeth" she gave an uneasy smile and disappeared in her room.

She quickly brushed her teeth and re-applied some of her eye make-up. She contemplated putting on foundation but didn't bother. She grabbed the silver box clutch bag and slipped on purple 'Baby Phat' shoes (which she had to admit were probably her favourite pair).

"Hey, ok" she smiled and looked at Kai. He had gone for a white, un-tucked shirt with a plain black tie, he had a black blazer over it, faded blue jeans and black 'Armani' shoes.

"Does my breath smell?" she walked up to him went on her tip toes and exhaled in Kai's face.

Kai looked shocked and then frowned.

"It does?"

"Don't do that"

"What?" she frowned and pulled on the black sequined bolero.

"This" he did what she had done less than a minute ago.

"Don't breathe in my face!" she swatted him away and then giggled at the sceptical look on his face "Ok, sorry but does my breath smell?"

"No, it doesn't"

"Really, sorry about me throwing up…"

"It's okay" he said simply.

She smiled and tried to shut it "For fuck's sake….I mean, wow, this door does not want to shut!" she said enthusiastically.

Kai shook his head with a slight smile on his face.

"Hold this"

Kai rather reluctantly held the clutch as Hilary struggled with the lock.

"Ok I've locked it and now I can't get the key out…uh, come one!" she let go and lifted up her hand to the lock and started to try to pull the key out again.

"Let me…" Kai leaned forward.

As the same time Hilary "I think I've got it…AHA!" she pulled the key out viciously and her elbow jabbed backwards and slammed into Kai's nose.

"Ow...Fuck!" Kai said in a quiet voice and held his hand up to his nose

"I'm…it normally doesn't…sorry" she grimaced and breathed "sorry, sorry…" she took the clutch bag tried to look "Let me…"

Kai leaned his head back and blinked painfully "I'm fine Hilary"

She nodded bashfully and gave a weak smile "I'm really sorry…twice"

"Let's just go should we?"

"Yeah" she nodded and rubbed her elbow with a free finger.

Kai and Hilary walked towards the lift in silence they got in side by side and Kai wrinkled his red nose. Hilary let out a sound between a giggle and a sigh.

"You look great" she smiled up at him.

"Thanks" he nodded "you look great too"

They left the lift and left the building, instead of leading her to a black Range Rover, Kai led me to a small, convertible Nissan 350Z. She got in; grateful she wouldn't have to clamber up to get into the car.

"Wow" she breathed.

The car had leather interior, grey and silver dashboard…a very futuristic looking control board and CD player.

"This is such a nice car" she smiled at him.

Kai zoomed out of the parking lot and onto the street, he nodded silently and turned to look at her before smiling quickly and turning back to face the road.

"How's…work?"

"Okay, got this thing for Michael Kors"

"Oh, they're a great bunch down there, watch out the female models are the bitchiest lot"

"Which female model isn't bitchy?"

"True" Hilary nodded, she stared outside and back, they were by the 'Hollywood Town' they passed various production studios and various agencies Hilary was familiar with seeing these buildings as her flat gave her a good view of them. Hilary frowned and turned to Kai "Where are we going?"

"Angelo's"

"Angelo's?" she sat up "I have never been there, it's like impossible get on the list…I mean there's a waiting list for it's waiting list…which is like four months long!"

Kai shrugged "got us a table"

"Wow, I have never ever been there…it's like a dream" she said dreamily and her eye glazed over, she then turned back to Kai, and flicked her fringe out of her eyes slightly "thanks"

"Don't thank me…" Kai slowed down as the traffic lights went red.

Hilary sighed and smiled…she was going to Angelo's the best restaurant in this country and was practically world renowned! Only the cream of the crop of society went there…to think she would be seen with Kai, one of the hottest men on the earth…and she would be seen by celebrities! She giggled to herself and didn't notice Kai was watching her with bemused interest.

"Hilary"

"Sorry! Kinda you know" she drew her hand over her head to show she was daydreaming.

"Listen" Kai revved the engine and shot off as the light went green "there will be razzi there at the entrance when we get out"

"Right"

"They will try to get you to say anything and do anything which is worthy of their front pages"

"Kai I know how to deal with the razzi…"

"Hilary, no offence but the minute you step out of this car, your picture will be plastered over most tabloid magazines by tomorrow…because of me"

Hilary nodded sadly and then grinned "well, I don't care…I'm with you, what do I have to be ashamed about?"

For some strange reason Kai blushed and then cleared his throat, he turned to the side and went behind the line of cars waiting for the 'Angelo's' valet service,

Hilary looked ahead and thought she was a woman similar to Madonna being snapped by what seemed like a hundred cameras. As they drew nearer, the shouts and calls of the razzi grew louder.

"Hilary, we can go somewhere quieter" Kai said firmly

"Well, they'll find out anyway…better sooner than later" she said unsure, she looked up at him, he drove forward and stopped and looked at her. The door opened and the noise and lights of the razzi pounded in Hilary's ear and dazzled her eyes. She stepped out and stared at them.

They put their cameras down slightly, seeing it was no-one much just that 'co-ordinator girl'. Then the cameras started flashing abruptly, Hilary held up a hand to shield her eyes. Kai stepped next to her and placed his hand on the small of her back.

"C'mon" he whispered.

"Hilary! Hilary! Over here, is it true you slept with Raymond Kon?"

Hilary's face crumpled in anger and her mouth dropped, she frowned at Kai who shot her a warning look.

"I hear you're Brooklyn new assistant because you're carrying his baby!"

"Is true you slept with all the Ralph Lauren supermodels"

"Argh" Hilary turned and Kai grabbed her wrist and pulled her in and kissed her hard.

Hilary relaxed and let out a soft moan, Kai's tongue coaxed its way into her mouth sending little ripples of pleasure through her body; it massaged the roof of her mouth before pulling away.

Kai looked down at her with slight concern and she looked up at him and smiled giddily.

'What a kiss' she thought even more giddier than before.

Kai led her into the plush, expensively decorated restaurant. She didn't properly take in the plush cabaret carpet, the red walls with the collection of art or the simple but expensive chandeliers…or the envious stares from many young rich female celebrities.

The maitre'd led them to a small circular booth. Kai gestured for her to go in and she sat down on the soft leather cushions, put her clutch on the table and rested her chin on he interlinked hands and gazed at Kai.

Kai took off his blazer, exposing powerful, lean shoulders; he looked up and found big, brown eyes looking at him.

"Hilary?"

"Erm, yeah" she snapped awake and grabbed the menu "well, erm what should we kiss? I mean eat…EAT"

He raised an eyebrow, slightly freaked out and lifted up the menu "Whatever you want"

"Um, well"

"Can I have some Cristal and the house special wine" Kai said to the waiter lingering by.

"Of course" he gave a small bow before turning.

Kai looked down at his menu and snuck a look at Hilary to find her staring back.

"Why did you kiss me?" she asked softly.

"Because you were losing it out there, I said stay calm"

"You didn't"

"I did"

She was smiling this time "You didn't…"

"I had to do something to shut you up" he muttered.

"Oh so you didn't kiss me for the sake of it?" she smiled all knowingly.

"Erm, um…no…well a part of me…err…well, uh….uh…"

She gave a satisfied sigh and blew a little of her fringe out of her eyes and scanned the menu, she looked up only to find Kai looking at her with confusion "Something wrong Kai?"

"I wanted to kiss you, I just didn't think that would be the time I did it" he gestured a lot before scowling and putting his hands down.

"Well what would be the time? Is it when I'm naked and on your bed?"

Kai blinked and the image flashed in his mind…

"You're disgusting Mr Hiwatari"

"What?" Kai broke from his own daydream.

"You're grinning perversely" she shot him a look.

"I'm…happy" he said slowly.

"Perversely and you should smile more often"

"Don't push it, I don't do smiles"

"Shame" she grinned "because you look so cute when you do! Can we get starters?"

He nodded and then eyed the menu…nothing could go wrong now, it was just them…wrong.

"Hilary" Brooklyn's soft blue eyes glittered down at the young woman "you look ravishing"

"Thanks" she smiled up at him and then at Kai "Kai, you remember Brooklyn?"

"Unfortunately" Kai said coolly, not looking at Brooklyn and Hilary.

Hilary looked pained for a moment and then turned back to Brooklyn "what are you doing here?"

"I have a meeting with the marketing manager from Prada" Brooklyn smiled.

Kai let out a loud, obvious sigh and then looked up at Brooklyn "Brooklyn, please kindly fuck off"

Brooklyn raised his eyebrows and simply looked at Hilary, who gave him a crooked smile.

"I'll see you on Monday, okay Brooklyn? Sorry about the rudeness" Hilary shot him an apologetic smile.

Brooklyn nodded still smiling that mysterious smile as he usually did and walked away.

Kai glared daggers at Hilary; Hilary caught this and did the same. They both frowned and then averted their eyes.

"Sir, your drinks" The waiter brandished the bottle on his sleeve and then placed it on the table "What would you like?"

"Can I have the soup of the day and fruits of the sea for main course?"

"Of course madam, an excellent choice" he scribbled it down and took Kai's order.

Kai poured some wine and held the glass in Hilary's face. She took it and put it down a little too sharply than needed.

Kai gritted his teeth "Why do you work for that ass?"

"I didn't choose to" Hilary took a long gulp from the crimson liquid "and besides you're just sore because he got the Cavalli deal"

"I don't trust him" Kai leaned forward.

Hilary did the same "He's a nice guy, and Kai get over yourself think about all the other models you pushed out on your way to the top. For once let someone else have SOME of the spotlight"

They both growled and leaned in further.

"He's a bastard Hilary, I know it"

"You're not always right!" her voice went shrill.

"I am most of the time" he smirked arrogantly.

"Kai, you cannot play on the whole 'I'm better than you act' with me"

"It's not an act"

Hilary scowled "I knew this was a mistake…I should have kept my work separate from my business…those articles about you are right…you are an arrogant little shit!"

Kai raised an eyebrow and smirked even more and wound Hilary up further "Listen Hilary, I don't think you are in a position to look down on me"

Hilary took her glass and emptied it on Kai "I am now Kai"

For a spilt second shock registered on Kai's face. He ran a hand through his wine ridden hair and wiped some off his face. He pulled out a slim wallet, placed a few hundred dollar bills down and stood up and left.

Hilary breathed and got up "Kai! Wait, I'm sorry! I really didn't…"

Kai continued walking through the restaurant, he put on his jacket and weaved through the other dinning tables, Hilary tottered after him and he stopped at the door and turned "Get in the car and don't say anything" he waved a finger near her face.

Hilary nodded slightly shocked, his face was passive. He walked out and Hilary stayed close. The shouts and flashes from the razzi seemed obsolete as Kai handed over his ticket.

They both in the car and Kai zoomed off. He was obviously angry as his turns were sharper…his breaking more harsh and his speed must have doubled.

Hilary looked ahead; soon they were in the parking lot of her building. Kai stopped and stared ahead his fingers light on the wheel.

"Kai, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to spill wine on you and…but, it's just that I hate being looked down at, like everyone else does…and…never mind"

Kai grabbed her head and pulled her in, this time the kiss wasn't soft, it was rough and fast. Kai pulled her with ease onto his lap and kissed her harder, his hands wandered everywhere, the only barriers being the dress.

Hilary pulled apart slightly breathy and looked at him… He sighed and looked at her lips, those small yet full pouty lips…

They awkwardly got out and Hilary took Kai's hand, he squeezed her hand gently. They walked in and Hilary smiled at the security guard. They stood side by side in the elevator. And Hilary opened her door and held it open for Kai, she closed it and turned around not ran straight for Kai (even though the lights weren't on).

She jumped and wrapped her legs around his toned, muscled waist. He supported her with his hands they stumbled around and crashed into something.

Hilary broke apart and giggled, Kai chuckled "Bedroom?"

"Let me get the light"

"No" he breathed and held her tight.

"I think…this way" she breathed and pressed her lips against his as if she was gasping for air.

They went through a doorway and there was a loud thud against the bed post

"FUCK!" Kai called out as they both fell onto the soft double.

"Sssh!" Hilary giggled.

They sat up and Kai removed the dress over her head, Hilary tugged at his shirt sending buttons everywhere, she skimmed her fingers over his muscles and looked up, the light from outside the window caught his purple eyes…

'They're beautiful' Hilary thought

He rolled over so Hilary was under him and kissed her more passionately this time. Hilary gasped as Kai's fingers immediately began to probe her. She moaned and arched her back slightly she shivered and gripped Kai's biceps. Kai went in deeper causing Hilary to cry out, her breathing was now ragged and out of control. Hilary urged him to go on…and she broke. Kai was even more aroused as Hilary orgasmed under him and he smiled, he really did love being in control

"SHIT, shit" she said in a shaky tone, she couldn't stop shaking.

He removed his hand held one above her head protectively and used the other to pick her fringe away from her eyes.

"I'm sorry"

"What?"

"I didn't mean to make you feel…"

"Ssh Kai"

Kai adjusted himself and as he slowly entered her Hilary gasped and sighed, she held Kai close with one arm around his neck, and they kissed again Kai started moving up and down and Hilary followed him as well trying to find a rhythm

Hilary broke apart and dug her head back into the pillow as she arched her back again, she grabbed the pillow and opened her eyes slowly and there were those purple eyes observing her again.

She locked onto his eyes and gazed at him rather lovingly, he let out a small groan as they got faster together, as one. Kai pushed himself off from Hilary, still inside her and still moving and used his arms to keep him up.

His eyes never left her eyes, her eyelids fluttered as if she were drowsy and then they sprung open.

"Close…your…eyes"

"Not until you do" she replied hastily.

"You know you want to"

"I know you want to" her eyes were kind of misty yet they looked playful "Go on" she shifted her hips and the feeling for Kai intensified, Kai's eyes fluttered but they stayed open. They moved faster and faster….

"Yes" Hilary breathed "Oh Kai"

"I…" Kai groaned as he emptied himself and…closed his eyes. His arms went weak but he managed to stay up.

Hilary pulled him down, their wet bodies touching the feeling was so sensual.

Kai rested his head above her breasts so his hair tickled her chin. And soon they went to sleep.

_I know, I know shittiest lemon ever but honestly I'm not (that) good at those!!! So if it was that bad just ignore it and judge the rest of the chapter. If anyone has any good tips for writing lemons you're more than welcome to send them in!_

_So lots of reviews as I've said they make me happy (and update faster!) thanks a lot for reading guys!_

_Peace xxx_


	12. Chapter 11

_Hey guys thanks for good reviews!! Thanks to **Hil2378, Sky D, Mire013, Jellybean Kitty and Nubia:**_

_**Hullo (this is for Nubia…btw, but you are more than welcome to read it!)**_

_**Am I holding chapters hostage….HAHAHA (sorry I find that phrase so funny!), sorry I hope I'm not. But honestly reviews do make me update faster (if loads of people are like oooooh update, I will because I hate disappointing people too much, if not I'm like meh they obviously don't mind waiting!)**_

_**Well, I dunno about lemons…I don't mind reading them, even worse when it comes to writing them… btw I have a VERY shameful question to ask…what is lime???? I see it and I'm like 'eh?'**_

_**LOL, I love the "kindly fuck off line too" such a line!!**_

**_The close your eyes thing came to me as I as I rested my head!!!! I was like MY EYES…ooh; I'll put that in the story! I get inspiration from the most random things/events!_**

_**Hee, well all your queries, should be answered soon!!...ENJOY!!!**_

**Chapter Eleven – Me and my doll**

"Tala, how long have you and Mariam been together?"

"Are you two getting married?"

"Possibility of kids?"

Mariam pushed through the bodyguard and into the 'Model Physique' building. She looked back at the razzi, through the thick glass doors and rounded the corner. She rested her hands on her knees and bent forward slightly.

"What…was…that?" she breathed.

"The razzi" Tala took out a cigarette and lit it and took a long drag "get used to it baby cakes"

"I am not a baby" Mariam growled at him.

Tala raised an eyebrow and turned, and he froze coming out one of the offices was Mathilda; he frowned and then panicked and stuffed the cigarette in Mariam's hands.

"What the fuck?" she snarled.

"Get rid of it!" he hissed.

She rolled her large green eyes and disappeared. By the time Tala had turned back Mathilda was almost close to him. He frowned, why did he panic like that? He leaned against the wall and dug his hands into his Diesel jeans.

"I think you'll be impressed with the photos…" the woman next to Mathilda spoke.

Mathilda nodded and stopped about two feet away from Tala "Thank you, I'll be okay"

The woman smiled and nodded and turned back the way she came.

Tala watched her slip back into the office and turned back to Mathilda "Hey", his eyes wandered over the petite slim body, draped in a simple white t-shirt, cardigan and three-quarter jeans and heels…she looked great.

"Hey" she held the 'Tod' tote bag closer "how are you?" she asked in her soft voice.

"Mmm, okay" he rubbed the back of his neck "just you know, coming in for one or two shoots…what are you doing here?"

"Oh, erm, I'm the new face of 'Chance' by Chanel"

"Oh, wow, Chanel that's amazing!" he stood tall and gestured with his hands "takes a special woman to be the face of Chanel"

"Thank you" she smiled, her softer blue eyes sparkled.

They stood for a minute in awkward silence and Tala had never felt this awkward before, especially with a woman.

"Tala, I… Oh, no way!" Mariam gasped at the small woman "You're Mathilda Bryson! I love your movies" Mariam practically jumped on the spot.

Mathilda giggled and nodded "Thanks, you're Tala's girlfriend, Mariam right?"

"Uhhhh…" Mariam and Tala echoed together.

"I've seen pictures and stuff of you two" Mathilda smiled at them innocently "you're a cute couple"

"Well, I wouldn't…" Tala trailed off suddenly feeling stupid "…Yeah"

"Well, I hope you two remain happy and Mariam good luck I hear you are a rising star in the modelling world"

"Well…"

"Heard, lots of things about you" Mathilda smiled an even more innocent smile "…Tala are you okay?"

Tala had gone bright red and nodded "Yeah, kind of hot in here"

Mathilda raised an eyebrow and smiled "well, I'm off, I've got a script reading…nice seeing you two"

"Same!" Mariam squeaked, she waved the slightly older young woman away and then slapped her palm to her forehead "I didn't get her autograph…ACK!"

Tala nodded, his face lightening a little.

"So, Tala how come you haven't tapped that?" Mariam mocked folded her arms and grinned up at him.

"What? Because I haven't!"

"I think you may have a little crush on her!" Mariam poked him playfully.

Tala swatted her away and growled "Shut up"

"Oh, oh you do!" Mariah said in sing song voice "aw, and he's gone all red…so is it a little crush or a big whooping one? I get it's a big whooping one!"

"Like the one you have on Max Tate?"

Mariam's mouth dropped and she straightened and like Tala her face went beetroot red "No! I don't!" she stuttered.

"Liar, that's the only reason you're trying to make him jealous!"

"Shut up, man!" Mariam turned and went to the lift to meet her manager upstairs.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Hilary stirred and she could feel herself smiling, even though she was half way between sleep land and the awake world. She shifted a little, this pillow was so smooth…yet firm and…

She opened her eyes and found herself staring into smooth, peachy skin. She shifted and let out a noise of confusion. Then she looked up was now staring into a strong chin with a firm jaw. She turned the other way and it hit her. Kai's arm was wrapped around her and he was laying against her in a rather protective way.

She sat up slowly and removed his arm and then put it down slowly. Kai's face was clam and he breathed in and out smoothly…Hilary watched him for a few seconds before getting up. Her foot stepped on a small square foil packet and then she pulled her 'Paul Frank' pyjamas from the floor and pulled on the shorts and sleeveless top.

She went into the kitchen and started to boil some water. She fussed around straightening things Kai and her and passionately bumped into last night and then made a coffee (black for Kai) and a green tea. She placed them on a small tray and went back to the room. She sat on the bed and didn't wake Kai.

Instead she gazed at him, taking in his face and torso, she sighed…she was so lucky…

Kai frowned and then stirred a little before returning back to a calm slumber. She put the tray on her bedside table and then sat properly on the bed with her legs crossed and gazed at him some more.

She did this for a few minutes.

"Stop staring at me" Kai said, his lips barely moving and his eyes closed.

"Oh, shit!" she held a hand to her chest "good morning, do you want some coffee?"

"Uh-huh" he sat up slowly, and pushed himself upright. He scratched his head groggily and took the mug from her.

"Ew" he said in a slow, groggy tone.

"Oh sorry, my tea" she took the mug from him and handed him the other.

"Thanks" he took a sip and then rubbed his eyes and they looked back at Hilary clearly this time "Good morning" he said in his low voice.

"Hi" she smiled "how are you?"

"Fine and you?"

"I'm…great" she smiled and she looked at him again "…I had sex with you"

"Really?" Kai took another sip.

"Shit!" she slapped her forehead "sorry, just can't get over that"

"Well, get over it because I'm guessing there may be a lot more to come" he same in an even tone.

Hilary shifted over and pulled the duvet over her, and stared ahead "Oh really? More, eh?"

"Yeah, more" he said.

Hilary smiled, even though Kai didn't talk at all, what he said seemed to convey a thousand sentences. She nodded "what do you want to do today?"

"I can't do a lot"

"Really?" she frowned.

"No, I have a Kors introductory shoot at two, and a meeting at five"

"Oh, right…it's a Sunday!"

"I don't get days off" he said simply, he noticed her looking down a little sad and then he smiled a little "Do you like Chinese food?"

"Love it" she said still looking down.

"Well, I'll bring some round about nine o'clock…is that okay?"

She nodded smiling "more than okay" she kissed him and got up to get ready.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Mum, why didn't you pick me up?" Max moaned, he closed one of the double doors and stared around the vast landing. He frowned and pursed his lips 'Where is that woman?'

"Thank you Michael" Judy Tate fluttered her fake eyelashes, and placed her hands on her bikini clad hips.

Max glared at the young man (who couldn't be five years older than him) and the lipstick smudged on his lips.

"Who is he?" Max demanded.

"Pool cleaner" His mum replied innocently.

"Why didn't you pick me up from school?" Max glared at her.

"I was busy" she said sharply "you're not a child-"

"No, I'm your pay check" Max snapped back.

Her mouth dropped and she frowned "Max, apologize now"

"No, why should I apologize for telling the truth…look at you, you're washed up" Max, feeling extreme anger towards his mother.

Judy Tate looked at her son, hurt conveying through her pool-blue eyes. She looked sad and sighed.

"Max…"

"Listen, mum, all you do is try to get with men younger than you…"

"I haven't!"

"Liar" Max snorted, he shook his head and went towards the kitchen and came close to his mother.

"I really like him" she smiled.

"Who?" Max said slightly disgusted.

"Michael"

"THE POOL BOY?!" Max yelled "ARE YOU FUCKIN' MAD?!"

"He likes me too"

Max rolled his eyes "I don't need this stress, I have a photo shoot with Abercrombie and I don't need this" he pushed past her.

"I really…think I'm in love"

"Mum I refuse to believe this, he's like twenty-three, you're practically his mother!" Max snorted.

He walked into the expansive kitchen and grabbed a glass from a cupboard and walked over to the fridge and pushed the glass against the water dispenser.

"He's asked me on a date"

Max almost choked on the water and frowned "oh so like us he going to take you to the hills in his beat up car and are you two totally gonna make out?" he asked in a mocking tone.

"What's wrong with that?"

Max was about to rip out his blonde hair and yelled "GROW UP!"

"I think you are the one that needs to grow up" she turned on the Dior wedge, and strolled out of the kitchen. Max slammed the glass down on the marble counter and trailed after her.

"I need to grow up, I act like I'm meant to act, mum you're not even 21…not even 33 yet you act like you are! Why can't you be a NORMAL mum?"

She turned and regarded him with cool eyes "I'd thought you'd like a new friend considering your only one left you"

Max frowned and his face went blank "Well, if you were introducing me to him as a friend, work colleague or some new model you're taking under your wing, I wouldn't mind but the fact your introducing him AS YOUR 'BOYFRIEND' AS WHAT PISSES ME OFF!"

Max used his arm to brush her out of the way, he walked up the wide steps and then stopped halfway "oh and what kind of mum, uses 'friends' to get one up on her son?"

"Max" she sighed "I'm really sorry honey…I'm just all the other ex models seem to have lives beyond the runaway and cameras…and I just seem…left behind"

"Well then go into acting, producing…old age modelling!" he snapped over the railing "but you're being extremely unfair"

"Huh?"

"When the razzi find out, who will get the stick? Me, because I'M the world famous model NOT YOU" Max shot her a look and growled and continued up the stairs. After a few seconds there was a slam of a door and music with a deep resounding bass line vibrated through the whole house.

_Erm, yeah not up to the usual chapter par but I have a reason…another chapter!!! Read on…._

_ I am no way affiliated to Chanel!!!_


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve – the new person in my life is a fuckin' pain**

Max got up and scratched his scalp tousling his shiny blonde hair, his blue eyes observed the room groggily and he got up and stretched exposing the slim yet built torso, he shook out and walked towards the door and out into the crème hallway. He stumbled slightly down the stairs and onto the parquet floor, his bare feet slapped against the floor slightly as he walked towards the kitchen. He perked up as delightful smells entered his nose…

Pancakes, bacon…eggs… he walked in and opened the larger than average oak door and looked in.

His mum was wearing knee length Chloe jeans, a white sleeveless top and she had a…apron on top... she was almost dressed NORMALLY. She smiled at the young man across the table.

He had long blonde hair, a serious tanned face and playful eyes. He was literally tall, light (considering he wasn't dark) and handsome.

Max raised an eyebrow and walked in.

"Max do you want some breakfast?" she smiled.

Max raised an eyebrow and then nodded. She placed a plate full of food next to Michael. Max sighed sat down on the barstool which was three seats away from Michael and leaned over and dragged it towards him.

"Oh Max, you have a shoot today, I'll take you" his mum gushed.

Max picked up a slice of bacon with his hand and bit into it, and said nothing.

"So Max, I'm Michael" the young man said in a low voice.

"I know" Max replied in a short tone.

He sat back "so, how is the modelling career?"

"Look at most magazines, you would see it's doing well" Max replied not even looking at him this time and continued to pick at his food.

Max didn't notice Michael's eyes go dark. Michael's face lightened and he leaned back and glanced at Judy who didn't know whether to cry or shout.

"You know what, I better get back to work" Michael stood up and kissed Judy on the cheeks and saluted to Max and left.

Max's face twisted and stared at his food, toast lay in his hand halfway between the plate and his mouth.

"Why don't you try talking to Mike" Judy Tate slipped onto the stool next to her son "He's actually in medical school, he just does this for extra cash"

"Mike?" Max scoffed and then rolled his eyes "Right" Max went to bite the toasted bread but something in his stomach churned, stopping him.

"He's really sweet and smart" Judy supplied to her son in a pleading tone.

"Mmm, you know what?" Max sat up and pushed the plate of food across the marble counter away from him. "I'm not hungry…I've lost my appetite due to unforeseen circumstances"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Ray sat in the chair and slumped further down; his black bangs covered his eyes. He sighed, he wasn't even usually in his high-designer clad outfits. Today he was wearing a simple orange t-shirt and dark blue, plain 'Sean John' jeans and black Converses.

"Raymond!"

Ray looked up about to tell the person to 'fuck off' and blinked in surprise "Tyson"

A lightly tanned Tyson grinned down at him "Yeah, guess who's back, back again? Tyson's back…tell a friend"

Ray rolled his eyes and dug his hands into his pocket and slumped down even more, so much that his long legs were stretched out across the floor, he stared at the people in 'Model Physique' that walked past him…busy…with something to do.

"Heard it's not going to good for you"

"Haven't you been like in the desert?"

"Europe" Tyson shot him a semi-withering look and sat down "you're washed up"

"No" Ray frowned.

Tyson raised his eyebrows at him.

"Fine, my contract has been…suspended" Rat sighed looking a little sad

"And we all know that's as good as dropped" Tyson said cheerfully.

Raymond's face crumpled and then he looked away.

"Why are you here?" Tyson continued in his same cheerful tone.

"Dickinson wanted to see me" Ray said.

Tyson nodded the rather reclusive director and owner of 'Model Physique', he pursed his lips "Ray if it helps…"

"I doubt anything you say will help" Ray said his face still covered by his glossy, black hair.

"Listen no one stays in the industry forever, except if you're Naomi Campbell…but you're not female or slightly…scary" Tyson said.

Ray looked up, his jaw twitching from where he was gritting his teeth, he opened his mouth but at that moment, a pale, rather waif girl with a crisp white shirt, and a pencil skirt and a black waist clinching belt approached him "Ray, Mr Dickinson will see you now"

Ray stood up and towered over the girl slightly, he followed her down the wide, heavily decorated corridor and walked into the door she held open.

He looked at the portly man behind the glass desk. He wore a smooth grey suit and an Apple iBook was open in front of him.

"Ray, sit"

Ray sat down, once in his life a little nervous and unsure of himself.

"Naturally, you're aware we have suspended your contract for now" he said his face was serious yet his voice seemed friendly, and the voice that seemed to be one you hear from your kind grandfather.

Ray nodded and twiddled his thumbs in his lap. His amber eyes looked around the white wall, plastered with photos of various models that had been signed to 'Model Physique' and made it big. His eyes caught sight of a confident ebony haired young man…him.

"I have decided to review that"

Ray slowly turned back to the man and looked at him "You can't drop me" he said a firm, low voice.

Dickinson sighed laced his fingers together and propped up his hand on his elbows on the glass desk "Ray, listen you have lost all your contracts, you have to understand it would be unwise to keep you on, there are more up and comers that could use the resources we use on you"

Ray sat up, his eyes widening "oh, come on, it's just a blip…"

"A blip. Ray if you had lost one or two…fine, and nobody wants you, believe me we have called all over the place…they don't want you, they seem to want Brooklyn, or Kai, or Max…but mostly Brooklyn"

Ray gripped the leather armrest and shook his head "no, no…please" he blinked at the man.

"Ray"

"No, no" Ray closed his eyes, clamped his hands to his temple and shook his head.

"Ray, I'm sorry…it's simply business"

"Shit, shit"

"You are no longer under contract with 'Model Physique'"

The past few minutes must have been a mess and then scratched from the record of Ray's mind because he was back at the waiting room.

"Dude, let's go for a coffee" he had assumed the worst seeing Ray's normally glowing face was now pale.

Ray nodded slightly, speechless.

Tyson led him out of the 'Model Physique' building led him out of the complex and up the busy street and into one of the many 'up-town' coffee houses by the agency.

Tyson sat down and ordered two cappuccinos. Ray frowned and leaned forward, he rest his elbows on his knees "They dropped me" he himself was surprised his voice came out strong.

"Meh, models get dropped all the time…you'll get another agent" Tyson took a packet of brown sugar and ripped it open and ate it.

"Really?"

"Listen Ray, right now the look is 'so-not-you' but trust me they'll go back to the tall, dark, handsome, arrogant, snotty…"

"Hey" Ray frowned.

"Big-headed man, they always do, it's the classic look that never fails"

Ray sat back "Yeah, but I can't wait…and my credibility is shot, I'll have to work back up…" Ray sighed and ran a hand through his hair "I can't do all that again…the stress, the things I had to do…" he looked up "I don't even know where my family is because I took up modelling"

Tyson took out a cigarette and lit it and took a drag "Boo hoo, you just have to have something on the side to occupy yourself. Fuckin' hell you models are so narrow minded, you become a model and you think there's nothing else"

Ray took the freshly made cappuccino and took a sip and sighed "That fuckin Brooklyn character…"

"I know him, pleasant guy"

Ray looked at Tyson for an explanation.

"Did some shoots for Chanel in Paris, he was there…something bit off about him though" Tyson had now draped a leg over the arm rest and leaned his head back and took another drag.

Ray held out his hand, Tyson looked at him and then at the cigarette and then back to Ray. Ray wriggled his fingers and Tyson handed him the cigarette and he took a long drag.

"Wow, you must be depressed, I thought you hated smoking…I know what will cheer you up" Tyson informed Ray "I have this photography thingy you should come, we basically fly up to the mountains fuck around have a ski, take photos of shit…quite relaxing"

Ray raised an eyebrow and nodded "But I thought you hated me…or well rather of what I'm like…"

"Ray" Tyson stood up and pulled on the jacket "I am too lazy to wash my socks, I wash everything else but socks I don't, I don't know why I do this with socks, maybe it's because their sock anyway, so I buy new socks every week. The only reason I don't have a huge fuckin' pile of socks everywhere in my goddamn apartment is because either Hilary, my brother, or my grandfather…don't ask… come see the small pile and stick it in the washing machine"

Ray blinked in confusion.

"In other words I don't hold grudges…and I'm a nice guy" he gave Ray a slap on the arm "Oh, pay for the coffees will you? Thanks, oh my number, he fished a card out and slipped it into Ray's hand.

He walked out the door leaving Ray smiling slightly.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Tala sat thoughtfully and then frowned at the photographer.

"Tala, I love it!" the man clicked and jumped from side to side taking photos.

Tala blinked at the OTT man jumping around him with the camera and rolled his eyes.

Tala was sitting in a large Victorian style chair, with shiny black shoes, a black suit which draped over his lean form, a yellow shirt which was open at the top, and a black trilby style hat which rested on his red head.

"Okay, break!" the man gasped and wheezed his over enthusiasm causing him to be tired.

Tala glanced at the 'YSL' logo and then back to the set, he stood up and the staff came, re-touching his make-up straightening his suit, re-adjusting the hat. He frowned "Get the fuck off!" he snapped.

He jumped off the stage and walked into his dressing room and slammed the door. He sat in the chair and looked into the mirror.

"WHY THE FUCK CAN'T I STOP THINKING ABOUT HER?" he snarled and slapped his forehead, and then banged it on the table.

"Um, Tala?" the woman, or co-ordinator peered in the headset over her ears and her glasses on the tip of her nose "are you ready? We can take a break" the only reason they had put up with Tala's WAY more than usual mood swings was because the man himself insisted he had Tala as head model.

"Erm, yeah can we take a break?" Tala pushed his palm onto his eyes "Mathilda, Mathilda…"

The petite woman hadn't left his mind for days, all he could think about was her, her blue eyes, her impeccably small waist (she was a very small woman).

It didn't help the tabloids kept re-vamping the 'Mariam and Tala relationship'. He hadn't even seen Mariam in days too. He had to admit he had a weird 'brotherly affection' towards the girl.

"Knock, knock"

"Speak of the devil" Tala muttered.

"Tala looking sharp" Mariam sat on the table beside him, her eyes wild with various colours.

"Look who's talking" he mumbled.

"This is for Nike, releasing their new brighter swimwear…you okay?" she frowned at him.

"No" he pouted.

"Aw, baby"

"Don't call me that" he frowned.

"So, then what's the matter?" Mariam snapped.

"Mathilda"

"What happened to her?"

"Nothing, it's me! I can't get her out of my head…she's not even my type"

"You mean, pretty, nice, clever, talented is not your type?"

"SHUT THE CRAP UP!"

Mariam raised and eyebrow and gestured with her hands "Calm down, why don't you just ask her out?"

"She thinks we're together" Tala gestured to himself and Mariam.

"Explain we're not" Mariam leaned back and stretched "she'll understand"

"Yeah, and think I'm a loser! She's so…perfect" Tala said dreamily.

Mariam frowned and leaned forward and waved her hand in front of Tala's eyes when he didn't move, she smirked at him "Pussywhipped"

"Oh, hell no" Tala snapped out of his daze "I'm not pussywhipped"

"That's why you keep thinking of her" Mariam leaned in close to him "I think you should go for it, you're not a cold teasing bastard like everyone says"

"Oh really?" Tala said enthusiastically, then his face darkened "bite me"

"Ew"

"What are you doing here anyway?"

Mariam draped her arm across his shoulders "can't a girlfriend see her boyfriend?" she cooed, she caught the sceptical look on his face and then straightened "just thought I'd come to see you"

He nodded "how's that teeny-bopping model boyfriend of yours?"

Mariam's eyes narrowed and she fingered the material on the table "I don't know, one he's not my boyfriend, two, he's not my boyfriend…and three, did I mention he's not my boyfriend?"

"Oof, could have fooled me" Tala grinned "I know you like him so stop with the attitude"

_And it ends here folks!!! Hehehehe_

_Hope you liked! Review review! They make me happy!!!!!_

_Love meeeeohmai!_

_xxx_


	14. Chapter 13

_Hey, thanks for the excellent response!!! Hee! Thanks to **Jellybean kitty, hil2378, mire013, sky d, discord princess, bluestray and Nubia:**_

_**To nubia **_

_**Hee, I know the Michael/Judy thing is great!! It's weird cos she's like a mother to him (well in the anime series…)….eeew that's wrong. Anyway, I every story needs an awesome character and Tyson is him!!!! Okay thanks now when people go on about Limes I have a clue what they are on about:-p**_

_**Tala has a weakness In the form of Mathilda, keep an eye on this couple I have things in store for them!!**_

_Anyway onwards with the story!_

**Chapter thirteen – Aftermath**

Hilary ran/stumbled into the 'Stage One Models' building, the shopping bags hitting her legs and had a big grin on her face. She went into the elevator grinning like a moron.

"I love Kai, I love Kai!" she whispered to herself.

She left the small compartment and walked across the grey carpet and into a door.

"Brooklyn!" she swung the shopping bags around and walked forward "WHOA!"

Brooklyn's red hair was clung to his pretty face and the rest of him (which was completely naked) was glistening with water. Her eyes skimmed over the built physique and brilliant tone before she blushed and went bright red.

"Brooklyn" Hilary held a shopping bag up to shield her face "please, put on a towel or something"

"Sorry Hilary" he said in an amused tone.

Hilary whistled quietly and then lowered the bag down gently. She saw Brooklyn had now wrapped a towel around his waist and he smiled at her before disappearing into the small adjoining bathroom to the office and reappearing again.

"Ok, here's your sushi" Hilary brought out the plastic boxes "your books…" she arranged the items on the desk and then sighed "okay?"

"Perfect" he said simply.

Hilary grinned and sat down on the chair and brought out the PDA "Okay, you have a shoot with Fendi soon…we should probably go after you eat…"

Brooklyn wasn't paying much attention, he skimmed the pages of the books and then smiled that smile at her "How's Kai?"

"Oh" Hilary blushed, grinned and then coughed to get a grip over herself "he's fine…I'm really sorry about that Saturday"

"Hilary stop apologizing, you've apologized enough"

"Yeah, sorry about that too" she replied to him sheepishly.

"It's ok, I should be the one saying sorry for ever letting you go out with him, I don't want to share you" he stared at her intensely.

Hilary whined and then twiddled her thumbs "Brooklyn…"

"I'm joking" he smiled.

But something told her that part of him wasn't she smiled and let out a small laugh and brought out a bottle of water and gulped it down hastily.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Kai" Tala lay on his couch "you need to help me"

"With what?" Kai asked in a low tone and flicked through the magazine.

"This Mathilda thing" Tala said in a whiny tone.

"Ask her out" Kai mused.

"It doesn't work that way! Not everyone is like you"

"Thank heavens for that, eh?"

"I'm not broody like you, I'm playful"

"Tala…"Kai warned.

"I'm tall, you're just barely male model height"

"I'm six foot three" Kai blinked.

"I love light and dark, you just love the dark" Tala whined more pressing his head into the leather couch.

"I sound like a vampire" Kai said dryly.

"C'mon I mean Hilary is a nice down to earth girl"

"Wanna bet?" Kai said remembering that two days ago he had taken her to the midnight fair and she went slightly crazy…ok not slightly VERY.

"So"

"Just be yourself" Kai said focusing on the article in front of his eyes.

"You know you're not helping"

"Who said I was trying to? Tala you're already pussywhipped and you haven't even shagged the girl!"

"I am not pussywhipped! Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Because you are?"

Tala growled and sat up "Fine, okay I'll admit. I really like her"

"Won't Mariam be upset?" Kai said still flicking through the magazine.

"Oh, there's nothing between us"

"I thought so" Kai said not looking up "well you fucked yourself over this time didn't you?" Kai then smirked "good old Tala, always knowing how to dig himself into a ditch"

"Gee, thanks a fuckin' lot Kai" Tala snarled at his friend "you know what? I don't need your help, I'll get her myself…just you watch"

"I will be watching…and laughing" Kai smirked even more.

"You're a bastard"

"I know" Kai sighed, he looked at his Cartier watch and sighed even deeper "I've got to go Tala, got a Kors shoot soon"

"Whatever, bye" Tala was sitting up his hands to his lips in deep concentration.

Kai laughed at his friend and got up and let himself out of the large apartment. He left the building within two minutes and jumped into the Nissan and zoomed off.

He zoomed through traffic, ignoring the sound of screeching brakes and hoots of horns and slotted his phone into its cradle by the hand break. Using the small touch screen computer he scanned through his phonebook and called Hilary.

"One moment, please" she said hastily into the phone "this isn't lettuce, now get him lettuce or I will kill you" she said calmly "okay, sorry about that Hello Hilary speaking"

"Hey" Kai said simply.

"Kai!" she gushed, and her voice went quieter "you shouldn't call me at this time, I'm only allowed to take business calls"

"Brooklyn can kiss my ass"

Hilary laughed "Fine, how are you?"

"I'm okay, I'm on my way to a shoot…are you busy tonight?"

"Ah yeah, sorry…Brooklyn's got loads of meeting and parties and do's and I have to be with him"

"I haven't seen you in ages"

"three days Kai" Hilary simpered, longing to see him too "I'm sorry, I'll call you later…I promise"

The sound of the line going dead echoed in the car and Kai sighed "Fine Hang up on me" he pouted and jabbed at the screen to stop the call making facility.

He left the city and approached the old construction site just outside, where the shoot would be taking place today. He parked the car at the back of the trailers and got out of the car.

Kai got out and approached the bust patch of crumbly land. This place was like a desert. Dry bush leaned over slightly in the breeze. The half built…and never to be completed house lay crumbling slightly. Kai's boots soon got covered in dust.

"I'm here" he growled to particularly nobody.

"He's here! Do a song and dance!" A voice he knew too well.

"Tyson" Kai sighed.

"Hello!" Tyson appeared with his camera in his hands "Long time, eh?" Tyson took the cigarette from behind his ear and lit it "So how's Hilary? I heard she's with Brooklyn's now"

Kai narrowed his eyes at the slightly shorter man "She's with me"

"Sorry, Brooklyn's PA, your girlfriend. I hope you're treating her well" Tyson called out loudly as Kai turned to walk away.

"Very well" Kai said neutrally.

"Okay, I trust you with that Kai, how long did it take you to ask her out?"

"Tyson…"

"Sorry, I must be pissing you off as I always do. Are Russians always so crabby? You and Tala are always...aaaah!" he waved his hands in the air, grinning.

"You need to grow up" Kai said sternly

"Fine, fine" Tyson sighed "well hurry up, I have lots of things to do" he snapped the back of the camera shut "I miss Hilary, I think I'll go and see her tonight…"

"I'm seeing her tonight" Kai said his back to Tyson.

"Really? Well…Hilary can deal with two men right?"

"Tyson I want to see my girlfriend…alone, I don't want your annoying ass to be there"

"Gotcha"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Kai stared at the building of 'Stage One Models', it was around seven pm the sun wasn't quite ready to set. He fingered the steering wheel of the sports car and mused…What the hell was he musing for? He had every right to see his girlfriend…even though Brooklyn was in there.

And the chance of him punching Brooklyn's lights out and then have 'Stage One Models' sue him for damaging their goods was quite high…

He blinked as he saw a familiar figure stroll past about ten feet away.

He frowned 'Tyson?' He got up and clicked the remote.

"Tyson!" Kai called out.

"Hey…" Tyson trailed off looking guilty "you erm, got a meeting?"

"No" Kai said coming closer "I'm going to see Hilary…"

Kai frowned and then shook his head in surprise as Tyson broke off into a sprint. Kai zoomed off, the distance between them closing, Tyson looked back, still running forward and laughing "Unluck-" BHAM! Tyson went full force into the glass doors, causing people inside to look out in wonder.

"Ow…" Tyson moaned from the floor.

"Why did you run Tyson?" Kai grinned down superiorly at Tyson.

"No reason" Tyson said in a small tone.

Kai let out a snort, and stepped over Tyson and into the building.

"Whoa" he looked up the circular balconies, there must have been at least twenty floors…He looked back and went towards the black desk.

"Hilary Tabiana?" he asked.

"Erm, she should be on the twelfth floor" the slender girl said, her grey eyes enjoying the view.

Kai pushed himself off the desk and stopped, waited for a dazed Tyson to stumble past him and then continue. He was aware many people at this point had identified him and were wondering what a top 'Model Physique' Model was doing in their agency

"Kai…" Tyson held a hand to his head and walked towards Kai who was already in the lift compartment

Kai pushed Tyson back gently and waited for the lift door to close. The doors slid out on the twelfth floor, Kai looked around and growled, he should have asked for the room.

First, door…whoa, lady giving man blowjob.

Second door, empty room.

We went on like this and he came to the eighth room, the door opened to a small curved hallway.

"Hilary, it's not hard…let me show you"

Kai raised an eyebrow and advanced down the hallway, the hallway gave way to a wide room. There was a wide plain desk with three chairs around it. A settee was up against one wall and a large plasma TV on the other wall and another door

In front of the desk and two chairs was Hilary. She was standing there her face scrunched up in concentration and a golf club held out in her slim arms and Brooklyn behind her, WAY too close for Kai's liking, each of his hands on her's…

"And swing!" Brooklyn moved Hilary's arms and the club hit a ball and the ball flew completely away from its intended goal.

"Argh!" I suck Hilary shimmied away from him.

"Am I interrupting anything?"

Hilary turned and her face lit up "Kai!" she ran towards him and hugged him. Kai hugged her loosely, his purple eyes were narrowed at Brooklyn who stood there looking innocent.

"Kai? You okay?"

"Yeah, what's going on?" he asked in a accusing tone.

"Nothing!" then it clicked "nothing!" Hilary blinked "Brooklyn was teaching me to putt, because I suck, shall I show you…?"

"I saw you miss" Kai's eyes were still on Brooklyn.

"Ow"

The three turned and Hilary jumped "Tyson!" she ran towards him and hugged him tight.

"Ow, ow, ow" Tyson winced.

"What happened…HAHAHAHA!" Hilary screamed out in laughter "your face, did you run into a wall?"

"Try a glass door" Tyson moaned.

"Tyson, Hey" Brooklyn held up a hand to greet him.

"Hey Brooklyn, how's it going man?"

"Nothing much"

Kai rolled his eyes "what is this like a reunion?"

"Tyson and I have done quite a few shoots together" Brooklyn explained leaning against the desk behind him "I suppose you could say that. Hilary's quite friendly with Tyson. Shame Kai, you seem to be the odd one out"

Kai rolled his eyes.

"You're tan!" Hilary inspected Tyson "so how was it? Tell me everything"

Kai didn't like to admit it but he was a jealous guy. He didn't mind the fussing over Tyson…okay, he did but just a teeny bit. It was the Brooklyn thing that bothered him. He noticed the way Brooklyn's eyes would focus on Hilary and he FUCKIN' HATED it. And the fact Brooklyn and Tyson were in the room meant only one third of Hilary's attention would be on him.

Kai sat down and stared at the crème-grey carpet and listened to Hilary laugh and clap at Tyson's experiences. He stood up and left the room.

"Kai"

"What?" he said coldly.

Brooklyn stared at the back of the rival model's head and smiled that smile, even though Kai was not facing him "Where are you going? I thought you came to see Hilary" in a voice that was meant to be taunting yet had no trace of such.

"She's…busy"

"Face it Kai, Hilary is a smart, pretty, kind, funny woman…she can have any man she wants"

"That's why she has me, because I'm the one she wants"

"For now"

Kai turned, every time it was just him and this guy, it was always Kai enduring sly on the low insults and Brooklyn looking calmly smug "For now?" Kai advanced.

"She'll get bored, Hilary likes variety"

"Okay, now that's where you're wrong. Hilary likes security in her personal life. Her social life she wants variety…" he trailed off as Brooklyn was giving him an amused look.

"No offence Kai but I think I've spent a lot more time with Hilary in the past two weeks than you have with her"

"We're both busy people"

"So are we…" Brooklyn smirked.

"Listen-" Kai stopped as the door opened, he gave a forced smile as Hilary smiled up at him.

"Kai, where you going?" she asked, frowning slightly at the situation "what are you two talking about?" she smiled hoping it was good.

"Just the industry" Brooklyn said easily "Right Kai?"

"Right" Kai nodded.

"Oh right, well Kai please stay, we haven't quite finished"

"Hilary, it's actually pretty late"

"I'll be finished in a hour-to an hour an a half"

"Hilary we got that press conference…unless you want to go"

"Er, er"

"I'll explain to Nichelle, I'll talk her round it you know how fussy she gets…"

"No, no" Hilary rubbed her temples remembering her rather short tempered, snappy boss "sorry Kai, I can't miss it"

Kai looked from Hilary to Brooklyn and back "It's…ok" he kissed her on the forehead and nodded and turned.

_Wooooo, that was a long chapter…well sort of!!!_

_Reviews make me happy (and update faster!!) hehehehhe!_

_xxx_


	15. Chapter 14

_Hey Thanks for the reviews!!! Thanks to **Blue stray, Hil2378, Jelly bean kitty, Nemi the dragon, mire 013 and Nubia!**_

_**To Nubia:**_

_**Mmm, if Kai and Hilary did get married (don't jump to assumptions folks! This is just a reply to nubia!) I reckon he would try to get her to give up hr job…but she would hit him and tell him in a pleasant wife tone to 'fuck off'…lol.**_

_**Obviously there will be a Kai/Hilary/Brooklyn love triangle thing but how it works out…I'm yet to figure out myself!!! But I assume you there will be some action over it!!! On the Tala and Mathilda thing keep an eye out for that. I will probably blow that up. I just slotted in Mathilda as a filler but then the hole 'I love you' thing and Tala just made them the least likely couple ever and that's what makes them perfect in my eyes:-D**_

_**Thanks for reading!!!!...I like your reviews!!! lol**_

_Anyway Onwards with the story, bit of a gushy chapter…anyway read on!_

**Chapter Fourteen – You have never gone skiing?...or to Disneyland?**

Ray hand the slim phone up to his ear and leaned against the marble counter in his modern, shining clean kitchen.

"No, no…I want it with FULL FAT cheese" a voice rang out of the receiver.

Ray held the phone back and looked at it with a bemused smile before putting it back to his ear.

"Don't you realise not everyone in this industry is on a damn five hundred calories a day diet, Grrr… actually, you know what I'm sorry please could you get me what I wanted…thank you. Okay, speak to me"

"Hey, um, Tyson?"

"Um, the one and only, look if this is the lady from Vogue, I will get you your photos soon, okay? I promise" Tyson released easily.

"It's Raymond Kon"

"Oh, howdy" Tyson paused as he took a drag from the menthol cigarettes "what brings you to call unworthy little me?" he sighed as he sank back into the soft leather chair.

"Erm, about that photography thingy…" Ray said in a wobbly tone.

"Oh, you want to come?" Ray could feel Tyson grinning.

"Yeah" R ay said suddenly unsure what he just sighed himself up for.

"Okay, it's seven hundred and fifty dollars, we meet at airport take plane up to mountains, blah blah take photos…do you have a camera?"

"I have one on my phone" Ray said "it's really good, its 2 mega pixel" he continued in an innocent tone

Tyson grumbled 'models' and then coughed and continued. "You know what? Just bring your pretty self and we'll sort you out"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Ray sat in silence on the plane, appreciating the cool cabin. He would roll his eyes as Tyson would turn back in his seat every minute or so and shout crude comments across the first class compartment to the follower 'ski-photography-thingy' goers, who would shout equally rude comments back and then they would burst into laughter.

"These bed things are so cool" Tyson said turning around and fiddling with the buttons.

"Cocoons" Ray corrected.

"Whatever, sorry not all of us are used to free first class flight" Tyson snorted at Ray.

"I normally fly business" Ray sniffed.

Tyson rolled his eyes "whatever pretty boy. So you want to know what this adventure is about?" he asked in a teasing voice.

Ray nodded.

"Okay, basically it's like a photography course thing and a chance for us photographers to get away from the screaming, whiny world of showbiz" Tyson stretched his arms above his head and then adjusted his signature red hat "I believe Mario Testino may be on this course" Tyson looked around "but that dude is cra-zy" he laughed.

"Mario Testino?" Ray mused, one of the most famous photographers in the industry. He was almost impossible to track down (if you are wondering Mario Testino IS a real person and a photographer)

"So, when we get there we drive to the lodge hotel, get kitted up and go skiing"

"Skiing" Ray said slowly and as if the concept was not familiar to him.

"Yes, you have the two long board taped to your fuckin' feet…" Tyson reached into the magazine rack built into the side of the 'cocoon' "See?" he waved the front of the magazine in Ray's nose.

"I know what skiing is" Ray was tempted to pull the divider down to cut off Tyson's face from his vision.

"Oh well why are you pale, haven't you skied before?"

"I tried snowboarding…" Ray coughed and shifted in his seat.

Tyson's face crumpled as he tried to suppress laughter and took a deep breath and then smiled "You…haven't…skied…before?"

"No" Ray replied flatly.

"No, problem" Tyson continued to grin "we'll teach you"

"Actually, I tried…"

"And…"

"…failed miserably" Ray growled he hated the fact there was something he COULD NOT perfect. And frankly there was nothing he couldn't do, except have a baby…and ski.

"Mmm…" Tyson suppressed more laughter as he adjusted his seat into a bed.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Max" the shoot co-ordinator looked up at him on the stage. He first looked around the room, taking in the busy set racks of clothing and people running around with equipment before settling his gaze on the man in front of him.

"Yeah?" he snapped, he had been in a foul mood ever since his mother and this random ass Michael.

"You have a new co-worker"

"Who?"

"She should be coming soon; she's doing the female modelling"

'Great' he thought darkly 'another airhead model who would try to throw herself all over me. At least the clothes are comfy so I can bare her'. That was the great thing about Abercrombie and Fitch clothing, great style…and also great comfort.

"Well when is she coming?" Max glanced at his watch, he had to put in some extra credit work if he was ever going to graduate from school.

"Should be here any minute" the co-ordinator said cheerfully, feeling Max's temper worsening "Would you like a drink? Something to eat..."

He ran off a list of questions, Max turned and gave him the most withering look to ever leave a person's face; the small man shrunk under his gaze before blushing and turning away.

Max sat there and finally someone from wardrobe came to tell him to change ready for the new shoot. He walked out a few minutes later, donning a dark navy blue t-shirt that fitted well across his toned chest, slightly baggy blue jeans, a white dinner jacket and white sneakers. He sat on a chair and let out a little huff.

"Okay!" an all too familiar voice rang out "I'm ready!"

Max turned and his jaw dropped. It was Mariam, she wore a short, denim pleated skirt and a waistcoat and slip-on ballet shoes. Her hair had been twisted into wavy curls, and silver eyeliner lightly framed her emerald eyes emphasizing her beauty.

"Mariam?"

"Max?" her face fell "what…oh no, it's you"

He approached her frowning "are you, what…" he scratched his head.

"Yes, I am the female model" she folded her arms, she shot Max a look and saw Max was inspecting her from head to toe "enjoying the view?" she asked sarcastically.

He blinked and then grinned making his face light up "yes, I love it" he turned smiling more than he had in a few days and the face which had captured so many hearts had returned.

Mariam squirmed and blushed and then smiled to herself. She straightened her skirt and then approached the stage.

"How…have you been?" the smile Max was wearing was too adorable, who could any one be mad at him?

"I'm…ok, how's Tala?" his face darkened substantially.

Mariam was pleased at the jealousy that crept over Max's face and then smiled, cocked a hip to one smile and rested her hand on it "He's fine, we're not going out anymore"

"Really?"

"Okay, Mariam"

"Yes?" she smiled sweetly at the photographer, who smiled back. Mariam had been described as one of the least 'Hollywood' and most pleasant models to work with. She did what she was told, rarely lost her temper and didn't want people to fuss all over her unless they had to.

"Okay, now sit across Max's lap"

As Mariam placed her long legs over Max his body stiffened, in reaction (and without his awareness) his hand slipped up to the small of her back.

Mariam frowned.

"great Mariam, Max good pose" the photographer looked it his camera.

Mariam turned to Max so their face's were merely inches apart "what are you doing?" she ignored the clicks and flashes that burned the corners of her eyes.

"Posing…" Max muttered careful not to move his lips.

"Well, just don't think this means anything" she noted his other hand was now resting on her side.

"Ok Mariam, kiss him" the photographer dared.

"Oh the lips?" she turned and sent a mouthful of shiny, dark, curly hair Max's way.

"On the cheek, keep it sweet"

Mariam reluctantly placed her lips on Max's cheek. Max's cheek flared up and suddenly Max had the biggest urge to kiss her, and he lifted up his other hand and gently turned her face and kissed her.

Instead of Mariam smacking Max and turning away she returned the kiss, Max's tongue eased its way into her mouth and coaxed her tongue. She let out the smallest of moans and kissed him back harder. They were oblivious to the encouragement and surprise from the photographer.

"These will make great shots" another comment they would not hear.

Max pulled away gently and looked at her with his big blue baby eyes and sighed "I'm sorry Mariam, I really am" and they both knew he didn't mean the kiss.

She nodded "I'm…sorry too I guess" she bolted and sat up and then stood up and straightened her skirt.

"Great you two, take a break"

Mariam dusted herself, slightly flustered…argh, this was not happening. She wasn't meant to fall for Max…she was just meant to make him jealous.

"Mariam?" Max asked, concern on his face.

"I'm fine, fine" she avoided his gaze, when he reached out to her she stepped back and then swiftly jumped off the stage. She weaved through people and the equipment trying to make the distant between her and Max wide and full of obstacles.

She heard Max following her and cursed herself for enjoying the kiss.

"Mariam, what's up?"

"I can't get involved with you" she blurted out, her proud side dominating the realist side.

"Why?"

"School and stuff" she nodded.

"I thought you graduated early"

Her mouth hung open "how do you know?"

"I know everything about you" Max stepped forward "I know you want to go to travelling before you want to go to university"

"How informative the E! channel is" she said in a tone she hoped was dry.

"I know that because you told me, as a friend" he stepped forward again.

She folded her arms and looked away her face sad.

"I know you like chocolate AND vanilla because they're too a like to you, in your interviews you says it depends on the mood"

She squirmed, maybe he knew a little.

"I know your worst fear is not having what you want. But it's not because you're a spoilt brat…like I have been" he sighed running a hand through his golden hair "but because you feel you haven't worked hard enough"

Okay, fine a little more.

"You HATE your brother, but you're glad you have him as one" he chuckled "you like sharks…which you told no one, bar me" he was about a foot away and he sighed at her "I took you once to the Sea World, and you loved it because…"

"They had sharks" they said together and laughed out loud, she sighed and gave him a small smile.

"You have…" he leaned forward so no one heard him "not gone to Disneyland and you don't want to. Which kind of person does not want to go to Disneyland?"

Mariam blinked and her face crumpled "Max…"

"You had a friend called Max, and you thought he left you. He did but he was always yours" Max finished and nodded and smiled like he had been giving a presentation about…a book.

Mariam started taking deep, slow breaths "Thank you Max" she smiled and then she hugged him "I'm so glad you came to your senses. I have NO friends in this industry apart from Tala…the female models are all BIATCHES, the male models are all assholes…"

Max smiled "welcome to the wonderful world of fashion" he placed his hands on her arms and rubbed them "I'm really sorry Mar"

"Stop apologizing, you did once and you meant it" she narrowed her eyes comically "didn't"

"With all my heart"

"By the way, you got one thing wrong"

Max's face fell and he looked at her.

"I do actually want to go to Disneyland, I decide yesterday, I was sitting at home stressing about this and then I thought where's the one place in the world I can relax have fun forget my troubles…Disneyland!"

Max laughed "we can go"

"Really?"

"Yeah, we'll go to Disney WORLD, one its closer. Two Disneyland is good but not as good. I'll take you, we'll stay in the Disney hotel, the best room…get VIP tickets…" he trailed as he noticed her shaking her head.

"Max" Mariam held up a hand and she smiled a sad smile "I know you're probably thinking, we're probably more than friends now"

"Yes" he grinned a childish grin.

"Remember that song 'Thin Line'?"

"Jurassic 5 with Nelly Furtado?" he smiled "I like that song, do you still like it?"

"I love it…look, you know how it's about best friends and love and such?"

"Yes…" he wasn't getting what she was coming to but waited for it to come.

"And there was a part where it said, best friends made the perfect match but one we cross that line between friendship and lovers we can't go back to being friends…"

"Mar…" there was a whiny, PLEADING tone to Max's voice.

"I just think we should take it easy, okay?"

Max nodded "so are we dating?"

"Erm…"

"Courting?"

She blinked "you freak, who says 'courting'?"

Max shrugged "well we're not dating we're trying each other out"

"I'm not a chocolate"

"I bet you taste great…" Max leaned forward and then spluttered as Mariam's hand pressed against his face and pushed him back.

She laughed "easy, please Max for me?"

"Well, I dunno what if Tala comes swooping back in and tries to take you away…AGAIN?"

Mariam sat in one of the director-style chairs and gestured for Max to sit in the one beside her. She thought it was best Max was sitting when she told him what she was about to say.

"Erm, Max" Mariam twiddled her thumbs and smiled a sickly smile "I should probably tell you about Tala and I"

"What?" Max frowned and sat up a little straighter "what? Fuck, you slept with him?"

"Erm…no" she frowned.

"What? That's the only thing I can think of!" Max blinked and spluttered and started muttering.

"Gah, high school boys are so single minded, no. Max Tala and I were never dating"

"You were fuck buddies?" Max said in a strained tone.

Mariam narrowed her eyes at him "No, you berk! We just put it on!"

"You mean…you were friends with benefits?"

Mariam blinked and her hand itched to hit him upside the head, Max was SLOW….

"We faked it, to make. You. Jealous." She said slowly and clearly.

The colour face Max's face and then it went purple and Max's eyes narrowed "make. Me. Jealous." His jaw twitched.

"Yes, I hope you understand I was very angry at you, I felt betrayed lonely…" hoping it would smother some of his kinda comical anger

"I bet Valkov put you up to this"

Mariam sighed, to Max Mariam could probably do little to no wrong. She rested her arm and the rest and used it to prop up her chin and stared at Max as he got up and started pacing in front of her.

"Well, I'll make him regret that…he's such a dickhead…grrr"

"Max"

"Thought he could make me jealous, well he succeeded!"

Mariam let out a sigh and then chuckled.

"But I am so going to give him payback"

"Max!" Mariam reached over and grabbed the lapels of the jacket and pulled him down "Leave Tala, okay?"

"Fine, but you owe me"

Mariam sighed "what?"

"Help me graduate"

"Come again?"

"I need to graduate, I need to get several credits before I can"

"Fine" she laced her fingers together and clicked them "considering I graduated early, top of the class, I guess I can pull you up to a measly second of the class"

_Okay! That's end of the chapter folks! I finally got them together (I'm sorry but their stubbornness was irritating me, and I'm the damn author! LMAO)…I wonder what will happen in Disneyworld? Hehehe, but that won't be for a few chapters!...ooh, also I have a surprise for you, a new character will be coming! Who ever will it be? Don't worry it's not an OC I want a story with the Beyblade characters as the main ones, I will only insert OCs when needed…desperately!!!_

_Has anyone seen this new phemoenon hitting the runway? Size zero MALE models (for my UK readers, if any that's a size TWO person). GAH!! It's fuckin' wrong! (sorry about the swearing) What happened to the male model is a perfection of fitness and muscles…gah this bloody size zero thing is ruining the fashion world! _

_Bad enough its women now men! No offence but I HATE deliberately skinny people. If you're naturally skinny fine (as long as you eat I don't have a problem with you!) but starving yourself just to become skin and bones???? Grrr._

_Why can't we have more role models like Shakira? Ginnifer Goodwin? Beyonce? Heck, the lead singer from Evanescence would be a good role model!!!!! Slim girls with curves and that look like at least they eat three solid square meals a day?????_

_  
GAAAAAH!_

_Sorry just ranting there…I will try and refrain myself from repeating such an episode :-/_

_  
Well, you know the drill…reviews make me happy (and less irritable from all these fads about being skinny) and update faster!!!!_


	16. Chapter 15

_Hello all, another update for you!!! Thanks to **Jellybean kitty, hil2378, Nemi the dragon, blue stray, mire013, sky d and Nubia (reply to your review below as always P)**_

_**Nubia:**_

_**Lol, yeah I do update "super fast" if people want me too!!! Lol, no Ray couldn't have babies in the sense that men don't have babies!!!! Don't worry I read over the story to check and my thoughts were like "does it sound like he is infertile?"…lol. **_

_**I know I was like Max and Mariam need to get together already damnit!!!!!!**_

**_GAAAAAAHHHHH I HATE skinny men, and I'm like you…guys with muscles…PHWOAR is all I can say!! I love them… ummm…muscles!!!!_**

_Oh sorry if this chapter seems a bit 'weak' and rished I wanted to get in another quick update for you guys… (explained below)_

_Anyway, I may not update as quickly as I did over this week because I'm going back to school (as I was on holidays this week) and I need to orientate myself, but I will try to update ASAP, also depends on how quickly you guys want the next chapter!_

**Chapter Fifteen – Me, embarrassed? No!**

Tala stepped out of the Ferrari and ruffled his bright hair. He looked at the studio building a little unsure and approached it, his black Italian leather workman/biker style boots clopped across the concrete.

He pulled open the door and blinked. He thought a modelling set was busy, a movie set was much worse.

People ran around in a much more of a hurry, they weren't caring light clothes or paper but huge heavy equipment, stacks upon stacks of paper than seemed to bury who ever was caring it. People called into walkie-talkies and phones.

People bumped into him and Tala snarled, someone else would walk into him and then spin to the spin and continued s if the red head wasn't even in existence. He fumed about to turn and leave thoroughly pissed off.

"Tala, hey!"

Tala coughed and tried hard not to look at those cute lips which were irresistibly turned up in an even cuter smile.

"Hey…Mathilda" he said rather sheepishly.

"Hey, long time, what brings you on set?"

Tala rubbed the back of his neck and remembered the talk he had had with Mariam a few days ago:

"_Listen, stop being so damn pussywhipped, get yourself on set for her new film, declare your lust for her and claim her as your own damnit!" Mariam clapped her hand on his shoulders._

"it's not that easy"

"Not that easy, Tala this is like one of your playboy conquests except you may actually harbour DECENT feelings…" Mariam trailed off "…yeah you're right it's won't be that easy THIS TIME"

Tala shook his head "Erm, heard there was a new movie and I wanted to see what it was about"

"Oh" Mathilda smiled "well, it's about me" she gestured to the outfit she was wearing "well my character as she comes to terms with the fact she murdered her boyfriend"

"She comes to the terms…?"

"Okay, well she has like spilt personalities one evil one good and then one painfully sarcastic side…"

Tala watched as she gesticulated her explanations, the way her face lit up and her nose wrinkled, her eyes, her smile…Tala smiled and gazed at her rather goofily.

"…and in the end, she walks away free on the inside and out…by the way don't tell anyone this, I just told you the plot"

"Of course not – OW!" Tala growled as someone bumped into him, yet again.

"Mmm, I quite understand if you want to go" she said sympathetically.

"Erm…"

"I know a movie set is somewhat of a challenge for you models…" Mathilda smiled, and Tala swore there was a trace of a smirk somewhere.

"I mean, Giselle Bundchen practically freaked on the set of 'Devil Wears Prada'" She smiled another cryptic smile "I understand if you want to go"

"I'm not going anywhere – for fucks sake!" Tala hissed as the woman jabbering a mile to a dozen into her walkie-talkie crunched his foot.

"Well, this should be a fun day" Mathilda's eyes sparkled.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Ray pulled back the goggles and then re-adjusted and then gulped. He wobbled slightly on the skis and stared down the run and stood still and gulped.

"Ray!" Tyson turned on the board and stopped next to him swiftly. Tyson had grown 'bored of skiing' in the two days they had been there and had decided to switch to the slightly more difficult yet more enjoyable snowboarding.

"Um?" Ray looked at him.

"Are you going to go?" Tyson eyed him.

"It looks kinda dangerous" Ray replied wearily.

"Dude, it's a green slope" Tyson and Ray watched as a child barely above three feet, scooted past them expertly on his skis.

"Look, I suck at this okay…like I suck at modelling" Ray's face crumpled and the past few weeks came rushing back into his head.

Tyson looked at him and then shrugged "Well, nobody is good at anything, unless you're God, but you're not God…so get over it man"

Ray sighed and then let out a yelp as Tyson pushed him down the piste. His eyes widened and he stared gaining speed.

"C'mon man! Use the pole things" Tyson pushed his arms to a motion to indicate for Ray to use them.

"TYSON FUCK YOU MAN!"

Tyson turned and pushed himself down the slope, his navy hair trailing behind him slightly. He caught up easily to Ray who was wobbling on the skis.

"Ray just straighten…" Tyson couldn't help but smirk.

"I'm not a snow guy, I'm more of a sun and sand-" Ray spun around suddenly a little too fast and his long legs came from under him and the skis came up and clipped Tyson on the mouth and they both fell into the snow.

Tyson held his chin "Why do things always go for my face..." he moaned.

"Better your ugly face than your small penis" Ray spat out a mouthful of snow as he struggled to sit up.

"Hilarious" Tyson groaned massaging his jaw "this will go quite nicely with the running into the glass door incident…"

Ray sat in the snow and unclipped the boots from the skis.

"Where you going?" Tyson asked still sprawled in the snow.

"For a little après ski" Ray muttered, his face cold from being buried in the snow.

"Fine but we got a photography thing in a few hours"

"Yeah, yeah…I'll be there"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

And he was there, and he was glad as the helicopter went higher over the snow laden mountains. Ray glanced down. Here, the snow was untainted; it lay perfectly over the ridges and mountains and glinted in the mid afternoon sun. Ray leaned over more looking out the window in slight awe.

"Amazing, huh?" Tyson yelled into his ear, to be heard over the blades of the helicopter/

Ray nodded eagerly and looked back out, his amber eyes surveyed the view with obvious pleasure. He turned and saw Tyson was clipped to the structure of the helicopter and was leaning out of the open door; the cold wind battered their faces and threw their hair even more askew.

Tyson snapped and held the camera up to his face after a few minutes; he gave the thumbs up to the guy by the door, who promptly slid it shut.

"Whoa" Ray said to Tyson admiration in his tone.

"Oh yeah" Tyson said smugly "Totally worth it"

"You mean you're willing to hang out of a helicopter for some photo you could probably find on Google?"

Tyson gave him a rather sceptical look and then pursed his lips "Yes, because I want to, because I want these great memories"

For once, the navy haired young man had nothing but seriousness laced on his normally cheerful face.

"It means a lot to you" Ray said softly.

"Of course it fuckin' does" Tyson scowled softly "it's all I've got…"

Ray stared ahead into the pilot seat and thought hard.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Tala sat in the chair and leaned forward and watched Mathilda on the set. The set was inside an apartment, Mathilda and her rather good looking male co-star were arguing for the camera.

"I saw her" Mathilda said, Tala was amazed how ALL of her managed to convey those emotions even though she was acting.

"I don't believe you" the man snapped at her.

Mathilda faked a brilliant wince and Tala was amazed when tears appeared on the bottom of those light blue eyes "Fine" she said in a small strained voice and turned and left the kitchen and slammed the door.

"CUT! Brilliant guys, brilliant!" the director clapped and then walked to the cameraman.

Mathilda appeared looking slightly flushed but happy nonetheless "Miguel, amazing I was really upset when you snapped at me" she said to her co-star playfully.

"Well, I didn't mean it" He said down at her and skimmed her cheek.

Tala's normally cold eyes went ice cool and gazed at Miguel, another up and comer.

"Oh" Mathilda grabbed Miguel's hand and dragged him over "Tala. I'd like you to meet MY boyfriend Miguel Sanchez"

Tala stiffened like he had been slapped in the face, she had a boyfriend? He didn't know! No one knew!

"Oh" Tala exclaimed in a forced voice.

"Don't tell anyone, we want to keep it under wraps" Miguel gave Tala that easy 'pretty-boy' grin and wrapped an arm around Mathilda's slim, small shoulders.

Tala nodded stiffly.

"How's Mariam?" Mathilda asked sitting in the seat next to him.

"She's…fine, we spilt up" Tala answered to a tone that could be deemed as miserable.

"Oh! You two made such a cute couple"

"Not as cute as us" Miguel joked in a tone that was friendly.

"Not as cute as us" Tala mimicked in a tone under his breath he then spoke louder "yeah, well we are too different"…plus she's with that blond fluff ball Max Tate… there was no point of them putting up their silly façade

"Shame" she placed her hand on his and squeezed it lightly "Miguel and I were going to invite you two out tonight"

"Oh"

"You can still come..." she smiled.

"It will be kinda awkward" Miguel interjected.

Tala felt like slapping, not punching, slapping Miguel. Tala already loathed his athletic physique, his perfectly tanned face, the blue eyes and the hair do.

"I'll bring a date" Tala said easily.

"So soon?" Mathilda frowned "You're not upset about Mariam"

"Am I the type to get upset over women?"

Maybe Mathilda was expecting a different reaction but she flinched ever so slightly and then gave a weak, crooked smile "Of course I forget"

Tala was already scanning through the prettiest women in his mind; the prettiest was actually to the left of him but since Miguel 'I-belong-in-a-boy-band' Sanchez strolled in it was a little hard.

"Tala Valkov, the supermodel?" Miguel looked to his girlfriend for support.

Tala shot him a scornful look and nodded slightly.

"Oh, wow, Mathilda's always had a thing for male models"

"Miguel…" she cringed.

"But she got me, way better than a male model any day, no offence…Tala"

"None taken Sanchez" Tala not returning the friendly manner of using first names. Tala frowned here he was rather tall, slim not built like Miguel or Ray or Kai for that matter. Rather pale…not tan. He growled and stood up suddenly, grateful at least he had a few inches on Miguel.

"You know what Mathilda, I will see you tonight"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Mathilda kept her hand around Miguel's arm and looked round '18' the hottest club to be if you were 'Hollywood' royalty. She looked around again and frowned slightly.

"If the male model doesn't want to show, then screw him Mat" Miguel scolded his girlfriend lightly.

Mathilda kept looking around "Male SUPERmodel and he said he would be here…"

Miguel frowned and turned to face her "Well you HAVE got me"

"Of course I have" she smiled. She loved Miguel, she really did but he was too…clean cut for her. He was such a good guy…she couldn't take it. He was too sweet and lavished over her a little too much. She didn't mind it, she wanted someone who would lavish over her but keep her on her toes…a bad boy basically…someone like Tala.

She remembered that year when she won an MTV movie award for 'Best newcomer' and she went to the after party, that was the first time she laid eyes on Tala, she was still the timid slightly clueless newcomer to the showbiz. Tala was the tall, pale gorgeously sexy and totally famous supermodel and he wasn't even twenty one at that point. He probably wouldn't even remember that she was at that party.

She sighed and snapped out of her daydream to find Miguel staring at her with some intent, she blinked and smiled and squeezed his hand "Something wrong?"

"No-" he cut off and was staring at something behind her.

Mathilda turned and blinked Tala was there in black looking every much the epitome of male chic and…Mariah Wong. Mathilda fought hard to stop herself from wrinkling her nose in slight disgust.

Mariah sported a pink boob tube which barely concealed her 'new' breasts, a pink skirt that finished below her knees but had a huge slit going up the side. Pink shoes, pink accessories.

She pressed herself against Tala's arms and Tala looked smug.

Mathilda blinked and smiled "Hey…guys"

"You know Mariah Wong right? I loaned her from Hugh himself, we're close friends he didn't mind I borrowed this top playmate"

Miguel nodded his eyes roaming Mariah, Mathilda cleared her throat and shot him a look causing his cheeks to redden slightly "Hey" he waved.

"Well, erm, let's head up to VIP, get a table and drinks first huh?"

Tala nodded and led his date across the dance floor, he paused as Mariah stopped and started shaking and moving to the beat. Tala joined her and she moved in closer.

Mathilda and Miguel looked at each other and forced themselves across the crowded dance floor, bushing against other celebrities they approached the cut off area and the large bodyguard unclipped the rope "Miss Bryson, Mr Sanchez, welcome to VIP"

"Thank you" Mathilda smiled.

Miguel collapsed onto the large cushions on the floor, he stretched out. Mathilda looked around, there were large, very low tables and stacks of soft decorative cushions around the tables acted as seats, there was a smaller, much less busier bar in the corner.

"This is cosy" she noted.

Miguel moved over and smiled "cosy, eh?"

"Tala you are such a…"

"Gentleman?"

Miguel shot Mathilda a smile and moved apart as Tala and Mariah appeared looking flushed…and rather guilty but grinning nonetheless.

Mariah sat next to Tala, her hand rested on Tala's thigh and her other hand clutched to his upper arms, damn she was clingy but Tala seemed to be loving it.

"So, erm, Mariah what do you do with yourself?" Mathilda asked difficulty, she might as well tried to get along with the girl.

"Just like posing for Playboy" she said in a rather dumb tone "I'm so glad you asked me out tonight Tala" she cooed at the young man.

"Um, I'm glad too" he gave her a mischievous grin.

Mathilda signed, this was going to be a long night.

_Erm, well…rather weak I know but next chapter should be awesome, hopefully!!!_

_Well review!!!!!!!! Please? Lol, they make me happy!!!!!!!! And will settle back into school great!_


	17. Chapter 16

_Hey Guys thanks for being so patient!! Thanks to **Bluestray, Sky d, diamond-red91, mire013, jellybean kitty, hil 2378 and nubia (you know the drill…below!)**_

_**Nubia, lol thought we need to show Ray as a pretty vulnerable person, the crying the awful effort at skiing!!**_

**_Ah the whole Mathilda/Miguel thing you'll find out soon enough where he suddenly came from…and Tala and Mariah well it's Tala each one of his actions has to piss off AT LEAST one person!!! Hehehe_**

_**Salima, I've definitely thought about her! But finding out where to put her is difficult, I don't quite want to put her with Ray because…well, I want her to have a least an interesting part before she starts getting romantically involved with any of the characters!**_

_I am so sorry I took way longer to update!!! The internet went down on Wednesday and I only managed to update the stories now! Anyway onwards and out!_

**Chapter Sixteen – and that's when things started going downhill…**

Raymond Kon took 'The Enquirer' ripped it to shreds and threw the pieces up in the air so it rained over him like wedding confetti. He had been back three days from his so-so skiing trip (it was good in the sense he came back a slightly less bratty man, but bad in the sense if he saw a ski/snowboard he would ram it up someone's ass) and photos of Tala and Mariah were already plastered all over the tabloids.

"Hey, you gonna pay for that?" the scruffy newsstand man demanded.

"Here" Ray stuff a bill in his hand and marched away, unbelievable Mariah WAS a slut and he she was doing it with the biggest man whore ever.

He got into his Porsche and gripped the wheel and brought his head down to it several times before putting the key in the ignition and driving away. He ignored the throbbing sensation on his forehead.

He stopped as he was caught in the downtown traffic and looked thoughtful; obviously Mariah was doing this to spite him.

'…or not' a voice in his head argued 'get over her, because no offence she's definitely gotten over you again…and again'

Ray growled and clutched the steering wheel even tighter and his knuckles seemed to turn ash white.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Kai c'mon let me watch" Hilary pushed her boyfriend's muscled arm away and shifted away from him.

Kai moved closer and nibbled Hilary's neck; she sighed with pleasure and then reached back and slapped him. They were lying on Kai's couch watching 'Pirates of the Caribbean 2' which Hilary was yet to see (SHOCK! HORROR! GASP!)

"Kai, not everyone has seen this movie"

"I have, the premiere was boring" he breathed on her neck sending little shivers down her spine.

She sighed, he really knew how to manipulate her "you are being selfish" she sat up on Kai's wide couch and frowned at him "for that, I am going to punish you"

"How?" he grinned rather crudely.

"By moving over here" she shifted along and sunk into the soft leather and focused on the large screen.

Kai let out a huff and sat there watching Johnny Depp run like a maniac across the screen "He gets eaten in the end" Kai supplied "by the kragen thing"

Hilary blinked and continued watching. Kai smirked and watched as Hilary's face twisted slightly. He inspected his nails and adopted a superior look on his face.

"ARGH! Kai, you're such a damn spoilsport"

"Tala tells me that every day and I never tire of hearing it"

She huffed "now…you've ruined it, happy?"

"Yes" he answered seriously.

Hilary took the remote which was a small touch screen PDA (which controlled most electronic devices in Kai's lavish apartment) jabbed TV and then 'off'. She folded her arms and sat there.

Kai got up and then sat next to her, Kai never shifted along a couch. He put his arm around her and kissed her cheek "Okay, I have tickets to the premiere of the third one, I promise I will take you and can mingle with Orlando and Johnny"

Hilary smiled at him, her fringe in her eyes; she leaned forward towards Kai and then scowled at her beeping phone.

"Hello"

Kai sighed and leaned back and started tracing a pattern on Hilary's back. She let out a sigh of her own and waited.

"Oh, NO NO!" she got up even causing Kai to jump with a start.

"I said the blue suitcase to the Hilton, Red to the Marriot" she growled "blue suitcase to blue Hilton, Red Suitcase to Red Marriot, how hard is that?" she shook her head and ruffled her forever straight hair, then her face paled and she sat "what do you mean he hasn't got a seat on the flight? I booked it, I never ever, ever make mistakes…argh, and you dumb shit!" she spat and snapped the phone shut.

She looked at Kai who raised a groomed eyebrow before she opened her phone and started punching in some numbers.

"Hilary" Kai warned.

"Five minutes just to sort this out, okay?" she whispered and quickly pecked him on the cheek before starting to pace his rug.

"Red suitcase Brooklyn-" she rolled her eyes "B-R-O-" she began to spell out.

Kai closed his eyes and knew a while had passed when he opened them, man he had not napped for ages, she was STILL talking. He looked at the clock and sighed. He needed to get to bed, he had a shoot tomorrow with Marc Jacobs one of the few designers Brooklyn hadn't managed to snag…

"Hilary" he pushed her slightly.

She looked up and frowned slightly, Kai looked angry…no sad. "Hang on" she cupped her hand over the phone "yeah?" expecting him to say something sweet.

"Don't pace on my rug to much, you'll wear it out"

And with that he disappeared leaving Hilary somewhat speechless.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Max Tate was in an oddly good mood, he had spoken to Mariam earlier and he had finished an assignment for school and handed it into Boris, who looked shocked someone could hand in so much extra credit assignments in two weeks. He opened the door and looked around the large landing.

The house appeared empty, no sounds of music or the projector TV or faint splashes from the pool.

"Mom?" he called out, he shrugged when no reply came.

He walked into the kitchen and found Michael pressing his lips and his naked torso into his mum.

Max clutched his stomach as it churned, he must have yelled or something because his mother jumped back looking guilty.

"Max, you're home"

"No kidding" he said his mood suddenly changing for the worse. Apart from the fact he was completely against this relationship he was surprised mum had managed to stay 'faithful' to Michael for this long. It was kind of scary too. She didn't dress so…promiscuous anymore, she COOKED (as she normally just called the caters) she picked Max up from school, did laundry (which really got Max). In fact Max should have said she had changed for the better, except the fact it was Michael just…pissed him off.

Max rolled his eyes and went to the fridge and pulled out a smoothie. He shook it and stood there observing the couple.

Michael gave him the eye, Max knew Michael didn't see eye to eye with him and he didn't want him to. It made it all the easier to hate him.

"When you've quite finished trying to eat my mum's face, I'd like a word" Max commanded.

Michael looked at Judy; he followed Max out "okay kid what's this about?"

"One, I am not a kid; we are from the same generation. Two, when will you realise you need to go away?" he asked incredulously.

"You need to realise that mummy's leaving you" he put on a mock voice.

"Argh" Max let out a disgusted sound "she left me ages ago, when she left my dad and started dating OLDER men" he stared openly at Michael.

"If your dad's anything like you no wonder she left him"

Max let out a growl and lifted his fist, but before he knew it Michael's own fist had slammed into his jaw and sent him sprawling to the ground, Max rubbed his jaw and sat upright immediately.

"Ooh, sorry pretty boy, can't go to a shoot now can you?" Michael bent down to face him "face it, I'm not going anywhere and believe it or not, I like your mom"

Max pursed his lips "fine" his jaw was throbbing and he hoped it wouldn't show earlier "but remember, my mum goes through men faster than a tube of lipstick. She may 'love' you now but she's more fickle than I am"

"Fuck off" Michael spat.

"Gladly" Max pulled himself up. Max growled again as he walked away Michael was obviously very smug he had just punched Max.

But Michael's face was deep in a frown 'She's more fickle than I am' kept running through his mind. He shook it off easily. But it was too late; seeds of doubt were already buried deep in his mind.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Kai sat in the large Victorian style chair, his head propped on his hand, looking thoughtful, the cameras flashed in his eyes not even fazing him by the slightest he was really deep in thought.

Hilary kept running through his mind, her eyes, her skin, her body…just her. Hilary was a weird one; she was the only person who could make him extremely happy one minute…and then extremely pissed off the next.

"Kai!"

Speak of the devil.

"Hilary?" he looked up and broke his pose, the photographer sighed and waited for Kai to resume his former pose. Kai ignored him and stood up and walked towards her.

"Hey" she smiled "you okay? You seem pretty…tired yesterday"

"Oh yeah, had an early shoot…I'm guessing his highness is in proximity because you are here"

She gave a crooked smile and shrugged "yeah"

Kai rolled his eyes "well I hope he knows he can't take my contract"

"He wouldn't think of it" Hilary replied slightly shocked "Brooklyn is not so bad…" she trailed off when Kai's eyes adopted a look, she knew too well, basically his eyes conveyed: 'I'm not fuckin' interested'.

"Well, I love you" she smiled weakly.

Kai's eyes flashed and he looked away, he bit his lip and then look back at her "I love you too"

She smiled relief washing all over her, she reached up and kissed him and turned and left the set. She waited outside the office and wringed her hands…

Brooklyn stepped out, looking his usual pleasant self.

"Well?"

"I got the contract?"

Hilary's face dropped and she blinked "Are you replacing anyone?"

"No" he said simply "don't worry your boyfriend still has his job"

Hilary nodded "I don't doubt Kai, he can get a job anywhere"

"Yeah, shame people don't seem to want him anymore" Brooklyn said in a tone that was way too pleasant for Hilary's liking.

"Well, you are kinda swooping in there" she spoke in sharp tones, for the first time feeling irritable towards the red haired young man.

"Swooping?" he turned and advanced on her.

Hilary gulped suddenly realising how tall Brooklyn was. Kai was as tall as him but he was no way intimidating as Brooklyn was now.

"You wouldn't have a job right now if it wasn't for me" he stated in an indifferent tone "so you don't insult me"

Hilary opened her mouth to argue, and Brooklyn stepped forward so he was practically pressing against her.

"You heard me?"

She nodded cluelessly and gulped, he continued to glare down at her with his blue eyes.

"Understand?"

She nodded more firmly this time and he stepped back and then smiled as if he hadn't just subtly threatened her "So what's next?"

"Erm" she shook her head slightly and pulled out the black organiser "you have a session at the gym and then, you're free for the rest of the day…"

"Great" he nodded for her to follow him and he turned.

"Hil-" Kai came out in a chequered shirt a waistcoat and scuffed jeans looking very much the cowboy, he frowned "are you okay?" he muttered to her his back to Brooklyn "you look…"

"I'm fine" she said in a slightly shrill voice "you should get back…"

"Yes, Kai we have a very tight schedule" Brooklyn announced.

"Fuck off" Kai didn't mess with words and he turned back to Hilary "Are you okay?" he muttered "has he done something to you?"

"No, no"

"What have you done to my girlfriend?" Kai turned.

Hilary grabbed his arms, well aware her hands wouldn't stop the gym-defined muscles.

"Nothing" Brooklyn blinked his face the very definition of innocence, his eyes observed the grey surroundings "we have a schedule to follow…"

"You listen" Kai advanced "I know your game…"

"Kai, what game?"

Kai ignored Hilary "And you're not going to succeed, and if I find out you've done anything to Hilary, I will kill you…"

_THAT'S ALL!...lol sorry don't worry. It's not a cliffhanger. I hate those, I don't mind it when people do it to me but I feel strangely guilty when I do it to readers…I only use them in an emergency!!_

_Lol…read on! I've been ill today so I thought I'd do two!_


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen – on and on…**

"Tyson" Ray lay on his sofa and stared at the navy haired man who had now appeared with a box of take out, which was obviously taken out of his fridge "I'm still here, a month later and are you going to shave that stubble? You look weird, and is that MY food?"

"No, no I don't and yes it is your food" Tyson jumped into the sofa and flicked on the large TV "argh, E! Change it" he pressed a button and it went onto the Comedy channel.

It was true, a month had passed. Ray was still contract-less, Tyson had grown stubble and was indeed eating his food. Ray was kinda grateful for Tyson. He was the first real friend he had, he didn't kiss Ray's ass, set him straight when necessary and always seemed to have his back in a weird way.

"Um, I love noodles" Tyson adjusted his hat "well on the plus side Tala is stuck with Mariah, I'd feel more sorry for him, contract or not"

Ray grimaced, true Tala was STUCK with Mariah for about three weeks or four. Ray wasn't sure but over the past month he had been going through the tiring, gruelling process he had done about fours years ago. Selling himself to different agencies, sending his portfolio all over the place.

"Patience is a virtue"

"I have no virtue" Ray growled "besides, you seem to be in my place a lot"

"Dude, I'm a photographer…I survive"

Ray blinked, so like Tyson giving answers to questions that hadn't even been thought of. He watched Tyson gorge for a moment and turned to the TV and took up a rather vulnerable position of bringing his knees to his chin and hugging them. He didn't move as he felt the sofa go down as Tyson moved next to him.

"Ray, dude, c'mon" Tyson hoped his voice had taken a sympathetic tone.

"I can't modelling is all I know!" Ray's face crumpled into pure sadness.

Tyson instinctively put his arm round Ray's shoulders. Ray rested his head on Tyson's arm for a while they sat there in comfort…

"AH!" they both screamed as they realised their positions.

Tyson slid off the couch and scrambled over a bit.

They both sat there, shuddering. Ray got up and went into the kitchen slightly fazed "Shit, shit" he muttered under his breath.

"Erm, Ray! I gotta go I have a shoot…you know"

"Yeah, yeah" Ray yelled from the kitchen "catch you later!"

"Erm, yeah!" and the door slammed.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Nichelle, I'm really not feeling well" Hilary said "My stomach is killing, and I threw up I don't want to pass on anything to Brooklyn, you know"

"Fine" the woman snapped in her southern drawl "just today, Brooklyn is very busy…" she sighed and hung up.

"Goodbye to you too" Hilary snapped irritably.

She slipped on her Paul Frank monkey slippers and padded into the kitchen and grabbed the bag of chocolate covered toffee popcorn. A sin in this industry but Hilary growled, this was her flat not the fuckin' industry.

She then went into her living room and flopped down on the couch and flipped on the TV.

"Breaking news" the woman in the ugly red suit announced "Voltaire Hiwatari, the CEO and owner of Voltaire enterprises dropped dead in his office less than an hour ago"

Hilary sat up…oh, crap.

"Voltaire is also better known as the grandfather to supermodel Kai Hiwatari…we go to our correspondent now in Russia"

"So far it has been identified as a heart attack and naturally as Voltaire's only living relative and it was specified in his will…"

'Will?' Hilary frowned. Kai pretty much hated his grandfather, and she hadn't met Voltaire but she was pretty sure Voltaire hated his grandson.

Kai had told her, rather reluctantly as soon as Kai was seven he was sent off to boarding school in England only returning home for summer, then he rarely saw his grandfather anyway. Then in high school Kai was sent off to 'Eton', a very expensive well known English boarding school for royalty and celebrity kids alike. Kai had hated it and grown to hate his only living relative. His grandfather barely made time for him…and instead of going to Harvard (which he had been offered a place) and being a good grandson Kai took the worst job to spite his grandfather. Model.

"…Kai Hiwatari will inherit, his grandfather's personal wealth and his share of Voltaire enterprises making him the richest person under twenty five"

Hilary sat up properly and choked on a kernel of chocolate coated popcorn 'Fuckin' hell' was all that went through her mind. Kai was already rich enough but now, hundred's of billions was going to go to his name…

"Kai!"

Kai's handsome yet pissed face came on screen.

"Are you upset about your grandfather's death?"

"Will you give up your modelling career to run Voltaire enterprises?"

Kai simply looked at them and then disappeared into the building of 'Model Physique'. Hilary picked up her phone and entered his number.

"Yes?" Kai said wearily.

Hilary grabbed the remote and muted the TV as a mini obituary of Voltaire Hiwatari was read out "Hey, I heard you okay?"

"It's his way of getting back at me" Kai announced "he hated me and now he leaves me his empire? I swear he's doing this to spite me"

"Kai" Hilary whispered even though there was no one else "do not insult the dead"

"It's my grandfather we're talking about" Kai spat "people won't leave me alone…" he sighed and sounded tired, almost vulnerable.

"Well, what are you going to do?"

"I suppose I'll have to go to Russia and see things out"

"Oh"

"You can come with me" it seemed more like a question, a plea even.

"Kai I would but Nichelle practically contracted a heart attack of her own, when I said I was missing work just for today…"

"You're still ill?" Kai asked his troubles seemed to flit away.

"Yeah, I think it must be some bug…when are you going to Russia?" she asked sadly.

"Probably as soon as possible" he sighed "the meeting with the lawyers and other board members… please Hil"

"Kai…I can't leave this job I need it"

"You can live off me"

"Kai, people will think it's bad enough I up and leave my job when you become a billionaire. No I enjoy this level of independence… I may not have millions but I am more than well off"

Kai nodded "I understand…I'll speak to you soon okay?"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Hey" Mathilda appeared with bags of shopping and she sat "what's up?"

"Nothing" Tala smiled surprised she came and even more surprised, and glad, she didn't bring her BBB (boy-band-boyfriend) along. He drummed his fingers on the white cloth waiting for her to sort herself out "just wanted a meet up, is all"

"Erm, what you want to drink?" they were sitting in an uptown café, where water cost three times the normal price.

"Erm, can I get something to eat too please? I'm kinda hungry"

"Sure" he signalled to the waiter to come over.

"I heard about your friend Kai, he must be devastated, it's all over the news" Mathilda gave a sympathetic smile.

"I'd say he's strangely relieved" Tala chuckled.

"How's Mariah?"

Tala shuddered, he was starting to envy Ray…why couldn't she just leave him alone? It was weird first it was nice, the amazing blowjobs, pretty good sex but now it was completely pointless, especially since Mathilda and her boyfriend were suddenly the 'It' couple…and the fact Mariah was just irritating.

"She's…ok, I think"

"You, think? Can I have a sparkling water and a tuna melt toastie? Thanks" she smiled at the waiter her cute, dazzling smile and had Tala all giddy.

"Erm same, except coffee instead of water"

"Well, you really are a man's man" she smiled at him as if to sum him up

"What?"

"You have…interesting" she couldn't really use the word beautiful for Mariah, she would have said pretty but she wasn't fond enough of Mariah to use that "women, you don't remember their names yet you seem to have them tripping over you"

"No" Tala shook his head, no no!

"Yes Tala" she leaned forward and smiled a bigger smile "you are a player!" she announced smoothly and slowly.

Tala blinked, no, he had been on his best behaviour for weeks. He rarely went to parties, only the high profile ones. He rarely drunk at those, he didn't speed in his car anymore…he had stuck with the same, deadly irritating woman for almost a month! A month! And she thought he was a player.

'Fine' he thought coolly.

He leaned back and took out a cigarette "what if I am?"

"How do you live with yourself?" she teased, looking around the café.

"Easy, lots of women and drink and cigarettes"

She blinked at him and then gave him a flirtatious smile "oh? Really?"

"Yeah, I understand your…" Tala clicked his fingers as if to recall a name "that guy…" he continued clicking.

"My boyfriend?"

"Yeah, I mean he's really clean cut isn't he?"

"Miguel…" Mathilda frowned and suddenly became flustered "Well, he's…sweet"

"He's boring" Tala leaned forward and gazed at her wickedly "all women say that, he's sweet in other words boring"

"I think you're sweet" she replied quickly.

"Oh really, but among other things. You describe Miguel just as…sweet" he leaned back and adopted a superior look on his face.

Mathilda shook her head at him at he waiter placed down her water and Tala's coffee.

"So what do you two, do for fun?" he asked again.

"Tala…" she pleaded.

"Because I can show you some fun" Tala had dropped the act, the bad boy everyone knew and really loved was back.

"Bull" Mathilda shot back.

"Screw the tuna" he smacked down a fifty-dollar bill "let's go"

"Where?" she gathered her things, amazed and kind of thrilled at the forcefulness of Tala's tone.

"You'll see"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Where is this place?" Mathilda screamed in Tala's ear over the techno music

A week ago her breath in his ear would have drove him crazy but not today, not anymore. He looked back at her "It's a rave!"

"It's three pm in the afternoon" she screamed back, rather sardonically.

"So, or is this too much excitement overload for you?" Tala grinned at her. They were in a rave in some underground club across town. Tala had often come here in his 'druggie phase' to get away from the harsh, demanding and critical world. 

She pushed against him as someone barrelled past her, Tala stiffened ever so slightly and looked down.

"What do we do?"

"Have you ever been to a party?" Tala asked in a tone and incredulous tone.

"Yes!" Mathilda shot him a look.

"We dance" he slipped his arm to the small of her back "we drink, we get down…blah, blah" he rolled his eyes grinning.

She stared at him and narrowed her eyes.

"Don't worry!" he leaned into her ear and shouted over the heavy, erratic and frantic bass line "I won't try anything on, I wouldn't want your boyfriend of a boy scout to get all uppity on me!"

Mathilda just looked at him and couldn't help but smirk as Tala began to move, soon she joined him and two minutes later, she had forgotten that there was a man called Miguel Sanchez.

_Okay! Hope you liked the updates!!! Well review my friends! You know the drill! _

_Meeohmai xxx_


	19. Chapter 18

_Hey!! Many thanks to **Jelly Bean Kitty, Nemi the dragon, Sky D, Bluestray, Mire013 hil2378 and Nubia!**_

_**Nubia, Lol, don't worry I won't leave Ray hung up on Mariah…I mean it is Mariah come on!!**_

_**Lol, I know what a spoilsport…I LOVE pirates of the Caribbean I CANNOT wait (literally) for the third one! What happened with the suitcases? Oh it was an accident but if it was planned…hey hey my story turns into a mystery, which would be awesome!**_

_**Well, look at the Max/Michael thing as…territory I guess! You know, mike comes in there takes his mom!!!**_

_**Brooklyn, I thought I'd bring in the dark side of Brooklyn we see in G-revolutions (when I watched it was like NOOOO! He's too cute to be evil:-P…) I like your taste in men Nubia, because I would take Kai every time, unless Ray's involved then maybe both…hehehehe.**_

**_I KILLED VOLTAIRE (evil laughs)…well as I'm going to explain below… (Ah just read below…lol)_**

_**Tala and Mathilda…well, their relationship may become the dominant one due to unforeseen circumstances (coughs, due to author, coughs).**_

_**We will find out what is wrong with Hilary soon, could be a life threatening disease!!! Or not, lol who knows.**_

_Okay people, we may find these next chapters jump over longer periods than normal because…it will keep the story flowing…trust me! Cheers!_

_I have nicknamed this chapter 'D-Day' well someone knows what I'm on about…well, I hope they remember…lol_

**Chapter Eighteen – why can't you just be friends? (Aka D-DAY)**

Max pushed Mariam gently and laughed as she stumbled forward, she turned and growled and went to kick him, he jumped back laughing avoided the deadly swivel of her leg.

"Jackass" she said, shrugging the free Matthew Williamson bag she had gotten over her shoulder. She pulled open the door of 'Model Physique' and held it open for Max.

Max nodded thanks and as he entered the doorway, Mariam swiftly shut the door on him and his knee made a deep resounding sound against the glass.

"Ow! OW!" he hoped into the reception of the building.

Mariam threw her head back and realised a loud laugh and watched as her closet and best friend, hoped across the agency rubbing his knee.

"Mariam you evil bitch!" Max called out.

"That's not something you call your girlfriend"

"Tala!" Mariam ran up to the red head and hugged him, she pulled back "you stink more of minty tobacco more than usual"

"Bite me, princess" Tala shrugged "how are you and boy wonder?"

"I have a name"

"Of course you do" Tala said in a patronizing tone and rolled his eyes and turned back to Mariam "Your Abercrombie photos keep showing up everywhere becoming quite the beautiful young lady…aren't you Max?"

Max raised and eyebrow and gestured rudely to Tala. 

"I meant you OBVIOUSLY" Tala said to Mariam.

"Thanks" Mariam smiled at him "And your photos keep coming up everywhere! You and Mathilda Bryson? She has a boyfriend!"

"Yeah, the boy band member" Tala said darkly.

"I thought he was an actor" Mariam shook her head "Anyway, what are you two doing together, you've showed up in all the worst photos possible, raves, parties, playboy mansion thingies!"

Tala smiled crookedly and shrugged "Just showing her a good time, since her goody two shoes boyfriend won't"

"Tala you're going about it weirdly" Mariam said. She and Tala both knew what she meant.

His face softened and he nodded "I know, but she's like this weird action junkie, who would have fuckin' knew!" Tala said loudly "…hey, you two are in the news too, Mariam dumps Tala for wonder boy: who would have known he wasn't frigid?"

Mariam fought hard to keep a straight face and glanced at Max who was giving Tala a filthy look.

"We're just friends" Max pointed out.

"So you are frigid" Tala said innocently "…anyway, why are you here?"

"Well, I've got a new contract"

"Yes, with Stella's new line for the younger woman yes, yes I know, it's been all over E! For shit's sake" Tala was smiling though "well done Mariam, you deserve it…and wonder boy?"

"I have a name!" Max said in somewhat of a whiny tone

"Yeah, yeah…so?" Tala was enjoying teasing the younger man, and wasn't prepared to give the activity up so easily.

"Erm, well…my contract with Calvin Klein has changed…I'm CK Jeans now not the whole shebang, something about Brooklyn" Max sighed and rolled his eyes "taking over the whole thing but they still want me, it's confusing"

"All right" for you Tala growling at Brooklyn's name "You will still have your little preppy Abercrombie and your go getting Billabong shit for contracts. Brooklyn is swooping along and taking all the good deals, how he does it. I don't know!"

Mariam nodded "yeah, I have a feeling the only saving grace for me is I'm a woman"

"Girl" Tala corrected.

"WOMAN" she shot him a look and hugged Tala "don't worry…is it that bad?"

"Well, I had McQueen, Armani, Louis Vuitton and Yves Saint Laurent…now I just have Yves and Louis" he said grimly "that only reason Yves kept me is because well, that guy loves me…what can I say?"

"Ouch, that bad" Mariam frowned "well, no one can stay on top like that right?"

"Yeah, but when he falls loads of other models will saturate the market!" Max said at her wildly.

"He's right!" Tala said nodding.

"You two are being paranoid, be optimistic!" She smiled.

"Yeah, alright for you…you have a vagina. I bet if Brooklyn could figure out a way to be a woman as well as a man, he'd do it"

"Bye Tala" Mariam said disbelievingly and dragged Max away.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Hilary slumped her head by the toilet and groaned, she was still sick…and her being on the run all the time being Brooklyn's PA didn't help…and the fact she couldn't fit into her body clinging and revealing Alexander McQueen dress didn't help either.

"Oh honey" Patty had said in her perky voice "I think you should try this, the other girls in the agency think so too"

The woman had handed her a package and Hilary took it absentmindedly and stuffed it in her bag, thinking it was some sort of pills. It wasn't unusual in this industry for people to give each other pills or drugs as if they were candy. Only when the pack fell out of her bag did Hilary bother to look at it.

Her eyes laid on it and widened intently.

'No…Patty's idea of a joke' she thought 'a sick joke…not even funny...but, I…' she had opened the pack.

'Okay, just try…' she thought nervously.

She dipped the stick into the cup and waited gingerly. She began to pace her room and waited…she looked and dropped the stick.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK!" she screamed.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Kai stuffed his clothes into the suitcase and growled. He had cancelled all his contracts and was officially jobless. It pissed him off that undoubtedly Brooklyn would swoop in there and take his contracts but he didn't really care. What pissed him off was that he wouldn't see Hilary for a while; he wouldn't be able to taste her, to have her drape herself on him…

The bell rang and he growled, if it was some reporter asking for another interview he would tell them to stuff it. He went down the hallway with the exquisite paintings and delicate sculptures and into the hallway; he jabbed at the intercom button and looked at the screen.

"Hilary! Come up" he pressed the button and a large buzzing noise rang.

A few minutes later, Hilary appeared in a long, grey knitted coat.

"Hot?" he rose a brow.

"Erm, no your place is always a little chilly"

"I can turn up the heating" he said before kissing her.

She broke away "no! no! I like the coat…it's Viktor and Rolf"

"Very nice" he noted "so…"

"Kai, I'm not coming I just wanted to say goodbye" she sighed.

"Yeah, I know" he looked disappointed "well, I'm glad you came…sit"

'AND I WANT TO TELL YOU I'M PREGNANT!' she screamed on the inside.

"Want something to drink?"

"Do you have any milkshake?"

"I have protein shakes"

"Ew, anything that isn't healthy or low-calorie content?" the cravings had kicked in and dug their heels in.

"Hilary" Kai frowned smiling "I'm a model"

"Oh yeah, yeah"

"I have ice cream" Kai said.

"Ooh, okay!"

Kai led her into his fantastic kitchen and sat her down on the barstool, he swooped her up and placed her down with apparent ease. He went to the large freezer, opened it and got out a spoon and a bowl and placed it in front of her.

She took the spoon and dug right into the ice cream, ignoring the bowl and scoop "So you ready?"

"Not really" he frowned "I haven't been home in ages…I don't even remember how to speak Russian!"

"Bullshit" Hilary said through a mouthful of caramel swirl "you were speaking it to Tala the other day"

"Oh yeah" his face went back to its 'Pre-Hilary' days and he looked at her "well, I don't know how long I'll be gone for"

"Well, it won't be less than two months, it takes some people several months to clear things up after a relative's death…and their just sorting out a house and a few thousand dollars. You're sorting out a bloody worldwide public limited company and billions" she said.

Kai nodded and glanced at the 'Laura Ashley' clock Hilary bought him "damn, I have to go in five"

"But your fight's like not for three hours"

"I know but the security check-ups and all"

"Oh yeah" Hilary noted sadly…she placed the spoon down and looked at him 'I'll tell him' she thought fiercely.

"What's up?" he noticed her staring "how are you feeling now, did you see someone about your illness?"

"Oh, I saw…SOMEONE" she laughed nervously.

"So, what was it?" he looked extremely stressed at this moment, telling him the news would probably be not the best state for him to be in to go back to Russia…

"I, erm, food poisoning"

"Food poisoning? I don't believe it, you've been craving foods! You don't crave foods when you have food poisoning…"

"I know"

Kai raised an eyebrow and glanced at the clock again "want to come to the airport with me? I ordered a town car…it will take you back home"

She smiled nervously "yeah, of course"

Kai smiled and told her he needed to finish packing, she stayed and played with the ice cream and a few minutes later the town car arrived, really to take them to the international airport which was on the outskirts of the city.

Hilary got in rather carefully, remembering she was no longer responsible for one.

As Kai got in and shut the door and the car gently glided out to join the downtown traffic, doubts clouded her mind: 'Would Kai reject her?' 'More, importantly would he reject the new baby?', 'Would she have to have an abortion?'

"Hilary, are you sure it's not more than that? You've gone awfully pale" Kai said leaning forward to look at her

She turned, her mouth hung open and Kai nodded as if to prompt her.

"No, no, I'm fine" she smiled "queasy is all"

"Mmm, you're telling a blatant lie" he folded his arms and put out a mock pout.

"Oh Kai" she broke into a wide smile at the adorable site before her "I'm not lying!"…I'm just keeping the truth from you.

"You are" he smirked.

"Am not, I didn't know you were so immature Kai Voltaire Hiwatari"

As if it had ignited something wrong, Kai's face fell and darkened and he growled and said nothing and sunk into his seat.

Hilary sighed, part grateful Kai had gone into a semi-sulk, part annoyed at herself for bringing up the rather sensitive subject of Kai's grandfather. The journey which went through the commercial part of the city and the suburbs went dreadfully fast…considering most of it was spent in silence.

The black car pulled up to the drop off point at the large, modern looking terminal and stopped. Kai stepped out and instance whispers of awe and stares followed the supermodel. He ignored the stares and mutterings and walked ahead. Hilary was next to him still contemplating her own dilemma.

Kai and Hilary stood in the check-in queue in silence and it went through very quickly. Considering Kai was in business class. They watched as Kai's suitcase was lugged away.

Kai took her hand and led her back outside.

"You can go shop in the amazing duty free" Hilary joked "I'll be ok, the driver said he'd be back in two"

"Hilary is there something you want to tell me?" he said worry all over his face.

Tell him Hilary, tell him.

"No" she said firmly "I am fine! I'm just worried you'll find some equally moody, extremely gorgeous Russian girl and dump me"

"Well, I don't think I would want someone moody, I like having someone who is sometimes annoyingly perky…"

"Not as annoying as Patty" Hilary muttered under her breath.

"…and you ARE extremely gorgeous…no breathtakingly beautiful…"

She looked up, her cheeks slightly pink, he let out a soft laugh and wrapped his arms around her rather thick knitwear-clad waist.

"And being Russian is so overrated" he smiled.

The car beeped softly as it pulled up. Hilary pressed her lips into Kai's enjoying his taste, the feel of his tongue against hers. For that moment there was nothing else. No world, no potential child…just her and Kai. Kai pulled away and nipped her lip.

She breathed slowly, slightly giddy…amazing how Kai's kisses still made her weak and smiled slowly "bye Kai, have a good trip…is that man taking photos of us?"

True enough, a man in Bermuda shorts, a rather cheesy Hawaiian shirt and a beard was taking photos of them "Look Honey, it's Kai Hiwatari and his little girlfriend" he pointed eagerly like a little child

Kai looked mortified and Hilary laughed and clutched at his chest "Bye my love" she patted his chest and pulled away, and walked into the car. Kai shut it and watched as it pulled away.

'Why didn't she tell me?' something tugged at his heartstrings. He sighed gently and turned and through the ever present crowd of travellers went into the terminal.

Meanwhile in the car, tears formed in the corner of Hilary's eyes and she chewed her lip until a little droplet of blood escaped.

'I should have told him'

_Well, hope you liked that!!! Don't worry Kai will be back soon! I know some of you re thinking what the hell, Kai cannot be gone! Bad news internet at school is down    however I can nip over to my friends hopefully and get on! So while im waiting ill try to do lots of updates…_

_Well you know the drill, reviewing makes me happy (and makes me update faster!)…it really does!_


	20. Chapter 19

_Hey guys sorry for the longer than usual update, school work is getting on top of me a little! Many thanks to **Jellybean kitty, Bluestray, Mire013, Diamond-red91, Hil2378, Nemi the dragon ** for reviewing (cookie for you guys, lol)_

_**To Nubia,**_

_**Aaah you know me too well, I love crazy twists they make everything so much more fun!!!**_

_**Lol I liked that scene too with Tala, Max and Mariam…Tala's just so patronizing to Max. And I doubt what Brooklyn does is probably near undoable in the real world (I mean think time contracts breaches, etc.)**_

_**I'd be scared too telling Kai I'm pregnant!! Lol…I'd be like erm, erm, bugger off to Russia ok?**_

_**Ah, yes well Brooklyn having an evil side…well like you said he's too calm so it would make sense if he did have an evil side…what will he do now Kai is gone, ah well…wait and read! )…Kai maybe be jobless, correction: a jobless billionaire! Hehehe**_

_**Thanks for reading and reviewing! xxx**_

**Chapter Nineteen – Tala Appreciation Day**

Tala walked towards studio two. He had just finished an Yves Saint Laurent shoot and Mathilda had told him she would be in the studios as well doing her shoot for Chanel. Tala walked down the large rather cool, drafty hallway and stopped as he saw two people emerge from the corner on the other end.

"Miguel back off!"

"Mattie!" Miguel turned her around and waved the paper around in her face.

Tala approached carefully, even if he had walked up there painted neon yellow he doubted they would have noticed him.

"Miguel, it was just a party" Mathilda for once looked annoyed. She was dressed in a very 'Chanel' look, make-up made her delicate features even more delicate and doll like. She was wearing a loosely skimming black and white block dress. The classic, always popular Karl Lagerfeld design. Right now her blue eyes conveyed slight disgust.

"What? Of all people, I'm your boyfriend!"

"Exactly, so why state it?"

"I just thought you'd forgotten!" he snarled at her.

"I don't have to be seen on your arm, all the time. It's okay for you hit the town with the guys but when I do it, I'm cheating?" she rolled her eyes and folded her arms. You wouldn't have thought she was a normally placid, gentle person.

"It's Tala fuckin' Valkov!" Miguel threw the paper down.

"And, so?" she narrowed her eyes and let out a snort of disgust "I like Tala I have fun with him"

Tala smiled gently at this. Mathilda gave Miguel a withering look and opened the large door and it shut slowly in Miguel's face. Expecting Miguel to run in after her, he didn't. Tala did his best walk past and smiled "Miguel" and opened the door.

Tala entered the studio and stared, people were amending the stage…he noticed Mathilda gulping down water furiously by the buffet table and she noticed him as he approached.

"Hey Tala" she said a little grimly.

A little annoyed she was 'hung up' about the should be boy band member; Tala raised a red brow "what's up?"

"Miguel, argh, all we've done lately is argue" she growled.

"Oh?" Tala's face was pure innocence "why?"

"Because of you and me…not in that way" she got flustered and then she blushed and coughed "well yeah the photos of us partying…"

"Oh well, did you have fun?"

"Of course!" she smiled brightly.

He took out a cigarette and lit it "well then what's the problem?"

"They think I'm cheating on you with Miguel"

"They do…damn those razzi" Tala said in a bored tone before taking a drag "how's the shoot going?"

"Crap, how can you do this?" she gestured to him "you sit there for ages and all they do is take photos upon photos…"

"It's called being a model, I heard it pays well"

"Obviously, can you imagine Brooklyn? He must be loaded…not as much as you" she noted Tala's pissed off glare.

"Pfft"

"I'd like to work with him…" she trailed off as Tala started choking "inhale too much?" she grinned evilly.

"Witch" Tala coughed in hoarse tone.

"I know" she smiled simply, and she turned as the photographer signalled to her to return

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Ray turned the key in the ignition and pulled them out. He drummed his fingers against the wheel before getting out and walking calmly into the coffee store.

He had been thinking about Tyson ever since that really, really weird day and it was more than appropriate to say he was confused. The door tinkled behind him and he froze. Tyson was at the till handing some bills over.

Ray opened his mouth and shut it and his throat closed up leaving him gasping.

"Ray!" Tyson greeted "Long time…no see" he coughed and held the coffee in his hand; he wasn't holding the sleeve so it was painful but he was grateful the scalding feeling washed away some of the awkwardness…

"Erm, yeah" Ray scratched the back of his good looking head and sighed "can we walk and talk?"

"Yeah sure" Tyson nodded.

Ray held the door open for Tyson and he followed him onto the sidewalk, Tyson walked rather slowly and took sips from the paper cup and waited.

"We're still friends right?"

"Yeah"

They walked down slowly in silence and stopped they looked at each and opened their mouths.

"Erm" they echoed.

"No, you first" they continued in unison.

"Right" they said together again.

"Look" Ray said breaking their synchronisation "That moment…that day in my apartment"

"What moment?" Tyson's eyes shot all over, his voice slightly shrill "I don't remember any moment!"

A brunette haired woman walking past stopped briefly and looked of both of them half quizzically half amused.

"There was no moment!" Tyson snarled at her.

She nodded her eyes wide and scuttled off, leaving Tyson growling at her retreating back.

"Hey!" Ray folded his arms and glared at Tyson "it wasn't exactly comfortable for me either, okay?"

Tyson sighed and nodded "okay, okay we are grown men, we can continue…right?"

"Duh" Ray replied dryly.

"Cool" Tyson smiled at Ray and Ray returned it.

For a few seconds they just smiled at each other, then Ray frowned.

"Dude you're checking me out"

"Erm, fuck off it's you doing that TO ME" Tyson argued, then he shook his head "whatever man, gotten any jobs?"

"No" Ray shrugged and started walking back towards the car "where you off?"

"'Stage One Models' got a photo shoot with them…" Tyson shot a sideways look at Ray "that Brooklyn's pretty much got the fashion world in his palm…"

"Tell me about it" Ray narrowed his eyes "that guy…"

Tyson smirked at Ray's obvious anger "Whatever man, you hear Hugh Hefner throwing another one of his fabulous parties at his mansion"

"Yeah, I got an invite" Ray said unenthusiastically "at least someone remembers who I am, I'm guessing your going?"

"And miss all those chances with the playmates? NO!"

"Mariah, will be there" Ray growled.

"Yeah but you'll be with other playmates! As in lots not just one…lots"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Tala rolled over and frowned did the person who was buzzing the door bell no what time it was? He rolled over and looked at his Bang and Olufsen digital alarm clock and it read: 7:04pm.

"Oh" Tala blinked at the time

Tala sat up, rubbed his face and lazily got out of his bed and pressed the intercom.

"Yes?" he said a little hoarse.

"Tala, please can I come up? It's me Hilary!"

"Erm yeah" Tala pressed the next button and a few seconds there was a loud knock on the door. He blinked in surprise at the speed and went to the double door and opened one side.

"Hey!" Hilary grinned and walked in with a large bag of chocolate covered toffee popcorn in her hand and a rather large jacket on.

"Erm, hello?" Tala hid the fact her being here was a slight shock. No offence, she liked Hilary and all but she only came with Kai…

She removed her jacket and held it in her hands.

"Whoa" Tala eyed Hilary and then shook his head in fright when Hilary glared at him.

"Sit" he gestured down the large hallway and she walked in and sat on the large 'L' shaped leather couch.

"You ok?" She smiled a little too cheery for Hilary.

"Yeah, erm, so how long has Kai been gone for?" Tala asked

"Almost a month" she looked sad.

"Yeah…" Tala guessed she must have missed the fellow Russian "how are you?"

"Fine, I'm pregnant" she said calmly.

"Oh that's nice…WHAT THE FUCK!?!" he stood up and glared at her incredulously.

"I am pregnant" she repeated innocently and then put in a mouthful of popcorn.

"Well, it's explains why you look chubbier"

"Excuse me!" Hilary stood up and stared at him with equal intensity.

"Kai must be thrilled"

"Erm, um…yeah" she trailed off and her gaze avoided Tala's.

"Oh no" Tala clutched at his temples "he doesn't know…oh crap, oh crap…oh crap… no no no…NO!"

"What?" Hilary clutched at her belly protectively.

"You have to tell him now" Tala stopped his pacing, and grabbed his phone "I don't mind long distance calls"

"No!" Hilary swatted the phone away.

"Hilary!" Tala pushed the phone in her hand.

She dropped it and glared at him. Tala rolled his eyes and picked it up "HILARY PLEASE!!" he pushed it more into her hand crushing her fingers slightly "Please?"

"Tala…" she warned.

"What's his number in Russia?" Tala said loudly in a hysterical voice to cover hers.

She reached out and slapped him and frowned at him "Tala get a grip!"

He rubbed his cheek and nodded "Sorry…I needed that but…you really need to tell him"

"I want to tell him face to face"

"But you must be at least two months gone" he glanced at the slight bulge…and then he groaned "you didn't tell him before he left"

"I didn't want him to have too much on his plate and why are you so panicky? Doesn't Kai want kids?"

"Kai HATES surprises, you know this…he likes things planned, perfect…and a kid is not perfectly planned"

"Well, what's the worst he can do?" Hilary rose an eyebrow at the red head "you are over reacting" she sat back down on the leather and took more popcorn.

"Either throw a fit or something" Tala threw his arms up and sat next to Hilary "…congrats by the way"

"Yeah" Hilary rolled her eyes.

"You don't look happy"

"I am, I am…just it, the baby changes everything…" Hilary sighed.

Tala nodded "well, I'm sure Kai would want it and would take care of it…"

"You don't sound so sure"

Tala leaned forward and pressed the heels of his palms to his eyes "Okay, I honestly don't know how Kai will react, but he will do the right thing"

"For him?"

"For everyone" Tala looked at her.

Hilary nodded "would you like be the one of the godfathers?"

"Huh?" Tala frowned "come again?"

"Godfather"

"I can't even look after myself yet you are trusting me with a baby?"

"I think you'd make a good godfather" Hilary smiled and rubbed her stomach "Uncle Tala, coolest Uncle ever" she gushed feeding his ego slightly.

"At twenty three" Tala shuddered, then he looked at the stomach "I like the sound of uncle Tala"

"Of course you fuckin' do" Hilary scowled "you know what I'm scared of…the razzi, and Kai finding out through them…"

"Oh yeah, that will suck" Tala nodded and took out a cigarette.

"I retract my comment; you'd make a crap godfather. You can't smoke around pregnant women, you ass" Hilary glared.

"Ssh" Tala groaned again and threw the unlit cigarette to one side "Man, this is going to be hard…why can't Kai come back already?"

"Tala you cannot tell anyone, only you know" she took his hand and tugged at it.

Tala let out another noise and nodded "okay but you're asking for a lot"

"Okay, I just need company…"

"Fine you can come in once a week"

"Once a week? Tala, I'm pregnant. I need support"

"can't you go to a councillor?" Tala whined.

"Well, I would have goen to Tyson but his place has been proven to carry all sorts of infections since the man has no sense of hygiene. I can't go to my friends because they're gossip queens, my mum no way!...and there's only you left!" she smiled her big brown eyes settled on him.

Tala moaned and stood up "fine, fine but not right away?"

"No closer to the delivery ish, maybe few months before that"

"Why don't you have an abortion?"

Hilary stared "I've thought about it so many times, but no…I want this child! I don't care if Kai disowns me…us. I'll love it just the same"

Tala patted her shoulder sympathetically "just stay out of my way pregnant lady"

"Oh thank you" Hilary muttered sardonically.

_Ah well, once again I apologize!!_

_You know the drill about reviewing (blah makes me happy and update faster blah) D_

_Thanks again people! xxx_


	21. Chapter 20

_Hey, I AM SO SORRY I haven't updated. As you know I'm back in school and this is such an important year for me (final year of high school) so I need to put in all my time and effort into work!_

_Many thanks to **Bluestray, Mire013, Sky D, Yue-girl, jellybean kitty, Nemi the dragon, hil2378 and Nubia!**_

_**To Nubia**_

_**Nah, of course Mathilda and Miguel won't last we want a TalaXMathilda story.**_

_**Yeah Ray's kind of becoming Tyson's partner in crime…they seem mischievous pair! I'm not too sure how Kai will find out himself! But I'm planning it to be a bang!**_

_**Lol "pregnant lady" love that too myself! Thanks for reading, hope you are okay!**_

_Anyway onwards…_

**Chapter Twenty – The run up to the party**

"Max!" Mariam shut the front door and looked around the large, familiar hallway; she slipped off her shoes and placed them carefully by the wall and approached the kitchen.

"Max…oh!" she grimaced slightly at Mrs Tate and her new boyfriend. She had never actually met him but Max moaned about him enough.

"Mariam!" Judy Tate smiled brightly "this is Michael" she squeezed his bicep.

"Hey" Mariam said awkwardly and held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you" he said proudly, his handshake was firm like he wanted to do all the giving…the trait of someone either nervous or big headed.

"Erm, likewise?" she turned back to Judy "erm, is Max around?"

Michael let out a snort and Judy hit him gently "he's in the gym, shall I call him?"

"No, no…" she smiled "I'll go" she was barely out of the patio doors and she already heard Judy Tate giggle…Max was right. It was enough to make you gag. She walked alongside the pool and into the extension. Across the room on the running machine was Max staring intently at the widescreen TV on the wall.

Mariam ran up swiftly and quietly and jumped beside the machine "HELLO!"

Max's eyes widened and he tripped and the machine took him back and he landed nicely on his bum.

"Nice Max" Mariam laughed holding out a hand to help him up.

"Yeah, yeah…what's up?" he asked in his best tone. Mariam had gone to see him; obviously she must have wanted to take things further…

"Came to talk about the Playboy party"

Obviously not then.

Seeing his face fall, Mariam cleared her throat "and to see how you are…I met Michael"

"Oh how fuckin' pleasant" Max said dryly and switching off the hi-tech running machine. He went into the kitchenette and pulled out two diet cokes from the fridge and handed one to Mariam.

They walked outside next to the pool and each took a sun lounger.

Mariam gazed at Max's bare chest and then blushed furiously and turned away. Max had…developed…very nicely.

'Get a grip' she scolded herself, and pulled the ring on the can.

"Oh yeah, are you going? I am"

"But we're kinda underage"

"In England we're not"

"We're not in England Max" Mariam gave him a withering look.

"Listen, if Lindsay Lohan can do it, so can we!" Max shrugged and settled back on the sun lounger and closed his eyes and relaxed for a few seconds.

"Well, that decides it"

"Decides what?"

"Well, I have to get an outfit; everyone who is everyone in showbiz will be there!"

"Well, I'm sure whatever you wear you will look amazing, as you always do"

"Erm thanks Max!" Mariam giggled and then slapped her hand to her mouth 'I did not just giggle' she thought rather disgusted of herself.

"You'll look even better on my arm"

Mariam smiled and shook her head, the always cocky Max "who said I'm going with you?"

Max sat up and frowned and looked straight at her "I thought we would…"

"We are, you shouldn't get so confident that things will go the way you want…" she leaned towards him and glared competitively.

"Really?" Max rose a blond brow and leaned forward.

They locked eyes and then Max's eyes wandered to Mariam's lips, he leaned forward and he was grateful she didn't pull away but she didn't progress herself either…

"Max!"

Max pulled back and groaned.

"What?!" he snapped at the blond woman.

Judy Tate appeared with a tray with drinks and smiled "Refreshments"

"Okay, your mum is freaking me out" Mariam muttered as Judy strolled around the pool towards them.

"I have to live with her..." Max muttered "…what's up?" he looked up.

"You worked out so I thought I'd give you a treat…smoothies, nice healthy ones full of lots of vitamins, anti toxins…"

Max and Mariam looked at each and back to the elder Tate.

"Sure Mrs Tate"

"It's Miss" she correctly brightly "and call me Judy"

"No one would have guessed you're married…you look so good" Michael snaked an arm around her waist and kissed her shoulder.

Mariam didn't know whether to 'aw' or cough to break it up. Max grabbed the drink and began to gulp it down ferociously and at an alarming speed.

"Easy Max" Michael eyed him.

Max held up his middle finger.

"Listen Kid"

"I…" Max gulped the last bit down "am not a kid!"

"Max, please show some respect!" Judy asked.

Max glared at her.

"And Michael Max is not a kid" Judy said quickly under her son's glare.

"He needs to show some respect for his elders"

"You're not my elder!" Max growled.

"Listen…kid"

Even Mariam cleared her throat.

"…Max" he corrected "face it…"

"Stop" Max held up a hand, he grabbed Mariam's hand and pulled her up and led her around the pool and back up the steps and through the patio doors and he placed her behind him before turning to look out at his mother and her 'boyfriend' "Now you can continue the speech" he shut the door cutting him and Mariam from sight.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Mr Hiwatari" a brunette bowed her head and looked Kai right in the eyes "I am Natalya Nachev, your PA for the duration" she said to Kai (in Russian) as he stepped down the too large, too wide steps of the Hiwatari Mansion.

Kai nodded and rose a brow, he was tired he had been here for quite a while and all he had were Lawyers yell a combination of rules and wills and legislations in Russian and English.

Seeing the confusion creep on Kai's face she nodded "The board sent me, they thought you may need some help"

Kai smirked and gestured for her to follow him to the parlour. He muttered to the butler standing nearby to drink refreshments.

He held open the door exposing a sadly beautiful, slightly cold room. She sat on one of the chaises and placed her bag down gently.

"No offence" Kai said continuing the conversation in Russian "but those fat assholes up in board only want to make sure I do what's right for them"

She couldn't help but smile and continued in their native tongue "Well, supermodel or not, you're certainly not empty headed"

"You forget, Miss…" he trailed off and noted the golden band on her left hand "Mrs?"

"Yes" she looked at the ring and gushed "I'm married" she gazed at the ring lovingly and smiled even more.

Suddenly thoughts of Hilary came flooding back and Kai faltered and then frowned and continued "MRS Nachev, I spent the first eighteen years out of my twenty one year old life, been paraded to the best schools in the world and been brought up to think like…grandfather"

She nodded "well, then I guess I really have no need other than really being your PA"

"How long?"

"What?"

"You have been married?"

"Two years" she smiled brightly her face lighting up.

"Bravo" Kai said in a monotone.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Tala stood on the small podium and turned and looked at the room surrounding him. He grinned at his many reflections and jumped down and looked to the tailor "I'll take it" he said promptly.

"Great choice" Mr Valkov the man replied and held out his arms.

Tala removed the pin-clad jacket and gave it to the man, and stretched out, the 'Rolling stone' T-shirt stretching even more over his lean body. He looked thoughtful and then pulled out his phone.

"Hello?" a gruff voice.

Tala looked at the phone in confusion, Miguel. He coughed and adopted a near perfect upper class English accent "Erm, good day, can I speak to Mathilda Bryson. It's rather important?"

"Who is this?" Miguel asked suspiciously.

"Her, erm, accountant"

The line went silent for a few seconds and then Mathilda spoke, in just a suspicious tone "Hello?"

"Yeah!" Tala exclaimed.

"Tala?!" she whispered incredulously "Hang on…"

Tala waited and paced the fitting room.

"Okay, hello!" she sighed "I can't take this anymore Tala, Miguel is becoming unbearable!"

"Dump him" Tala said in a firm serious tone.

"No"

"Oh" Tala replied coldly staring at his reflection and not really surprised to see anger etched on his handsome face.

"I can't…I've known Miguel since…I was like a kid…I mean…"

"Maybe, you're not meant to be more friends"

"I know, but it's just apparently…I don't know…"

"Apparently what?"

"Nothing, just nothing"

"What?" Tala asked more firmly, his temper getting the better of him.

"Nothing!" Mathilda said softly "Are you going to the playboy party?"

"Yeah" Tala said in a slight gruff tone "Meant to the one of the biggest events of the year"

"Mmm, yeah" Mathilda heard the tension in his voice "Me too, Miguel's not going though"

"Oh, why not?" Tala asked in a bored tone.

"I dunno…but he said he'd make an appearance" Mathilda gave an awkward reply, what was up with Tala? She suddenly grew angry, was he suddenly showing an interest in her and Miguel?

"Oh great"

"I don't need you being angry with me Tala" Mathilda said softly.

Tala went to shout and then tensed and sighed "It's nothing just the damn pins from the fittings are sticking in me and I'm crabby".

"Oh" she wasn't fooled but for now the explanation would have to do "well, sorry about that Tal"

"Yeah, yeah my bad" Tala sighed and watched as the tailor stepped back in the room "the guy's back, yeah? I'll speak to you soon"

"Right, Bye"

"Bye" he flipped the state of the art mobile phone shut and sighed, this was ridiculous. Why was he just standing there, watching Mathilda flirt with him on the sly and watch her go home to Miguel? This whole party boy act was beginning to weaken. Tala had come too close to blurting out his feelings for the film star.

But the "playful" side of Tala wanted Mathilda to fall into his arms, beg him to take her. At the way it was going, he'd be the one doing the falling.

"Mr Valkov, your bill"

"Huh?" he snatched it lightly, pretended to glance at it and whipped out a coveted American Express 'Black Card'. The man brandished out a small slot machine as if expecting Tala to do this.

Tala punched in the number and took the card back.

'It has to happen soon, the next time I see her' he thought as he pushed through the double oak doors and onto the warm sunny sidewalk.

It was a beautiful day in this glamorous city. It was nice and warm, not stiflingly hot like it could be. Just right. Models and actresses and presenters alike zoomed past on fancy rollerblades, while the men drove past slowly in their brand new convertible cars.

Tala stopped by his Ferrari and then froze at the thought "SHIT!"

A woman skating next to him stumbled and swung into a passing man. Like dominoes the people in the surrounding area (bar Tala) tumbled to the floor.

"Watch it Jackass!" someone yelled.

"You read head freak!"

Tala was gnawing at his fingernails, something seen as a sign of nervousness and also something Tala never did. One thought was going through his mind.

The next he saw her would be at the party. Where he would have no privacy with her. Where he could be humiliated. In front of the royalty of showbiz.

_Hey, once again I am so sorry for the long update! To make it up to you guys two updates in one! Read on!_


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-one – We all love a party (one of three)**

"Max!" Mariam yelled up the stairs in her body clinging Miu Miu dress "the limo is here"

Max stepped down in a vintage Chanel blazer, slightly loose 'Evisu' jeans and a white shirt with the first few buttons undone.

"You look so cute" Mariam cooed.

"I was going for suave, cool, fly"

"Shut up Usher" Mariam growled "it's those baby blues…so cute" she held out a hand "Ready?"

"Absolutely…wait" Max brandished out the small bunny head shaped invite and then sighed as he slipped it back into the inside of the blazer pocket "let's go"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Ray stared at the small man across him; he raised an eyebrow and couldn't help but laugh.

Tyson's friend a publicist was rather small, had floppy hair that was cool but seriously needed to be cut, and glasses. Kenny was his name.

"Kenny stop freaking…he hasn't been around women" Tyson turned to Ray explaining.

The man growled at Tyson and went back to fidgeting and looking out the tinted window, Tyson caught Ray's eyes and they both smirked.

"Yeah, easy…Kenny" Ray soothed "these women are designed to throw themselves over you…"

"Mariah will be there, on Hefner's arm" Tyson said, not to down Ray but as if to remind him.

"What that little slut wants to do with herself, is her problem not mine" Ray dusted down the 'Pierre Cardin' crisp blue shirt and sniffed and picked up his drink.

"She'll probably try and rub in the fact you…are jobless"

"Tyson, I have you to remind me of that everyday. I'm pretty immune to it" Ray gulped down the crisp champagne, he gulped it down rather as if washing it down his throat would wash away the fact he, himself, was washed up. He pulled the glass away and bubbles stung his throat slightly 'I'm jobless…' he thought.

"But still good looking and rich" Tyson said quickly "unlike me, I'm just good looking" he sighed and shook his head.

Kenny and Ray shot him a withering look.

"What?" he asked innocently.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Tala, you'll be late" Hilary winced as she stepped on something again. The bump in her stomach was becoming a little more obvious. She picked up her foot and grimaced and then stared at Tala on his couch "Ew, Tala stopped biting your nails and spitting them everywhere! It's fuckin' disgusting!"

Tala bit off the last biteable bit of his nail and narrowed his eyes at her "Fuck off pregnant lady"

"Oh" Hilary raised an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips "Well, hurry up EX-DRUGGIE you'll be late for your party"

"Fat"

"Psycho"

"When was the last time you saw your feet without bending over?"

Hilary advanced and Tala scrambled back and cowered "Joke, joke" he laughed nervously as her brown eyes glared ferociously at him "there's Ben & Jerry's in the freezer"

"Oh" she lightened and retreated "I have small feet!" she snarled.

"Crazy pregnant lady" Tala muttered, smiling slightly before going back to gnawing his thumbnail.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Mathilda pushed her small frame through the crowd of people. She caught eyes with Paris Hilton who lifted her glass as if to greet her. Mathilda returned the gesture with an awkward smile. She hadn't even physically been within a metre of the girl let alone be friendly enough to talk to her.

She groaned, she wished Tala was here. There were people she knew but no one she actually wanted to spend the night with. She paused, she turned she swore she just saw a flash of red hair in the corner of her eye. It wasn't the soft red of Nicole Kidman or Lily Cole but a bright, vibrant red. Tala. She smiled and went to were she saw the hair. She turned and saw nothing but people and playmates crowding around her. She sighed and walked away, and as she pushed through the pushy crowd, Tala peered from behind Shaquille O'neal and let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Shaq" Tala patted the tall man on the back and disappeared.

"Tala!"

He jumped and cowered.

"Are you okay?" Mariam peered at him in kohl-rimmed eyes and then laughed "you look edgy"

"What? No! Shut up!"

She raised a freshly plucked eyebrow and nodded and took a sip of the drink in her hand.

Tala took it gently and her hand grasped at empty air "You shouldn't be drinking" he scolded and took a sip, he spat it out "What the fuck?"

"What?" she frowned at him.

"It's coke"

"Well done" she took it back and sniffed "so seen Mathilda?"

"No" he said looking shifty, even the very small, cute blonde couldn't distract him.

"Something happened…" Mariam didn't sound worried in fact she was adopting a superior look on her face "tell me"

"Nothing, aren't you with Max?"

"I lost him somewhere" she said carelessly "what happened?" she asked more firmly this time.

"IthinkilikeMathildaandihavetotellherbutidon'tthinkican"

"Why?"

Tala continued slightly surprised she understood "Because it means…"

Mariam glared at him over the music and grabbed his wrist "What?"

"I'm whipped"

"Whipped?" she frowned in confusion.

"As in pussywhipped"

"For fuck's sake, no it doesn't" Mariam rolled her eyes and pointed a finger in Tala's face "you tell her how you feel, or else it will eat you up inside! Okay?"

Tala nodded and hung his head.

"Nice suit" she eyed him.

"Custom made"

"Well, if you're hiding might as well bought an off the rack piece"

"Hey, I like to look good no matter what" Tala pouted.

"Yeah, yeah…whatever. I'm going to find Max"

"Oh blue-eyed bimbo?" Tala joked feeling a bit more 'Tala' now he had spoken to Mariam.

"Ssh you" she scolded and disappeared into the crowd.

Tala looked up at the light mansion behind him and the huge pool in front of him. He needed to relax…seriously. Suddenly he bit his lip. There was only one thing strong enough to relax him but…it was the reason he left the business temporarily, thousands of his money was spent in stupid treatments…No, he shook his head.

"I need to find her" he muttered to himself.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Tyson's jaw dropped, forget the 'High Society Party', this was way better. He got to dress up in his most comfortable outfit (baggy jeans, Converses and a fitted t-shirt) and party with royalty of the business and not to mention some of the sexiest women ever.

"Where's Kenny?" he asked absentmindedly, the small presence not there.

"I dunno" Ray sucked in and whistled as a brunette sauntered past in lingerie and bunny ears "I think he fainted from all the beautiful" he blew one a kiss "women"

"I think I'm in heaven"

"No, you're in the dressed up reality of earth"

"People!" a voice louder than any sound in the air filled the room.

The music faded away nicely, and people quietened and turned to the impressive floating stage in the middle of the rather large pool Tala Valkov himself had just been gazing at.

Hugh Hefner looking his usual old, charming self dressed in black trousers, the signature satin wraparound house robe and his pipe spoke into the microphone. Mariah was next to him in very short pink shorts, a satin corset and platforms.

Ray didn't know whether to be aroused or throw up or shriek in laughter. He decided the feeling was a mixture of all three.

"I hope you're having a good time!"

"YEAH!" the crowd lifted up their glasses in unison.

"Good, well before I go and get jiggy myself" he did the twist and people laughed "I just want to say I hope you have a good time, my house is your house…except for some areas" he winked being his natural flirtatious self "drink till your Merry…except for you Max Tate!"

The light swivelled onto a very blonde and also very red young man who squirmed nervously

"I know you're underage!"

People laughed again and clapped as he waved and Mariah clutched to him.

"How embarrassing" Tyson shook his head referring to Max.

"He could be in a worse position…" his eyes nearly popped out of his head when a red head did a catwalk past and winked at him with blue eyes.

"Okay, let's see how many women you can get"

"Enough" Ray quipped back eying Tyson.

"Yeah but not enough to beat me"

"How far?"

"Mmm, well the furthest obviously gets more respect…getting numbers is better but you know it's not all that"

"Fine"

They stood in silence eying each other and then scooted apart to find women.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Hello?"

"Hilary?"

"Kai?" Hilary put the bag of chips down gently on Tala's sofa and wiped her mouth even though she was alone.

"Hey, weird I wasn't expecting anyone…"

"Why did you call?" she smiled.

"Because I wasn't expecting anyone" he said smiling a little "especially you…"

"Erm, Tala wanted me to house sit…"

"I thought you'd have gone to the Playboy party"

"Well, um" Hilary looked down and rubbed her belly "well, just didn't feel like going"

"That's not you"

"So how's Russia?" Hilary asked quickly "Cold?"

"Yeah…busy, all I've had is meeting upon meeting and they all go round in the same circle. They're all useless fucks" Kai announced.

"I can imagine so" Hilary nodded and glanced at the decorated surroundings "so…when are you coming home?" the sooner the better she thought rather desperately.

"Um, maybe not for a few months…I'm sorry Hil"

"It's okay, I was expecting it. I might just run off and sleep with Tyson"

"Haha" Kai said dryly.

"Maybe even get pregnant"

There was a long silence and for a second Hilary thought Kai had either collapsed in shock, the lone had cut off or he slammed the phone down.

"That's not funny" he sounded pained "if it was Tyson's child it would be ugly"

"That's horrible" Hilary got up and walked out of the living room and into the wooden-floored hallway and into the large kitchen.

"The truth is horrible…" he sighed "I miss you"

"Miss you too" she smiled and stopped heading towards the fridge.

'Tell him!' a voice screamed in her head 'Tell him!"

Hilary bit her lip and chewed it for a few seconds. She waited as Kai excused himself and heard a string of incomprehensible words (words she was assuming was Russian) fly out in the background. The extremely bored voice she could tell was Kai, he coughed louder.

"Sorry"

"Wow, Russian is sexy"

"Haha" he actually laughed.

_Ha, sorry for that weird ending. I know it's not my best work but I've been really busy with school lately!_

_Keep those reviews coming in! If I don't update within a week, I promise at least two updates! xxx_


	23. Chapter 21 and a bit!

_Hello, everyone! Update time! Thanks to **Bluestray, Jellybean kitty, mire013, hil2378,nemi the dragon, sky D**_

_**To nubia:**_

_**Yeah I probably will…it's a lot easier!**_

_**Aw don't feel sorry for ray. (evil cackles) I promise things will go ok for him…eventually.**_

_**Tala, tala…before I never used to think of him but now he is slowly becoming on of my favourite characters…lol anywho thanks for reading and reviewing!xxx**_

**Chapter 21 and a bit (two of three) – It's my party**

Tala wandered into the mansion, feeling a bit pathetic. He had managed to avoid Mathilda so far but yet it made him feel stupid. He strolled through the hallway casually looking at the paintings and pictures of various celebrities.

He froze as women stumbled towards him, he recognized Mariah in the signature corset underwear and fishnet tights and bunny ears. He stopped and waited for them to come closer to him

"Tala, hey!" she waved excitedly "girls this is Tala Valkov…we dated"

"And he dumped you" one girl said cattily giggling away.

Tala raised an eyebrow amused and placed his hands into his pockets. He suddenly wished Mathilda was here. Mariah glared at the little bitchy woman viciously with her sharp eyes and turned back to Tala "be merry have fun, Hugh probably wants me" she winked and sashayed away.

Tala watched them and continued to walk forward. 'Be merry, have fun?' It would be rather hard.

He sighed and ran his palms over his face and turned.

"Tala?" Mathilda was breathing heavily but looking at him softly.

He squirmed on the spot "Hey Mat"

"I've been looking for you!" she said in a tone she hoped was neutral "you look nice"

"As do you" he replied sadly "…seen Miguel"

"No" she said sharply.

Tala sucked in his breath through his teeth and started scuffing his Italian leather shoes on the carpet and looked up at her and then turned quickly to look out the window to see the moving mass and bright lights.

"It's kinda crazy out there for me…I think Tyson Granger, do you know him?"

"Oh yeah" he nodded.

"I think he tried to get me to sleep with him" she said amused "he's a funny guy"

"Absolutely"

She folded her arms and walked towards him avoiding his eyes "It's kinda crazy…I don't feel like partying tonight"

"Same" he replied.

She frowned slightly and relaxed and let her arms drop to her side and her fingers to skim over the satin dress "Tala we need to talk"

"About what?" his eyes looked over her head.

"Us" she said softly.

"Oh"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Hey" Ray sidled up to the small red head and smiled at her.

"Hey" she turned and sent back a sexy smile "enjoying the party?"

"Yeah, even more now" he caught Tyson's eyes and he sent a challenging look over.

Tyson frowned comically and approached slowly and kept focused on Ray and the red head.

"So" Ray flicked at her bunny ears playfully "I'm assuming you're off limits since you're wearing these"

"Absolutely not" she said seductively.

Ray grinned at her which was also a grin to Tyson. Tyson shook his head.

"I'd really like to get to you know you" he slipped an arm around her waist.

She pressed her small, lithe body against his and she battered her eyelashes up at him. Tyson took a breath breathe adopted the best sleazy grin he could put on and walked past them.

"Whoa-" he stopped.

"Can I help you?" Ray asked in a perky tone.

"Not you, her…you must know me right?"

"Erm…"

"Tyson Granger…photographer"

"Oh my gosh" she eased up from Ray "I've saw you when you came here last to take pictures of Hugh, and I've seen you into photographer's journal…"

Tyson mused, wow, better than expected reaction "You sound like, you know what you're talking about"

Ray glared and shook his head disbelievingly.

"Absolutely, I've always wanted to see the world…and photography catches all the atmosphere the vibe" she gestured excitedly, by now she had slipped out of Ray's grasp. Physically and mentally.

"Well" Tyson gave an easy shrug and grinned superiorly "actions speak louder than words right my friend?" he blinked innocently at Ray.

A vein throbbed at Ray's temple and he narrowed his eyes at Tyson and shook his head.

"Should we take this inside?"

"Erm, excuse me!" Ray said incredulously over the now increasing music.

"Well, somewhere quieter" she smiled at Tyson.

Tyson held out his arm and she linked her's through his.

"Bye" she waved at Ray.

Ray lifted up his hand weakly and it dropped, beaten by Tyson…shameful was the only word running through his head. He shook his head and turned.

"Ray" Mariah did a catwalk to him and sent a flirtatious smile this way.

He grimaced and flattened his lips "Mariah" he turned looking for the next woman. Obviously Tyson would be busy with the red head but he had an opportunity.

"How are you?" she asked.

"You probably know so why ask?" he replied dryly.

"I'm trying to be a friendly host, after all…it's MY party"

"Of course it is Mariah…you shouldn't say something is yours when it isn't"

"Excuse me?" she gasped and eyed him "you have no right to say that, I mean you're fuckin' jobless"

Ray wavered "That I am, hey at least I have a few million to my name…what about you?"

Mariah cocked her hips to one side and folded her arms; she looked like she was sucking a lemon. Ray smiled at a small black-haired woman with caramel skin and brown eyes. Hello!

"Well, bye!"

He trailed after the woman "Hey"

"Hey" she smiled, exposing perfect white teeth.

"Having a nice time?"

"Um, I am now" she grinned again.

"Perfect, come with me" he took her hand

"Excuse me!" Mariah stepped in and pushed her away "move skank, before I call security" Mariah hissed at the woman.

She gave Mariah a filthy look and shot Ray a sad one before disappearing into the crowd.

"Mariah, fuck off you clingy bitch" Ray said in a sharp, short tone "you're not with me, I'm not with you…leave me alone"

"I'll have security escort you out" she said defiantly.

"Oh right, because I'm moving on?" he growled and pointed to the original playboy himself on the stage "maybe I should have your boyfriend arrested for paedophilia!" he gestured wildly.

"OH!" she gasped.

Ray nodded and turned quickly, before she could say or do anything. He growled, he couldn't believe he used to love and was hung up on such a clueless bimbo! He pushed towards the refreshment area across the expensively paved area and sighed. This was going to be a long night.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Hey Miguel Sanchez, hey" another man grabbed him "I love you, take a photo with me and my wife!" the man pulled him in and smiled in a cheesy way. Miguel shot a weak smile and pulled away.

He had been here over half an hour and he hadn't moved from the same ten metres. He just wanted to find Mathilda and apologize to her for being such an ass.

'It's probably too late now' his mind said to him over the music, squeals of delight and drunken yells.

He stopped and let a drunken Arnold stumble past him and collapse on the floor in hysterical laughter. He crossed the grass away from the party area and towards the fully lit mansion.

'I practically pushed her into Tala's arms' he thought in a panicked way 'And now I can't find her…she said she'd be here what if she's gone home with a man…or Tala?' He grew angry at the thought of the red-headed Russian and growled.

Tala was basically everything Mathilda wanted in a man. Even though, she never admitted he knew…they had grown up together. Tala was rebellious, carefree in this odd way, naturally he was good looking. He made her laugh, he kept here on her toes. Miguel was the perfect boyfriend: sweet, caring but just too…boring for Mathilda.

He let out a breath, in fact he stopped did he really want to be with Mathilda? He remembered when he first came to the town. He was young, slightly star struck. Mathilda was known in circles…she was his life long friend, she welcomed him with open arms…

He pushed against the oak door and walked into the hallway. A long Persian rug led both ways into the large mansion. Painting, sculptures and photo decoratively littered the walls.

He frowned, the place seemed empty.

Meanwhile a couple metres away, Mathilda went round the corner. She froze and cursed and then barrelled into Tala and pushed him back.

"Ow" Tala exclaimed but not minding Mathilda was pressing herself into him.

"Let's go back this way" she pulled at his shoulder looking to round the corner.

"Who-" she pulled him cutting him off.

"Ssh" she whispered "Miguel's there…"

"Oh" Tala pursed his lips and yawned openly "so?"

"I don't want to speak to him" she said pointedly.

"Really?" Tala perked up.

"Hello?" Miguel's rich voice filtered to their ears.

"C'mon"

Mathilda hitched up the hem of her dress and let Tala drag her away. He led her back down, past the wide entrance hall and down another hallway.

"Do…you…know…were…you…are…going?" she said between breaths and running.

"Of course not" Tala replied easily.

Her heels clopped against the floor and Tala pushed her into a little alcove in the wall.

"Now we talk" he mused, his lips trailing over her eyes "well?"

Mathilda pushed him back gently and sighed "Yes, when I last spoke to you, you got pissy with me"

"Mat, we're adults we're allowed a mood swing here and there"

"Don't try and smooth talk your way out of this" she folded her arms "why do you get so pissy about Miguel, do you have a problem with him?"

Tala rolled his eyes and leaned against the wood "Why do YOU get so pissy with Miguel, do YOU have a problem with him?"

"I'm…I'm…allowed" she stumbled over her words.

"Oh right" Tala eyed her "So you're allowed to bitch and moan about him incessantly but when I just look bored I have a problem?"

"Listen" Mathilda said softly "Miguel and I are going through some rough times"

"Dump him" Tala said firmly.

"What…I…" she trailed off "why?"

"Why? Why? Because! I wanted you, I've wanted you for the past few months all to myself and what pisses me off when I finally get the chance you have some pretty boy tagging around with you…FUCKIN' HELL MATHILDA"

"Excuse me!" she kept calm "I gave you a chance to be with me…and you threw it back in my face, you might as well have laughed at me!"

"You said you loved me, you came on too strong!"

"Oh I'm sorry, so if I said hey Tala want a quick fuck, you would have fallen at my feet?" she waited for him but then gave the answer herself "No! You're like a child!"

"Oh yeah!" he approached and stood over her and bored into her with his blue eyes.

"You wanted something you couldn't have!"

"But that's the thing. I do have you…you insist on keeping that fuckin' ass attached to you"

"Unlike you, Miguel is a nice guy"

"Oh, I'm not a nice guy" he replied sardonically

"Only when you want something!" she said loudly "You are probably the most brash, selfish I've met…"

He cocked an eyebrow and snorted out laughter.

"Yet when you took me to the high society party, you were so…charming, so suave…so cool. I wanted that someone who would look good and make me feel and look good…" she faltered and her lips quivered "But you didn't want me…so I took Miguel, because I knew…that at least someone wanted me"

"For fuck's sake Mathilda probably every straight guy, bar Kai, wants you!" Tala shook his head. He ran a hand through his glossy hair and sighed "Listen, okay…I'm sorry about the high society party…I really am. I was foolish and I only had one thing on my mind that night…please come with me" he held out his hand as if to make an offer.

She bit her lip smearing the perfectly rubbed on 'Lancome' colour for lips, her hand twitched from it's side and she towards Tala.

"Mathilda!" Miguel said breathlessly "I heard shouting! C'mon let's go this place…" he trailed off.

Tala's hand was frozen in the air and so was Mathilda.

"No Mat, don't go with him!" Miguel said desperately "he just wants a one night stand"

"What the fuck?" Tala turned.

Miguel pushed past him "Mathilda I know from the beginning of us being like this it wasn't meant to be"

"Miguel, no" her face crumpled her other hand grabbing at the smooth wall and the other trying to swat Miguel away.

"We always argued but we made up eventually" he sounded desperate. If he couldn't have her no one would…

Tala watched as Miguel cornered her. He felt rather helpless and continued to watch.

Miguel dropped on one knee "Marry me"

_MWAHAHAHAHA! I know I'm such a filthy hypocrite but c'mon you have to admit that is one hell of a cliffhanger! Hehehehe._

_Well you know the drill reviews make me happy! (and update faster) and plus you get to find out what happens! Hehehe _

_Peace! xxx_


	24. Chapter 21 and the last bit!

_Hello everyone, hope you all have been good so far._

_Thanks to **hil2378, jellybean-kitty, bluestray, sky d, kai's-sad-bby22 and dong-chun-mei **for reviewing, you're brilliant guys! Thanks for the support/encouragement )_

**Chapter Twenty –one and the last bit – What the FK?**

Tyson led the red head down the embankment and smiled at her. She shot him a shy sexy smile and turned away. She removed her hand from Tyson's and reached up to her head and softly pulled the bunny ears hair hand off her head.

"So, erm, what's your name?"

"Salima" she smiled simply.

"I'm Tyson…as you know" he smiled easily.

"Yeah, I know" she turned and looked longingly back towards the lights and the noise.

"Um, regretting your choice?" Tyson said looking ahead not really surprised.

"Huh, oh" it clicked in her head "erm, I was a little star struck" she laughed nervously "I'm so sorry Tyson"

"It's okay, I understand. Ray is a…a…better catch" he smiled his usual easy smile.

"I hope we can be friends?" she said hopefully touching his arm.

Something shot tingles up Tyson's arm where her fingers brushed his sleeve. His breath hitched and he nodded slowly "Go woman" he added jokingly.

She shot him a smile and placed the bunny ears back on gently "Well?"

"Very fuckable, now get lost" he teased.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"You're freaking mad" Mathilda said to Miguel who was propped on one knee.

Tala looked from Miguel to Mathilda, even though she had called him 'mad' he could see something in Mathilda's eyes…something that said he was going to lose her.

"Mat-"

"Please" Miguel cut in on Tala like he hasn't really there "We've known each other since we were kids…"

Tala rolled his eyes and let out a disgusted sound.

Mathilda leaned against the wall as if to brace herself, she took a deep breath and stared at Miguel. She frowned her light blue eyes full of mixed emotion. She stared deep into Miguel's she saw comfort, reliability…boredom. She then looked at Tala who looked very pissed…no positively seething with anger. In his eyes she was…unpredictability, highs of life that were way too fun…and mistrust.

"Mathilda, please don't leave me down here" Miguel joked.

"Or you can marry me"

Mathilda let out a groan "Aw, Tala no" 'Thanks for making it more complicated' she thought angrily.

"Mathilda, I know I've treated you…bad, not the way any woman should be treated"

"Do you love her?" Miguel asked glaring up at Tala.

Tala's mouth hung open. He knew those words 'I love you, Mathilda' he knew them, they were just finding it difficult to surface "Do you?" he turned possessively to Miguel.

"Of course" Miguel snorted, he got up and stood to face Tala "I know her better than you"

"Really?"

"Of course, what's her favourite meal?"

"Um…" Tala thought hard "Pasta"

"Wrong Tuna melts"

Mathilda looked at Tala with pain, he should have known this. Every time they met for lunch that was all she ate.

"Favourite Music?"

"Techno"

"Wrong, she likes Alternative and R'n'B" Miguel shot at Tala "Her favourite colour is purple, her all time favourite place is home, even though she hates to admit it She secretly like High School Musical…"

In the midst of this Tala managed to shoot Mathilda an amused glance.

"She really wanted to be a doctor, she used to play the trombone, and she was obsessed with beyblades as a kid…"

"Hey we all were" Tala said briskly.

"Not as in nearly OCD, she likes quiet nights in"

"Wrong, wrong, wrong" Tala snapped.

"How?"

"Mathilda doesn't like quiet nights in. She likes parties, and going out and drinking and experimenting"

"She's not another one of your…whores" Miguel said in a soft, bitter tone.

"Fuck you man, do you wanna know why she's run to me over the few months…because you're a damn boring, idi-"

"Stop!" Mathilda forced out. She knew where this would go. Words would be thrown and it would escalate into something much worse.

"Mat-"

"shut up!" she held up a hand "both of you" she waited till they had stopped staring daggers at each other and looked at her "I'm not some project for you to analyse" she went into the small box clutch and pulled out her slim phone.

"Mathilda?"

"Hey, could you pick me up….now"

"Where are you going?" Miguel walked in front of her to stop her.

"Home"

Tala smirked at the cold shoulder Mathilda was giving him, and she turned her eyes fierce and silenced him.

"Don't stop me…or else" she pushed past them and disappeared.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Mariam groaned, it had to be illegal to be this disorientated. What was in that punch? She only had a few…okay a lot more than few. She saw Max and waved haphazardly and smacked Lily Cole in the face.

"Oops sorry Lily!"

"It's quite alright" the girl said in her impeccable English accent as she held her nose and blinked.

Mariam slipped past the crowd and tottered over to Max and stumbled into him.

"Maxie!" she cooed and giggled "I found you"

Max let out a roaring laugh….oh yeah, he was drunk too.

"Mariam" he placed a finger of her lips and chuckled "We should probably find a place to calm down"

"Why, I wan to dance!" she spun on the spot and fell back into his arms.

Max scooped her up bridal style and chuckled as he carried her away.

"Why Max" she stretched out in his arms, her long hair trailing.

"Because we're underage and we're drunk!"

"No we're not!"

"You're right…still" she looked around. Max had taken her to the other side of the mansion. They spoke in hushed tones and broke into regular fits of laughter. 

"That way!" she pointed to a steep embankment.

Max turned and put her down "you're heavy"

"Screw you" she slurred, she trailed off "oh fuck look!"

Max turned to what she was facing and gave a crooked grin "The infamous grotto"

"Let's go!" she sprinted off in a wavy line and Max ran after her, as she drew near to the pool outside which led inside, she pulled off her Manolo heels and jumped in. Her silver Miu Miu dress clung to her figure. She grinned and gestured for Max to come in. Max ogled and pulled off his shoes.

"Geronimo!" he bombed in and surfaced a few seconds later his blonde hair clinging to his face.

Mariam looked around the small cove like place "Wow, it's so…cool!" she giggled and looked at Max.

Max was concentrating on her chest, where the dress had clung to her boobs.

Mariam shot him a sly grin and her hands went under water, she pulled them up along with the hem of her dress of her head. She approached max and pressed her lips into hers.

"Mariam" for that spilt second Max's mind was clear.

"Ssh…shut up and kiss me" she smiled crookedly.

Max kissed her and wrapped his arms around her. His thumbs ran over her nipples causing her to press herself against him further. Max trailed kisses down her jaw and onto her neck.

Mariam tugged at his shirt and pulled it over his head.

"Fuck me Max"

Max pulled back, the easy, spinning feeling dying down "Mar?"

"Fuck me!" she whined and crushed her lips against his harder, their tongues intertwined and even though Mariam's mouth wreaked of vodka to Mac it was cool, slick and so addictive…

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Tala shut the door, he didn't even know what side he left the mansion but he growled and kicked at the probably dearly laid gravel. He walked down the embankment so the lights, noise and music…and even the smell of the party grew faint behind him.

He let out a deeper growl, she practically dumped him…this was meant to be his and Mathilda's night. Then that stupid, boy band member had to come and ruin everything by fuckin' proposing.

He stopped at the water edge recognizing the all too familiar scenario of the place. He had been caught in so many acts in the grotto, the razzi often nicknamed it 'Valkov's cave'.

He stared at the water rippling and frowned in deep thought. He didn't know whether to shout at Mathilda or break down in front of her. He needed her more than ever. But then was it because he was selfish? And had to have what he couldn't have? He sighed and shook his head and frowned.

"Oh…oh" the voice was breathy and ragged.

Tala frowned and kept down slowly. He saw a broad set of shoulders covered in water. He frowned even more and narrowed his eyes to get a better look, the blond man turned and a woman with black hair was clinging to him and pressed herself against him. She clung to his shoulders and used them to support herself as she moved up and down against him.

"Ah…" she gasped "oh fuck, oh fuck"

Tala grimaced, he knew the signs, digging fingers into shoulders/backs. Seeming loss of control of the body, being speechless…oh yeah, she orgasmed.

She leaned back and her hair slid to the nice.

It hit Tala like a speeding train. He looked…Max! He blinked and opened his mouth and stuttered.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" he screamed.

Mariam lazily turned her face, still clinging to Max and smiled easily "Tala!"

"…Mar…uh" he pinched the bridge of his nose "What are you doing?" he asked simply as he edged towards them.

"What does it look like?" she kissed Max and slipped of his grasp and swam towards Tala"

"Fuckin' hell" Tala held up his hand to cover his eyes. Normally he would have relished at the fact a young, beautiful woman was swimming towards him naked, but the fact Mariam was underage and he was more a little sister kinda freaked him out.

He scrambled around and threw the silver dress to her "Put something on"

"Okay, but I'm naked so I'll so go away"

"Max come here" Tala said gingerly.

Max blinked at him, and Tala groaned he was smashed too. At least this would make the scenario a lot more understanding.

"Tala" Max nodded and pushed wet blond hair out of his eyes.

"Get dressed" Tala said smiling with malice.

"What are you going to do?" Max eyed him hazily.

"Oh nothing serious" Tala smiled.

"Oh okay" Max shrugged and pushed himself with ease out of the pool and Tala grimaced and turned and let out a yell as Mariam was struggling with her dress.

"Man I don't know which way to look" he cringed.

"Okay Tala!" Mariam exclaimed after a few seconds and crawled over to him. The ceiling was low and she couldn't stand properly anyway.

Tala practically dragged her lean frame out of the grotto and pulled her up. He looked and saw Max was now pushing his wet self out of the pool rather sloppily.

"You just fucked Max Tate!"

"Huh?" he green eyes were way to relaxed.

"I'm taking both of you home" Tala growled "that fact you're both underage too…" he frowned at her giggling Mariam who was staring absentmindedly into the night sky and pulled out his mobile.

_Hey people, hope you liked!_

_Remember, reviews make me happy!!! Hee_

_Till next time._


	25. Chapter 22

_Thank to those that reviewed! **Bluestray, Sky D, mire013, jellybean kitty, hil2378 and yue girl**_

_Erm, this is another one of those "weak" chapters, I'll make it up to you with the next one. I promise._

**Chapter Twenty – Two –No I didn't…**

"Mariam" a voice swam around her head and she moaned.

Ouch, her head…she wished whoever was sitting on it would get up…She rolled over and moaned.

"Mariam" the voice was sharp and something slapped her leg.

"Tala!" another voice scolded, this voice was feminine "Move over…MARIAM!"

"What?" Mariam sat up slowly and moaned and scratched her head.

"See?"

Mariam opened her eyes slowly and blinked several times "Tala?"

"Hi" he smile falsely and leaned forward "how are you?"

"Sleepy…some party yesterday"

"Try two days ago, sweetie" a brunette haired woman handed over a glass full of red liquid.

Mariam took it and sipped it without question. She looked around, she looked around, she didn't know this room…It was a pale blue, with softer crèmes built into the surrounding. She glanced at the patio doors which led out onto a balcony. This definitely wasn't her house.

"This is my guest room!" Tala snapped looking at her puzzled inspection of the room.

"Oh" she cocked her head to one side "So, erm, what happened?" she asked rather abashedly.

"What happened?" Tala started pacing the floor in front of the bed "Well is wasn't the fact you got steamingly drunk under age it was the fact you were having sex with Max Tate"

"Haha" she said in an unsure, wavering voice "I did not"

"You did and in the grotto!"

"Shut up Tala" Mariam whined and pushed her palm onto her warm forehead, she looked to the brunette for sympathy and when she realised it was Hilary Tabiana she smiled.

"It happened" Hilary pushed forward a magazine dated for today.

"The Enquirer?" Mariam smirked, everyone knew you didn't half trust what was on there…but her eyes widened at the photo and headline on the front. It was a picture of her and Max, in the grotto, naked and obviously engaging in something serious and the headline splashed across : 'YOUNG, UNDERAGE, DRUNK…AND IN LOVE?'

Mariam looked from Tala and Hilary and blinked, her face crumpled slightly and then she took a deep breath…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Hilary and Tala flinched and cupped their hands over their ears and looked at each other.

Mariam stopped and started to hyperventilate, this magazine would be in every coffee house that insisted on stocking the latest magazines, every newsstand, every newsagents…supermarkets.

"Finally it hits her" Tala rolled his eyes and leaned against a crème shelf by the door "well, what's done has been done"

"Tala help me!" Mariam scrambled out of the bed and onto the floor and clutched Tala's leg "Help me!" she shook his head violently.

"Hilary…get…her off me!" Tala clawed at the shelf.

Hilary stood back and adopted an amused look and shrugged as if to say 'what's going on?'

"Mariam, there's nothing I can do but give you words of advice!" Tala said in a rather hysterical tone.

"Oh" Mariam let him go.

Tala began to edge towards the door "Speaking from experience, worst you'll get is slap on the wrist and extra doses of razzi!"

"Oh, okay…I think I can deal with that" she nodded slowly she looked to Hilary and then blinked "Are you pregnant?"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Max do you think this is funny?"

Max stared down at the 'Enquirer' and then back up to Stanley Dickinson behind his desk. Max had adopted a rather smug grin when he saw the photo…so it DID happen.

"Max, is so embarrassed too" his mum leaned forward and shot Max a warning look "Obviously his actions were influenced by what he…consumed that night…"

Max had tuned out and glanced at the picture, he wondered if Mariam had woken up yet. He had woken up yesterday in Tala's place and then went home. He called about an hour ago and Mariam was still out. He wondered if she was freaking out or like him, kind of happy of the little 'incident'.

"Max!"

"Yes?" he sat up.

"You're mum has disciplined you"

"Oh?"

"Grounded Max"

"What? I can't…I'm have a schedule"

"We know" Stanley Dickinson removed the small glasses and leaned forward and looked at the man "You will follow your schedule but you are confined to your home"

Max's mouth dropped and he growled "No-"

"On top, I will book you in for some chat shows" Stanley Dickinson opened the iBook "get the people to remember the sweet, innocent Max"

"But what if they ask me about the party?" Max asked.

"Well, that's another punishment, we will have no one dictate what you are to say, that will be your problem"

"Mum!" Max stared at her.

"Ssh Max" she grimaced her blue eyes sparkling with anger and disappointment.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Hilary shuffled into 'Stage One Models' and pulled the coat tighter, even though it was a beautifully warm day outside, still she had a reason for wearing the coat.

"Morning Hilary" Patty grinned going past her.

Hilary nodded "Oh wait, Patty, is Nichelle in her office?"

"Yes, but I suggest you go quickly she has a meeting with the advertising executive with FCUK" she replied in her annoyingly cheerful tone.

"Thanks" Hilary crossed the floor and stepped into an elevator and cursed as the small compartment was stiflingly hot. She could feel beads of sweat forming on her back and thankfully the door opened and fresh air fell into the elevator. She got out and went around the corner and grimaced Nichelle's assistants.

"Yes?" the middle one didn't even look at her.

"I need to see Nichelle"

"She's busy getting ready" another chimed.

The last one leaned forward and smiled "So go away and come back later"

"It's about Brooklyn" Hilary exclaimed loudly.

"Let her in" Nichelle southern drawl escaped from the intercom.

"Go in" the middle one stared at her and made a 'huh' sound.

"Hilary!" Nichelle was holding a mirror and flicking away strands of hair from her face that wasn't really there "What can I do for you?"

"I, erm…hey, Brooklyn" she avoided looking into his eyes directly and focused on his smooth forehead.

He was sat in front of the wide glass desk, he smiled simply and cocked his head to one side and watched her as she stepped forward slowly.

"Hilary, what are you wearing?" Nichelle snorted.

"It's A Viktor And Rolf" Hilary said defensively her hands around her stomach tighter.

"Why aren't you hot?" Nichelle laughed.

"No" Hilary lied her fringe sticking to her forehead "I've, erm, come to take some leave"

"Hilary!" Nichelle sat down in the leather swivel chair and crossed her skinny legs and smiled crookedly "You can't just leave!"

"I need you" Brooklyn smiled.

Hilary eyed them wearily, had they been planning for her to come? Either way, the atmosphere was too relaxed and something…fishy hung in the air. She coughed and shifted on the spot.

"Well, it's important"

"Why are you sick, you certainly don't look sick" Nichella asked quickly.

"No…"

"You can't just leave you signed a contract, the only you leave is if I fire you…"

"I need to take leave!" Hilary snapped, damn this woman was annoying.

"Hilary, what's up?" Brooklyn stood up and placed a hand of her shoulder "You can tell me, right?"

Hilary looked to the silver walls and gritted her teeth. No, she couldn't tell anyone. She had made Mariam a few days ago take an oath not to tell anyone and if she did Hilary would cut of all her hair…and use it to strangle her. She then looked down to the carpet and back up.

"Well?" Nichelle stared.

"I just need a holiday, you don't even have to pay me"

"Until you tell me the reason why no…leave, Hilary. Simple as that" she open up the slim Sony VAIO laptop and gave Hilary a withering look.

Hilary let out a sigh "I quit" she gave up.

"Hilary" Nichelle got up and placed a hand on her pencil-skirt draped hip she shook her head and walked over to her "You can't quit, you signed a contract" she forced a grin which wasn't really a grin just her baring her bleached teeth.

"I'm not an idiot, I saw the contract…and I CAN quit for personal health reasons and this is a personal health reason"

"Why, a personal health reason? You don't have cancer?" she said in a mock sympathetic voice

Hilary was really tempted to deck this woman. To she her on the floor would have been a nice sight.

Instead Hilary adopted a Kai-like looked and smirked "No, like you care anyway"

Nichelle stopped, her lips went thin and straight and she folded her arms and stepped back. Brooklyn looked at Hilary and raised an eyebrow. Hilary kept avoiding his gaze. Hilary borrowed another Kai look and gave Nichelle a very frosty look.

"Well fine" Nichelle forced "But you don't get paid this month" her southern drawl suddenly becoming unbearable to Hilary.

"Fine, just get me the papers and I'm out of here"

Nichelle walked over in four inch high Louboutins and pressed the intercom "Bring me the leaving forms" she turned "Hilary, no-one really leaves Stage One Models"

"No-one bar me" Hilary sighed, she really just wanted to go home, rest, panic over how Kai was going to find out about his baby, take some Lamar's classes, start buying baby things…

The door opened and secretary number three waltzed in and held out the form, Nichelle snatched it and dismissed him with a flick of her wrist. Hilary approached and then took the form and a pen and began writing her details.

"Oh, you must put down the real reason"

Hilary narrowed her eyes at her.

"Or else we can sue you for professional misconduct" she nodded knowingly and smiled.

Hilary shook her head and stared at the box labelled 'reason for departure'. She looked at Nichelle, something said this woman didn't like being pissed off and would do anything to get her own back. Hilary did not need an enemy and a lawsuit in this business. She took a deep breath and wrote.

Nichelle caught the word and stared at Brooklyn incredulously and smiled a sickly smile "So who is the father?"

"No-one you know" Hilary snapped back.

"Are you sure?"

"It's not Brooklyn" Hilary snapped in a low growl, guessing what the woman was thinking.

"Why, I never thought such a thing!"

Hilary signed the bottom and held it out.

Nichelle took it back delicately and inspected and smiled her cold eyes calculating "Good bye Hilary, I feel like I'm losing a treasure"

Hilary got up "Bullshit"

Nichelle's face dropped and she sat down.

"Bye Brooklyn" Hilary nodded and marched out.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Mariam watched as her mother viciously stared at her. Mariam popped in the pink pill and gulped it down.

"Mum, can I stop! These things make me feel bloated"

"You could be pregnant!" her mum took the half eaten stack of pancakes from in front of her daughter and disposed them in the sink.

Joseph smirked at his sister who gazed hungrily at the empty place mat in front of her.

"Mum, I took the emergency pill and I've taken them for like two weeks. The chances of me getting pregnant is like 1"

"There's still a chance" Joe mused.

"Not helping you little shit" Mariam said to you quietly through gritted teeth.

"I should never let you take that contract" her mum sounded hysterical.

A tall, black-haired man, with a good jaw line and stubble walked into the breakfast room in his nose buried in a paper.

"Dad!" Mariam whined at him.

"Mariam take the pills" he said absentmindedly looking at the stock pages in the financial paper.

"Argh!" Mariam stood up and stormed out of the room, this was ridiculous.

"Mom, she's even acting like a model now" Joe said pointedly.

_Mmm, that was just yeah…what will Nichelle do? Who knows?_

_Anyway! Review please! Makes me happy! Happy easter all! xxx_


	26. Chapter 23

_Hello thanks to **Jellybean-kitty, dong-chun-mei, hil2378, mire013, suicidalbeyblader, kai's sad bby22, bluestray, yue girl and sky d! **Your reviews are **VERY **appreciated and once again thanks for them D_

_Well anywho, I used some Russian in this (I had to use a phrase site…lol)…hope it's right! _

**_Sorry for late update. I did try to update Wednesday but the site was messed up! I don't know if anyone else had problem S the site is still messed up! I had to export a chapter from my other stories and then delete it and paste this one! Gah I hope they sort it out! _**

****

**Chapter 23 – The Ultimate ultimatum **

****

Mathilda pulled the Dolce & Gabbana cardigan closer, thank goodness the movie would be wrapped up soon. Miguel was becoming past unbearable. When he wasn't whining/shouting at her he was either sulking in the open becoming a spoiled brat.

She got into the town car and sat back in the leather and let out sigh and was grateful as she felt the car go forward.

"Mattie"

She opened her eyes and they widened before she could say anything Tala placed his hand over her mouth and placed his index finger of his free hand on his lips "Ssh, don't I had to pay your driver two thousand bucks and an autograph to let me in here"

Mathilda nodded slowly and Tala nodded and removed his hand and she screamed "WHAT THE HELL?"

"Miss are you ok?" the screen separating the driver from them came down and the car slowed.

"Yes, yes, keep driving, Tala you fuckin' scared me!" she snapped at him.

"Sorry, I had to see you"

She softened and sat back and folded her arms "You're not going to have a go at me are you? Miguel's been doing that all day"

"At least he gets to see you six days out of the week"

Mathilda nodded slowly "Well, how can I help you?"

"Mathilda…I need to know"

"To know what, Tala can't we be just friends like before?"

"No, you know how I feel now" Tala stared out of the tinted window and then back to her "Mathilda even if" he clenched his fist "some warped part of me says let's just be friends…there's a high risk of me jumping you"

Mathilda smiled and looked at him "Tala, wait…"

She trailed off as Tala brought up a hand to silence her, he smiled and took a deep breath "Mathilda, this weekend will be the mayday festival"

"Yeah"

"I'm going…alone, I'd really like you to be there"

"Tala…"

"Listen buddy" a voice came through the screen "you said I should stop in downtown and here we are"

"When the fireworks start, please"

"Are you making an ultimatum"

"Absolutely" he smiled, his blue eyes sparkling. He opened the door and got out and shut it. The car pulled away and Mathilda stared through the back window at the red head grew smaller and smaller.

**XxXxXxXxXx **

"Ray! Let me in!"

Ray jogged to his front door and opened it and sighed "Hello Tyson"

"Dude, I have Krispy Kremes…are you going to start being a bit more sociable and let me in?"

"Yeah, yeah…" Ray moved to one side and waited for Tyson to walk in and then shut the door.

He followed Tyson to the living room and he sat down "Dude, are you still upset cos I owned you in the party?"

Ray adopted a childlike pout confirming Tyson's question.

"Mmm…get over yourself!" Tyson sighed "Besides, nothing happened between us"

"It didn't?" Ray raised an eyebrow and picked up an original Krispy Kreme doughnut and took a bite "Weird" he said.

"I know" Tyson sighed and crumpled half a doughnut into his mouth and gulped it down "You have any coffee"

"Yeah, coffee machine is on" Ray said feeling a little better.

"Thanks" Tyson disappeared around the corner and into the kitchen.

Ray frowned and turned and followed Tyson into the kitchen. He leaned against the countertop across the room from Tyson and cleared his throat.

"So, um, why did nothing happen?" Ray asked slowly.

Tyson pursed his lips and looked thoughtful "Because we decided to be friends" he smiled a smile which wasn't particularly trustworthy.

"Friends…as you decided to take it slow?" Ray asked.

"As in we decided to be friends" Tyson said in a cryptic voice.

Ray was urging to blurt out "explain it in simple English" but restrained himself from doing so. He released an easy shrug and shot Tyson a smile before turning and leaving.

Tyson stared at the coffee machine as it filtered dark liquid into the cup. Could he really deal with being Ray's friend? Sure, it had his perks. He had a friend in the industry who wasn't all about the fame or money but the Ray was, in everything apart from photography (and any snow sports) he would always be seen as second best to Ray. Tyson may have been an easy going guy. But he could only take so much.

And to be frank he hadn't gotten the red head out of his head since the playboy party. He sighed and pulled the cup from under the machine and walked back into the living room where Ray was on the phone.

Ray's good looking face was pulled into a slight frown of deep concentration. He nodded several times and said "yes", "okay" finally he sighed "Thanks very much" he clicked the slim phone and placed it back in it's futuristic cradle and grinned his face lighting up.

"That was 'H&M'"

Tyson frowned "The clothes store?"

Ray nodded "I have a deal with them" he grinned even more "I'm back, I'm back!" he did a little jig and spun around in a very Usher-like way.

"Well done, you already have half of the billboards of this country with that deal"

"Yes" he grabbed Tyson and shook him "and that Brooklyn guy can kiss my ass, because I am back!"

"Go Raymond! Go Raymond! It's your birthday! It's your birthday" Ray sang happily, he turned and saw Tyson's rather placid face and stopped "Something wrong, man?"

"Huh?" Tyson looked up and smiled weakly "No, well done pretty boy"

"Ah thank you" Ray sighed and sat down on the sofa "I guess no more doughnuts for me then"

"I guess so!" Tyson looked at his watch "I better go anyway, I have some shoot for Vogue and those tight-ass women hate people who are late"

"Why, you're Tyson Granger one and only!"

"Yeah…I wish they'd see that" Tyson sighed this time and nodded "Well, I'm off, later dude"

"Later" Ray cocked his head at Tyson's behaviour.

**XxXxXxXxXx **

"Hello?" Hilary said.

"Zd'rastvuyte"

"Erm, Can I speak to Kai Hiwatari?" Hilary wrung the cushion underneath her.

"Hilary?"

"Kai?"

"No I am Natalya"

Hilary sat up "Who are you?"

"His assistant" she said in impeccable English.

Hilary pursed her lips and sank into her couch, Kai never mentioned an assistant. She sighed and waited.

"Kto?" a voice she knew too well in the background.

"Hilary"

"Hey"

Hilary sighed, his voice having such an effect on her "Hey, how are you?"

"Tired"

"You sound it"

"I am" he let out a deep resounding sigh "hey, I may come back soon"

"Really? How soon is soon"

"Two, three weeks" he said, then he frowned "You don't sound exactly thrilled rather…panicky in fact"

Hilary cursed Kai for his elite senses "No! Nooooo" she drew out and let out a nervous laugh "I quit my job" she added hastily.

"Really?" he blinked in surprise "Why?"

"I, erm, felt I needed to relax. I haven't properly had a break in such a long time, you know I'd thought I'd just take a break!"

Kai nodded even though she couldn't see him "Well, that's good as long as you're happy"

"How come you're back so soon?"

Kai pursed his lips and remained silent "Well, I've decided what's going to happen, some of grandfather's…" he trailed off, cleared his throat and continued "money will go to the cat pound in Moscow"

Hilary let off a shrill laugh and turned it into a cough.

"Funny, Hil" Kai growled "Some going to some charities, some for me…I guess, and I created a trust fund"

"For who?" Hilary frowned

"My kid, well if I have one" he added easily.

Hilary squirmed and got up and walked towards the kitchen and pulled out a box of 'Lucky Charms' and stuffed some in her mouth "How much?"

"Fifty million, do you think it's too little?"

Hilary let out a 'cack' as she started choking on a dried marshmallow. She thumped her chest with her fist and spat it out her throat feeling raw "I think it's ample"

"Okay" Kai replied "So what else has been happening?"

"Nothing, Tala admitted his love for Mathilda and it went horribly wrong"

"Not surprised" Kai released in his low, easy tone.

"Erm…well that's it…"

"Really, oh"

"Well, um, erm…"

"Why are you 'umming'?" Kai asked a little sharply "Hilary I think there's something you need to tell me"

"Huh?"

"Every time I speak to you on the phone, I can feel you're holding something back. I want you to tell me"

"It's nothing"

"No, it's fuckin' not" Kai stood on his feet.

"Don't swear at me, and I'm not going to tell you if you get pissy!" Hilary cried back to him.

Kai growled and muttered under his breath.

Hilary nodded her eyes and growled back "What was that?"

"Yebat' vashu mat'!" Kai let out.

"Whatever" Hilary rolled her eyes and let out a semi-disgusted sigh.

"Hilary please" Kai's voice sounded, strained and full of hurt.

Hilary ran a hand through her hair and exhaled "I'd prefer it if you were here" she said simply.

"I can come home now"

Hilary blinked slightly amazed "Kai, finish your business in Russia okay? Please"

"…okay" Kai said finally, then he grew angry "Why won't you tell me? Is it to rub salt in a potential wound?"

"What?" Hilary stumbled as if she had been physically knocked back.

"Are you cheating on me? Who is it? Is it Brooklyn, I swear he's fuckin' good as dead!"

Hilary didn't know whether to blush at Kai's obvious jealousy and overprotective attitude or scream that he didn't listen to what she just said. She said down at the small breakfast bar in her kitchen and rubbed her free temple with her free hand.

"Kai weren't you listening to me?" Hilary screamed "I said I'd tell you when you got here!"

"Well, it can't be that important since you won't tell me now" Kai said rather scornfully.

"It's very important" Hilary sucked in a breath.

"So?"

"You can't have everything your way, Kai Hiwatari"

"You're right" he remained silent for a few seconds "Well, I have to go. I am going to dinner with Natalya, bye"

Hilary flinched, Kai might as well have slapped her, she whispered "bye" and pressed the button to cut the phone off.

_Whoop another update for you guys, read on! _


	27. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 – MAYDAY! **

****

Tala knocked on the door and frowned "Hilary!"

"What?" came a faint reply.

"Are you okay?" Tala said loudly through the door, he coughed and blushed as a middle aged woman trying very hard to look young peered out at him "Erm, will you let me in?"

"No, Russian men suck"

"Hey!" Tala banged defensively "I have Doritos!"

A few seconds later (and a few shuffling sounds) the door opened…slightly. One of Hilary's big brown eyes glared at Tala and the bag of shopping. 

"Let me in pregnant lady" Tala pushed through and blinked at the apartment "Whoa…"

"What?" Hilary eyed him wearily.

"This place is clean to the point of …sterile"

"Shut up"

"Whatever, where's the kitchen"

Hilary pointed lazily and Tala walked there. He looked every relaxed in a loosely done up Pierre Cardin shirts and 'Sean John' jeans and puma trainers. He placed the bag on the counter.

"I thought since I hadn't seen you in like three days and I heard you quite your job at 'Stage One' I thought you may have died or something"

"You're so nice" Hilary eyed the bag and went for it.

Tala wrapped a protective arm around the bag and shook his head "Firstly, Russian men do not suck, I found that very offensive"

"Sorry" she muttered.

"Okay" Tala let the bag go and watched as Hilary dug in and they her face dropped.

"Cottage cheese?" She grimaced "Carrots? Pure fruit smoothies? What the fuck?"

"I read in this magazine that you need a balanced diet"

"You read?" Hilary smirked.

Tala shot her a withering look and continued "Since you made me godfather to the thing" he gestured carelessly to her stomach "I decided to take action. I've only see you eating crap…I don't want my godchild to be a tub of lard"

"Why thank you" Hilary opened the Doritos and munched on one and shot him a sceptical look "Wow, Mathilda has changed you"

Tala's face had a pained look and he blinked and then took a breath and let out a release.

"Sorry" Hilary touched him sympathetically.

"No problem, I'm assuming you fought with Kai…unless there are other Russian men but me and Kai you know"

Hilary smirked "That ass"

Tala cocked his head "You know, you're adopting his mannerisms very well, it's shittin' scary"

"Me? Adopt his mannerisms?" Hilary let out a shrill laugh she caught Tala smirking at her and she quietened "I refused to tell him over the phone what I had to say"

"I see, and obviously you denied him the pleasure of knowing then and then?"

Hilary nodded and took out two glasses and opened the smoothie and poured two glasses and handled one to Tala "Big mistake?"

"Yes and no" Tala shrugged and took a sip "Not bad!"

Hilary shuddered "Gah, healthy stuff why no?"

"Kai needs to realise the world doesn't bow down to him"

"I think all supermodels need to realise that" Hilary muttered.

"Some more than others" Tala corrected and sighed "Well, are you going to the Mayday festival tomorrow?"

"Erm, maybe show up briefly…why?"

"I told Mathilda to meet me there…"

"So?" Hilary looked at Tala and then nodded understanding "Oh…good luck Tala"

"Thank you" Tala smiled, he ran a hand through his thick red hair and turned to Hilary "So, what happened after you told his highness you weren't going to tell him?"

"I told him that I wanted him here…and then he said I was cheating on him!" she looked at Tala incredulously.

"He's jealous…are you?" Tala eyed her.

"Of course not, I mean Brooklyn is good looking and all"

Tala rolled his eyes "Ah no wonder he jumped to conclusions"

"Then he said he was going to have dinner with some lady" Hilary growled and slammed her hand on the wooden counter top "bastard trying to make ME jealous"

"its working!" Tala said in a sing song voice.

Hilary sighed and nodded "and to make it worse, he's coming back way earlier than planned?"

"Worse, shouldn't you be happy?"

"Erm, no why should I, I hate him…no, I don't…I love him…just not right now, do you understand?" she smiled at Tala.

"…um, no" Tala said finally.

**XxXxXxXxXx **

Hilary walked along the docks and pulled the long sweater away from her to make it looser. The Mayday festival had started, it was a place for celebrities, razzi and city folk alike to relax. To see some shows, eat way fattening foods but be forgiven for it and watch the most spectacular fireworks (except they could never beat the ones in Hong Kong on Chinese new Year according to Ray).

Hilary peered at the stalls and the people trying to fob off their cute, but rather pointless items. Her soft, leather Dolce boots knocked against the wooden docks and she leaned over.

"Mmm…Kebabs!" she squealed "I'll have one…with lots of salad" she had Tala's voice echoing in her head how he didn't want a tub of lard for a godchild.

"Hey, put the meat done"

"Screw you Tala!" Hilary held the snack to her chest "I've eaten all your healthy crap all yesterday and today, I deserve fatty foods damnit!"

"Ok, I also read pregnant ladies are a force to be reckoned with so I won't argue!" Tala held up his hands in mock defeat.

Hilary released the snack slightly and then took a bite "Looking sharp"

Tala donned a suit, with a crisp white shirt which was not tucked in and the collar undone and sharp black, obviously Armani shoes.

"Yeah" Tala scratched his head and then glanced at his Rolex watch.

"So when's the time?"

"In a few minutes" he looked worried, in the warm glow of the street lights and glow sticks he looked positively paler than normal.

"She'll be there" Hilary said in an encouraging tone "She'd be nuts to give you up"

"So was my dad but there we go" Tala looked around "I'm going to head over to the observation area"

"Okay" Hilary nodded "Here" she brandished the flower out of her hair and handed it to him "Can't go empty handed…oh and give it to someone I spent ten dollars for that flower alone"

Tala laughed and took it gently "will do"

Hilary waved as he disappeared into the moving crowds and sighed wishing him luck mentally.

Tala walked towards the observation area and smiled at the people who waved at him due to a bout of being star struck. He stopped briefly for an autograph and hurriedly to the area before anymore fans or women could stop him. He walked up the stairs. A few people had gathered already but no one was there. He shrugged, it was a little early but then again…a little late.

He twirled the flower stem in between his thumb and index finger and waited.

"Hey Tala!"

"Hey man" he nodded to the young actor that walked past him with some blonde on his arm.

"Ooh, they're starting! Mom, look!"

True enough, the fireworks boat had sailed into place in the water ahead of them. The men shuffling around getting things ready were visible. They all piled into the cabin except for one lone man.

Tala looked around "C'mon Mattie" he mumbled and looked forward.

BANG! The first firework erupted with sparks of pink and yellow.

"Oooh!" went the crowd.

The sky erupted in vibrant colours but Tala didn't focus on the sky, he looked in between the growing crowd and let out a sigh…He told himself 'she'll be here, she will…' Tala turned and focused ahead into the darkness of the sea. He chewed his tongue.

"Need to get a grip" he muttered scolding himself at his nervousness.

After a good half an hour the last the firework banged in the air. Blue, pinks, red, oranges, greens filtered in the air illuminating the docks and the festival.

Tala sighed and caught Hilary looking up in the sky longingly. He didn't do anything. As the crowd turned to leave so did she. She caught his eyes and smiled hopefully in a questioning way.

Tala shook his head and gave a crookedly smile and crushed the lily in his hand he turned away from the crowd and went the other way.

"Tala!" Hilary called out but her voice was drowned out.

Tala opened the other gate and stepped down the steps fuming and into the lit but deserted walkway.

He growled and stared at the crushed flower in his hand and stared out to the sea again and began walking. The growing, rapid footsteps barely registered in his mind, until someone jumped him.

"Tala!" someone breathed "I'm so sorry!"

Tala pulled the person off and turned "Mathilda?"

She nodded smiling, I'm sorry I'm late…I went to the observation deck and there was no one there and then I looked and" she giggled "I saw your hair"

"You're late" Tala added grudgingly.

"Better late then never" she had let him go and was standing at his side, her arms in front of her.

Tala remained silent and presented the flower.

"Oh, erm…is it a Lily?"

"It was" Tala shrugged easily "So why were you late?"

"Because…I was thinking"

"About?"

"The future, Did I want to be with Miguel or you, or did I even want a relationship…" she sighed and began to walk forward, she stopped and Tala walked up to her and they continued "and…I need you…I needed you from the day you rejected me at the High Society party…actually before that. When your agent called my agent" she laughed in her small tone and smiled.

Tala looked ahead and nodded "I did just come out of rehab then. So I wasn't really thinking straight"

"Thought so" she giggled again.

"Mathilda" Tala took one of her arms "Do you really want this?"

"Want what?"

"Us…me" he looked serious.

She stared into his broad chest clothed in white and looked thoughtful "I…do"

"You do?" Tala asked incredulously.

"Yes, I do" she said more confidently she reached up and placed her hand at the back of his neck and pulled him in and locked her lips with his.

Tala wrapped his arms around her and picked her up easily. She moaned and ran her tongue around Tala's mouth tasting every last bit of him. She broke apart "I really do"

"Thought so" Tala said smugly, his old self. He put her down gently and took her hands "I mean, look at me"

Mathilda rolled her eyes but smiled "Right…what am I looking at?"

"Six foot four of solid muscle, enticingly good looks" he let her go and did a twirl "irresistible charm, wit"

"Oh please" she laughed.

"And now I truly have it all, because I have you…"

"Aw…Tala" she blushed.

"Don't expect that again, I don't do smushy very often" he pulled out a pack of cigarettes and offered her one.

She gave him a funny look.

"I'll take that as a no…" he replaced the cigarette in his mouth "I'll do that later" he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and they continued walking.

"It's okay, I know you…you're egotistical, big headed, selfish, dangerous craving for fun and other toxic substances" she said.

"Ow"

"But, you're loving and sweet and funny and caring"

"Ah see now that's me" he laughed "How am I egotistical?"

"Tala one day I will tape you doing such"

"Will it be in bed" he poked out his tongue.

"Gosh no, Tala I'm celibate!" she said looking seriously offended.

"Oh" Tala fought words and opened and closed his mouth several times before he said anything "I can deal with that…" 'I think' he added as an afterthought, he looked at her looking at him with interest and smiled.

"Ah gotcha, actress!"

Tala let out a huge sigh of relief and laughed and then went serious "Not funny, I almost had a heart attack"

_AWWWW! Well, there you go folks! They are finally together! Hope you liked the two chapters! _

_Please review, they make me happy! Hehehe _

_And hopefully they sort out the site! _

_Peace! xxx _


	28. Chapter 25

_Many thanks to __**Bluestray, mire013, hil2378, jellybean kitty, sky D, kai's-sad-bby22, nemi the dragon and im-a-piece-of-toast **__(love the name btw)_

_Okay, just a quick note, things might jump across a rather large space of time…need to get Kai back to get the story running…so he'll be back in a few chapters!_

**Chapter Twenty –five – EVIL model**

Hilary sighed and walked out of her apartment, she called Tala but Mathilda Bryson kept picking up the phone. She could only assume that Tala had gotten the girl and he was unavailable for the next few days.

Hilary scrambled into her Chanel quilt bag and pulled out her phone "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me. I may not be coming back as soon as I thought" a calm, low voice told her.

"Oh, fine"

"Fine, bye" the line went dead.

Hilary blinked at the phone and growled and went to throw her phone at a passing car but stopped. Why was Kai being such an ass? It could be worse then her being pregnant with his baby, she could actually be cheating on him.

She signed and picked up the pace slightly, her baggy t-shirt shielding her secret from the world, Hilary grimaced at her stomach it was WAY bigger than it looked in that stupid pregnancy magazine Tala bought her.

Tala was another one that had amazed her, from when she first knew him; he was the drug taking, irresponsible, selfish bastard…now he was just cigarette smoking, slightly irresponsible, and playful…rehab really did work wonders. He had been brilliant to Hilary over the past few weeks.

'Bless Him' Hilary giggled.

Hilary walked into the main shopping district of the city and waited to cross the busy, expensive (expensive referring to the cars) road and into the local 'Saks Fifth Avenue' store. She walked in and ran ger fingers over the latest Emilio Pucci design.

"Grr" she growled, she could have bough it…but the 'Stage One Models' company card basically gave her a full discount.

'Ok, so I lost one good thing' she thought turning away from the scarf. She wandered down the wide aisle ways looking at the exclusive new designs from designers and she rn up.

She grabbed the soft, squishy leather bag "Oh, Hermés" she looked at it "the new bag! OH, OH!"

The assistant grimaced at her comically, and shook her head…she was the seventh young woman to do that in the hour and then approached her "Beautiful isn't it?" she said in a friendly tone.

Hilary nodded "They really outdid themselves this time"

"Absolutely"

"How much?" Hilary asked.

"12, 000 dollars"

Hilary swayed a little "I'll have one!"

"Ok, the waiting list…"

"Oh no" Hilary groaned, she knew all about waiting lists…damnit, if she had the damn 'Stage One models' card she would have walked away with one.

"…is seven months long" she said apologetically.

Hilary sighed and her face looked pained as she put the bag down gently and nodded "I understand…" curse, this town and its ridiculous waiting lists.

She walked away suddenly feeling rather forlorn when someone walked in front of her and stopped.

"Excuse me!" she snapped.

"Hilary" soft voice said.

"Oh, hello…Brooklyn" Hilary cleared her throat and then turned to the Cartier jewellery counter beside her.

"How are you, and the…little one?"

Hilary growled "Shut up!" she snapped angrily under her breath at him.

"Come" he took her shoulder and steered her away from the counter. He steered very down the aisles, past the bag of dreams and out into the open air. Hilary shifted to shrug him off but his grip got tighter.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Fine" Hilary narrowed her eyes at him "Brooklyn, where are you taking me?"

"Nowhere, can't we just walk as friends?"

"No!" she said "you…you" she was going to say 'threatened' but she shrugged him off "listen just, I'm fine we're fine" she instinctively laid her hand on her stomach "now piss off! Because the hormones and I don't like you!" she said in a hushed tone and turned.

She walked away quickly and sucked in a deep breath. She needed to rant.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"How did you get past security?" Tala said incredulously as Hilary stormed into his apartment.

Hilary marched into the living room and stared at Mathilda who stood up and waved wearing nothing but Tala's shirt.

"Hello, nice to meet you, I love your films!" Hilary marched into the kitchen and marched back with a box of chocolates and sat down and opened them.

"Hilary" Tala said in a warning tone "I bought those for Mat-"

"Are you going to refuse a pregnant woman Godiva Truffles?" Hilary snapped and then cupped her mouth and stared at Mathilda.

"I thought you looked a bit erm, bloated, around here" Mathilda smiled and gestured.

"Are you calling me fat?" Hilary stood up.

Mathilda looked shocked "No, no…I, erm…congratulations? It's okay Tala she can have them" Mathilda sank back into the couch and glanced at Tala rather scared.

Tala sat down "Hilary…"

"I'm sorry" Hilary said through a mouthful of rich chocolate "I can't see any of my friend because they don't live in this city, the ones I have here will undoubtedly tell the press and…Kai's not here!" she burst into tears "and he's mad at me!"

Tala blinked and patted Hilary awkwardly on the knee, she looked at Mathilda for help. Mathilda came over and sat down an wrapped a supportive arm around Hilary "Kai's can't be mad at you, you're having his baby!"

Tala looked at her and shook his head violently.

"He doesn't know!" Hilary wailed.

"Oh, well who does know?"

"Me, Tala, Mariam and you now"

"Oh" Mathilda nodded "You can't hide from the razzi forever"

"I know, it's just I saw Brooklyn"

"Ass" Tala joined in.

"I know" Hilary agreed viciously, she stared at Tala's blank widescreen and growled "he comes up to me in Saks right after I see the new Hermés bag…"

"NOOO!" Mathilda looked at her "they have it?"

"Yes!" Hilary stopped crying instantly even though her face was red "There's like a seven month waiting list!"

"I thought it was only out last week!"

"Exactly"

"Screw the bag, tell me what happened with Brooklyn!" Tala commanded.

"He tried to take me somewhere, so I told him to piss off…then I came to you!" Hilary smiled.

"This Brooklyn guy sounds like an ass" Mathilda pursed her lips.

"He is" Tala growled "well, I suppose you can stay here…for now" he shot Hilary a look.

"She can stay all she wants" Mathilda smiled "you can't turn out a potential mother on her feet"

"Mattie, she's not exactly living in poverty!"

"But she needs mental support to be around people she trusts! And Tala you should consider yourself lucky she comes to you!" Mathilda said her face a vision of careful thought.

Tala opened his mouth and snorted "Fine!" he got up and grumbled.

Hilary sighed as Tala stalked into the kitchen "Thank you a lot"

"It's okay…" she eyed Hilary "so how many months ago are you?"

"Also four…why?"

"Nothing, have you gone for a scan?"

Hilary blinked "No, should I?"

"I know nothing about pregnancies but…you look pretty far along"

"I'm four months" Hilary said through a mouthful of irresistible caramel "I'm sure of it"

"Maybe it's twins"

Hilary sat up "it can't be…Kai and I only had sex like…once, properly…well okay…I lie"

Mathilda laughed and laid a hand on Hilary's as if they had been friends for years "You can have twins from one session of sex"

"I know" Hilary mumbled "and they are twins"

Mathilda frowned "You knew?"

"Of course I did" Hilary grumbled and put the box of chocolates aside "I had a scan…they were two of the fuckers"

Mathilda cringed but smiled "Aren't you happy?"

"I just…twins!" Hilary said exasperated "what if Kai doesn't want them"

Mathilda blinked, she had never really spoke to Kai. She had met him on a professional level but other than that she didn't know much about him. She knew he was pretty much Tala's best friend…and he wasn't here. She would assume she would have known him a little. From what she did know of him…she didn't know what to think.

"It will be okay" Mathilda said finally.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Hilary" Mathilda laughed as Hilary shuffled down the sidewalk "you can't keep hiding you'll have to come out to the razzi some how" Hilary looked ridiculous in a puffa jacket and rather uncomfortable.

"This jacket is so this season anyway" Hilary said defiantly, as she wiped as her slippery forehead.

A few days had passed and Hilary and Mathilda had gotten on superbly well (to Tala discomfort), Mathilda had persuaded Hilary to go out shopping with her today with Tala was at a shoot.

"It's okay for you" Hilary glanced at the petite woman "you're not…you know" she said as people walked past them.

"Yeah" Mathilda smiled at a fellow co-star who nodded at her as they walked past "But if I was…Tala would freak"

"Have you…done it with Tala?"

"Yes, have you?"

Hilary swayed at Mathilda's bluntness, causing Mathilda to laugh and hold her new friend "Easy, I was kidding ha-ha"

"Oh let me get a paper" Mathilda let her go carefully and gestured to the newsstand a few feet t the corner of the sidewalk.

Hilary shrugged indicating she could go and waited. Mathilda walked over and looked for a paper and then her eyes caught something. She leaned in and frowned and then her eyes widened. She took her paper and the magazine and stuffed a ten dollar note in the news vendor's hand turning away not even waiting for change.

"Mathilda!" Hilary called out as the woman walked in the opposite direction, away from Hilary.

Mathilda's eyes scanned the front page and she hastily turned a few pages and let out a strangled noise and pulled out her cell phone.

"Car, one the corner of Club street, NOW" she hastened.

"Hey! You don't make a woman like me walk in my situation!" Hilary gasped.

Mathilda turned and hid the magazine behind her back and smiled foolishly. For once, her acting skills could not mask her true emotions. Hilary frowned and then glanced to the hand.

"What's that?"

"I would really prefer…if you didn't…" Mathilda glanced to the side of Hilary at two tourists (noticeable with her hats and bulky cameras and very unfashionable shorts) looked at the two women with a copy of the magazine in their hands and pointing a little too excitedly for Mathilda's liking.

Mathilda's phone vibrated and she stopped an advancing Hilary "Okay, cars here!"

"Hilary Tatibana?" the called out.

"Where? Who?" people turned.

Hilary frowned, she was known in the fashion world…but only known by the hardcore fans not by any people. She turned and Mathilda grabbed her and with surprising strength from a woman like her pulled her into the town car and screamed "Go!" The car sped off closing the door in it's wake.

"Okay, now what is going on?" Hilary asked a little out of breath.

Mathilda grimaced and brought forward the magazine. Hilary took it and unrolled it and her eyes widened, and she felt kinda sick.

There on the front cover was a picture of her and Brooklyn and she looked…pregnant. Hilary thought that's why he kept grabbing her. She gulped swallowing any vomit that threatened to come up, first she went red and then shook in tears.

Mathilda sighed and took the magazine.

"No" Hilary gasped she turned a few pages and read in a loud shaky tone "Spotted a few days ago, outside Saks was super-supermodel Brooklyn and PA Hilary Tatibana. She looked like the had packed on a few pounds in the stomach area…but she is in fact pregnant. With Brooklyn's baby? We asked him and he simply smiled that charming smile" Hilary put the magazine down "Bastard didn't say no"

"But he didn't say yes" Mathilda shuffled against the leather.

"That evil son of a motherfuckin' bitch ass model" Hilary growled, tears still streaming from her face.

"All you have to do is deny it…"

Hilary shook her head and looked to the front of the magazine who know looked as if it had been through a blender "It was dated a week ago! A week ago" her voice went shrill "It's probably already in Europe, In Russia…with Kai"

"Well he hasn't called you…AH!" Mathilda jumped and picked up her phone "hello?"

"Hello" Tala swatted away the make-up artist and walked forward "Have you seen 'The Reporter'? What is this? Hilary said it was Kai's baby!"

"It is his baby" Mathilda mumbled.

Hilary looked at her and Mathilda handed the phone over to her gently. Hilary held it in her hands and took a deep sigh before holding it to her ears "Tala, I don't know what happened, it must have been that day…and oh no" she moaned.

Tala sat on a prop, a rather old Victorian style chair and sighed "You have to tell Kai"

"I…maybe, he doesn't know"

"Maybe, maybe not…better he finds out from you than a magazine"

"Tala…no"

"Yes" Tala said in a firm finalising voice "Do it Hilary" and he dropped the phone.

Hilary swayed, woozy this time "I don't need this" she gasped "I don't need this"

_Whoop! So the cat, or rather baby, is out of the bag! Well people review, I seem to be losing my readers ( I hope I'm not! Peace xxxxxxxxxxxxx_


	29. Chapter 26

_Hello many thanks to: __**Bluestray, Mire013, nemi-the-dragon, sky D, im-a-piece-of-toast, yue girl, and kai's-sad-bby22 **__thanks for the reviews/support guys, very appreciated! Xxx_

_Bit of a "relaxed chapter today" nothing too juicy! Hehehe, it's also kind of long too! Oh well! Enjoy!_

**Chapter Twenty six – say it ain't so**

Tyson walked out of his apartment in a 'Ecko Unltd' t-shirt, slightly baggy jeans and his scuffed converses and his usual backwards red baseball hat. He pulled the strap of the camera across his shoulders and then jogged across the momentarily free road and into the bakery.7

"Doughnut and a coffee please" he mumbled digging into his pocket for money.

He left chewing the doughnut carefully and thought whether he should take a cab to 'Model Physique' or just walk. Since it was such a lovely day and he wasn't late (shock, horror!) he began to walk and soon saw the building pull into view.

He frowned as he saw a familiar Porsche pull into a bay and Ray got out, looking very suave in Armani shades, the other door opened and an amused Salima stepped out. Tyson sipped on the warm black coffee and walked towards them.

"Hey" he lifted the cup of coffee to salute them.

"Hey!" Salima walked up to him looking wonderfully simple in a white t-shirt and shorts "How are you?"

"Okay, what are you doing here" Tyson already had a vague idea, and an even stronger idea that was 'vague idea' was correct.

"Ray, um, asked me to come with him, you know because I'm into photography"

"You look almost scary without the bunny ears" Tyson laughed.

"I know I feel naked…which is strange"

"Are you two going to stand there?" Ray snapped and turned to walk towards the building.

Tyson shot Salima a sideways look, who giggled "The model man is back" Tyson, rolled his eyes and walked after Ray. He entered the air conditioned building highly grateful. He winked at Salima who watched him as he leaned against the reception desk. The stick-like red head gave him her usual withering look.

"Morning, Collette…do you have my schedule?" he smiled at her.

She rolled her eyes and sighed and handed him a paper. Tyson took it and turned and looked at it, he sighed "Ha-ha 'Go fuck yourself' very funny, my real schedule" he held out his hand, she handed him the real one before giving him a superior grin.

"What's on the schedule?" Salima asked as Ray worked his charm on Collette.

"Erm, an Elle shoot this time…I like them, their much nicer than Vogue…" he let out a disgusted sound "Nothing much…ooh, playboy shoot" he grinned.

"Oh" Salima cocked her head and smiled crookedly "Well, that's cool, you'll be free most of the week"

"Absolutely" Tyson folded the paper messily and waved goodbye to her and Ray. Tyson walked past and glanced at the table he walked into, he hopped around in the reception cursing decoratively and something catch his eye. He stopped, ignoring the pain in his shin and picked up the magazine. He frowned and flipped through pages.

"FUCK ME!"

"No thanks" Ray raised an eyebrow and glanced over his friend's shoulder and blinked "Isn't that Hilary Tabiana?"

Tyson nodded his face pulled into a deep frown.

"Of all people, Brooklyn" Ray grimaced "I would have definitely preferred the baby to be Kai's even though he is a bit of a cold ass" Ray remembered seeing pictures of Hilary and Kai somewhere…

Tyson frowned "This is confusing…I need to talk to her" he pulled out his phone and walked out of the glass doors.

"Is he okay?" Salima asked.

"He will be" Ray smiled "Sit"

"Okay" she smiled and sat next to him on a exquisite chair and looked around "So this is 'Model Physique'…it's nice"

Ray nodded "My contract with Model Physique got renewed"

"That seems really fickle of them to…drop you like that" She winced "Sorry I saw it"

"Don't worry" Ray said, the pain of being dropped was now an unpleasant dull sensation "It's the modelling world…it's fickle…so what do you want to do?"

"Just, you know…look around" she did so and then back to him "have a nose, see how the industry works"

"Fair enough"

"Ray" Collette smiled at him exposing gleaming teeth "Mr Dickinson will see you now"

"Thanks" he held out a hand for Salima who took it and got up "follow me" he didn't let go of her hand.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Max fiddled with his keys and turned to smile at Mariam, why was he nervous? It was Mariam…who he had slept with, but that was practically weeks ago. His keys found the slot and he opened it and led Mariam in.

"Thanks" she smiled at him.

"Want a drink?" he said closing the door behind her.

"Yeah, why not?"

She followed him in his kitchen and sat at the breakfast bar as he moved around, quite gracefully, fluidly, powerfully. Mariam blushed and smiled but grateful Max's back was to her.

Max opened one side of the huge fridge and looked for tropical juice, Mariam favourite "I know we haven't spoken, with us being grounded and schedules and all, you know"

"Huh?"

"I said…weren't you listening to me?" he turned to face her, a little annoyed.

She turned from the door "No, it's just that your erm, mum's boyfriend is lounging in your pool not cleaning it"

Max slammed the carton of juice down and growled "Right"

"Max just leave it man"

Max had already blown through the door and was down the steps. True enough, Michael was lounging in the pool along with three other people, none of which was his mother.

"Max, get lost"

Max put up his middle finger "As soon as your friends do"

"Is this Max" a freckly ginger girl sniggered at him "he's so much…prettier in real life"

One of Michael's eyes rolled, the other being hidden by his blond hair. He sighed and closed his eyes as if to relax. Max clenched his jaw.

"Hey cutie" a stocky young man cooed up at Mariam next to Max.

Mariam released a disgusted grimace and looked at Max, who smiled apologetically.

"Okay, I'll just call the police" Max turned.

"You can't do that" Michael doggy-paddled over and frowned up at him.

Max knelt down, and then flicked water at Michael's face "I believe I can, it's my house and you're here without permission…we call that breaking and entering"

"Your mum-"

"Is not here" Max stood up and folded his arms, his eyes cool "Now fuck off Michael, you know I'm not afraid to call the police"

"Dude" a tall, tanned boy pushed himself out of the pool "you said it would be cool to hang here"

"It was until mummy's little boy over there crashed the party" Michael gestured carelessly to Max.

"Just leave okay" Mariam really wanted the green haired guy to stop eying.

"No one asking you, sweet cakes"

"Come again?" Mariam frowned at him.

He shot her what was a flirtatious grin. Mariam let out a noise and turned "Whatever Max, I'm inside" she turned and went into the house.

"Hey, isn't that the model chick you banged at the playboy party?"

"Not only are you ugly, you're also slow" Max rolled his eyes "what my mum sees in you, in a miracle"

"I guess I make her feel good about herself" he waved to his friends who walked past and through the side gate "unlike you"

"Well, she doesn't make me feel anything about myself so, I guess we're even"

"Are you doing this because you hate me or your mum?"

"You"

"Liar" Michael used his strong arms to push himself out of the pool and called across the pool to Max on the other side "Bullshit even" he challenged Max with his eyes as he towel dried his hair.

"Say what you want, Michael" Max said in a monotone "I don't give a shit what you do with mum when she's here, but you can't use the pool like it's your own"

"What if it was to become my own"

"The only way you get it is if you get married to mum, but unfortunately for you I have all my assets protected…so yeah, you're screwed"

"You protect your assets from what?"

Max sighed "I'm a fuckin' millionaire whose not yet twenty one, any little shit" he eyed Michael intensely "could come along and claim it as their own" he turned and left at that point.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Max stared at the magazine and smirked Hilary Tabiana pregnant for Brooklyn? It was possible, she was his PA but then again she was dating Kai Hiwatari. To everyone else Kai looked like a non confrontational broody young man, but to Max he had a feeling Kai would be prepared to pummel ass if anyone pissed him off.

The door opened and he looked up, frowned, and then looked back down "What do you want?"

"Wondering if you want something to eat" Michael asked dryly.

"Erm, no, and risk you trying to poison me? Fuck off" Max flipped a page.

"Well, believe, while your mum's on her spa thingy, she asked me to take care of you…and get a chance to know you"

"You punched me" Max said sorely.

"You were annoying me, unlike you, most men generally lash out when someone's pissing them off" Michael replied smartly.

Max said nothing but looked like he was sucking a lemon "So why are you still here?"

"I'm trying to make an effort!" Michael growled "Listen, kid, you deserve to be punched the way you act most of the time"

"Don't call me kid" Max lifted his feet from his wide desk and switched on the widescreen TV above the chest of drawers.

"Listen, I'm doing this for your mum not out of the little goodness of my fuckin' heart" Michael said in a 'know-it-all' tone.

"Why? I'm doing it to get back at my mum, remember?" Max said rather bitterly.

"Oh, so I hit a nerve before" Michael was now leaning against the door frame "I'll admit low blow back then"

Max stared at him and then frowned and closed his eyes and sighed and he nodded slowly. Michael shrugged and turned.

"I do…love her you know" Max said awkwardly "it's just…"

"Yeah, yeah, you're the only man in her life, blah, blah" Michael laughed "Classic only male child syndrome"

Max flared and then took a deep breath "Whatever man"

"You want some takeout?"

Max softened…man, anything with at least ten grams of fat would be good. Another part of his stupid punishment was no fatty foods and extra gym. He "muscled up quite nicely" (Mariam's words) but anything with oil seemed heavenly.

"I know you're not allowed, but I don't have a clue to prepare any shee-shee food" Michael waved his hand in his usual careless manner "But whatever"

Max nodded "Thanks" he mumbled.

"No problem" Michael turned "Oh I don't have to accompany to any of your shoots do I?"

"No town car will take me there and back" Max said mischievously.

"Don't think I don't know, why do you think your mum asked me to stay, something to enforce your damn punishment" even though the boy was a few years younger than Max he seemed like…a father "But I have an assignment for school"

Max nodded.

"And if you don't come back, after your shoot – I have your schedule – I will come down and hunt you"

Max rolled his eyes, bossy dick wasn't he?

"What are you studying"

"Postgrad in Medicine" Michael supplied easily "Did a degree in sports science"

Max nodded, slightly impressed.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Mathilda pushed the huge sunglasses against her face and Tala frowned at her as he sat down.

"Why are you hiding your face?"

"Why are you wearing make-up?" she replied smartly.

"You can't answer a fuckin' question with a question" Tala snapped "and you know I came from a shoot and rushed to meet you" he leaned over and kissed her and snatched the sunglasses off "Damn, Matt" he put them on "these are huge"

"I think I see Miguel" Mathilda looked over Tala's shoulder, worry on her face.

Tala turned and true enough, Miguel was sitting across the restaurant, alone, his face focused on a book "Oh, yeah, let's say hello…MIG-"

Mathilda grabbed Tala's hand and snarled "Are you smoking crack? It will tear him apart!"

Tala frowned and went cool "I haven't done any crack in months, that's why I forked out nearly a hundred and fifty grand on rehab and why do you care?"

"Sorry, sorry" Mathilda placed her hand on her chest and took a deep breath "call him over if you want…and I'm sorry about the crack crack, I mean the crack joke…GAH" she let out a small squeal/growl and leaned forward her face in her hands.

"No" Tala coughed "what do you want?"

"Anything" she smiled "What do you want?"

"Crack"

Mathilda's face crumpled.

"I'm joking…" Tala leaned forward frowning but smiling "it's a joke…you do them to me too, actually ALL the time"

"I just thought…please don't go back to what you were"

"Of course not" Tala scolded playfully "How about a nice burger…and homemade fries?"

"Sounds tasty…and fattening"

"Shut up, you need to put on weight" Tala continued observing the menu.

Mathilda smiled, only Tala could make an "insult" like that complimentary, she leaned forward and rested her chin on her hands and watched him. His intense blue eyes scanned the writing in front of him. She loved the way, his practically flawless skin wrinkled when he sniffed and his wild hair. He looked up and blinked and shot her a puzzled look.

"You're so cute"

"Cute?" Tala coughed genuinely surprised.

"Oh come on, you have thousands of people telling you you're the model of male perfection"

"Exactly, I get charming, suave, devastatingly handsome…never cute…cute is something you describe…something fluffy…like Max Tate"

Mathilda laughed "Well, I think you're cute"

"Sexy?"

"No, I like cute" she said enjoying his pleading.

"Damn, girl, you keep toying with me…you knew I hooked up with such a comical woman?"

"I'm not" her face innocence at its best "I'm just voicing my thoughts, but I shall not voice anymore…especially the ones I was having now" her foot stroked his calf and then fell back in front of her.

"What thoughts?" Tala leaned forward his eyes narrowed comically.

It took all Mathilda's willpower to stop her from bursting out laughing at Tala and she simply shrugged "Oh, no...well, oh gosh not that way too filthy"

"Filthy? Well I can decide-"

"Two burgers and homemade fries and A Cola, and a diet cola for me please…okay Tala?"

The waiter looked at him earnestly, Tala frowned at him…why hadn't this guy pissed off? He needed to get vital information of the woman in front of him and this guy was standing there grinning at him like a moron.

"You heard the woman…GO!" Tala said incredulously "Okay, continue"

"Anyway moving on…"

"Moving on? Why? What? NO! MATHILDA TELL ME YOUR FILTHY THOUGHTS!" he stood up knocking the table and attracting more people than he previous comment had.

Mathilda placed her head in her hands and laughed and Tala stood there thinking 'Shit'. He smiled and waved "Continue, sorry practising for her new role" he gestured to her and sat down slowly and let out a deep breath.

"Oh Tala, you're so funny!" she said between gasps of breath.

Tala mumbled but he couldn't help smiling herself. Mathilda coughed still laughing and took the glass of water but it stopped halfway between her mouth on the table, she put it down slowly and gulped.

"Mathilda" Miguel looked at her and smiled "Tala"

"Miguel" Tala took a sip of his own glass of water, his mood worsening.

"I see you've made your choice" he smiled at her simply.

"I, you know, I…"

"Don't worry, the tabloids told me a few days ago" Miguel laughed his face glowing.

Tala frowned, for that second Mathilda's eyes gleamed and she looked at Miguel and smiled. He let out a frustrated sigh which brought Mathilda back.

"I better go" Miguel smiled "Farewell"

Mathilda nodded and looked at her napkin with interest "he seemed okay about it?"

"Why don't you just get back with him, I saw you looking at him"

"Oh Tala, you're not the jealous type"

"Believe it or not, I am" Tala growled, his fingers drumming the table "Fuckin' hell" he pulled out his pack of cigarettes.

"WHOA!" Tala almost fell out of his chair as the waiter appeared from nowhere.

"Sorry sir, no smoking" he informed still grinning earnestly.

"Fine, fine…just go" Tala flapped his hands for the man to go.

"I think he likes you" Mathilda smiled at him.

"At least SOMEONE in this restaurant likes me"

"Oh Tala" Mathilda sighed "you act like such a child…I guess that's what attracts me to you"

"Then that's perverted"

Mathilda growled inwardly "you know what, I'm attracted to you because you're fuckin' sexy and you drive me mad" she rolled her eyes and saw he was grinning "Happy?"

"Not really but it will help"

_WOW, that was one of the longest chapters in this story (the other one being Kai/Hilary's date – I think). Hope you liked, review please! Makes me happy! xxxxx_


	30. Chapter 27

_Hey guys thanks for the many reviews, thank to __**Bluestray, Sky D, mire013, nemi the dragon, kai's –sad-bby22, im-a-piece-of-toast, hil2378, jellybean kitty and yue girl!...**__you guys rocks! xxx_

_Okay, hopefully action packed chapter!_

**Chapter twenty-seven – which supermodel is the father?**

Hilary curled up on the floor of her apartment, her arms draped protectively over her stomach, she gulped and then squeezed her eyes shut as the phone rang off the hook…AGAIN.

"Hilary, listen, it's me Bianca"

Hilary growled, ack, the young up and coming very bitchy talk show host drawled through the loudspeaker causing Hilary to sit up in anger.

"Listen, your story needs to be put on my show, call me"

Hilary growled got up and pressed at the erase button. Two weeks her phone hadn't stopped ringing, at night she had to disconnect it…unless she was happy to listen to the ringing tone. She turned contemplating whether she should disconnect it. Her business mobile was now suck somewhere in the sea near the docks. It rang and she growled, she rubbed her temples as the tone rang throughout her head.

"Hilary! It's me Mathilda…I tried ringing your cell phone, but it went straight to voicemail…erm, I know you're there but…"

"Hello?" Hilary said cautiously, she wasn't cautious that it was Mathilda but she was weary Mathilda's boyfriend and new love would grab the phone and let out a rant at her.

"Hi!" Mathilda paused, after a few seconds of shuffling she whispered "Sorry Tala came in, I know you don't want to talk to him…or rather him to talk to you"

"Thanks" Hilary sighed and sat on the floor "I haven't told Kai yet, Mattie I can't tell him" she stopped her throat tight "I can't…"

"Hilary last time I remembered it takes two to have sex, he's in this just as much as you…AAAH!" Mathilda let out a scream.

"Hilary?!" Tala held his girlfriend around the waist holding her back "you hid in the closet" he tutted comically at Mathilda and turned back "So I'm assuming you've told Kai"

"No"

"And why?"

"Tala, please I don't need you ranting at me? I can't deal, bye" and the line went dead.

Tala frowned at the phone, he walked out of the closet, Mathilda still pinned to him by one arm, he dropped her and she growled got up and slapped him on the shoulder "You ass! You-"

Tala pressed his lips against hers, Mathilda moaned and her arms went around his neck. She shivered as Tala's hands wandered playfully over her body, his lips started trailing down her chin and settled on nuzzling her neck, Mathilda giggled…wait.

"Tala, stop trying to-" she squeezed her eyes as Tala nipped at her shoulder "I. know. What. You. Are. Trying. To. Do" she said in a breathy tone.

Tala's finger settled on her stomach and into her trousers and into her underwear – WHACK! Mathilda's slim hand smacked Tala's red head causing Tala to swear.

"Yebat' vashu mat'!" Tala cursed in his native tongue "OW!"

"You were trying to distract me, why did you shout at her…she's going through enough stress…what are you gawping at?" she said angrily.

"You're so hot when you're flustered"

"I…I" she stumbled "I am not flustered, I am not a nibble thing…get away" she backed off as Tala advanced grinning.

"Come on Mattie" Tala pounced and grabbed her and hugged her "You love it" he kissed her again.

"I do not" she squeezed in quickly while Tala broke off, Tala's lips covered hers and his arms wrapped around her protectively.

"I believe you do" Tala mumbled, as he picked her up with ease and led her to the sofa in the study.

Mathilda tried to push him away but his lean body smothered her petite one. His hands began to wander again, and she shivered, hating the way Tala could make her tremble and loving it that he was doing to her and ONLY her.

"You are" he muttered his lips pressed against her chest.

He undid the button to her shirt and trailed more kisses down her torso, concentrating around her breast. Mathilda ran her fingers through his thick hair and sighed. Tala grinned up at her and started trailing kisses further down.

"Tala…what…wow" she gasped as Tala's tongue slid over her sex. For that hour Hilary wasn't around.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Natalya Nachev had gone down to the small new shop in the extravagant hotel in Moscow, her current employer was in the room, brooding as usual.

She laughed, it was obvious he LOVED this Hilary person, yet he seemed adamant (to the point of stubborn) to know what the young woman had to say. Personally, Natalya felt Kai should wait. But then again she was a woman; she would take another woman's side naturally.

She fingered her ring and smiled at the thought of Dimitri.

She crossed the shining reception and into the small shop, she nodded at the uniformed sales clerk and skimmed the stands, looking for magazines Kai had requested, she stopped at one and frowned.

She picked it up and blinked and frowned, she had seen Hilary's picture on Kai's laptop and she was positive this was her…yet she was pregnant with another person's child? Natalya frowned further and muttered something in Russian under her breath and flipped through. Her quick grey eyes skimmed the page with a close up of Hilary and Bright haired man…well at least he was very good looking, Natalya mused…she sighed, Kai had said he had been with Hilary long before he came back to Russia, unless Hilary had an affair while Kai was still with her in the US, this was extremely messy.

"Well?" a bored tone in Russian asked.

Natalya jumped and replaced the magazine quickly "Nothing" she replied in the language "Just reading the tabloids!" she stood in front of the stand, placing her hands on her hips trying to make herself bigger.

"You read that crap?" it sounded much harsher in Russian.

"Well, I'm a woman!" Natalya smiled, she was a PA, she knew how not to crack under pressure "Speaking of women, have you spoken to Hilary?"

Kai let out a growl but looked vulnerable at the same time "No, maybe I was…hard on her" he forced "…I miss her" his purple eyes settled on Natalya's.

"Kai, maybe you should go home" she led him towards the pa counter, grateful he turned away. Kai leaned against the counter and avoided her eyes, his eyes settled on something.

"Kai?" Natalya looked at him.

He had gone a sickly pale and he pointed "Let me have a closer look" he pointed calmly

The clerk nodded and handed the magazine. Kai looked at it and blinked several times. Natalya leaned over…"SHIT" she said in English.

Kai coughed and then went a bright red "Right" he slammed the magazine down. He marched towards the door even though his temples was pounding with pain.

"Kai! Wait!" Natalya shouted at him in Russian and chased him across the shining reception, past the crowd of bemused guests and towards the elevator.

She cursed as the elevator door slid shut before her. She jabbed at the call button, no way she was running to the penthouse suite in these shoes. She sighed as the elevator went to the penthouse suite. Before the door could fully open she was out, she grabbed out her key card and slotted it in the door and opened it.

She entered the suite and looked around, he wasn't in the living room or the bar, he was in his room, throwing clothes viciously into the Louis Vuitton duffle bag.

"Natalya get me a ticket back home, now"

"Erm, first class?"

"I don't give a shit, the earliest one"

"Kai why don't you call Hilary first and find out?"

"That's what she wouldn't tell me, she's having a fuckin' affair…the SLUT!" he snapped. And kicked the bed.

Natalya blinked "Harsh words, but did you stop to think?"

Kai stopped and sighed and ran a hand through his hair "What do you think?" he held his cool hand on his warm, painful head

"Well, have you have sex with her?"

"…yeah…"

"Well then it could be your child"

Kai froze "No, she would have told me something important like that, I know she would"

"Are you sure?" Natalya challenged.

"Natalya don't fuckin' fuck with me, get me a ticket…NOW…or else I will have you fired"

For once, Natalya didn't like her ice cool employer and she observed him with an equally cool glare "Fine Kai..." she turned and pulled out her mobile phone.

Kai felt sadly guilty and continued to throw more clothes into the leather bag. He growled and stopped and sat on the huge bed, he placed his head in his hands.

"Hilary…no"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Salima watched Ray with interest as he sat and posed for the camera, he looked spectacular in a worn leather jacket, t-shirt, scarf and scruffy jeans…he really did look down modelling.

"Take five" the photographer announced.

Ray sighed got up from the podium and walked towards Salima "So, how's the experience been?"

"It's fun" she shrugged "maybe I'll take up Tyson on his offer, get a more hands on experience"

Ray stiffened and nodded "Well, I suppose if you're hardcore into photography"

She smiled sheepishly "I'm sure you won't miss me" she eyed the super tall super models that trailed past and smiled flirtatiously at Ray.

"I dunno" he returned their smiled before turning to face her.

"I'm sure you won't…you look so good doing that"

"I'm paid to…so when did you speak to Tyson?"

"Erm, a couple of days ago…we exchanged numbers when I saw him at the agency"

"You didn't tell me"

"Sorry dad" Salima folded her arms and grinned "I told him I'm interested, he offered to get me some sort of access to shoots"

"Right" Ray nodded, feeling a little irritated he turned and watched as people pushed rails of clothes past.

Salima frowned "Ray I did have fun, I really did"

"I know you did" Ray tried hard to stop his tone from getting clippie.

Salima sighed and stood up, she wasn't angry, it was Ray, he was beautiful and probably used to things going his way. She bent down and kissed his on the corner of the mouth "I guess we'll speak soon"

Ray nodded stiffly and settled into an easy pout, he snorted and then turned back "You like Tyson"

"Yes, he's sweet" Salima said before turning around.

Ray raised an eyebrow and adopted more of a sultry look.

"But I like you too Ray" Salima said finally.

"Are you sure, you seemed rather reluctant?" Ray slipped in, in a stiff tone.

Salima sighed and turned "I'll catch you later Ray"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Kai growled as he waited for them to call him up, he had been waiting here for a few hours, he bet Natalya booked it seven hours after he asked to spite him.

But then again, he had been an ass.

He shook his head and sighed and jigged his foot, he couldn't believe it. Hilary and Brooklyn? The thought was absurd…she had been with him! But as Brooklyn said he had spent more time with her than Kai did…they could have done anything.

Kai placed his cool palm against his heated forehead and sighed.

"Business class now boarding"

Kai stood up and brushed past the walking passengers and slapped his passport and ticket on the desk. The hostess jerked a little at this and took them carefully.

Kai gritted his teeth, his fabulous jaw twitching.

"Enjoy your flight"

Kai gave a sharp nod and took, well snatched, his documents back and went into the tunnel, marching viciously ahead.

_Two updates! Read ahead! If I continued the chapter would be loooong! I didn't want to leave you guys at this!_


	31. Chapter 28

**Chapter twenty eight – welcome home**

Kai Hiwatari stormed out of the terminal, fans and bystanders cowering slightly. He was an impressive sight to behold.

He was tall, his eyes cold, his body fatigued with sleep, his face passive. He waited on the kerb and held his thumb up to his mouth and let out a shrill whistle.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Hey Hil"

"Mathilda, you said you would come alone" Hilary led her door open and let in the couple.

"I know Tala has something to say"

"I'm sorry I shouted at you"

Mathilda coughed and elbowed him viciously.

"Several times" Tala grimaced.

Hilary eyed him and then sniffed "whatever"

Tala looked at Mathilda, who glared at him and led Tala and then glared at him to sit down on Hilary's sofa. Hilary joined them and sighed.

"How you doing?" Mathilda asked as Hilary sat down.

"Fine, I took my phone off the hook" she said in a very feminist, powerful tone

"What if Kai tried to call?" Tala asked innocently

Both women shot him a look and had Tala cowering in his seat.

They looked at each other, the same question going through their minds. Hilary leaned back and they all sat in silence. After a few minutes Hilary switched on the TV, it was on E!

"Good or Bad news? Kai Hiwatari was seen storming through an airport, home so soon Kai?"

Hilary shook on the spot "Oh fuck, oh fuck, he must have seen"

"It's Russia!" Tala waved a careless hand "we don't even have cable, he won't know!"

Mathilda shot her boyfriend a horrified look "you know little about your own country"

"I know the language, it's enough" Tala smiled, folded his arms and leaned back in the chair.

Mathilda laughed at this "Chances are he won't know…maybe he's back because of his flight…I mean Tala took like a three hour flight to New and was cranky"

"They said I couldn't smoke" Tala supplied in a child like tone.

Hilary sighed, true.

The door rang and all three of them let out a girly squeal. Tala blushed as the women looked at him amused.

"Hey, I was scared"

"Ignore it"

Whoever it was didn't want to go, Hilary growled and got up "Right"

"Sit, pregnant ladies should be arrested for grievous bodily harm" Tala got up, his jeans loosening as his longs leg straightened "I'll get it"

"Thanks"

"I've never been inside" Mathilda looked around "It's scarily neat though"

"I'm an organized person" Hilary looked around the clean apartment "Everyone says it is" she let out a shrill, hysterical chuckle.

Mathilda touched her knee supportively "All will be okay"

Tala appeared looking bemused. He opened his mouth "Erm, Mathilda meet Kai"

Kai appeared next to Tala and dropped the bag next to him on the floor. Mathilda stood up and dusted herself down "Hi"

"Hi" Kai said sharply, his face turned to Hilary on the sofa "Hilary" he pursed his lips…this fuckin' headache since he left Russia was growing more painful…if it was possible.

"Kai! You're back!" she stood up "I have something to tell you"

"Save it" he held up a hand "You bitch, I know"

Hilary looked at Tala, who shrugged "Oh, erm…well"

"How could you do this to me?" he asked in a low menacing tone.

"Erm, last time I checked it takes two people to have sex!" Hilary using Mathilda's line.

"I KNOW! You…you…betrayed me!" Kai let out his face pained along with the rest of him.

"What?" the other three frowned,

"You're just like every other money grabbing bitch, fuck you…and your child" Kai spat and turned.

Hilary's mouth opened, her temper getting the better of her, she fumed "FINE…GET OUT!"

"Gladly"

"You will never, ever get to hold them!"

"Them?" Kai laughed "how many times you have gotten pregnant? Who is the other father, Tala?" he seemed a little hysterical.

Tala blinked "Hey, Kai leave me out of this"

"Did you know?" Kai turned to him.

"Yes" Tala sighed.

"Oh so you didn't think to tell me?" Kai said menacingly.

"I thought it was Hilary's place to tell, not mine" Tala sighed giving his hands into his pocket.

"Oh, so you watch her break my heart in two"

Hilary burst into tears.

"Save me the waterworks" Kai spat even though he just wanted to scoop her up in his arms.

"Kai why are you being so horrible?"

"Why? I leave for Russia, and I find out from a fuckin' tabloid you're pregnant with someone else's baby!" he could feel his heart in his throat.

"WHAT?!" Hilary gasped.

"Don't act all surprised"

"Kai, I can't believe you trust what you read…especially in the tabloids… You don't even trust me, I trusted you even though you made it out like you were dating your assistant"

"A picture is worth a thousand words" Kai said grimly.

"A thousand words of crap!" Hilary bellowed and turned and walked away and the door slamming reverberated throughout the apartment…and intensifying Kai's headache.

Mathilda sighed and turned to follow Hilary.

"Thanks Tala"

"Kai, before you go, tell me…what do you know"

"Hilary is pregnant, end of, now get the fuck out of my way before I pummel you"

"And you know I'd pummel you back twice as hard with less effort" Tala said wearily "Do you even know who the father is?"

Kai frowned "I don't think this is a laughing matter" Kai picked up his bag and pushed past Tala and out of the apartment, he marched down the hallway and Tala trailed after him

"You don't know who the father is" Tala let of his superior playful laugh.

Kai turned and grabbed Tala by the scruff of his collar "Oh since you know so much, tell me then who is it?"

"You…you stubborn ass"

Kai grabbed Tala's collar tighter and his eyes widened "What?"

"You are going to be a father to twins, a girl and a boy…" Tala pushed Kai's arms down and stared at him.

"It's a lie"

"What me or the magazine you saw? As usual Kai as I bet the temperamental side of yours squashed the rational side to the side of a seed and you saw nothing but Hilary and Brooklyn and her pregnant" Tala laughed "you're the father…she was pregnant before you left, she didn't tell you because of your grandfather's death"

Kai frowned and looked vulnerable "Tala"

"And that, my friend, is the 100 truth"

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"She was scared, she's young, alone and pregnant Kai" Tala leaned against the wall and looked right into Kai's purple eyes.

Kai put his bag down and slid to the floor "But…I…"

"Made an ass of yourself right then" Tala took out a cigarette and held the box out for Kai, when Kai did nothing but stare at the crème wall he withdrew his hand and went to light his cigarette.

"I need to talk to her" Kai stood up "Hilary I'm so sorry" even though she wasn't there.

Hilary sat on her floor and shook violently, she was expecting this right? Yet why did she feel so crap? Why did she feel like she could never love again? She wiped at her wet, salty face.

"Hilary?" a low tone came through her door.

"What?" she spat.

"Please let me in"

"No"

"Hilary, I'm…so sorry" Kai sat down on the other side of the door "I didn't think…I saw the picture of you two and I didn't think…I was so scared I had lost the one good thing in my life…to…Brooklyn" he pressed the heel of his hand to his temples.

"You didn't even trust me"

"Hilary, I am so sorry…I really am" Kai clutched at his chest, even though he knew she couldn't see him. He lifted his hand to the door "I…"

"Can fuck off" Hilary snarled, her own temper getting the better of her.

"Hilary…"

"No, you said fuck me and your child…and I know you enough to know you meant it…so you can fuck off"

"Hilary…" Kai let out a breath, and started heaving "please…I" he blinked, feeling dizzy.

"I don't want you anywhere near me" tears streamed silently down her face like a waterfall, she gripped her knees and a fresh flood poured into the carpet "Just leave me, you didn't trust me Kai" her voice got caught in her throat "I'll take care of myself, so just leave me alone"

"Hilary" Kai breath his breath more ragged "I, I can't…no, their my kids too!"

"Fuck off!" she screamed and settled into more violent sobs.

Kai listening to the shrieks and moaned, he blinked got up and gulped.

He walked past a hugging Mathilda and Tala and out of the apartment again, his face was pulled into a frown, he was in shock…he leaned against the wall outside the door.

"Hilary, he's gone" Mathilda's voice ran through faintly.

Kai sighed and felt…like someone had dumped ANOTHER tonne weight on each of his shoulders. He felt even dizzier and faint, his stomach churned, the jet lag didn't help either. He walked into the elevator and slumped against the elevator, the headache spreading maliciously from the middle forehead to his temples down the back of his neck... He shook, the last time he felt this bad was when he found that his father…had passed away.

He stumbled out of the elevator.

"Are you ok?" a tall woman with braids looking at him concerned.

"What?" Kai was sweating profusely "I'm okay" and he slumped to the floor.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"It's just you guys and me" Hilary said tears still streaming down her face, she rubbed her hands over her stomach protectively and sighed "We'll be alright…hopefully you take after your father in looks only…then we can get you modelling contracts" she laughed and fresh tears streamed.

She curled back into a ball and shook, why didn't Kai trust her? She…loved him. She would never do that to him. She gulped and pushed her hair out of her face.

She grew angry, he put himself where he was now.

"Hilary?" Mathilda called.

"Mathilda?" Hilary glanced at her alarm clock on top of the bedside table, it had been a few hours since Kai.

"How long have you been here?"

"Not long" Mathilda knocked on the door.

Hilary got up, and cautiously opened the door "Where's Tala?"

"At the hospital"

"What happened?" Hilary frowned, concern on her face.

"Kai"

"He hit Tala?" Hilary growled.

"No…he collapsed apparently"

"Oh" Hilary opened the door fully, gestured for Mathilda to come in and she sat on her bed "Well, good riddance I say" she said sourly.

"I think you really upset him"

"He really upset me" Hilary whispered.

Mathilda sighed and nodded "he did, but maybe you should have given him a chance"

"He should have given me a chance" Hilary snapped more forcefully this time.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Mr Hiwatari, have you suffered from any extreme stress lately?" the doctor stood and looked at his patient dressed in blue and white in the sterile bed.

"Not that I can think of" he muttered.

Tala shot him a sceptical look and turned to face the doctor.

The doctor flipped through pages in his charts and nodded "Well, I suggest you take it easy…did you know your blood pressure was always high?"

"Yeah"

Tala looked at his friend frowning.

"It's not healthy for someone like you to have such a high level, maybe your lifestyle could be doing that…" he frowned "it's strange really, other tests reveal you're a perfectly, even spectacularly, healthy person"

"Is the blood pressure thing long term, or short term?"

"Long term" the doctor flipped through the charts "you take medication for it?"

Kai pursed his lips "yes"

"Okay, well I'll return later" he nodded at the two men before turning and leaving.

"Thanks doc" Tala held up a hand to salute him and turned "Kai?"

"What?" Kai looked at Tala.

"You didn't tell me"

"It's no big deal…it's fuckin' blood pressure…I'm always stressed"

"About what?"

Kai looked at Tala from the hospital bed and looked away…and let out a growl.

Tala sighed "Yes, well that would explain a lot of things…maybe things have been pushing you lately…obviously this Hilary thing pushed your body too far"

"What Hilary thing?" Kai growled.

"Hahaha, that's not going to work, face it you love each other…nothing more stressful than two fighting lovers"

"Go write a fuckin' play then" Kai snapped.

"I'm assuming you're cranky, as usual, and me probably being here is raising your blood pressure so I will leave" Tala stood and walked towards the door.

"Thanks Tala"

"It's okay Kai"

_So what you think? First I really wanted the whole telling Kai thing to be subtle but I though NOOOO, let's things go out with a bang! You know? Hehehhe, and the blood pressure thingy…well I dunno, Kai is always cranky so why don't we give him a reason for it?_

_Anywho, please review! Thank you! xxx_


	32. Chapter 29

_Everyone! Thanks for the bloody fantastic response! Thanks to __**Kai's-sad-bby22, Sky D, mire013, jellybean-kitty, bluestray, hil2378, Angel's tear, Nemi the dragon and yue girl!**_

_So anyway…I don't have anything to say here…(makes a nice change I suppose! P) on with the chapter!_

**Chapter Twenty Nine – Almost back to normal**

Kai shut the door of this apartment, and rubbed his face. He wasn't feeling particularly well and he assumed his face was probably in the same condition. He didn't even realised her had over fifty voice messages and wiped them all. He stumbled into his bedroom and lay down and let out a large sigh.

He rolled over and blinked he was a father…twice…he had twins…unfortunately he probably would never see them, why? Because as Tala said it was because of temperamental Kai. Yeah, temperamental Kai was a fuckin' ass.

He wanted nothing more than to see Hilary, just to touch her…to hear her laugh and scowl at him would be heaven…but it felt like he was in hell. He clutched his head as his headache flared, he dug into his jacket pocket which he hadn't bothered to remove and brought out his medication and swallowed two of them dry.

The lumps stuck in his throat but it was the least of his problems.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Yo Max, I'm off"

"Erm, yeah" Max said to Michael from the breakfast bar table.

"Your mother's back today" Michael threw on a cap on a baseball shirt. Max personally wasn't a fan of baseball shirts, he much preferred basketball or football jerseys but hey, Michael could dress himself.

"Yeah"

Michael and Max had settled into this weird sort of relationship…at least they got along, Max said remembering Michael's punch and how he wouldn't want another one.

"Why don't you do something special for her?"

"Isn't back your job?" Max grumbled through a mouthful of cereal.

"Okay…" Michael rolled his eyes "Fine, but as YOU'RE family it would be nice if you did something"

"Yeah maybe" Max shrugged.

The door bell rang, Michael went to get it and opened it.

"Hey"

"Hi" Mariam held her hand up and smiled "is Max up?"

Michael nodded "He's in the kitchen, tell him I said schedule! Bye" and with that he closed the door behind her.

Mariam walked in her Calvin Klein denim miniskirt into the kitchen and smiled "Hullo Maxie!"

"Hey"

"I see you and Michael are the best buddies"

Max shrugged yet at the same time gave an awkward affectionate smile "He's not such a bad guy"

"Well, that's good" Mariam nodded "at least you're not fighting" she picked up an apple, inspected it and took a hearty bite "How's your day?"

"Okay, have an interview with Rolling Stone Magazine"

"Oh? Have you created any music?"

"No" Max shot her a look and laughed "I dunno, its not such a busy day today, you know? I'm grateful…you?"

"Absolutely free" she threw her hands up in a small victory.

"Lucky biatch"

She rose a newly groomed eyebrow "You know it" and she leaned over and kissed him on the lips "Hey have you seen the news, Hilary Tabiana is pregnant!"

"Oh yeah" Max shrugged.

"Apparently Brooklyn's the father…"

"It's Kai" Max yawned.

"Oh, okay…"

"We can make babies of our own"

"Max you can't take care of yourself let alone two other human beings"

"Two?"

"The mother AND the baby, you fool" she scolded.

Max nodded "I can do that" he looked at her earnestly and laid a hand on hers "I'm scaring you aren't I?"

"Just a bit"

"Well, I didn't actually mean we should have babies I merely went the process of doing such"

"Yes, I got that" Mariam replied dryly.

"Okay, just checking!"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Ray and Tyson sat at opposite ends of Ray's long sofa, they both had their feet propped up on the coffee table, both jabbing at the PS3 control pad.

"Shit!" Ray cursed as Tyson's player zapped his "Fuck you man"

"Don't get cranky" Tyson expertly weaved his player away from Ray's regenerated player's laser blasts.

"DIE!"

"Bitch" Tyson waited for his player to regenerate.

"So, erm, have you seen Salima?" Ray asked casually.

"No, I think she's returned to the playboy mansion mother ship" Tyson answered jerking his hand.

"Oh right" Ray twiddled the joystick and shrugged "cool"

"Why, haven't you spoken to her"

"No…but you seem to talk to her a lot"

"Yeah, she's in photography"

"I'm into photography"

"No Ray" Tyson laughed hysterically "having your picture taken for a living doesn't mean you are into photography…and besides why do you care so much?"

"I was wondering" Ray pressed pause and put the controller on the leather next to him "I was wondering whether I should ask her out"

"Oh" Tyson wringed the silver controller in his hands "well, if you want…I ain't going to stop you"

"Are you sure?" Ray folded his arms and adopted a pout.

"Dude, yes, I said I'm not going to stop you…man you are such a baby"

"Whatever" Ray scowled "so what's she into?"

"Why don't you find out?" Tyson's nostrils flared "you'll find out on your date"

"I have to have a way, you know, to interrogate her"

Tyson blinked and stared at his friend "Dude, she's a woman…not a criminal"

Ray shot him a look and scowled "you know what I mean"

"I don't actually" Tyson said innocently.

Ray sighed "do I have to explain it?"

"Please" Tyson said in a tone which was more innocent and smiled.

"Well, okay, when you want to get with a woman you have to figure out what she likes so you can use it as "common ground"" Ray created quote marks in the air with his fingers.

Tyson's face twitched as he concealed his laughter as Ray awkwardly tried to explain what he meant.

"So what's this prize you're on about?"

"Huh?"

"You said if you're lucky you get the big prize at the end of it all!"

"Tyson think"

Tyson adopted a blank look. Ray rubbed his temples, obviously frustrated. Tyson sniggered and let out a howling laugh "man, you…ah, priceless!"

Ray's nostrils flared and he growled and leaned back into his seat.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Tala, come on, the guy is at the peak of vulnerability…" Mathilda held back as Tala dragged her towards the door "I don't feel right meeting him and after him and Hilary!"

"Ssh" Tala knocked on the door "It's been days since that!"

The door opened and Kai appeared in grey slacks and a white 'wife-beater' tank top. He opened the door fully and waited for them to enter before closing it.

"Right Kai, now properly meet Mathilda"

Kai held up a hand as if to salute and dug his hands into this pockets of the slacks. He gestured silently towards the living room and sat down on the chair adjacent to theirs.

"Erm, how are you?"

Kai looked at her and shrugged "Fine…I think"

"Of course you are" he inspected his friend "Kai…have you been eating?" his friend cheekbones looked a little too prominent for his liking and the veins on his arms a little too distinguished.

"Yep"

"WHAT have you been eating"

"Soup, my pills"

"Oh no, you must eat something else" Mathilda sat up concerned.

"Yeah, my bitch will make you food" Tala picked her up and playfully slapped her ass.

She shot him a look and scowled "Fuck you Tala"

He blew her a kiss and watched her walk away, rather unsure to where the kitchen was.

"You two look happy" Kai rubbed his hands together.

"Yeah" Tala said wistfully, his eyes sparkling "I think she's the one, you know? Never mind about me, Kai?"

"What you think Tala, I'm obviously crap"

"Yeah, maybe moping around isn't the way to go"

"The doctor said I should take it easy" tiredness rippled through Kai's beautiful eyes.

"Yeah, not seal yourself up from society"

Kai nodded "How's Hilary?"

Tala pursed his lips "She's okay…she went for her Lamar's class the other day…Mathilda took her…pregnant ladies and I just don't mix" he shuddered rather violently.

"I'm going out…there's nothing!"

"Don't bother" Kai gave an extremely small smile.

"Don't be stupid" Mathilda scolded in a soft, caring tone "I'll be fifteen minutes…watch him, Kai" she glared at Tala who grinned and waved from the sofa.

The door closed and Tala looked at Kai "So how much weight have you lost?"

"Huh?"

"I'd say ten pounds give or take"

"Yeah, good guess" Kai sighed and sat back and covered his face with his hands "Oh Tala, I just want her back…that's all…"

"I believe things happen for a reason"

"You shitting me right?" Kai replied in a raspy tone.

"No, I shit you not my friend" Tala replied in his carefree tone, he got up and walked towards the panoramic window and stared into the city "do you know how close I was to doing ecstasy again while you were gone? A little too close for my liking…"

Kai said nothing and sighed.

"But I didn't because I met Mathilda…well I mean we had met but when she accepted me…bleurgh, I hate talking soppy, basically morale of my fuckin' pointless story things always work out for the best"

Kai sighed "Tala, I'm not sure what you're saying…at all"

"Oh shit, for once YOU Kai are the numb nuts"

Kai frowned and had to laugh.

"Hang on" Tala rested his hands on his hips and took in a deep breath "Is this what you feel like when you do it to me?"

Kai rolled his eyes still amused.

"I must admit, the feeling is quite lifting…" Tala laughed and sat back down.

"You're fuckin' crazy!

"Absolutely, how was Russia?"

"Well, apart from, you know…it was almost bearable"

"That good huh? Well" Tala scratched his chin thoughtfully "Maybe I'll go back sometime…see what's happening"

Kai shrugged lightly feeling extremely tired now "Yeah, Tala I'm really tired"

"You have to eat Mathilda's food!"

"Why?"

"You do, she will blame ME"

"I'll apologize" Kai blinked at his friend franticness.

"No, in her eyes…I am the epitome of wrong and scapegoat"

"…yeah, you really are pussywhipped"

"And the old Kai slowly returns" Tala threw his arms up comically.


	33. Chapter 30

_The whole 'sub plot' here was an idea from __**Jellybean kitty**__ so I guess most of the credit should go to her I guess…__**this chapter is for Jellybean**_

_**BIG MEGA HUGE DISCLAIMER: the author under the penname 'Meeohmai' is no way affiliated with House of Versace, anything she says here does not (or should not) reflect reality…this is a made up story!...other than that I do think they do fabulous clothes!...but seriously no affiliation!**_

**Chapter 30 – A big what?**

Hilary sat down on the beach towel and took a lick of the ice lollipop Tyson had bought for her. She stared at her friend and smiled when he caught her eyes.

"You okay Hil?" Tyson asked from behind huge aviator sunglasses.

"Great" she licked and rubbed the belly. She sighed and glanced into the clear blue sky, it was flawless apart from the large yellow ball of heat which shone light everywhere along the sand giving it a near white flawless appeal

"May I?" Tyson gestured to her belly.

"Sure"

He gently placed his hand on the cloth loose over her belly, he smiled he could feel movement, it was so warm…it was almost soothing he laughed "I think one of the bastards kicked"

"Yeah, they were quite…mischievous" Hilary laughed and stared out to sea "Man, I really need to get back into work"

"Why stress yourself?"

"I'm not stressed; I need something to occupy myself…"

"Well"

"Any jobs around the agency Tyson…please?"

"Well, I dunno…"

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Hilary's bossy tone ringing.

"Well, I have this new contract…it's a pretty big thing…" Tyson sweat dropped at Hilary's rather comical glare.

"A pretty big what?"

"Deal, you know" Tyson looked around and back to her "Okay, well there's this big, big Versace Deal"

"Oh, they never do much campaigning I'm guessing it's an attempt into break into the mass market"

"Yeah, except they don't quite want to do that. House of Versace have managed to appeal to everyone yet stay exclusive…but at the same time they need to break in…or else profits will start to plummet somewhat"

"It sounds amazing" Hilary said wistfully.

"Yeah, they've really gone all out with the models too" Tyson nodded "Tala Valkov, Max Tate, Ray, he'll be happy, Brooklyn, Kai…" he trailed off.

"Well, who else" Hilary urged.

"Mariam Talin…" Tyson rolled off a few big names and huge up and comers "apparently, they're finishing finalising the terms on the contract, oh and guess who the head photographer is?"

"Mario Testino?"

"No, me" Tyson blinked.

"Really? Tyson that's amazing!" Hilary clutched his arm "If this goes well, you'll go down in fashion history"

"Yeah…" he breathed "I'm a little scared you know"

"Well, if you can get me on set as a co-ordinator, I'll be there" she teased

"Yeah…you can be my assistant, it will be like old times"

"Except I'm not pregnant" Hilary picked up a handful of warm sand and then watched as it filtered through her fingers.

"I can work with it" Tyson took off his baseball hat exposing his navy hair to the sun "Hilary I would love it, if you could be there…but I understand if you don't want to do it"

"Tyson, I said I would"

"But your pregnancy"

"The babies are not due for just over three months"

"And Kai, Brooklyn"

"And you and Tala will be there, so what about Kai? I've moved on and he probably has undoubtedly" Hilary said in a grim tone, it also felt like someone was squeezing her heart a little too tight.

Tyson shrugged, he hadn't seen the guy in quite a while, so he wouldn't know "I should probably get a contract done for you, won't take as long as the models, bloody creatures" he muttered causing Hilary to laugh out.

"Excuse me, are you Hilary Tabiana?"

"Erm, yes" Hilary sighed.

The young pretty woman smiled at her "I know you don't know me…and well, I don't know you…but I wanted to say congratulations…to be a mother is a great gift"

Hilary blinked and then smiled "Thank you very much, it is"

She nodded and smiled at them both before running to her friends and whispering and looking. Soon they all came over and were asking to touch her belly. Hilary really hated having people fuss unnecessarily (but then again it was her job to get rid of fuss) b ut having these young women coo and congratulate her had made her feel the best she had in weeks.

"You look happy" Tyson smiled.

She nodded "I am"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Kai rubbed his face, after more days of rest and managing to eat some solid foods…he felt a little stronger, and left the apartment for a drive…and a mission. He got into the convertible and zoomed off.

He sighed and wound down the windows and let the light breeze convert into a gust and in his face.

He turned along 'Beach Way' and froze, he felt himself crumbling again. Hilary was with Tyson Granger. She looked radiant, her skin glowed and she was laughing. He smiled at least she wasn't crying.

Tyson was gesticulating and Hilary would laugh harder. Kai was brought back to earth when someone jabbed at their horn, telling him to go. Kai growled to himself and set the gear on 'D' and zoomed forward. His 'mission' was to report to 'Model Physique', why he had to report to there he had no clue…he dropped his contract…willingly even.

He went through traffic fairly quickly, in usual silence. It was weird he used to drive Hilary EVERYWHERE…just so he wouldn't be alone. Tala had Mathilda and Kai really didn't want to push himself in between them…Tala was happy and in some small (really warped way he mused to himself) he was happy for Tala.

He pulled into the car park and shot into a parking space where Raymond Kon was about to reverse into, Kai got out and shot Ray a superior look and grinned evilly to himself as he trailed towards the building.

He walked in and caught sight of himself in the mirror. He was looking rather plain: black t-shirt, blue jeans and Adidas classics blessing his feet. He was still tall, well built…except he looked a little too lean and his strong face was lacking…flesh. He sighed, if they wanted to give him a contract they'd take one look at him and drop him.

"Oh Kai here for the meeting?" the girl beamed at him.

He frowned, he didn't particularly like her anyway and then leaned forward "what meeting?" he growled.

As always she shook slightly in her seat, and rubbed her probably surgical edited nose with bright French manicured fingers "Erm, like, they called you to come in right?"

"Yeah" he narrowed his eyes.

"Well, it's a meeting, quite a big one too"

Kai frowned he did not leave his apartment, face the razzi to be further scrutinized.

"It's not just you, it's a big thing" she cleared her throat.

"About what?"

"I don't know"

Kai closed his eyes, let out a sigh and turned. He opened his eyes and found Ray glaring at him a little too defensively.

"No need Hiwatari" referring to what had happened a few minutes ago in the car park.

"There was a need" Kai said grimly.

"Hey Ray!" Tyson smiled "Kai" he gulped and turned.

"Granger" Kai growled, stopping the photographer dead in his tracks.

"Erm…yeah?"

"I saw you with…" he trailed off as Ray stood next to Tyson and smiled a very charming, very sexy megawatt smile.

"Oh" Tyson scratched his head "She's not here! At all!" Tyson laughed nervously and adjusted his red hat "Home! At home!"

Kai narrowed his eyes.

"Argh Tyson, I need real food not this crap they leave arou-" Hilary stopped and blinked at Kai.

Kai frowned and opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"…How are you Ray?" Hilary turned.

"Fine, you are working the pregnant beautifully" Ray said flirtatiously "Can I ask what are you doing here?"

"I came to…well I can't tell you, you'll find out…Tyson I was on the list all along!" She slapped him playfully, fully ignoring Kai "But I changed to your assistant, they want'

ed me to be co-head co-ordinator! Guess they didn't get the fuckin' memo" she smiled at no one in particular and rubbed her stomach lovingly.

"You can't work" Kai said firmly.

"This will be just what I need" Hilary said firmly "I think that meeting thing will start in a few…I'm off to the kitchens to get some REAL food"

Kai let out a gasp and marched after her, down the corridor "Hilary, you can't work in your condition! I mean…the twins!"

"Oh, so NOW you acknowledge them?" she didn't look at him, but rather through him "Please let go me of me"

Kai kept a grip and looked extremely sad before loosening his fingers but not removing them. Hilary brushed his hand away harshly and turned. Her brown hair swirling in the air as she stomped off.

Kai walked back and glanced at Tyson, who gave a sympathetic look, and then sighed and sat down.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Tala is here!" Tala said in a sing song, a lit cigarette in his mouth and one 'for later' behind his ear. He walked into the large grey and dull white room and paraded around in a rather 'gay' fashion and surveyed the people around the large, glass conference table.

"Mr Valkov" Stanley Dickinson didn't look impressed from behind his Gucci glasses.

Tala looked ashamed and sat down next to Kai and nodded at him. He turned and waved excitedly at Hilary, who smiled gently and waved. He turned and found Kai staring at him with intense 'pissed-off-ed-ness'

"You, are the models of this agency have been called by the greatest of the greats…the crème de la crème of haute couture" said Dickinson's undersecretary (i.e. vice president of 'Model Physique').

Mariam who was joined by Max sat up; she smiled eagerly at him…her big break.

"Versace"

They all blinked, and turned to Tala…Tala shrugged "no big deal, I've done deals for Versace"

"During the crack ages…can you remember that?" Max sniggered earning a glare from Mariam.

"Yeah, it also the time I was fuckin' your mother" Tala smiled.

Mariam let out a growl of impatient and promptly ignored the two of them. Max sat back, boiling slightly.

"It's bigger than anything you've ever done…Versace are…re-vamping"

"Huh?"

"All out campaign, Versace feel they should at least appeal to the wider set of fashion goers…Donatella insisted on you models…it would be unwise to go against her" the woman looked at them pointedly.

"All out!?" Ray was in heaven his career back on top.

"Everything, catwalks, photo shoots, press junkets…TV movie adverts"

"Oh no way" Mariam leaned on the glass table.

"Tyson you get to take photos for some of the greatest moments in modelling ever, I don't think Versace have done something quite this big" Ray grinned at his friend.

Kai was frowning hard. Dickinson noticed this.

"Kai, second thoughts?"

Kai looked up and glanced at Hilary, he wasn't sure whether she was looking at him or Tala but as he was in her general sight of view he shook his head "I'm in"

"Naturally, you'll need to bulk up again" Dickinson's aide interrupted "I know…circumstances have had an effect on you, but Versace doesn't care" she smiled sweetly but at the same time, you could see Kai was a little…hurt

Hilary sighed suddenly annoyed, this woman reminded her of Nichelle Start, but then again most woman in the modelling industry where like her: extremely vindictive and bitchy "Kai knows what he's doing. He not a newbie, Dinah" Hilary snapped, she could afford to snap and throw her weight around a little. She was a co-ordinator…she didn't have sides…she could flitter around the industry as much as she wanted and would still find a way in.

She glanced at Kai who was giving her the smallest, yet most appreciative look her way. She sniffed and turned back.

The woman pursed her rouged lips "And you…Hilary, do you think you'll be able to work under the circumstances?" she looked at Kai and then obviously at Hilary's belly.

"Hilary will do find, I can always find another assistant if anything should go wrong" Tyson added quickly "and besides this erm, event thingy is only lasting about two months…no biggie"

"Yes" Dinah obviously peeved "If you look at the pack, photo shoots start and carry on alongside the whole ad campaign…your other events run alongside…your contracts" she smiled, straight to the point.

"Can I get my lawyer to look at this?" Tala blinked.

"You have a lawyer?" Hilary laughed across the table.

"Yes, she's so pretty and smart and small…"

"Aw, it's Mathilda!" Mariam laughed.

"Excuse me!" Dickinson snapped.

They all jumped and turned like children who had been caught stealing from the cookie jar.

"Contracts need to be in by the end of the week, on Saturday, shoot starts about ten days afterwards"

"Whoa, whoa…why so late?" Tala frowned.

"Well, it has been a long process, we thought signing of contracts would be down like…now" Dinah said a little too suggestively.

"Whatever" Kai got up and took the envelope.

"Are there any other models involved?" Max asked.

"The usual, Kate, Giselle, they're already on board…Brooklyn-"

"Oh, hell to the no" Tala stood up and slammed his hands, causing the table to vibrate "I am not working with that…that…fuckin' red headed….ARGH" he stumbled for words.

Kai sighed and left.

Hilary watched the door close and looked at Tala who looked like he was going to fall into a big model tantrum.

"I have been around longer than that…ass, I am three times, no actually infinite times the model he will ever be!"

"Tala" Hilary interjected "Why don't you use this as a moment to undercut him?"

"He's going to cut him with what now?" Tyson blinked.

"I'll use a butter knife…it will be slow, and extremely painful" Tala looked thoughtful.

"Argh" Hilary let out a disgusted sigh.

"I know what you mean Hil" Tala smiled "Unlike Granger there. Out model him…I like it...Bye!" and he disappeared as frivolously he came.

"Erm, I don't think rehab quite worked on the psychopathic side of Valkov there" Ray stood up and eyed Hilary.

Hilary frowned and then feebly nodded "Yeah, I think that too"


	34. Chapter 31

**Chapter thirty-one – oh yeah, gonna be the super duper model**

"Salima, Salima!" Ray jumped up and down excitedly like a teenage girl "Guess what?"

"You're going to be in one of the biggest modelling events of the decades with Versace?" she said through the receiver.

Ray frowned at the phone suddenly forlorn "How do you know?"

"I just got off the phone to Tyson" she said innocently.

"Oh" Ray twitched his jaw "so-"

"Tyson's so nervous, his first ever big shoot…"

Ray sighed and sat down on one of the barstools near the breakfast counter in his kitchen and growled.

"Something wrong Ray"

"No offence Salima, but I want to talk about me and you…without Tyson"

"Oh" Salima sat down on the pink 'Playboy' emboldened sofa "Sorry…I understand, I mean you must be trying to you know, trying to get with me" she said seductively.

Ray sat down, this was better "Well, I dunno" he grinned even though she couldn't see him "I just thought you know after the party…."

"Oh well, I was rather star struck…Ray do you want to go out some time?"

"Huh?" Ray stuttered "I mean, yeah sure! I'll pick you up!"

"How about Saturday?"

"Erm" Ray remembered the contract but he would have had it done before then "Sure Yeah!"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Tala opened the door, fuckin' hell it had taken Kai a long time to let him up. He opened one of the double doors and Tala blinked this place smelled familiar…it smelled like cigarettes.

He walked in and saw Kai reading and a cigarette in his hand looking very casual…and about a million cigarette butts stuffed into an expensive Swarovski ash tray.

"Tala" Kai said pretty much sounding his old self. His voice was its usual low, mumble full of confidence and slight bitterness…Tala rejoiced inside.

"I didn't know you smoke"

"I can do whatever I fuckin' want" Kai said without a trace of emotion.

Tala watched him drag for a few moments...

"I had some Fuckin' navy marine gym coach"

"Oh he was hard on you…what did you do?"

"I fuckin' punched him and got another" Kai said calmly.

Tala saw Kai's right knuckles were rather red and decided not to question this "ah, could it be something to do with a…pregnant brunette"

"Why must you always bring HER up"

"Because she's having your children?" Tala asked innocently.

"Well, I'm over her" Kai said in a strained voice taking a sexy drag.

"Well, whatever" Tala replied in a Kai tone "…so what do you think of this new contract?"

"Whatever, it's a job" Kai stubbed out the cigarette calmly and closed his book.

Tala stared at his friend…not really convinced at all. Kai was turning into a, very gorgeous, walking time bomb…all he needed saw a little prod one time…and BOOM! He would flip. When that would happen…was a mystery.

"Mmm…I dunno Brooklyn will be there…" Tala scratched his chin "I dunno, is it worth the millions? Well not that you need it"

Kai raised an eyebrow and shrugged "Well, better than sitting at home doing…nothing"

"Hilary will be on set" Tala chimed in "and Brooklyn are you sure the blood pressure can take such strain"

"My blood pressure is doing fine"

"Says the guy whose smoking" Tala corrected.

"its fine" Kai pressed "Honestly Tala since when did you adopting a motherly nagging quality"

"Since, I became godfather…oops" Tala sucked in his lips and twisted them to one side.

"…She, erm, made you a godfather?" Kai said in a small tone.

"She was probably drunk at that time" Tala supplied easily.

"You're a crap liar" Kai snapped bitterly "well congratulations" he said finally looking out the large window and into the sun. He stood up and walked across his living room and stared out the window rather hazily.

"What's up friend?" Tala asked in Russian.

Kai let out a low growl and started to rub his temples "NYET!" he sighed and continued in Russian "Why is this happening to me Tala? Before it used to be so easy and now I'm fuckin' falling apart and I hate it! Do you know why it pisses me off?"

"Yes" Tala sat back comfortably "Because you know you will feel helpless until she forgives you…or talks to you or take you back. Believe it or not I, the love man myself, have been there"

"Are you talking about Spencer?"

"Mmm…maybe"

"Does Mathilda know you're bi?" Kai returned to grunting in English.

"No, but I love her so I don't think that matters"

Kai blinked and Tala blinked.

"I just said I love Mathilda"

"Erm, yeah you did"

"Whoa..." Tala sat up and swayed a little "We're both pussywhipped!"

Kai snorted out a laugh "You think she'll ever talk to me again?"

"I really don't know…I really don't"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Mariam sat and ate her food quietly. Her, Max, Judy and Michael were seated on the patio enjoying lunch in the beautiful sun. Well, Judy and Michael were. Mariam squirmed if they 'snuggled' once more she would have a freak (on the inside) and make up an excuse to go inside. She glanced at Max. He seemed nonplussed, in fact he seemed…rather carefree. He sat back in his chair. His arm bent at the elbow resting on the armrest and his hand propping up his chin. Very suave pose.

He blinked and his ocean-like orbs focused on Mariam and he smiled a small smile. He looked to his mother rolled his eyes and coughed "Do you two mind?"

"No" Michael gave Judy an Eskimo kiss and planted a kiss on her lips "I have an announcement"

"Oh joyous of joys" Max mumbled.

Michael sat up and cleared his throat "As you know I will graduate from med school in a few months…well two"

"Whoop" Max circled his finger in the air.

Mariam held a giggle and focused on Michael…she had a feeling this was going to be funny.

"I have an offer to start working in O'Neill Hospital this fall"

O'Neill hospital was the largest private hospital in the city. Not only was it a regular hospital it also had a cosmetic surgery section. It was naturally a popular ground for celebrities. But Max doubted very much Michael cared about cosmetic surgery.

"And also, I'm marrying Judy Tate"

Mariam who was sipping water snorted it out over her salad, Max started to choke and Mariam had to rush over to pat him on the back.

"What?" Max said incredulously.

"What Michael?" Judy said dreamily standing.

"I want you" Michael went down on one athletic knee "to marry me" he smiled, revealing a handsome face "Please milady"

Judy held her hand to her chest, her salon done blonde hair glinting in the sunlight, she started to heave "Of course! Of course!" she squealed and jumped like a teenage girl and jumped into Michael's arms.

Mariam's face twitched the situation was very awkward, but sweet at the same time you wanted to laugh.

"NO! NO! NO!" Max slammed on the table his blue eyes flaming.

"Max, dude, come on" Michael looked to him for support.

Max let out a growl –slash- scream "What you can't come up in here and suddenly make yourself comfortable!"

"I though I'd already done that?" Michael blinked.

Max stood up and kicked his chair and it collapsed into it's folded state "Fuckin' hell"

"Max please, can't you be happy for me?"

Max narrowed his eyes at her, took his plate of food and glared at Michael before turning and leaving. Michael went to go after him, but Mariam stood up and blocked him "No, let me go"

Michael stared at her seriously and eventually nodded. Mariam jogged away and went into the house. 

"Max?"

Max sat in the reception room, chewing ferociously on his low-cal burger. He looked at her and then whipped his head back to staring at him.

She crossed the Persian rug and sat on it in front of him. For a few seconds his eyes remained looking over his head until they looked down at him.

"Why so mad?"

"She can't marry him!" Max snapped.

"Oh" Mariam nodded "Well, personally, I don't see what the problem is"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, they certainly…love each other. You and Michael have been getting along quite well over the past few weeks"

"He's trying to take her away…from me…from dad!"

"Max, your parents are divorced"

Max adopted a sulky face and turned away "Well, I don't like it…I'd wish they had told me"

Mariam let out a laugh "You are a spoilt brat…they just did!" she reached up and ruffled his soft, silky hair "If you really feel strongly Max…well…I don't know…but I will leave you to think of the idea of Michael…being your step dad" She got up and left the room and shut the door gently.

Max stared at the crumbs on the plate. Mum married again…the idea was so preposterous yet it wasn't at the same time. Michael seemed to love her…what if he was just was gold-digging asshole? He couldn't let that happen to Mum. Yet Michael ever seemed to ask for anything. He would randomly come in with bags of shopping and Judy would jump and coo about how 'he shouldn't have'. Max sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

If they did go through with it…the wedding would obviously be in the tabloids…old school supermodel getting married was a big thing….especially to a younger man. Max would be harassed for weeks, maybe even months…ARGH! He stood up, he needed to get out.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Thanks for coming round Tyson" Hilary smiled.

"No problem…hey looking pretty big"

"Thanks" she said in a bland tone "I am having twins" she paused then she smiled "I'm having twins"

Tyson grinned "Warm feeling?"

"Oh yeah" she nodded "Portfolio?" she nodded at the black case under his arm.

"Yeah" he grinned sheepishly at her "I need help"

"No problem, sit down…tea? Coffee? Milkshake?"

"Milkshake please" Tyson sat down, he was always amazed how clean Hilary kept her place. He sat down on the 'Laura Ashley' sofa and he walked in with two glasses and a big bottle of thick liquid.

She sat down and poured the glasses tall and handed him one "Like old times!"

"Absolutely" Tyson removed his hat and opened the large case.

"Oh wow" Hilary sucked in her breath "These are so…I think this is the first time I would actually wear haute couture" that was the thing, most couture on the runways would be divine, amazing…but wearing one would be near impossible and not very cost effective…clothes you saw in the stores were often WAY toned down versions of the actual runway clothes.

Hilary skimmed her fingers over the sketches, corsets, not too frilly short and modern bell skirts. The man in suits, with waist coats. Colours were neutral, earthy…effective.

"I was think a parlour"

"Way too Victorian…people would think it's too old fashioned" Hilary sighed and sat back.

"Well" Tyson joined her "I've already got an idea…the background, setting has to be modern…it can't be done in a studio…else it will look too made up… too "fairy tale"" he did quote marks.

"The city" Hilary sat up.

"What?"

"Outside Saks or on the corner of boulevard and sixth" Hilary said.

"Yes! The busiest places in the city…okay!" Tyson jumped up on his feet and clapped "Assistant write this down!"

She shot him a warning look but grabbed a notebook and pen from the coffee table and opened it.

"Okay, the models have to be walking with like a crowd or something…if they pose it's too obvious…we get them to pose while they walk I guess" Tyson shrugged as he paced in front of the plasma TV.

"Pose while walk" Hilary said while she scribbled "Ooh, we highlight them"

"Yes, like a little glow around the edges to make them stand out a little you know?"

"I do" Hilary nodded, grinning at her friend.

Tyson scratched his head "Make up…natural, fresh…wait a little glam…we still want them to know Versace is one of the all-in-all"

"Gotcha"

"Can we get Pat McGrath on this, she always knows what to do"

"I believe she is already on board but I will check" Hilary sighed, the busyness of it all was exciting, the thought in a few she would be running (well not exactly) around model fussing…ah, it was almost orgasmic.

"What about these?" Hilary glanced at the other sketches "Oh wow"

"Yeah, the dinner wear" Tyson glanced over her shoulder at the flowing dresses.

"This is going to be awesome"

_Phew three updates…argh! I have some grave news my friends…yes it is that time of the year again…EXAMS (cries). The brit schooling system is seriously messed up. Only seemed like weeks ago I had more exams…anyway, I'll try and update once more. But I can't promise anything. On the plus side these are the final school exams I will ever have…SCORE! So anyway please still send in your reviews to keep me motivated._

_I promise I'll try and fit in an update! xxxx_


	35. Chapter 32

_Hey guys! Sorry for mega long pause…explanation after_

_Thanks to __**Sky D, hil2378, yue-girl, jellybean-kitty, bluestray, nemi the dragon, kai's-sad-bby22 and angel tears **__for you excellent support and fantastic reviews. Give yourself a cookie (triple choc)._

**Chapter Thirty Two – laying down some ground rules**

Kai walked into the city's 'Saks' store and felt irritated suddenly by the gasping and fainting women who glanced at him. Yes, he was that model who inherited billions, yes his EX-girlfriend supposedly cheated on him with currently the most powerful supermodel.

He hated this place…the only reason he came here…well the reason was pregnant and hated him. He mused what was Tala up to?

Kai went up to the second floor like his fellow Russian had asked and met him by the new 'Dior' bag display.

"Well?" Kai growled as he walked up to Tala.

"Nothing" Tala said switching to Russian aware of over-keen prying eyes "Just thought we'd spend some time together"

"In the female accessories?" Kai guffawed and shot Tala a look "You're planning something Valkov" he pointed a finger.

To a by passer Kai spurting in furious Russian and pointing fingers looked like a threat. Well, it was somewhat of one.

Tala took Kai's fingers and pulled it down "Don't point at me…Hello" he waved at a girl and spoke back in English.

Kai narrowed his eyes "well I assume you had something more on the agenda"

"Of course…oh, look there's Mathilda" Tala said not too convincingly.

Kai sighed and turned and froze. Hilary was trailing behind her petite friend, munching on what looked like a strawberry lace. She stopped and her big eyes focused on Kai. Instead of turning the other way like her legs wanted to she walked forward her head tall.

"Tala, baby!" Mathilda cooed and kissed him quickly.

Hilary moaned and supposed she should, she bumped into someone.

"Oh for fuck's sake I'm pregnant can't you see me?" she snapped she froze…Nichelle Start and Brooklyn! Where they fuckin' each other or something? She always saw one or the other or together. And if they weren't together you could be sure the other was lurking around.

"Hi" Hilary eyed them suspiciously, then she flared…this was the first time she had seen Brooklyn since the whole photo incident. She shook with anger but said or did nothing g for fear she may…have a bitch fit.

"Hilary, we always seem to run into you here"

"Unfortunately" Hilary said dryly.

"Brooklyn is going to the spa" Nichelle announced "he needs to be relaxed before his big shoot"

"It's not just his" Hilary barked "It's Kai's and Tala's too" she gestured to them carelessly.

Nichelle and Brooklyn turned and looked at each other.

"Hello Kai"

"Ass wipe" Kai said loudly and bluntly.

Tala forced down a laugh and grinned "I like your shoes" he gestured to the cowboy boots Nichelle was donning "Shame, there's actually no ranch in the city"

Nichelle looked like she had sucked a small lemon and shot her toothy smile "Well Hilary, I understand you are single it's going to be hard to raise twins alone"

"Yeah and all thanks to you" she narrowed her eyes at Brooklyn.

"Hilary I had nothing to do with those photos I swear" Brooklyn's face was its usual epitome of innocence.

"Oh shut up" Hilary said flustered. Mathilda wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her arm gently "You knew the razzi were crawling all over your ass…you took advantage of that and me…"

"Hilary, please" Brooklyn was calm "we can work this out…we can talk over dinner, I can take care of you"

"Fuck you, you want to take me to dinner, well-…are you hitting on me?" Hilary snarled.

"Laeve my girlfriend alone" Kai said strongly. He stepped upon to them. Nichelle Start glanced at Kai with a weird mixture of fear and pleasure and looked back.

"Come on Brooklyn, we don't need this stressing you"

"Hang on" Brooklyn said firmly. He looked Kai straight in the eyes and smiled a cocky smile "She's not your girlfriend"

"How do you know?"

"Stop" Hilary frowned at them "You" she pressed a finger in Brooklyn's chest "piss off, and stay away from me…the only time I want to talk to you is on set for Versace when you're asking me to get you a soy chai latte or something" she flapped her hands animatedly

"You…" she turned to Kai and trailed off, she faltered coughed and managed to say in a firm tone: "I'm not your girlfriend and I don't need you sticking up for me, I did for five months while you were in Russia…and the same about the set applies to you"

Kai sighed and just looked at her.

Hilary looked at all off them, before shrugging Mathilda off and marching away. She didn't need this, she would probably go into labour early.

"Hilary!"

She closed her eyes as she walked through the fashionably dressed shoppers and sighed "Leave me Kai"

"Wait, listen…I don't care what you think of me" Kai pressed "All I care about right now is them" he gestured to her stomach and focused on her "Not you"

Hilary blinked, they both knew it hurt both of them for him to say that. Hilary shrugged her Armani satchel on her shoulder to prevent from slipping off.

"Fine, whatever…but they are not born…they are still inside me, and as long as they are I want you to just, just…argh" she couldn't finish and walked away again.

Tala and Mathilda approached Kai and Tala walked up to his friend, adopted a friendly smile "so still up for some manly things?"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Max, take it easy" Mariam squealed as a neon green ball flashed past her ear.

Max served again, withdrawing a ball from the pocket of his pristine Lacoste shorts he threw the ball up and served.

Mariam had to dive to hit it back. She scrambled at the ball flew past her again to close to comfort.

"Max!" she snapped.

"What?" he grunted back, stopping. He rested his racket on the floor and narrowed his eyes "what?"

"You're playing…viciously"

"The tennis bracelet I bought for you is designed to withstand ferocity" he went to serve, assuming that was why she was making clucking noises at him

Mariam glanced and the diamond and ruby link. She sighed took it off threw it at him and slammed her 'Wilson' racket to the ground. She walked off the green court and sat on the chair and gulped from a bottle.

"Why are you stopping?"

"Because you're not playing tennis, you're playing 'take-the-head-off-Mariam'…and frankly, it's pissing me off!" she snapped, her black hair glinting in the sun.

"Sorry" he said a little too spitefully.

"So you fuckin' should be, I know you're pissed about your mum's engagement but will you please stop taking it out on me" she growled her green eyes fierce.

Max sat in the chair next to her and gazed across the country club scene, the beautiful villa, the other courts and people running and disappearing into pools. He gently took her chin and kissed her softly. Mariam returned it and gently broke apart.

"Seriously Max" she looked at him, pleading slightly.

"Okay, I'm sorry…I really am…I guess I am pissed"

"Gee, you think?" Mariam snorted.

"I just…it can't change"

"Max, with your lifestyle you should be used to change" Mariam sighed "so get used to it" she threw him an annoyed look and got up and walked away.

Max sighed pinched the bridge of his nose and ran after her.

"Mar!" he called he ran in front of her "Come on don't you find it weird my mum is getting remarried?"

"Honestly Max, your mum is a pretty woman…I'm surprised she didn't do it earlier"

"She couldn't get married to Bruce Willis or…or Brad Pitt"

"Brad is with Angelina" Mariam rolled her eyes.

"Whatever" Max snorted as they walked up to the villa across the perfectly, manicured grass "I just wish it was someone her age…not Michael" he added rather scathingly.

"Well, love see no boundaries"

"He doesn't love her…he's doing it for the money!"

"Oh Max" Mariam rolled her eyes "if Michael wanted the money don't you think he would have done it AGES ago"

"He's bidding his time…I know it"

WHACK! Mariam reached over and slapped Max full on in the cheek, she growled causing several people to look around "Get a grip Max, I will not stand here and listen to you whine constantly!"

She marched ahead leaving Max frowning and in slight shock. His hand touched his warm cheek.

"OW WOMAN!" he screamed at her "Owww…"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Hey" Tyson held open the door to his warehouse apartment and Ray sauntered in, in a very cool manner. He gazed around the brick walls and the huge photos on the walls. They are so colourful, varied and beautiful it was dizzying just to glance at them.

"What's up?" Ray turned, his voice echoing off the high walls, he shot Tyson a cocky grin.

"Dude, don't do that" Tyson shut the door.

"Do what"

"The" Tyson bared his teeth "grin, it makes me feel like you're hitting on me" he coughed and scratched his head.

They caught each other's eyes and remembered what had happened in the past. They squeaked, shuddered and coughed.

"Dropped off my contract, earlier" Ray smiled.

"Cool…oh I was wondering"

"Yeah…"

"Is it cool if Salima comes to the shoots? I mean, you know…it would be good experience for her" Tyson asked, a little annoyed that he had to ask Ray's permission for something.

"I thought Hilary was your assistant"

"She is going to shadow Hilary and I…oh for fucks sake, don't give me that look" Tyson snapped irritably for the first time ever.

"What look?"

"Salima is not exclusive to you, you know"

"I never said she was" Ray stepped to Tyson, a few inches taller.

Tyson blinked, never knew Ray was so tall…he shot Ray a fierce look and stepped back "W

Then why are you getting all crabby?"

"Because you're trying to steal her from me!" Ray said in a slightly hysterical voice.

"Oh please, I would have done that long ago…we're just friends!" Tyson snapped "You fuckin' models…you think everyone is against you and is out to steal your lives"

"Well…it's true" Ray stuck his chin up defiantly.

"Ray, at the end of the day…you will be forgotten…just like the rest of us" Tyson sighed "So stop acting like a brat!"

Ray narrowed his golden eye "Fine, whatever Tyson…just stay away from Salima!"

"I would, if she could keep away from me" Tyson replied childishly "And besides why haven't you made your move?"

"What you mean?" Ray asked quickly.

"Salima and I talk" Tyson gave a childish grin "you've gone on dates but you've never really done anything…what's wrong gone frigid?"

"You need to keep the fuck away from my love life" Ray threatened.

"Don't worry your love life is drier than the Sahara" Tyson said airily.

Ray glared marched across the wooden floor and before slamming the door hard on his way out he gave Tyson one final stare. Tyson sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"That went well" he muttered.

_So it's so short…I wanted to put more but between studying for these exams I have ran into major writer's block with this story._

_Sorry I took so long for the update…_

_Exams will be over in two weeks, but right after I'm going on holiday (only for a week though). So I should update after three weeks. I know sorry guys…_

_Thanks for being really patient with me. And thanks to those who wished me good luck for my exams. Thanks again._

_Hope you guys have a good beginning of summer… later. xxx_


	36. Chapter 33

_Hey guys hope you got my previous note, thank you for being so patience! I managed to get something out of my brain! Hope you like!_

**Chapter thirty-three – and so it begins…**

Tyson nibbled on the liquorice stick in his mouth, his temple veins already throbbing and the day had only just begun.

"Tyson, are you okay?" Hilary glanced at the young man "your head seems to be…vibrating"

"No, no NO! Okay, okay OKAY!"

Hilary simply stared at him.

"I'm stressed" Tyson said meekly.

"Gee, you think?" Hilary gave him a look before sighing "Tyson things will be alright! You have me, and everything will go well! You will go down in history while I will be forgotten like those awful puffball skirts"

Tyson smiled "I'll remember you"

"Why thank you" Hilary approached the busy corner of the 'Saks' store and noted the areas was cut off by a barrier "look we had the power to do that"

"Yeah"

"Do you have your pass?"

Tyson patted at his chest, and Hilary gave him a 'I'm-looking-at-what-now?' look. He frowned and looked down and moaned.

"I think I…do you have my camera?"

"No" Hilary sighed loudly "go back to your car"

"Going!"

Hilary held up her pass and nodded to the guard as he stepped aside.

"Hilary!" Mariam bounded up to her "How are you?"

"Fine, you're nice and early!"

"Yeah, I dragged Max too" she pointed to the sulky cute blonde "Are we too early? Kai is here!"

"Mmm, that's nice…anyone else?"

"No" she shook her head.

"Well, it's eight…the shoot starts in half an hour…let's wait shall we?" Hilary led her over "we'll get you dressed and in make up"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"It's almost nine" Hilary paced in front of Tyson "where's Brooklyn and Ray?"

"I dunno, don't care really" Tyson said airily.

"Hilary, I'm sure all this pacing is not good for the babies"

"Shut up Tala"

"Okay" he cowered in his seat.

Hilary paced more and looked up and saw Kai observing her with what she hoped was disdain…but then again all of Kai's looks were the same…devastatingly gorgeous. She shook her head and walked away.

"RAY!" she screamed, causing people in the area to stop.

The dark haired model sitting in the make up chair looked up "Something wrong?"

"Yes, you're fuckin' late…this is a large scale project we cannot afford to get behind on time, a few minutes can turn into days in seconds!"

"Wha-" Ray blinked at her sentence.

"Never mind!" she let out a growl.

"I've been here since eight-thirty!"

"No you haven't!" she snapped.

"I forgot how bossy you were" Ray said sulkily.

Hilary turned and smiled "me too" she walked in between the people running round and was grateful to see Tyson starting.

"You look gorgeous" she said to Mariam.

"I'm so scared, my first real pose alone…I feel sick"

"That is a seventeen thousand dollar dress…NO" Hilary warned.

"Okay" Mariam nodded and held her hand to her stomach. Her hair and been put into wild waves and her eyes rimmed so they were extremely large. She was wearing a plum coloured corset dress and looked…amazing.

"Okay, um, erm…argh, get me some coffee and 'Red Bull'" he clicked to Hilary and gave a small whistle.

"I'm pregnant not a dog" she turned to get Tyson's coffee.

"Okay, hold up your dress…no, damnit Mar, you know what my mean…yes, like that"

Mariam lifted the skirt up so it was a few inches off the floor.

"Look into the distance…okay wait that's perfect…hold it" Tyson bent down and snapped "Look over- damn you've got it again"

"I'm a natural" she laughed.

"Dude" Tala said a few metres away "Tyson's hitting on your girlfriend"

"Whatever" Max said gruffly.

Tala raised an eyebrow and looked forward "Heard your mother's got engaged to some doctor"

"He's not even one yet" Max snarled "The bastard-"

"Hey!" Tala waved his hands "I don't want to know…euch, teenagers"

"Mr. Valkov, your top hat"

"Why thank you"

"Not like that" Hilary appeared and adjusted it on his head.

"You know you move awfully fast for someone is your situation"

"Ssh, man"

Hilary fussed with his tie and collar and sleeves, while she was doing so he cast a look over at Kai, who wasn't his usual grumpy self…now ever since Russia he had this kind of sad look about him, it was almost…pitiful.

"Why don't you go say hello to him?"

"He doesn't care about me" Hilary said quickly. She had been replaying that particular scene in her head again and again "Maybe it's for the best, we're too angry and annoyed at upset at each other for anything to work right now"

"Well…"

Hilary gave him a look which slowly silenced him, it wasn't a sharp or unfriendly look but rather a sad one "Let's just leave things be, please Tala?" she pleaded.

He nodded slowly and she squeezed his shoulder and turned away from him.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Mathilda, I promise I'll be back soon. I just have to make an appearance and I'll be gone!" Tala said outside the loud building "…love you too"

Tala really only did want to make an appearance, the first day was tiresome and it was a constant juggle of Hilary, Brooklyn (when he finally did arrive) and Kai. He wasn't sure whether he could handle that for the next couple of weeks but on the other hand if he needed entertainment all he had to do was stick Brooklyn and Kai within a few metres of each other.

Kai may have been sad/tired BUT he never backed down from a fight.

"Mr. Valkov" said the burly, dark man "welcome"

"Hey, thanks" Tala nodded "how are things?"

"Natasha" he showed pearly whites to a woman "fine thank, Mr. Valkov, Natasha will take you up"

"Thanks" Tala frowned and followed the woman in the LBD.

The entrance hall was crème, plain yet sophisticated, instead of taking him forward and into the music, she led up leftwards and up a set of stairs. Tala frowned and walked up to her "shouldn't I be down there?"

"No sir" she held the door handle and looked at him "you're VIP"

"Oh" his voice was drowned as the door opened to the VIP section.

The VIP section overlooked the main party, comfy, sultry booths were set up. Tala noted several important people from the fashion industry and entertainment. He dug his hands into the Fendi suit trousers and sighed.

Who would he have to say hello to before he could get out of here?

"Tala"

"Oh…hey" he held out his hand.

"I'm Katie Li, Versace's head rep"

"Oh nice to meet you" good, all he had to do was wink at this lady a few times and then disappear.

"Glad you could make it, I would love to chat but I have other guests to attend to" she had pretty brown eyes.

"Of course, thanks" Tala nodded.

He smiled and went to turn.

"Tala, Tala, Tala"

Tala froze, he knew that voice all too well, he turned slowly and faced the movie star and his fellow Russian "Bryan"

"How are you?"

"Fine"

"Heard, you were shacking up with Mathilda Bryson, talented little thing…in more ways than one"

Tala's temple twitched at that but for old times sake he merely gave a crooked smile "Whatever"

"Come to our area, it's V-VIP"

"V-VIP?" Tala snorted "very inventive"

"How come your so cold?" Bryan observed him with cool eyes.

"That's because I'm not stoned anymore"

"Oh yeah, you sobered up" Bryan said in a tone that Tala couldn't decipher was admiring or dripping with disgust.

"You know me"

Bryan stopped at a red rope "you sure you want to come in? It may be too hard for the poor baby"

"I can handle it" Tala said coolly, he should have walked away but Bryan blatantly made a challenge and he never backed down from one.

"Let him in , okay?" Bryan signalled to another bouncer-type figure in a tuxedo. The guy nodded and let them in.

Bryan plonked himself down on one of the many soft cushions. It was decorated in a boudoir type, exotic, Arabic feel. Beautiful women and men Tala recognized surrounded a large golden table.

"Remember Tala?"

"Oh yeah"

"Sit" a softer redhead pulled him down, Tala jerked away.

"Easy, this one has a girl" Bryan teased.

"Whatever man, whatever" Tala growled, this was a big mistake.

His eyes wandered over the small bags of powders and tablets and he mused, he was hardcore party animal but this was not him. It wasn't him at all these people were way out of it for his liking…

"Tala" asked DJ, a sitcom star he USED to hang around with smiled at him, his pupils the size of quarters "have a hit" he waved the dollar bill and the small mirror.

Tala stared at him, his eyes wide and full of horror, his blue eyes flittered about nervously.

"Old times sake" Bryan said innocently "we missed you man, it's been boring with you"

"No" Tala shook his head, but not too convincingly.

"Just one"

"Go on" a blonde whispered from his right.

"One hit man, I hear you got that super-duper new contract with Versace, how will you deal with it"

"Just fine"

"Really?"

Tala closed his eyes, it was like two years ago, Bryan talking. Bryan's voice would work it's way into your brain and control you and get you to say what you really wanted to say…when it was usually for the worst.

"I mean, it must be damn stressful"

Tala found himself giving a small nod. He lied, today wasn't just tiresome it was fuckin' stressful.

"One hit, can last for days…" Bryan's eyes locked onto his "and you won't get high, all that work you did will not go to waste. I assure you"

"One...no, no, no, no!"

"Fine, just offering…it's only one!" Bryan said in a child-like tone.

"Okay…"Tala took the mirror and placed it in front of him. He took out a bill and rolled it. It was like getting into an old routine…

He lifted it to his nose and bent down, his eyes looked at the lines and he sniffed it up. It hit his nose and it felt funny…like when water went up for nose, it burned your airway but the feeling on your brain felt good.

"Whoa" Tala blinked.

"Feels good"

Tala's eyes went wide and he nodded again and bent for another, another and another…and another…and even I the author lost count.

The last image Tala had was everyone laughing at him and him falling into the punch bowl…but feeling oh so good about it.

_That was the hardest chapter to write…ever! I mean not content wise but like when you dig up for ideas after a nice big slice of writer's block! Bah anyway you know the drill, review please!!! Thank you!!! xxx_


	37. Chapter 34

_Hullo guys thanks for the reviews and support!! Thanks to __**Sky D, jelly-bean kitty and hil2378 for your reviews! Come on people send them in! hehehe**_

_**And to nubia:**_

_**I know I can't believe I did it either!…I just needed to spice it up even more…dunno what else, I have so much planned but then the story may just go OTT! **_

_**Hilary and Kai have so much more in store…watch this space! **_

_**What is going to end? This story? If it is, you don't have to worry I have no idea for an ending in my head whatsoever, I can guarantee this story will continue through summer!!!!**_

**Chapter thirty four – let's make things interesting shall we?**

"Sup?" Tala brushed past Kai and swaggered into the apartment.

"Hello to you" Kai frowned to no-one as he shut the door, he turned and approached his friend "you okay? You've been weird all week"

"Man, I'm fine"

"Mathilda called me" Kai confessed "she's worried"

"About what?"

Kai hated getting involved, he really did but the young actress had been on his phone nearly everyday asking for Tala and had burst into tears at least three times.

Tala did a run up and jumped into the sofa and grinned at Kai "C'mon man, I'm all good"

Kai frowned and recognized Tala, he was all too familiar with this situation "You're fuckin' stoned"

"No" Tala's eyes flashed with anger "Hell no" hell yes, he had been doing anything thing he could get his hands on, from the softest drug to the hardcore stuff Tala had done it all. You would have thought his body would have broken down but no, it welcomed the toxic stuff as if it was life-giving water.

"Bullshit" Kai approached him, fists raised.

Tala scrambled up from the seat and backed away from Kai "Whoa, whoa…I promise you I'm not"

Kai's fists wavered slightly and then he put it down "Well, it's my day off…what do you want?"

"I came to help you get over your problem of loneliness" Tala grinned and did another cocky swagger over to Kai's dear mantelpiece, he picked up a small orb and popped it from hand to hand.

Kai eyed Tala and lifted his chin "what?"

"I have the sexiest…little Russian chick…just for you…I would have had her myself but" Tala said nothing more and simply shrugged.

"Hello, you have a girlfriend…who adores you"

"Oh yeah" Tala frowned slightly and then grinned at Kai "so?"

"No, not interested"

"Oh come on" Tala pleaded in a childlike way "Double date with me and Mattie"

"No" Kai shook his head.

"You will come" Tala pointed at his eyes and then Kai "you will"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Hey Ray" Salima's blue eyes light up as she walked into the apartment.

"Hey yourself" Ray shot her a sexy grin, he took her hand and held her down to the sofa "so how are you?"

"I'm ok" she tucked a strand of her hair behind her head.

"Tonight should be awesome" Ray said…a little like a loves-truck teenager.

"Yeah it should" Salima laughed a little nervously.

Ray frowned and narrowed his eyes at her slightly "Wha-"

"What's on TV?" Salima jumped up and grabbed the remote "oops…that's the button for AC" she jabbed at the large remote "ah, here we go" she shot him a large smile and turned to the large TV on the wall.

"Salima" Ray's voice had a hint of warning.

She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples and let out a big sigh, she rubbed her earlobe careful to avoid scratching one of the 'Chanel' diamonds in her ears and leaned back and crossed Chloe skinny-jean clad legs "I can't go tonight"

"And why not?"

she mumbled and looked away, Ray growled at her and she coughed "I'm going out with Tyson"

"Erm, okay…"

"It's this photo-journalism convention, so awesome-"

"Whatever" Ray held up a hand and turned and walked towards his study.

"Ray, please…"

"Please what, you always, always spend time with Tyson…you know what just date him, it will make life easier!"

"But, I like you!"

"And YOU know Tyson likes you" Ray turned and frowned at her "are you sure he knows how you feel about him? I hate to admit this but I don't want you leading the blockhead on"

"Of course not!" Salima said in a voice that if listened to carefully would have been slightly shrill.

Ray narrowed his eyes further "Fine…but I know girls like you"

Salima's face burned "girls like me?"

"Yeah"

"What about girls like me?" Salima growled at Ray.

Ray rolled his golden eyes "Oh fuckin' hell, Salima…you're a play mate to the owner of the Playboy company, you occasionally pose semi-naked in his magazines, three-quarters of your 'contacts' are STRAIGHT males…"he trailed off and gave a nod to rest his case.

"Fine, so? If I wanted to date Tyson I would be, trust me…look at me"

Ray frowned "Okay, I know it may sound rich coming from me but shit, that was a little big headed"

"It is rich coming from you" she folded his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"You know what? Forget it"

"Forget what?"

"This, us!" Ray waved a little manically "I can't deal with women, you're all so fuckin' complicated"

Salima's mouth dropped, then her eyes narrowed "You'll regret this"

"Yeah, maybe at night…but that's it…now get!" he pointed to his door "As they say on MTV" he shouted to her down the hallway "you ain't gotta go home but you gotta get the hell up outta here!"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Isn't it beautiful?"

"It's nice Mrs Tate" Mariam did have to lean forward to get a better look but it was a nice enough gesture for Michael to for fork out for the engagement ring. It certainly wasn't Tiffany's or Harry Winston but it was still nice.

"We can't decide whether we should have the wedding here where the weather is always reliable or go somewhere else…maybe the English countryside"

Mariam squirmed against the breakfast table and looked around the kitchen "Sorry…Mrs Tate-"

"Judy now! I'm not sure whether I'm going to keep Tate"

Mariam gulped, Max would have gone mad…Tate was the only thing that linked him remotely to his father, Max's mother dropping 'Tate' would cause him to throw the most bitchiest tantrum…ever.

"Oh…sorry, where's Max?"

"Somewhere" Judy looked up from her hand "I think he's in the gym…I'll call him"

"Erm, okay thanks"

Mariam leaned against the breakfast bar, and scratched her bare stomach, she decided to go for a slightly cropped 'Banana Republic' t-shirt and a skirt that skimmed her knees.

"Mariam"

Mariam turned "Hey…Michael"

He nodded "Where's Judy?"

"Getting Max from the gym" she pointed.

Michael came over and propped himself up with ease onto the counter opposite her, he gazed, no stared, at her before cocking his head.

"You know you're really pretty" he said in a tone that made Mariam feel uneasy.

"Um, thanks…I guess that's why I model" she laughed nervously and looked out the kitchen doors to the gym house but no-one was coming. She turned back and Michael was now standing opposite her.

"Really pretty, almost…beautiful no gorgeous"

"Thanks" she frowned and pressed herself against the counter further in retreat.

Michael went forward and skimmed his lips over her neck.

Mariam snarled with disgust and pushed him away "What are you doing? You're engaged!" she hissed violently.

"So? Doesn't mean I'm exclusive" now his hand pressed against her stomach and Mariam instantly wished she was wearing a thick, thick sweater.

"And your girlfriends son is my boyfriend?" Mariam shifted away quicker this time.

"SO?" Michael pulled her closer.

"Let go of me, fuck Max!"

Michael let her go and turned, even though no one was there she took this opportunity to duck under his arms and walk outside, where thankfully a slightly red Max and his mum were leaving the gym house.

"Hey Mariam" Max kissed her on the cheek "okay?"

"Yeah" she looked to Michael and Judy who were now kissing on the kitchen steps, she shuddered slightly and turned to face Max.

"Yeah, makes me shiver too" Max let out a shudder as well and took her hand and kissed it smiling "so how are you?"

"Just come to see you" her voice went raspy.

"You okay, you look scared"

"Perfectly fine" she nodded carelessly "You know what? I lied! Hahahahaha! I'm going to go home…can you walk me to my car?"

"Sure!" he frowned but stayed smiling.

Mariam waited till Max was ready and walked past Michael and Judy, mumbling goodbye her eyes down to the ground.

Max shut the front doors behind them and placed his hands on Mariam's shoulder "are you sure you're okay…now you look freaked"

"I'm okay, fine…by the way…how are you and Michael now since this engagement?"

"Whatever" Max shrugged "Why has he done something?" Max jumped to a conclusion which even though Mariam felt guilty for she was so happy.

"Well, um"

"What Mar?" his blue eyes poured into hers' "what?"

"Nothing, just…I hope he cuts his hair"

"Yeah, he is…I suppose it's not that bad. I mean he makes mum really happy…and normal…which in a weird way makes me happy you know" he gave a genuine heartfelt smile.

Mariam swallowed, it felt like the rock she was trying to cough up had gone back down "Yeah, that's nice"

"Well, I'll see you Max" she kissed him and got into her nice new BMW Z4 and pulled away.

"Okay, he was drunk…maybe I dress to flirtatiously…" she said to herself…Michael DID hit on her didn't he? He did…he did…she thought.

She blinked and concentrated hard on the road.

…

…

…

YES HE HIT ON HER! Mariam breathed in and out.

"Okay, Mariam making a big, big deal of nothing" she breathed deeply "Just forget it and let go"

She continued to drive past the large houses, she tried to push it out of her mind but it kept niggling at the back of it. She pulled into the driveway behind her mother's Range Rover and sighed and rubbed her face and stepped out.

"Anyone home?" she said in a loud yet feeble voice.

"Just me" come the growl of her cousin.

"Hey, why are you here?"

"Came to visit" Ozuma shrugged "…okay what's up?"

"Nothing…why?"

"I know my cousin" his own green eyes pierced her "tell me"

"You have no subtle way of doing things do you?"

"Fuck you, I can give lectures on subtle…now tell me"

As much as Ozuma may have been harsh or quick to snap he was truly caring and wanted to help.

"Okay, well one of my model friends said that her boyfriend's mother's fiancé hit on her"

Ozuma frowned "I thought you were smarter than that…did Michael or whatever his name is hit on you?"

She frowned "yes" she sighed and sat in the middle of the small entrance hall "I think I'm making a big deal"

Ozuma sat in front of her "What did he do…or say"

"Well he called me pretty, then almost beautiful…then gorgeous"

"Mmm…he should have stayed at pretty"

"Then he kinda like skim kissed me on my neck…"

Ozuma raised a hand "are you going to tell Max?"

"No!" Mariam's mouth formed an 'o' "It would not only piss him off but upset him, look it's nothing…if he does it a couple more times…then I'll mention something!" Mariah folded her arms across her stomach "Do I dress like a slut?"

Ozuma rolled his eyes "No you don't dumbass…a couple more times? Mariam he shouldn't even have done it ONCE"

"I know, maybe he was trying to hold onto last dregs of single life"

"If he wants to hold onto those dregs, in your words, then he wouldn't have proposed" Ozuma said firmly, he stood up "I'm going to raid your fridge"

"Thanks Oz"

"No problem" he shrugged and then turned to look at her "oh by the way, if you don't do something…I will"

_Hope you liked! Reviews!_

_Meeohmai xxx_


	38. Chapter 35

_Hi folks! Thanks to __**my-name-is-kai22, Sky D, Jellybean-kitty, hil2378, mire013, bluestray**_

_**And to Nubia!**_

_**I meant 'Over The Top'…I had so many things I could put into the story but then I wouldn't be credible at all and would be waaaay too dramatic.**_

_**Umm, you're kinda along the right lines for Michael…he's a strange one…his character is still developing. I mean I know we have Brooklyn but he still need another major villain (or someone to hate).**_

_**Yeah, I imagined Ozuma as caring underneath the short-boy macho act…LMAO! And poor, poor Ray! But what about Tyson? Watch this space!!**_

_And to all readers/those waiting for an update…THANKS FOR BEING PATIENT!_

**Chapter Thirty-five – oh no he did not**

"Tala did what?" Hilary squeaked.

"Set Kai up with some random woman for us to go on a double date"

Hilary squeezed her new 'Bang & Olufsen' phone and then released it "Well good for Tala and good for Kai"

"You're not upset?"

"NO!" Hilary forced "besides I can't be running around after people, I'm six months pregnant"

"You look like you're ready to pop"

"Excuse me?" Hilary scowled "I have twins!"

"Sorry, I was just saying…"

"What's the matter?"

"It's Tala; he's been so…weird lately. One minute he's hyped up the next he's moody and that's only when he is here in the apartment…I never see him anymore"

"Well, maybe it's the shoots"

"Has he been acting weird to you?"

"Um, Mattie I can't tell" Hilary said in a pained voice "I see the guys but I barely spend more than five minutes a go in a day with them, it's so busy"

"Oh…right, well that's understandable. I just want to spend some time with him before my new movie"

Mathilda had gotten the female lead in a big movie feature, she would be filming for fourteen months and would constantly be travelling between sets.

"Well, that's not for a few weeks right?" Hilary soothed "maybe the shoot is getting on top of him…I know it is for me"

"Yeah…I suppose I better go, don't you have Lamar's?"

"Yes…but, argh! The women there piss me off…it's like listening to a bunch of old wheezing dogs"

Mathilda let out a laugh "But it helps, oh I will make her life living hell…bye"

Hilary hung up, knowing very well who 'her' was. She bit her lips and shrugged. If Kai can move on, she certainly could too!

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Ray!"

"Yup?"

"What have you done to Salima?" Tyson slid the camera strap over his neck and onto his shoulders "She's really upset"

"Didn't she tell you?" Ray said in a bored tone "I ended it"

"Why?" Tyson snarled.

"TYSON!"

"I'LL START SHOOTING IN FIVE MINUTES HILARY!" Tyson snapped back.

The muffled sound of Hilary's strangled scream echoed to backstage of the theatre. Tyson turned to Ray and stared.

"Listen, Tyson. I know you two are friendly and all but look at it this way now you can slip in there!" Ray gave Tyson a friendly punch.

"Is everything to you a competition?"

Ray blinked "Look, okay, maybe but I know when I was beat and you beat me"

"She really liked you"

Ray frowned and blinked again "Okay…that's why she spent eighty percent of her time with YOU" Ray scratched his head comically "mmm…strange, I would have gotten from that that she liked YOU…call me silly" he shrugged.

"Oh for fuck's sake Ray, she only does that so she can learn tricks of the trade"

"Well then doesn't that piss you off, she's only doing it because you're a photographer?" Ray asked, he stared down at the black leather shoes (one cost as much a small car) "Anyway, I have to go and prepare myself…take my beautiful side" he patted Tyson on the cheeks and stepped around him.

"Ray…I really like her"

"I know you do" Ray turned "but just be…careful with her"

"I am"

"Not THAT way" Ray rolled his eyes "Just guard yourself"

"Huh?"

"Do it"

Ray walked onto the stage and sat in one of the dressed-up stools. He glared daggers at Brooklyn who was sat on the divan a few feet away.

"Man I hate that guy"

"He kinda freaks me out" Mariam agreed from the floor. Ray adjusted the t-shirt and moaned

"Hil-la-ree" he moaned "this t-shirt is so heavy"

"That's because it's hand embellished Ray, and try not to pick at it you idiot!"

Ray stopped and narrowed his eyes at her "I'm not an idiot"

"Of course not" Hilary said sweetly and ticking off something on her clipboard "now smile, pout whatever you people do…TYSON!"

"What?" he looked foul as he jumped off the stage "where's the house of Versace sign?"

"Hang on…lights please" Hilary spoke into her headset "There" she gestured to the back drop behind the models

"Fine…Mariam I understand if you don't want to but rest your head on Ray's knee"

"Oh she wants to" Ray said smartly.

"Shut up"

"Fuck you" Ray retorted to Tyson and beamed down at Mariam who gave a crooked smile.

"Don't put your head any further, you might catch something sweetie" Tala chimed from the sidelines.

"Rich coming from you"

"I have a girlfriend"

"You do?" Ray grimaced "oh, damn, poor her"

Tala rolled his eyes and went to make-up.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Tala, how am I here?"

Kai and Tala, with Mathilda behind, walked in similar black suits in the 'Domino' the very expensive and very classy club-restaurant. Tala had gone for a salmon pink shirt, whereas Kai had opted for the simple yet effective white shirt and long black tie.

"I dunno, my powers of persuasion are damn impressive" Tala said cockily grinning, he had taken some speed and he was feeling on top and ready to do anything.

"Mattie, come on…damn you're fuckin' slow tonight" Tala snapped.

Kai raised a brow and looked to Mathilda who was glaring, he raised a hand to calm her down "Tala uncalled for you ass"

"Whatever man, I can't wait till Natasha gets here, man she's so damn fine!"

Kai shot Mathilda an apologetic look and grabbed Tala and dragged him forward "What is the matter with you? Look at me!" Tala looked and his eyes darted to Kai's side and back and it darted again.

Kai frowned at this, his damn eyes were wiggling too fast "What the hell? Tala you are-"

"Hey!" Tala pushed Kai away gently and grabbed Mathilda's hand "Let's sit huh?"

Kai narrowed his eyes at Tala as he sat and glared at him.

"Let's get some drinks…um…"

"Can I have a wine sprizter?"

"What was that honey?" Tala was absentmindedly.

Mathilda looked slightly crushed "a white wine sprizter" she sighed and gave Kai a crushed look before looking over the balcony and through the soundproof glass and to the dance floor below. Tala had been so strange all week, Mathilda could only think of one thing…but Tala said he wouldn't and to her that was as good as a promise.

They ordered drinks and starters.

"Where is this woman, huh?" Kai snorted "she's awfully late"

"She'll be here"

"Sorry I'm late" said a woman in a husky Russian accent "I was held up at the agency"

"No problem" Tala stood and hugged her in a way that was too friendly and had Kai and Mathilda shifting in their seats.

"Oh Mathilda Bryson" she smiled and held out a hand "pleasure, you are somewhat of a star at home and you have immense talent"

"Thanks" Mathilda nodded and smiled.

Kai blinked, this woman was tall, just reached his ears and Kai was quite tall. She was slender to the point of waif. She had the most golden hair, hair that would have put the colourists at John Freida to shame, her eyes were prominent, not as big or captivating as Hilary's but they were a pale water blue. Her skin was light and very smooth not a blemish in sight.

"Tasha, this is Kai"

"Nice to meet you" she smiled and held out a hand, Kai took it and it felt hopeless soft and cool, he withdrew his hand when he felt his palm began to sweat. Kai had never seen anyone so…not attractive…alluring, he was aware of the more eyes that had turned on their table.

"So Tasha, what do you do?" Mathilda asked politely.

"Well, I am a presenter and the joint head of 'Supreme Agency'"

"Wow, a woman with many talents"

She threw back her precious hair and let out a deep, rich laugh "Not really" she glanced at Kai "I like your work. We at the agency were thinking about branching out to models, so far our rota only contains actor and musicians"

"But you're very successful" Kai seemed to find words.

"I dunno" she shrugged "I think I was there at the right time and place!"

"How old are you…sorry" Mathilda looked pointedly.

"Well, I'm twenty-nine"

Kai blinked, he should have guessed she was older but she was like one of those timeless women you could never put an age on, that made her a nearly six years older than him. He had never really dated someone older than him, not that he wanted to…but damn, Kai couldn't help thinking how gorgeous she looked in the simple LBD.

"Wow, I never would have guessed" Mathilda said a little dryly. Kai guessed Mathilda had nothing against the woman but she was feeling a little loyal to Hilary.

"I heard about your news, congratulations…twins!" Tasha exposed perfect teeth and let out another rich laugh.

Kai shifted "yeah, but you know-"

"I know, I know…it's a shame. But I know you two will sort your differences out for them"

Kai released a sigh and relaxed visibly.

As the evening went on Kai couldn't help suspect Tasha, she seemed too perfect, too nice. She had Tala in stitches when it was damn near impossible for Tala too purely laugh at someone else's jokes not his. She had gotten Mathilda to completely lower hrer 'Hilary-defense'. And he didn't admit it and didn't quite know he was beginning to be smitten with her.

Did he love her? Did he love her like he did Hilary, well he could straight out say no…Hilary had a special place, even though she was being difficult and somewhat of a bitch to him on set (but he had to admit he was no better to her)…he would always love Hilary but more in a… 'fantasy' way.

"Kai would you like some of my duck?" she asked.

"Erm…" Kai's mouth stayed open and his eyes fell on Tala's face.

Tala frowned and glared at Kai and made a shutting notion with his mouth. Kai did the same quickly "Um, no thanks…I'm good"

"Okay" she smiled and went back to her food.

Kai let out a 'phew' and went back to his food. Oh boy.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Well, I think that went perfectly" Tala said looking at his friend and the Russian woman as they walked a few steps ahead of Tala and Mathilda.

Tasha was explaining something and Kai nodded earnestly, like he was actually listening.

"She's nice" Mathilda said quickly.

"But…"

She held Tala back to let Kai and his date go ahead and then let him go "Come on, him and Hilary-"

"are over!" Tala said, the drugs were beginning to wear off and the side effect of cranky behaviour was beginning to kick in "Shit, Mathilda he can't mope around for her forever!"

"I know, but-"

"But what?" Tala snapped, he caught Mathilda's wide eyes and sighed "sorry, just I want to see him happy…oh Mathilda, come on" he went forward and she jerked back.

"Okay Tala fine, but this will break Hilary's heart" well, Hilary didn't sound too bothered when she told her but she knew "And I don't know what's up with you over the past few weeks. First I thought it was the shoots now it's just pissing me off"

"Where are you going?"

"Home!"

"I'll meet you later"

"Fine, but I'm not going to YOUR home" she said "Bye Kai, nice meeting you Tasha" she said as she pushed past them her small Valentino shoes clacking against the floor.

Kai called a 'bye' but Mathilda had already disappeared through the glass doors. He looked back at Tala, who had gone red and lit a cigarette.

"She's pissed"

"You think?" Kai said pointedly.

"Sorry you had to see that Tasha" Tala said as if nothing happened.

"It's okay" she nodded with a perfection of sincere on her face.

"Well, I'll see you two lovebirds later"

Kai would have liked to smash Tala for saying that but Tasha has giggling.

"Tala's funny…a bit…random but funny"

"Yeah…"

"Do you want to go clubbing?" Tasha said as they felt the restaurant upstairs and the music from the club below became more obvious.

"I dunno…" Kai rubbed the back of his neck "I mean if you want to"

"Well, not really I prefer quieter things"

"Hilary liked to dance" Kai slapped his hand over his mouth "Oh fuck, I'm so sorry…I-"

"It's okay, it's hard. She's a pretty girl"

"But you're a beautiful woman" Kai looked right into her eyes.

Tasha turned and cocked her head to one side "Thank you" she went forward and brushed her lips on his. As if a reaction Kai grabbed her small waist and pulled her towards him and crushed his lips into hers.

"Mr Hiwatari!" cameras flashed "we just came to see Miss Hilton poledancing but this is brilliant stuff!"

Tasha smiled slightly giddy and then regained her perfect composure "never alone…come on" she grabbed his hand and pulled him away, surprising Kai that she could run that well and with speed in those heels.

_Well there you have it! Hope you liked! Please keep your reviews coming, they make me happy! Sometimes I'm so deflated when I write, cos I'm hoping you guys find it good stuff!_

_Meeohmai xxx_


	39. Chapter 36

_Thanks to __**Blue stray Sky D, mire013, my name is kai22 for reviewing!! **__You guys are seriously the best! _

_**And to Nubia:**_

_**Lol I laughed when I read your review! Am I that predictable? Oh well! Never mind D**_

_**Yeah, couples are idiots! BAH TO THEM (you can tell I'm not bitter I haven't found myself a nice boy P)**_

_**Warning: some "abuse" in this chapter. It's nothing serious but if you are not comfortable with it, then you do not have to read this**_

**Chapter thirty-six – A whole "new" start**

Hilary marched into the studio and groaned, argh this pregnancy was becoming unbearable, on top of her stomach getting bigger so where her breast and Hilary had began to wonder if she ever had feet.

She wasn't in a good mood, but she wasn't in a foul mood. But still, it was possible to tip her over the edge.

"Hilary" Brooklyn cooed in his annoying voice.

Oooh, just a little push…

"Yes?" she stopped and smiled sweetly.

"Have you seen the tabloids?" Brooklyn airily waved a magazine.

"No" Hilary turned, she knew it would be something she would not like.

"But it's so fascinating" Brooklyn said as if bribing a small, difficult child.

Hilary turned and snatched the magazine out of his hand and walked, her left hand protective over her stomach and walked away.

"What the hell is so important?" she turned it and froze.

Everyone in the room turned to see her reaction, the one they had been waiting for since the magazine hits the stands. Hilary simply rose a brow and flicked through the pages, she looked up and saw everyone turn away too quickly.

"Well, she's very…proper isn't she?" Hilary said loudly speaking to no-one and everyone at the same time.

Hilary looked up and saw everyone was avoiding her gaze, even Brooklyn.

"Listen, I ask you all fuckin' now to keep this…this" she glared at the magazine wobbling in her shaky hand "outside the damn shoots, we are already behind schedule by like two days and we can't afford to fall even further behind" she was shouting at this point "So stop being such naïve asses and keep it professional!" she marched as fast and hard as her condition would let her, trashed the magazine and turned away.

"Well, a bit of an overreaction" Brooklyn said innocently.

"Shut up" Ray snapped "It's your fault. Oh Hilary have you seen the news?" Ray did an uncanny impression of Brooklyn "Fuck you man"

Brooklyn stood and Ray stood too. Their bodies rigid with hostility.

"What you doing to do?" Ray glared at him as they moved together.

"Whoa! WHOA!" Max pushed in "Break it up guys" he grabbed for Ray as he liked him better (not that he did like him…he just liked him better in relation to Brooklyn and knew he would have better luck cajoling him away).

Ray let Max drag him away. Ray shrugged Max off, muttered some thanks and stalked off.

Tyson sighed as the door slammed "We lost one"

"Who?" Hilary sounded very strained.

"Ray"

"Oh fuck, whose idea was this?"

"Not mine, Hil, come on you must have been expecting this. You cannot stick so many high ranking models together for too long. It just gets…nasty"

True, they have been shooting for almost a month now and the air was full of tension. The staff mostly scuttled in silence in fear of being snapped at by a model and you had to personally chase them down for an errand. The models were constantly snarling at each other (except Kai to Tala and Max to Mariam – though Mariam did get a bit 'edgy' around Max), walking out and then storming back later. Hilary sighed, this was obviously doing her no good.

"Argh, I'll get him" Hilary sighed.

"No, take it easy"

"What's going on?" Kai appeared not looking the gloomy, depressed everyone was used to but rather practically back to his old indifferent, almost arrogant self.

"I'm off to get Ray"

"Ray who just sped off in his Porsche?" Kai blinked "No, no you're not…nothing is going to happen to MY kids because of that insensitive ass. Send someone else"

Hilary inhaled and her nostrils flared "Well, it's my body my choice"

"My kids"

"It takes two to make a baby, or babies in this case, let go of me" Hilary snapped, her large eyes building with sadness and fury.

"No"

"Kai, let go of me"

"No"

"Kai we are not dating or anything, so you don't have any control over me" Hilary half shouted. Something was building inside of her, it wasn't anger…it felt like it…but it was something more petty "You have a new woman to control" Jealousy.

"Jealous" Kai smirked.

"Oh fuck, no" Hilary said in a soft, patronizing tone "Good for you, but you don't own me and until these kids are born you can't touch me"

"I am going to be involved in their lives" it sounded like Kai genuinely "cared" for his kids but Hilary knew it was a threat and a challenge.

"Oh really?"

"I will take this to court if I have to!" now Kai had lost his cool composure.

"OH…FUCK YOU" Hilary showed his her middle finger "you know what? I hate you" she said simply and she turned and left and the large studio door slammed

Kai blinked and stood like he had been…shot. He wasn't expecting that… 'I hate you'. She said it so easily and with venom…

"Great" Tyson sighed "That's now a week behind the schedule, hey Lissa!"

"Yeah" the pretty young girl with the afro smiled.

"Take over from Hilary"

"What?"

"Take over"

"Right" she frowned wondering where her slightly bossy but loveable and kind boss had gone, she flipped through her clipboard "Okay mm, Mr Hiwatari can we get you to the lighting...yeah, thanks"

"Get them all ready, I'll be back"

Tyson ran out and he didn't have to go far, she wasn't surprised to see Hilary walking away with her bag.

"You okay?"

"Oh that ass, I hate him"

"You don't"

"Argh, you're right" she said exasperatedly "but I don't care…let's go back"

"No, you're off, Hilary"

"What? No!"

"Yes, not for me…but for them" he pointed "and mainly you, do you get at least eight hours sleep?"

"Yes"

"Okay I know that Yves Saint Laurent 'Touche Eclat' works wonders but not that much and have you been eating right?" Tyson eyed her.

"Yes, I eat healthily…"

"Do you eat fats?" Tyson argued "Hilary get off my set and take a good break, and when I deem it I'll let you back on to assist not to co-ordinate"

Hilary's mouth dropped Tyson had never been so…firm "You can't-"

"I can and I am" Tyson argued "If I see you on set within the next fortnight I will have you escorted by security and those guys are harsh. They don't care whether you're pregnant" Tyson gave her a look before turning.

Hilary watched him, frowning and spat "what on earth? He can't stop me!" she walked after him and opened the door.

"SECURITY, GET THAT WOMAN OUT!"

"SHIT, I'm going!" she squealed as two burly men headed towards her, she turned back and left the building.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Mariam walked into the house. She had called earlier and Max had said 'just come in I'll leave the door open'. She did and it was. She entered.

"Max?" she called out in the expansive house "Anyone?"

She walked forward in the 'Seven' jeans and white t-shirt and looked around, her long hair down; loose and surrounding her like a sort dark, yet shiny glow.

"Hellooo?" she sighed and turned.

"Hey"

"Hi, Michael" she said quickly avoiding his eyes "I'm going" she said even more quickly.

"I'm sure you're looking for Max" he threw out a hand to stop her "he's around why don't you wait?"

"No" she tried to say in a firm voice.

"Why not?" he asked in a firm tone.

"Because" she sidestepped around him, but before she knew it she was being dragged into the side room which was the study.

"What are you doing" panic engulfed her, releasing her voice barely more than a whisper.

"I know you want me" he whispered "I see you looking"

"I've never-"

"Ssh" he started sucking on her neck, and Mariam tried to push him away but his lean yet strong arms were pinning her leg and her left shoulder down. She tried to kick and wriggle out but she was pinned good and proper.

His other hand moving harshly up her leg, Mariam went to let out a scream as Michael's hand went fumbling at the catch of her jeans but he crushed his lips horribly on hers.

Mariam froze, my mind screamed but all she could make out was…she was getting raped.

She stopped and lay there, tears formed in her eyes and suddenly Michael pulled off panting slightly.

Mariam froze, and curled up as if to protect herself but she heard Max's voice.

"Mariam, babe, where are you?"

She thanked God and rushed out.

"Hey-, whoa! What's up?" Max frowned.

"I-I-I I didn't do anything. I swear" she looked close to tears.

Max's stomach dropped, Mariam NEVER cried…this was serious "Mar, speak to me" he held her shaking head with two hands "Look at me!"

She looked to the study but Michael had not come out. Tears streamed down her beautiful face "Sorry!" she threw Max off and disappeared. Max ran after her and ran down his drive but she had already jumped into her Z4 and zoomed off.

"Hey, was that Mariam zooming off?" Michael appeared outside, beside Max looking relaxed.

"Yeah, she seemed freaked…did she say anything to you?" Max looked at him.

"No man, I saw her walk in and go into the study…I heard her though"

Max nodded and frowned and turned.

Meanwhile, Mariam had cut through two red lights and jabbed her phone into the cradle.

"Ozuma" she sobbed. The voice recognition managed to pick up the word and dialled his number.

"Mar? What? I'm at work!" he sounded a little annoyed

"Oh shit, it was bad"

"What? Are you crying?" his annoyance instantly switched to worry.

"Michael, he-he-he" she shook and stuttered, and went faster.

"Okay, okay…take it easy…you shouldn't be driving, pull up ASAP in a safe place and tell me and I'll pick you up…" his deep voice was soothing, but Mariam wasn't responding.

"It was horrible, I feel so dirty" she wailed, she lifted up her hand to wipe the tears.

"What did he do?"

"He kissed me, and then he tried to…put his hand down my trousers!"

"Against your will?" Ozuma was crushing his phone in his fist.

"I just wanted to see Max, I dressed normally in a t-shirt and everything" she took a corner close to ninety but pulled out of it rather…magnificently.

"It's okay, it's not your fault. It's that prick's…I'm going there with Dunga…"

"NO!" she screamed "No, please"

"Mariam guys like that need to get their just deserts"

"And he will! Oh fuck, fuck, fuck…CUNT!" she screamed and a fresh wave of tears erupted.

Ozuma felt a numb sensation in his chest as his cousin's sobs became louder "Where are you, just pull over"

"Max will hate me, he will think it's all my fault. And we were beginning to get along so well…he took me to Disneyland!"

"I know, just sssh!" Ozuma gulped a the feeling of panic and helplessness built in him, he had never felt like so in his life "Mariam wipe your tears, pull over"

"Okay" she went to wipe her face, but fresh tears kept falling.

She didn't even see the truck coming towards her.

…_so guys, what do you think? Review, review and review please! Thanks so much for your support, I love hearing from you guys! Meeohmai! xxx_

_**Also guys on a serious note, I felt I needed to put this. If anything like what has happened has happened to you or a friend. Don't suffer in silence, tell someone. Peace and take care.**_


	40. Chapter 37

_Bonjour readers! I just want to send my thanks to __**Jellybean kitty, Bluestray, sky D, my name is kai 22 (I hope my advice to you was useful), hil2378 and to nubia**_

_**Lol, I sensing resentment towards Tasha, it's okay I hate her too…nah I don't hate any of my characters!**_

_**Yeah, that ending was a bit warped wasn't it…mmm, I guess I'm sorry for that in a way.**_

_**And in answer to your final question…oh, so very, very soon!**_

_Come on you other readers keep your reviews coming in please._

_Sorry I took so long to update, I'd thought I'd give you guys two chapters! Hehehehe._

**Chapter Thirty-seven – when it all falls down…for some.**

"Tyson! Oh thank fuck, I got you, have you seen the news?"

"Yeah, yeah"

"It's horrible, Mariam!"

"She's in hospital…she's not yet um, stable. They're working on her"

"Oh crap, Max must be crushed"

"I know"

They remained silent for a while and even though it was harsh, it had to be said:

"We're really gonna falter now" Tyson sighed.

"Have you started, you know, looking for replacements?"

"Not yet" Tyson removed his cap and ran his fingers through his thick hair "This was meant to be her big break, I've developed some of the photos already…she looks…stunning"

Hilary nodded, even thought Tyson couldn't see her "You could still use them"

"Oh yeah of course, it's just…argh! This is so messed up…are you on the news?"

"Yeah" Hilary stared at the medium sized liquid plasma screen "they don't know like why…according to tests she wasn't under the influence of drugs or alcohol"

"She's not like that" Tyson said feeling defensive.

"I know, I know" Hilary soothed "We're all shook up Tyson…she was a great model, nice to work with…fuck why am I talking like she's dead?"

"I gotta go"

"Bye"

Tyson hung up the phone and walked to the door and opened it, Salima smiled at him.

"Hey!"

"Hey" Tyson grunted and opened the door fully to let her in.

"What's up? Hey, did you, um talk, to Ray?"

"One of my…friends was in a car crash and no, okay Salima, talk to him yourself" Tyson said in a calm tone and he walked into his kitchen.

Salima frowned, things were definitely not going her way. She let out a small growl and followed Tyson.

"I'm so sorry" she adopted a truly (not) sincere tone and hugged him. Tyson froze and felt his arms automatically wrap around her.

"I'm so insensitive" and she went on her toes and kissed him. It was simple, nothing too hard but to Tyson it felt like something.

Tyson shook his head, and frowned "Where did that come from?"

"I…don't know" oh she was a good actress. She shrugged "sorry, I won't do it again"

Tyson took her hand and squeezed it. Salima gave a small smile "Sorry about your friend"

"It's okay" he smiled feeling a little better, a little lighter "So you want your lesson"

"Well yeah, but no, its cool" she shrugged again "you know you need to do what's important"

"This is, okay let's start off with the developing chemicals…"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Max put his arm on the wall and propped himself up. He took deep breaths and buckled over slightly. He closed his eyes but the noise of the hospital only grew louder, he squeezed his eyes further and opened them.

"Maxie!" Judy approached him, her hair flowing "I came as soon as possible, how is she?"

"Still in a coma" Max breathed and nodded "she's stable at least"

"Well, that's…progress" Judy really couldn't say that was good. Good would be Mariam walking out of hospital feeling better than ever. She pursed her lips and said nothing "sit down Maxie" she held him to the chairs and sat him down. She sat next to him and for the first time in years, Max rested his shoulder on her shoulder. She slowly put and arm around him.

"Mum, I'm so scared" he whispered.

"Don't be, you said she's stable" Judy rubbed his arm.

"I don't know why she crashed, apparently she just like sped…into the truck! Mariam likes fun but she's not dangerous!" Max sighed and dug his head more.

"Well, that's not important right now is it Maxie?"

"Well, I guess not…where's Michael?"

"At school presenting his presentation. His last one before he starts properly" she beamed at him.

Max nodded "well…good" he turned and looked to Mariam's room.

She was deathly pale, her black hair was limp and lifeless and dull. She didn't even stir or her eyeballs move beneath her eyelids. She just lay…apart from the small movement, nearly unnoticeable movement of her chest, you could have said she was dead.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"I'm glad you have a day off Kai" Tasha preened.

"Yeah, shame how it came about" Kai muttered, shooting had been cancelled for a day. Tyson would probably have a heart attack, he had been bitching about how behind they were…

"Kai, penny for your thoughts?" she smiled that delicate, perfect yet something off, smile.

"No, no" he shook his head.

"Oh, okay" she smiled and asked him in Russian "something bothers you. Is it me, is it…us?"

"No, no" he stopped and shook his head.

"Kai, a broken heart is not east to fix-"

"No!" he snapped "I'm OVER her" he took a deep breath and realised his reaction was a lot fiercer then he thought…and needed to be.

"Okay" she said as if addressing a child "Of course, how could I think of such a thing?"

Kai suddenly felt ashamed and pinched the bridge of his nose, he turned and stopped Tasha in the middle of the busy shopping centre and took her hand.

"Tasha, I want to be with you I haven't felt this good since-" Kai cut off, and at the same time he caught THE brunette in his eye, He gulped "I have never felt this good" he finished lamely.

Tasha turned and instantly saw Hilary, she squeezed Kai's hand "Hilary!" she called in her voice.

"Deirymo" Kai spat quickly.

Hilary stopped and turned, her long fringe covering her face she walked, well…waddled, towards them.

"Hi" she said finally.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Natasha Gorbenko"

"I know you" Hilary said in a voice Kai pegged as indifferent "The feelings mutual" Hilary's large eyes wandered to Tasha's and Kai's linked hands and said nothing.

"How many weeks along?"

"Also twenty eight weeks" Hilary nodded.

"Ah, quite a while then" Tasha shot her a comforting smile.

Hilary smiled back "Yeah, shitting myself till that day"

Tasha blinked and Kai stifled down a laugh.

"Well, it was nice seeing you…both of you" she turned and walked and turned again "Kai, you look…much better"

"Thanks" he said deflating, suddenly it didn't feel so cramped, the world didn't feel so dark. Hilary and him had just had a 'civilised' conversation.

Meanwhile, Hilary walked, or waddled, out of the mall as quickly as possible. She hailed a taxi and scooted in and lay back and breathed out.

She scrunched up her eyes and let out a small cough, she felt the tears escape the corner of her eyes and rolled down the side of her face.

"I'm so stupid" she breathed.

"Hey lady, you okay?"

"Fine" she held back a sob.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah"

"Lucky man whoever he is"

"I don't have a…man"

"Aw shame, pretty girl like you" he glanced over.

"Thank you" she smiled and wiped more tears.

The taxi stopped in front of her building. She paid the driver and stepped out and walked in. She waited for the lift and got in, in silence clutching her bags a little too tightly. The elevator door slid open to reveal her floor. She walked out.

"Mathilda?" she wiped away her tears, thankful when Lancome said waterproof mascara, they really meant it.

"Hey" Mathilda sat on the floor outside Hilary's door, she looked even smaller in a bagger sweater.

"Is that yours?"

"No it's Tala's" Mathilda gripped the sleeves nervously "can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure" Hilary frowned and kept glancing over to her best friend, she fumbled in hr bag for her keys and opened the door. She walked in first and Mathilda slowly entered after her.

"Mattie?" Hilary asked.

"Yeah?"

"What's up?"

"Nothing…"

Hilary rose a brow and gestured to her sofa.

"It's Tala, he's so weird lately"

"How?" Hilary laid a hand on Mathilda's shoulder and she instantly flinched.

"Did he hit you?" Hilary's voice went hard and cold.

"No, no…we were arguing…and Tala stormed out, I went to slam the door but it rebounded back"

"Mat, you don't have to stick up for him"

"No" Mathilda's voice went grim "Tala would never hit me. I know it"

Hilary sighed and nodded "So, why were you arguing?"

"He's so weird now, and he's never home and he's always out…and I just want him back" Mathilda pulled her knees up and hugged them "that's all I want"

Hilary nodded "Have you tried talking to him?"

"That's why we argued" Mathilda let out a sadistic laugh "Whatever, I'm leaving for my movie next week, maybe we just need time apart"

"You REALLY think that will make things better?" Hilary sighed "I just saw Kai, with that Tasha woman"

"Oh she's fuckin' awful isn't she?"

"No, she's not" Hilary snapped lightly "Admit it, when you went out with her you could not find a single fault"

Mathilda stayed silent and stared into her knees.

"And now, I know I have made the most awful mistake ever, how could I ever think that I didn't want him. Mathilda, I have never wanted someone so much in my life right now. I guess before I didn't care because he was miserable…like me. But now he's not…and he's happy. I want him to be happy with me, not someone else"

"You can say-"

"What? Kai has trust issues, he does not trust me"

"How do you know?"

"I have been a bitch, I know" Hilary sighed.

"Ergh, Russian men…who needs them?"

They looked at each other and laughed, they turned away and looked back and tears were streaming out of their eyes, they turned and saw each other.

"Oh Mathilda"

"Yeah?" Mathilda sniffed.

"Look at us"

"Speak for yourself!" Mathilda laughed through the tears.

"You know what, I'm going to leave it…if Kai is happy, then I am because I want him to be happy"

"That's a brave thing…if it was me, I'd be kicking and screaming regardless of my pregnancy"

"Argh, actors" Hilary rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to speak to Tala and I'm going to come right out with it" Mathilda stood up "What is up with him"

"You go girl!"

"Yeah!"

_Read on for second update!_


	41. Chapter 38

_Argh sorry people i thought i had added this on until hil2378 said there was none! Mostly, a Tala/Mathilda chapter and a little Tyson/Salima_

**Chapter Thirty-eight – confrontations, confrontations**

"I can do this" Mathilda stepped out of the lavish elevator of Tala's apartment building and stepped out and opened the door. She walked in and stopped and waited for noise to indicate Tala was there.

The noise of the TV droned through and she stepped out of her slip-on Birkenstocks and moved them with her feet to one side.

"Okay" she sighed and walked forward.

Tala, topless, was sprawled in the corner of the new 'L' shaped milk chocolate. Mathilda's breath hitched at the pecs and six pack but she frowned and shook her head. She had to stay strong.

"Tala" she said but it came out barely a whisper. She growled, took the remote and switched the TV off.

"Tala!" she said in a loud clear voice, she kept the hints she learnt at those voice projection classes in her mind.

Tala stirred "What?" he said in a hoarse voice.

Mathilda swayed, this time she let out a primal, louder growl…why was she like this? She had "bared her soul" on film and it had been shown to millions…she had done nude scenes for pete's sake!

"We need to talk" her voice loud.

"Later"

"NOW" she shouted.

Tala groaned and sat up and blinked several times, his bright blues eyes settled on Mathilda's softer ones "Well?"

"Well, what is up with you?" she came out "over the past few weeks you have been…been…" she trailed off at the look on his face.

"What?" he demanded "been what?"

"Okay, first you were hyper…that was cute then it became a little unbearable, and now you're cranky…you're unbearable"

"Than why are you here?"

"Because I needed to talk to you about it, this isn't you"

"You haven't known me for that long"

Mathilda blinked "but I know you"

"No, you don't!" Tala snapped "This shoot has been getting on top of me and I need to relax"

"Oh by going to those parties held by Bryan?" she looked disgusted "I've worked with that guy, he's a sleaze and he's dirty and he does drugs-" she stopped mid sentence and looked up at Tala.

Tala looked away and growled and then stared back at her fiercely.

"Tala have you?"

"Have I what?"

"Been doing drugs again?"

"No" he said easily.

Mathilda eyed him and looked around as if to spot something "Tala, come on…you rarely talk to me…or Kai or anyone else, you haven't visited Hilary in almost a month"

"Hilary is not my problem"

"But she's your friend"

"Whatever"

"Tala…are you?"

"NO, NO, NO, FUCK NO" it looked like the habit of lying about the habit came back just as easy too.

Mathilda flinched and nodded "Fine, by the way…I don't believe you"

"Oh well, then I guess there's nothing I can do"

"Oh for fuck's sake Tala, this is not about pride" Mathilda said following him as he brushed past her "You can get help you always can there's a way out"

"Of what?" Tala stopped her and grabbed her by the shoulders "Listen you know nothing about what it's like"

"What why would I want to know, how it's like to drug myself up…to fuckin' kill myself?"

"The feeling is the best, it makes you feel like you are on top of the world, and you know what sometimes I would kill" he inched closer to her face "to live for that feeling again"

"Why?"

Tala froze "What?"

"Why?" Mathilda looked at him "are you telling me this shoot is really THAT bad? I don't believe it…Tala you have had nothing but press junkets lately and those are the most piss easy things to attend, unless you are so withdrawn you're like a clam"

Tala stared at her and frowned softly, confusion lay in his blue eyes and he let her go "Leave me alone"

Mathilda sighed "Tala come on"

"Don't you have some movie to get to?"

"Not for some days, but I would like to spend some time with you"

"Fine" Tala smiled his old (not that old) flirtatious grin "You and me tonight"

"Really?" Mathilda smiled, already comfortable "that's great…maybe I should bring round some food-"

"I'll order in" Tala turned.

Mathilda nodded and smiled and hugged Tala's back "glad to have you home"

"Me too" he swooped her up and led her towards the bedroom.

"Tala, are you really-"

"No, I swear"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"So I was wondering maybe you'd like wanna do something fun you know?"

"Um" Salima sighed.

Tyson grasped for anything to get her to find a better reaction "You know, because the meeting I had to go too was really boring, maybe we could hit the beach"

"No" Salima inspected her newly done nails "don't want to get sand under them" she held them out.

Tyson sat back in the sofa and took his coffee, man, this was hard. He had normally dated, very easy going girls…Salima was his first real "celebrity" man, even Hilary when he first met her wasn't this hard to talk to…and at that point he thought 'Damn, this girl should be in the Guiness world records for most uptight person'.

"Oh Tyson" Salima flipped her wavy hair, renewing the spell over Tyson "I'm bored"

"I'm sorry…why don't we go to the indoor slopes?" he suggested "that might be fun"

"Ray can't snowboard for shit" she giggled.

"Yeah…but I bet you're much better than him"

"Naturally" she snapped.

Tyson sighed "Sorry"

"It's okay" she said brightly "well, let's see…I may have to go back to the mansion…"

"Oh, can I come?"

"No, men allowed"

"But you took Ray" Tyson deflated.

"Oh that was different" Salima yawned "Listen this was fun" she stood up "so can I come to the shoot tomorrow?"

"Well, I won't really be able to fit you in, you know Donatella is coming to have an oversee of the shoots…and…"

Salima sighed and twiddled her hair in between her fingers "Oh, I see…so you don't want me around then?"

"I do, I do…like I said"

"So what's the problem?" Salima snapped.

"Nothing, just come, it will be great, be there for ten okay?"

"Good, great" she said finally.

She left and Tyson collapsed into the sofa. Damn, this was hard…the more he tried the more she ran, but when he gave up she would come flocking back. Tyson didn't have the heart or façade to do the whole 'treat them mean, to keen them keen' thing.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Mathilda woke up and pulled the sheets to her bare chest. She looked around first and then glanced at the empty spot beside her. She got up (in her birthday suit) and took the top sheet and wrapped it around her.

"Tala?" she called out boldly and wrapped the sheet around her and it dragged behind her like the train of a wedding dress.

"Tala, hello?" she called into the hallway. She turned and glanced out of the panoramic window and into the darkness.

She bit her lip and turned and went into Tala's walk-in closet, she pulled out a lightly shimmered silver 'Tom Ford' dress and put it on. She checked her hair and pulled on a pair of last season Jimmy Choos.

She found her bag and picked it up.

She knew where Tala would be, with that Bryan…argh, she hated that guy…she had worked with him for a few small indie films and he always made her feel so slimy…perhaps because he too was slimy himself.

Mathilda called the town car available to her at all times from her agency, she paced Tala's living room for a ten minutes until the driver buzzed.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Tala stared, his mind was a constant battle field, one side wanted to have fun. The other felt bad about leaving Mathilda.

'But the fun is so much more important NOW' the voice nagged 'you can worry about her later'

Tala nodded to no-one, mostly to convince himself.

"Yo Tala" DJ drawled "You seem pre-occupied"

"Yeah, whatever" Tala gestured for the small cigarette type roll in his hand "Give it to me"

"I'll give it to you" a red head nibbled on his ear.

"Don't" Tala jerked. He may have been getting stoned every other night but he had never cheated on Mathilda…not that he remembered if he had…

"Easy, April, this one is taken by little Mathilda Bryson" Brian smirked.

"Jealous?"

"No, well, I dunno" Bryan stumbled for words.

"Well, face it, I can fuck her any time I want"

"Guys!" another celebrity plopped down beside Tala "I have them…the best coke this town has to offer"

"Well don't sit there and fuckin' grin like a bitch…hand it out" Bryan snarled.

"Easy Bry" he laughed exposing, polished teeth "aren't we cranky?"

"Here Tala" the red head pushed a pill into his mouth, and Tala gulped it down like water.

"What was that?"

"Some E" she pressed her forehead against his.

"Oh…cool" Tala supplied easily, he turned to Bryan "Hit me"

"Are you sure?"

"You know I've done more hardcore shit than this, so fuckin' hit me"

"The man wants to be hit" Bryan carefully placed some of the white powder on a mirror and lined it up with the small blade.

He held it up to Tala.

"Tala put it down…NOW"

Tala turned and blinked Mathilda's face was a mixture of anger and sadness. He turned back and took the mirror from Bryan and put it down.

"Go home, Mathilda"

"Not without you" she said firmly "I can't believe you, after all that shit you went through in the first place"

"My choice"

"Fine, but afterwards Tala you are the only person that's going to pay" she forced out.

"Well, then" he looked at her, while the others smirked "why are you worrying?"

Mathilda blushed, this was like a fuckin' playground, she was trying to talk sense into Tala to stay away from 'that' crowd and he was doing nothing but embarrassing her so he looked cool in front of his new friends.

"You blatantly lied to me"

"Because I knew this would happen"

"Tala" Mathilda's eyes settled on the red head "can we talk in private…please"

Tala let out a string of curses but got up nevertheless.

Mathilda grabbed his arm and dragged him into the corner of the room "Tala, what is going on? You have to get help"

"I don't need help, I have it under control" he sounded bored

"You really must be on crack…under control?!" Mathilda hissed "If things were under control you would not be doing drugs!" she snapped at him and glared "Honestly Tala, this isn't you…not the guy I love"

"So you honestly feel nothing for me now?"

"If you don't count the annoyance then…yes"

Tala sighed, he really wanted that line of white powder, the feel of it the hit…

"Tala?" Mathilda frowned.

"Let's talk about this in the morning"

"so you're coming?"

"No, if I was we'd talk about it when we get home" he turned and began to walk away.

"Tala I won't be there"

"Fine, I'll come to yours"

"I won't be there either" she said firmly.

"Damn, you love your ultimatums"

"Tala, I would have stayed but lately, I just don't feel wanted. So I thought I'd go to the set early, where I am wanted"

"Mathilda, don't be so melodramatic" Tala laughed and walked away.

Bryan watched as Tala walked over and sat down, he turned to Mathilda who looked like her heart had been ripped out "What's up with her?"

"Oh I dunno, she's bitching about something"

"Well she is a bitch"

Tala's eyes flashed and he grabbed Bryan's collar and pulled him close "Don't you ever speak shit about my girl…got it?"

Bryan glared and Tala squeezed tighter, Bryan nodded and Tala pushed him back.

"Good, now where's my stuff?" Tala said in a cheery tone.

_Ooooooh, will she really go? Well you guys probably know!!! Please, please review!!!_

_N.B. working on a new celeb style story…I may need bet readers but I'm not too sure yet! I shall keep you posted!!!_


	42. Chapter 39

_**As usual my never-ending thanks to hil2378, jellybean kitty, bluestray, sky D, yue-girl and my name is kai22 …please keep up the reviews!**_

_**Disclaimer: I am not in anyway in contact or friends with the model Gemma Ward, I am merely name dropping! Anything mentioned about her in this story is purely fictional…and is not to be taken literally!**_

**Chapter Thirty – Nine – A long, lone time ago…**

Kai lifted his head up and rubbed his eyes. He felt like he had been sleeping for days he moved but was stopped at a slender female figure lay across his bare chest. He shifted slightly and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he said hoarsely.

"Kai?"

"Tala?" Kai frowned, he hadn't heard from Tala in a while. But then again they had both been wrapped up with their new people and therefore a creation of a new world…

"Kai, thank fuck, Mathilda's gone"

"What?" Kai said groggily, still quite not there.

"As in she's gone! To the movie set"

"Oh right" Kai wasn't sure what to say…wasn't she meant to go to the set.

"She wasn't meant to go till like next week!" Tala groaned explaining Kai's quizzical thoughts "Well this week, but she went like ages ago!"

"How old ago?"

"Apparently she left three days ago! I mean she threatened but I didn't think she would actually do it" Tala sounded stressed and amused at the same time.

"Well, Mathilda's not exactly a push over" he turned as Tasha let out a soft moan and turned over, exposing perfect breasts. Kai ignored the stirring feeling and concentrated hard on his feet.

"Yeah, I'm just kinda pissed" Tala sounded like a child "The studio won't even let me get through and she's in some damn eastern European country!"

"Ah…well Tala you haven't exactly been treating her well have you?" Kai coughed, clearing his throat and head slightly.

"I…whatever man, so how's Natasha? Great, isn't she?"

Kai groaned he could actually FEEL Tala's grin through the phone.

"Whatever man, listen I'll see you on Tuesday" he dropped the phone and let out a sharp growl when it rang again.

"YES?"

"Kai?" came a faint voice.

"Hello?" he frowned "Who is this?"

"It's me Mathilda" her voice became louder "Hi"

"I just got off the phone to your boyfriend" Kai stood and walked to his window over looking the glamorous city "He's worried"

"…and stoned, I bet. He probably only realised today I was gone…am I right?"

Kai didn't say anything.

"Thought so" Mathilda used his silence as a form of confirmation.

"Did you say stoned?"

"Oh yeah, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Tala's on drugs again" she said in an emotionless tone. She wiped the tears from her freshly made up eyes…the make up people would kill her.

"What?" Kai felt a pounding headache come on.

"He has, and I think for a while, since that…fuckin' Versace shoot" she let out an extremely filthy set of curses and sighed.

"I'll…talk to him"

"Please do…I tried but…he…I dunno, please try…and I'll see you in a few months"

Kai said goodbye and rubbed his temples.

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE, TALA"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Kai's hands practically crushed the leather steering wheel of the rented black Range Rover. He had said nothing to Tasha, he sat there, driving just grumbling slightly. Last time shit like this happened he lost his best friend for a long time.

Also, he hadn't thought of all the possible drama with bringing his "girlfriend" (he wasn't quite sure what she was) and the head of one of the biggest agencies to the set with his arch-nemesis, his pregnant (with his kids) ex-girlfriend (yet unknown to him his love) and the man he was going to harass and possibly murder. And not to mention some of the brattiest adults to walk the earth.

"Fuckin' New Yorkers" Kai muttered as a yellow taxi cab shot past.

Tasha smiled and assumed he was grumpy because of the short flight to the 'Big Apple'. She mused up and down the streets of Manhattan, she was used to it. She often hopped over for a day trip for either shopping in the fabulous 'Bergdorf Goodman' store or for a meeting. She dusted off the black 'Givenchy' skinny jeans.

"Where the fuck am I going?" Kai muttered, he had seen it all. He thought the traffic back at home was bad…bearable, but still bad but New had topped it easily.

"Here" Tasha pointed elegantly "I have to meet this Tyson granger, I've seen his work magnificent…especially of landscapes"

"Don't tell him that" Kai mumbled darkly and turned again at Tasha's command.

"Using the The Metropolitan Museum of Art…brilliant" she cooed.

"Yeah" Kai had had Tala on his mind throughout the short plane journey and the drive from JFK airport.

"Here Kai, it's only half a block down"

"Right" Kai pulled into the underground car park and gave his keys and watched as the mini valet service took the car and it disappeared in a huge lift underground.

Tasha pulled out her Mulberry 'Smithfield' bag (which the author SO wants) and took Kai's hand "Relax malyenki" she said. She pulled him out of the garage and onto a busy Manhattan pavement.

The couple got somewhat of envious and longing looks as they progressed down the concrete.

"5th Avenue, The Met" Tasha announced like a perfect air hostess.

Kai pondered and blinked, did this woman ever get annoyed or fed up…if it was Hilary, she would have screamed at him and hit him. He would have snapped back and then they would have gotten into a full on argument…before having fantastic make up sex.

Kai shook his head, no wait, Hilary wouldn't be here today. Thank goodness, that cut the potential drama in half.

They walked up the steps and a policeman stopped then.

"Excuse me folks, museum closed for today"

Kai was impressed, Tyson had managed to get them to book the whole museum? Wow.

"We are part of the photo shoot, check our names" Tasha told him.

He nodded and stepped aside. They walked in and Tasha gasped "Such beautiful work, no?"

"No" Kai shook his head and shot her a mischievous, yet still rage infused, grin.

She laughed at him.

"Kai" Ray said appearing from the side "glad you could make it"

Kai rolled his eyes, ever since a few weeks ago Ray had regained that old flirtatious spring in his step, the one during the Mariah era. Which was weird.

"Go away Kon"

"That's not nice is it?" he appealed to Tasha by putting on a puppy dog face "Hey, Ray Kon…you are so with the wrong man"

Kai stopped and raised a fist. Tasha coaxed it down.

"No, no one could replace my malyenki"

"Your mal-what?"

"It's Russian and therefore too hard for your brain to understand" Kai shoved Ray out of the way and pulled Tasha forward.

"Well, this should be interesting. I heard Hilary came with Tyson"

"What?" Kai stumbled.

"HA! GOTCHA!" and Ray ran forward his gorgeous, evil laughs bouncing off the walls.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Kai draped an arm easily around Gemma Ward porcelain like shoulders. The theme was 'Classy Urban'. Kai was dressed in slightly baggy jeans, a crisp cotton white shirt and a black cashmere sweater over it…and bare feet. Gemma was dressed in something similar except a skirt,

"Kai please, we only have this place for like a day" Tyson scowled moving around "fuck me, this lighting is crap! We need MORE OVERHEADS! Am I speaking to air?" Tyson dropped the camera so it hanged on his neck "GET ME A COFFEE AND RED BULL"

Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Gosh, he's bloody tense or what?" Gemma said in her Australian accent.

"Just a little" Kai mused. He caught Tala walking across behind Tyson.

Kai did his usual sulk as Tyson jumped around snapping them.

"Okay, thank you Kai…Gemma, gorgeous as always" he winked and she smiled and giggled at Tyson as wardrobe pulled her aside.

Kai walked over and followed Tala as he walked out of the central lobby, Kai jogged and stopped mid way.

"Tasha?" he walked up.

"Kai, just meeting Tasha, wonderful lady" Brooklyn said in that airy fairy voice.

"Yeah, I know…stay away from her"

"Kai, now…" Tasha pursed her lips and gave him a look a mother gives her son as if to tell him off.

"No, Brooklyn piss off, you are the thorn in my side"

"Even a rose has thorns" Brooklyn said dangerously.

"You a rose? HA!" Kai advanced.

"No, no!" Lissa with her little springy afro approached "Kai, no…cashmere…expensive…Brooklyn that jacket…please!"

"Listen, Kai why don't you say how you really feel about me" Brooklyn teased, giving Kai bait.

"I will, but first-" Kai lifted a fist and Tasha and Lissa appeared in front of him. He grimaced at the two women.

"You are a no talent son of a bitch, and…and…" he trailed off…he couldn't say what he was going to say.

He was going to say "You are a no talent son of a bitch, and you ruined a perfectly good relationships I had. And now I am to be a father it's going to be a constant battle to see them all because of you and your shit stirring ways! And now you're trying to mess up the one I have now!"

"and…you need to leave her alone!" he jerked his head towards Tasha.

"Kai it's simply business" Brooklyn hissed in the same dangerous tone.

"Business my ass" Kai growled.

"Kai" Tasha's soft voice went firm "You need to change poor…"

"Lissa"

"…Lissa is waiting and you are going to damage that sweater, now move"

Kai scowled and brushed past a forlorn Max and mumbled apologies.

"Okay, Max?" Tyson walked up to the sad blond.

"Yeah, just weird, without her"

"How is she?"

"Still in a coma, no one knows…I don't want to talk about it" he snapped.

Tyson nodded "Sorry" even though he hadn't had said anything "But look you guys did the majority of the shoots, we've done the major cities of the world…this was the last one. Just like two more shoots and it's over! You'll be able to be by her side!"

"I can't, it's so weird" Max gripped the arm of the director's chair "she's so pale…and almost lifeless. It's like she's dead or something" Max bit his lip.

"You didn't want to talk about this remember" Tyson added quickly, changing the subject before Max pulled himself deep into a pit of depression.

"Yeah" he snapped again as if it was all Tyson's fault.

Tyson sighed and rolled his eyes and muttered "Models"

Ray was openly flirting with the young make-up artist. Tyson narrowed his eyes slightly and walked over.

"Can we cover the horns" Tyson joked.

"Leave it alone man" Ray sighed "So how's Salima?"

"Fine" Tyson lied. He didn't really know…and it killed him slightly.

"Good, how's fine in relationship land, population two" Ray lifted his head, as the young woman delicately powdered on foundation.

"That's so cheesy" Tyson scowled.

"A bit like your breath, nachos?"

"You know it" Tyson quipped back "Hey, after this thing is properly over. I'm having a housewarming-slash-celebration party"

"Really?"

"Yeah, got a new warehouse apartment thing, be cool if you could show"

"Because that's when the party begins" Ray in the black sleeveless top, flexed his muscle as he got up causing the young woman to clutch to her desk in pleasure.

"Yeah, whatever…man" Tyson threw it on.

"I'll be there, count on it"

"Nice" they touched fisted hands as a sign of respect and parted.

_malyenki – apparently Russian for 'little one' appropriate I thought since Natasha is older!_

_Well please send in your reviews, I need your support…it makes me happy! (It really does)_

_Peace! xxx_


	43. Chapter 40

_**Allo all! As usual my shout-outs to those that reviewed: Bluestray jellybean kitty, yue girl, hil2378 , sky D and to Nubia:**_

_**Of course she does, and who says she won't do anything about it . hehehe!**_

_**Lol, Tasha of course she's one of those women you always think "umm…I think she's hiding something" p ooeer, watch out for her!**_

_**Yeah, Tala's a fool…I PITY HIM! Lol**_

_**Thanks for your review! Peace! xx **_

**Chapter Forty – Ray's time to shine**

Hilary walked alongside the seaside shopping promenade, one of the many attractions of the glam city that attracted celebrities and disgustingly rich tourists alike. She made a 'humph' sound, causing the stick like brunette to jump in shock.

The shoot had ended yesterday, and Tyson was now in a never ending barrage of press junkets and 'party-meetings' (as he dubbed them). It seemed that Tyson would be more the one getting the most fame (even more than the supermodels themselves) out of the Versace deal.

She was happy, Tyson had gone on so long without being recognized (but he had been recognized by the keen few) and now he was getting the recognition he deserved.

And even though Tyson did love compliments, he had become too grounded to let the fame go to his always covered head.

Hilary sighed and looked at the 'Christian Dior' and gasped at the booties, she rushed in (as fast as pregnantly possible).

"Those booties, I want two!"

"They generally come in two"

"I meant two pairs" Hilary rose an eyebrow, unimpressed.

A few minutes later, she walked out with a gorgeous crème and black Dior paper bag and the booties wrapped in tissue in their own cute little boxes.

She continued along and stopped.

"Ray?"

"Hey, Hilary…whoa!" he blinked at her stomach "I mean wow, look at you!"

"I'm so glad you're a model not an actress" she narrowed her eyes.

"Sorry, sorry" Ray lifted up his hands in defence "What you buy?"

"Something for the babies" she smiled,

"How long are you?"

"Almost thirty weeks" she smiled "…so what are you doing here?"

"Waiting for a date"

"Oh a date! Celeb or non celeb?"

"Celeb"

"Okay, profession?"

"Actress but ssssh, I can't say anything"

"Fine" Hilary pouted.

"Hey, let's walk around. I'm not meant to meet her for a few minutes" he shrugged carelessly

"Okay!" Hilary said.

Hilary was surprised, Ray wasn't as blatantly shallow as he made out. He reminded Hilary a little of Tyson, except more charming and suave in his approach.

"Ooh" Hilary sucked in a breath…cramps? Ouch! She thought she had gotten rid of those things.

"Okay"

"Hunger pains!" she lied.

"Oh yeah, I heard pregnant people get hungry all the time" Ray looked around "there's the food court, let's get you some pretezels"

Hilary walked over slowly as the pain built up, she would have doubled over if it wasn't for the huge bump on her.

She managed to walk to the court by this time, the pain had focused centrally between her legs and had slid down, as if something gave a huge squeeze. She let out a wail and then it was gone.

She stood up slowly and looked at Ray who looked scared beyond belief. He eyed her and then went red.

"Um, Hilary…if you needed the toilet all you had to do was say…"

"Wha-" she looked down "Oh grow up, I'm pregnant and my water broke" she scowled at him.

They looked at each other their eyes wide.

"My water broke!" Hilary swayed and clutched at Ray.

"What does that mean?" Ray cried.

"Oh my…are you stupid? It means my babies are coming!"

"Erm, erm…okay sit down" Ray was trying his best to remain calm.

"Sit down?!?!!? SIT DOWN?!?!" Hilary's face went pink "I NEED TO GET TO A HOSPITAL!"

"Okay, erm…my car!" Ray pulled her up.

"I'm pregnant, not in a race" Hilary moved as fast as the pain would let her.

In ten minutes, but felt like forty-five, Ray was pushing back the front passenger seat of the shining royal blue BMW 645 and helping Hilary in.

"Careful, the upholstery is Italian leather" he said casually as he slipped in.

"Sorry, but two premature babies and my uterus don't know that!" she screamed, tears forming.

Ray got in and reversed out casually and set off at a leisurely pace.

"Ray, can't you drive faster?" Hilary huffed and puffed as the contractions grew more constant.

"Erm, okay, are you sure?" he revved the car in a warning way.

"Well, drive as quickly and safely as you can"

"Gosh Hilary, quickly and safely…" he cut off as Hilary's face went red.

"JUST DRIVE YOU ASS"

"Okay, if you weren't pregnant I would so kick you out of my car" he huffed. He pulled onto the street and swerved in front of a lorry earning himself a string of car beeps and blaring horns.

"Ouch" Hilary cursed as she slid slightly in the leather seat "Ray!"

"Hilary, shut up, you just breath and let me drive…damn, you ARE bossy"

Hilary sat back, well pressed herself into the seat and breathed in and out slowly. She watched as Ray navigated them through the mid town traffic and towards the hospital.

"Okay, five minutes, I promise" he nodded.

"Oh goody….AAAAH!" she screamed "I can't take this…"

"Well you shouldn't have gotten pregnant in the first place then should you?" Ray said smartly.

"You are so insensitive!" Hilary moaned "Of all the people to get stuck with"

"I could be Kai" Ray narrowed his eyes and halted.

"How low are you, you are fighting with a pregnant woman in labour!" Hilary snapped at him.

Ray scowled and zoomed off the second the lights went green.

Hilary moaned, her face red and sweaty she reached out and Ray slipped his hand in.

"It's okay, I'm here…breath"

Hilary appreciated it but said anyway "you need two hands when you drive"

"Oh for fuck's sake! Do you want support or not?"

"Sorry" she gripped Ray's hand. Ray drove expertly up the roads through the welcoming hospital green, he pulled in front of the hospital and slammed on the brakes both him and Hilary went forward, ray smacked his head on the wheel and Hilary on the dashboard.

"Oh my gosh, you ASSHOLE!" she moaned, the pains down below were significantly greater than the one forming on her forehead.

"Yo buddy, you can't park here!"

"My…friend she's screaming and crushing my hand!" he wailed.

"Oh fuck off!" Hilary opened the door and moved "Shit, shit and shit!"

The paramedic's eyes widened and he spoke into his walkie talkie "Reception, get me a wheelchair out in front we have a woman in labour.

"Move your car" he snapped at Ray as he helped Hilary up.

Ray nodded, he didn't need telling twice, he went towards the exit and chewed his lip, he let out a primal growl and swung quickly into the car park. He got out and half ran into emergency. The walls were a pristine white and it didn't have the usual unfriendly over-sanitized hospital smell

"Sir can I help you?"

"Erm, brunette, skinny ankles, screaming and cursing a lot, about to be pregnant"

The woman rose an eyebrow "Don't you mean about to deliver?"

"Whatever, does it look like I know what happens?"

Her face said it all "Well, she's gone into a room, this nurse will take you"

Ray eyed the pretty nurse "well, lead the way"

"You must be so happy to be a father" she smiled as she led him past the waiting room.

"What, fuck no"

"Aren't they yours?"

"No, of course not, I was on a date"

"You two were on…a date?" she looked confused as she stepped into the elevator.

"No, I met her while going TO my date"

"Oh" she looked more confused.

"She's not my girlfriend, just a…friend" he shrugged.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Hilary let out a forced raspy sigh, she didn't know how long she had been on this bed, the contractions were less rapid but still there and hurting like a fuckin' bitch.

"Miss we can…"

"I am not taking any drugs" she said lying down her face pulled into what tried to be adamant.

"Hey, hey" Ray appeared with a cup of coffee and sipped itslowly.

"How long have I been here?" she grabbed his sleeve.

"Almost five and a half hours…you look like hell"

"A lot fuckin' better than you" she snapped.

"Ah, touché. So you they know?"

"Know what?" she rasped.

"Why you know, are in labour so early?"

"I dunno, they say it could be anything…they are trying to delay the birth…"

"Why don't you just take drugs?"

"Oh we're all not like you Ray"

"What's that meant to mean?" Ray sat down.

"You models, any little pain it's like 'dope me up please'" she snapped.

Ray sat down and jumped as Hilary let out a high pitched scream "Fuck me, must. You. Do. That."

The nurse came in, and went to Hilary's legs.

"Lady-"

"She's fully dilated" she said to another nurse that appeared in the doorway.

"Huh? Dilated…yeah I mean look at her stomach"

All three woman glared at him and Ray recoiled "Um , sorry"

The women pulled out the stretcher and pushed Hilary down the hall. Ray stood up and watched as they turned into another room.

"Where are you going?" one old, firm looking nurse, cornered him.

"Erm, to sit?"

"She requested you" she pushed Ray and Ray yelped.

"What?" Ray cried "she's delusional"

Ray was tossed into a small room and a gown and cap was thrown on, he was pushed into an even whiter room.

He glanced forward and recoiled "FUCK ME, I CAN SEE YOUR…you know" he muttered.

"Who is this?" a man looked at Ray, obviously annoyed.

"The partner"

"We are not partners!" Hilary and Ray cried together.

Ray stumbled to the side and grimaced.

"Ow, ow…" Hilary huffed and puffed and yanked Ray forward.

"Ow, ow" Ray halfway crumpled to the floor as Hilary crushed his hand.

"Okay, push…that's it"

Ray stood up and blinked back tears, and before he knew it two wails were filling the air.

"Please, let me see them"

The two nurses advanced with the babies. The babies blinked at Ray and Hilary, both had the same shape and huge-ish size of Hilary's eyes. 

"We need to take them into care, okay?"

Hilary nodded and got up slowly as the nurses put the babies into the plastic cribs, and wheeled them away.

"Wow, Hilary you were amazing…just amazing…awesome" ray said in absolute awe.

"Thanks, you should have sex with me…I'm even better" she lay back, visibly tired.

Ray laughed and brushed aside her wet fringe "You did good, now sleep"

"Okay…thanks dad…" and she was off.

Ray walked out after the remaining hospital staff wheeled Hilary out.

_Hee, that was weird…sorry if it's all over the place. It's meant to be like you know, "fast paced" well I thought I'd put Ray in there…bless him!_

_Well your reviews are appreciated! Peace! xxx_


	44. Chapter 41

_Hey everyone! Sorry I've taken long to update! I got my A-levels results back (for those that may not know a-level's is like an exam some brit school kids take at the end of high school) and I'm off to uni! WHOOP! So it's been kinda nuts!_

_Anyway, thanks to: __**Bluestray, yue-girl, jellybean kitty, sky d and hil2378 (lol ray's awesome isn't he? And it's Kai's fault for not making an effort! Lol!)**_

**Chapter forty-one – mine to take**

Hilary sighed as Ray stepped in with her bag and Gou in his hand. Hilary sighed five weeks in a hospital was too much. She was just glad the doctor said they could go…with caution.

"Wow, I've never been in your place" Ray glanced around "Has anyone ever told you it's anally clean?"

"Don't swear" She took Gou, who stared up at her with large, Hilary shape, yet purple eyes "with my kids"

"Anal isn't swearing" Ray replied smartly "and besides I was telling the truth…where's Rae Junior…" Ray skipped comically to the baby seat and picked up the baby girl.

Hilary rolled her eyes and cuddled Gou.

RJ stared at Ray in an amused baby way with eye exactly the same as her brothers, she held out a tiny hand and smiled.

"Thanks"

"For what?"

"Naming her Rae" Ray held her close and then put her down "it's an awesome name"

Hilary shrugged "Thanks…so much Ray"

"It's okay, been there, done that…I have a big family" Ray nodded "You should invest in a car, for them"

"I know" she bit her lip and then sat down on the couch "I can't face the outside world"

"Does, erm, Kai know?"

"No" she shook her head "I don't want anyone to know about them…yet"

"Not even Tyson?" Ray frowned and sat on the arm furthest from her.

"In good time, I just want to get their check-ups out of the way and so on" Hilary placed with the hem of her Pucci skirt "Maybe I should move"

"Maybe not" Ray frowned and shifted next to her "you'll pull through"

"People can't even deal with one baby let alone two AND I'm a single mother…oh shit" she breathed in slowly and out and shook her head.

"Maybe you should get a nanny"

"No…NOOOO" Hilary widened her eyes and shook her head "No way"

"Fine, fine" Ray held up his hands defensively "just trying to make life easier for you…and them"

"Yeah, I know"

"You know your boobs are HUGE!" Ray nodded innocently.

"It's an effect of being pregnant"

"I wish all women got pregnant" he eyed her "obviously without the babies"

"That has got to be the most stupid comment I've heard" Hilary laughed.

Ray shrugged "Well, I'm off. I have a date, because I mean…look at me, do I have to explain?" he waited for an answer.

"Of course not"

"if you need…anything…give me a call"

"Thanks a lot again Ray" she hugged him and smiled as he touched each of the babies' noses and then left the apartment.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Tala groaned as he sat up in bed. The bed suddenly seemed a lot larger again now he was the only one in it. He rubbed his face and winced, every skim of his fingers drove him mad and shot a sharp pain to the centre of his forehead. Tala swayed before collapsing back down. He groaned and spread his arms to either side and let out a huge breath.

Tala screamed as the intercom rang, his head screamed too. He had been on somewhat of a huge bender since Mathilda had left. He had had several women drape themselves over him, tease him kiss him he let them…but he would respond, he had become dead inside.

The intercom rang consistently…for ten minutes, whoever it was, was desperate. Tala sat up and stumbled over.

He opened his mouth but nothing but a few harsh breaths came out, with huge effort he cleared his throat "Yes?"

"Tala, it's Kai, I'm fuckin' coming up"

Tala pressed a button and stumbled to his front door, he opened it and Kai breezed in.

"Hello to you too" Tala rubbed his eyes and shut the door.

"So, when did you start?"

"Start what?"

"The drugs, Tala…the fuckin' drugs" Kai spat.

Tala blinked "I don't know"

"Don't fuck with me" Kai's face turned pink.

"I really don't know" Tala forced more blinks as if to lift the cloud covering his memory "I have no idea Kai, I have forgotten" Tala leaned against the bar and sighed.

"Well" Kai sniffed "you feel like you're regretting it"

"Not really, how can I regret something I don't remember?" Tala gave a sick smile.

"Do you remember me, or Mathilda?" Kai asked in a cruel tone "I would say you need help, but you're way past the point of needing help" he looked at this friend, Tala's lean frame was now skinny, his face was gaunt and his pale skin was no longer porcelain like, his blue eyes were weary and tired.

"I remember what I need to remember" Tala scowled at Kai.

"Well, she's as good as gone now" Kai folded his arms.

"Oh get the fuck off your high horse" Tala snapped "As far as I'm concerned, I'm the reason for your current bout of happiness so back off"

Kai pursed his lips and twisted them to one side "Whatever, this isn't about me, this is about you and your stupidity…"

"I'm not stupid"

"Yes you are, do it once fine, twice you're an idiot"

"Kai! You think I find this easy?"

"Yes, I do actually!" Kai let out a short, sharp laugh "Tala, stop making excuses it's just pathetic"

"I'm pathetic?" Tala argued.

"Don't" Kai held up a hand to silence Tala "Don't you fuckin' dare switch this around" Kai sighed "Sort yourself out Tala, and call me when you do"

Tala pushed against Kai, for someone skinny, he surprisingly pushed Kai back with force and apparent ease "Don't! I don't need your lecturing, I don't need your jumps to fuckin' conclusions. YOU listen to me Kai Hiwatari, you can't go around thinking you're better than everyone, because you're not…I can only put up with you-"

"You're fuckin' stoned" Kai swatted Tala's pointed finger away from him.

"- but others, look, the mother of your kids HATES you"

Kai's fist flew out and caught Tala on the nose, Tala didn't stumble his head just snapped back and slowly he brought it forward and stepped back and held his nose.

"Shit, Tala, sorry, now that was-" Kai flinched as Tala held his hand to his nose and blood oozed down his face and onto the floor.

"Don't. Touch. Me" Tala snapped, he sighed "I probably deserved that, but whatever man…I'm too STONED to care" he turned and went into his room and shut his door.

Kai bit his lip, Tala really did know how to switch things around, he walked to Tala's door and lifted his hand to turn the handle but stopped and turned and left.

Meanwhile, Tala lay back into his bed with the Egyptian cotton sheets, he stopped holding his nose and ignored the blood running along his face and lips. He didn't even realise the tears mixing with it.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Hey" Ray sniffed at the tofu pack in the aisle.

He had actually set foot in the grocers for the first time in a while, the prices were triple normal cost of goods (that was including the mark-ups) but at least he, Angelina Jolie and her kids and Michael Vartan and the other celebrities that littered the store could shop in peace.

Ray turned and rose an eyebrow but smiled "Salima"

"How are you?"

"Fine, you?"

"So, what you up to now?"

"Nothing, the Versace shoot set me up quite nicely" Ray shrugged, he suddenly felt uneasy. He didn't like the way Salima was staring at him, maybe he may have appreciated the hungry lustful look but Salima was dating Tyson…or so The Enquirer said…

"Oh, great" she moved in closer "I've missed you"

"Nah, don't be silly, Tyson's great" Ray chuckled.

"I never said anything about Tyson" Salima blinked and then frowned, her perfectly shaped red eyebrow creasing.

"I know, but Tyson's so great there's no need to miss me"

"Oh, well I don't know, you have qualities Tyson doesn't" she smiled wickedly.

"Tyson and I share practically similar qualities" Ray sniffed, he held his basket of random assorted, expensive, goods "So, there's no difference between us really"

"Shut up" Salima pinned him between the canned organic goods and the Atkin's diet goods, she devoured his lips in his, for a few seconds all was quiet until Ray pushed himself back into the shelf causing, a few cans to spill onto the floor.

"Salima, what are you doing?" he hissed "I said it was over, OVER!" he snapped brittly "Piss off, or I'll tell Tyson"

"Tell him what?" Salima flicked her newly done hair "Tyson will never believe I came onto YOU" she said casually "Even if I did tell him it that way"

"Oh, please" Ray turned "You're mad. Tyson doesn't deserve you…he deserves better than you"

"Oh do you love him?" Salima teased.

"Probably more than you do" Ray snapped he picked up the cans and narrowed his eyes at Salima.

"Shit" her eyes widened and she had a crooked smile on her face.

"What? Fuckin' hell, what?" Ray asked.

"You DO love him"

"Erm, if you mean that in a guy way then…" he trailed off as she laughed.

"No, as you are IN love with him"

"I'm not gay" Ray said in a disgusted tone.

"Just because you love a guy doesn't mean you're gay" Salima interjected "and you didn't deny you're not in love with him"

"I'm not!" Ray argued "I'm not gay, I'm not, I'm not gay, just because I'm in love with Tyson doesn't mean I'm gay!" Ray stayed perfectly calm, even though he realised what he said "I'm going to get some wine" he announced and turned on his custom-made Converses and walked away from Salima.

Ray frowned and breathed out, no way…he liked Tyson sure, but he never liked him in that way. Okay, he admitted there were other feelings but not really…But then again, he had become a better person since Tyson. Tyson had been his knight in shining armour, he had made him relax and be more open…

Ray gripped the basket and squinted at the expensive Shiraz's and Chardonnay' he grabbed a few, ignoring the three figure price tags and dumped them into the basket.

"Where are you going?"

"Shit, are you still following me?" Ray growled at Salima and walked forward "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Tyson wanted some Red Bull"

"So you actually came to get it for him, I'm impressed" Ray said sardonically.

"So, you don't want me"

"Ding, ding ding! Give the lady a prize" he handed her a box of Turkish delight from the shelf and continued to walk forward towards the checkout point.

"Well, looks like I now have competition" Salima added sneakily.

Ray stopped and narrowed his wonderful eyes at her "Hang on a minute, what the fuck is with you? You come onto me, obviously not interested in Tyson and the minute I say want Tyson you suddenly switch back? What's IS with you?"

"I never said I wasn't interested in Tyson" Salima argued, she sniffed and eyed Ray up and down.

"You didn't say, but you made it obvious, it's so obvious you're using him to get ahead in your stupid photography conquest" Ray shook his head and eyed her back "Slut"

"Man whore" she smiled back a smile that had been captured on the 'Playboy' pages many times before.

"Well, you look like more of a man than me" Ray replied childishly, before turning to go to a checkout till.

He grinned a devilish grin as he heard Salima's gasp of outrage and insult.

She stomped forward and brushed past him "You'll live to regret this"

"For calling you a man? I don't fucking' think so" Ray smiled and as unloaded his basket.

_Argh, sorry it's so crap, like I said things have been mega hectic, and plus I've been having to fit in a few hours of working each day! I'll try and get in some updates before I go on holiday net week Friday (Yay! Can't wait!)_

_Well, review, let me know if you have any ideas for the story…I should really start thinking of wrapping it up shouldn't I? I never thought it would get this long! Oh well!_

_Peace! xxx_


	45. Chapter 42

_Hey! Update for people from the USA! WHOOOOO! Lol, if this is messed up in parts i'm sorry! It's late here and i'm using a document already uploaded to re write! lol, thanks to **bluestray, sky D, Ari , yue-girl, jellybean-kitty, my-name-is-kai22, ZolfUchiwa and hil2378. **Thanks a lot you guys!!!!_

**Chapter 42 - I love you...no them, i meant them!**

Ray sat outside Tyson's building on the wall and twiddled his thumbs and rubbed his freshly manicured neat nails. Tyson appeared with his black camera bag and a stand underneath and he pushed himself out of the door.

"Hey!" Ray jumped up and walke up to him.

"Hey, what's up?" Tyson nodded "Thanks for picking me up man, between moving here and this party...i'm friggin' stressed"

"I thought the party was a small thing" Ray clicked the remote on his new Mustang Shelby GT500.

"Yeah...Ray this is a bit of a manly car for you, isn't it?" Tyson got into the black (with two silver stripes) car "I'm normally used to you having liek little sissy convertibles"

"Ha-ha" Ray started the car and it revved it life "So, what's with this party?"

"Oh, it's bad, Salima hjas invited her playmate friends which brings in half of the male celebrity population and then it will bring in the females and then VH1 called asking if they could cover iut and it's like fuck! NO!" he leaned forward and smacked his hed lightly on the dashboard.

Ray suppressed an urge to lean over and hug him and just gripped the steering wheel tighter "Well, why don't you just tell her to take it easy" Ray hadn't realised his voice had taken a clipped tone to it.

Tyson chewed his lip "I dunno, i don't wanna piss her off you know?"

"No, no I don't" Ray answered a question that wasn't to be answered but was inserted for reassurance. He took a corner close to seventy and braked harshly as a Cadillac Escalade slid in, in front of him.

"Well, i just don't want to tick her off" Tyson said in a voice which was part impatience, part pleading.

"You'll afraid she'll dump you because you don't want a big party?" Ray mocked.

"Oh, it's okay for you! You can get any girl you want!" Tyson scowled "Some of us have to work, and work hard, with what we are given" he stared at Ray who was focusing on the road ahead.

Ray shrugged and turned and shot Tyson a winning grin "What can I say, some of us were born with damn good looks and charms" he rose a mocking eyebrow and then gave a smile.

Tyson rolled his eyes "Whatever man, mmm, anyway...i was looking at the spreads for the Versace shoot, they'll be released next week. They are looking amazing"

"I bet and your truly"

"You're a model, you know you look good" Tyson laughed "You know who looks really amazing and will become a star? Mariam" Tyson pursed his lips and went silent.

"Yeah, she's hot...for someone who's almost jalibait" Ray commented "Have you heard anything from her?"

Tyson shook his head and sighed "Nope, she's still in a coma", he jolted as Ray slammed on the brakes in front of the Versace offices and turned "Are you planning to become a rally driver? You're braking is harsh and you didn't turn for most corners...you DRIFTED around them"

Ray shrugged "It's the car...now get!"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Mariam sat up and tried to take a long deep breath, the mask around her nose and nose stopped that, she awkwardly, like a child just discovering it's fingers and pulled it off and gulped down gallons of hospital air. She breathed in and out for a few moments and looked around...where was she? She closed her eyes, his remembered feeling alone...violated, a large object slamming towards her and a loud ringing noise in her ear. These feeling/images flashed through her mind within a second causing her to jump.

"Miss Longe, you're awake" a friendly looking woman, with dark skin and glasses appeared through the door "We were worried for a while"

"Who are you?" Mariam rasped.

"I'm your doctor, doctor Washington, if you want you call me Irene" she smiled a comforting smile.

Mariam was too confuddled to be comforted, she couldn't remember much at all...in fact nothing "What happened to me?"

The woman pursed her lips and dug her hands into the pockets of her blue scrubs "Well, you were in an accident, you've been in a coma for a little more than two months"

Mariam sat back slowly, her greeen eyes slowly getting back their sparkle "Oh, wow"

"Well, you drove into a truck" the woman shook her head "Listen, i don't want to...give you the details, let's try and move on okay?" she smiled 'I will call your family to come and see you"

"I...think, i'd like that" she frowned lightly "Did my family come and see me...alot?"

"Oh yes" she nodded "and a very good looking, blond man...i think he was your boyfriend"

"Oh" Mariam smiled a little. She had a hot boyfriend apparently maybe the life she couldn't remember was not so bad, she swung her legs off the bed and jumped down and collapsed to the floor. The doctor 'oh'-ed and cringed and picked her up lightly "Take it easy, you haven't used your legs in a while" Mariam pulled herslef up and wobbled across the room with the help of the woman.

"You're a fighter" doctor Washington laughed "but i should probably get the physiotherapist to come at have a few sessions with you to be sure"

"Um, thanks"

Mariam dozed in and out and sat up shakily again.

"Hey sweetie" her mother's own fierce green eyes observed her with love, care and what seemed like fury.

"Who are you?" Mariam frowned.

"I'm your mom! And this is your brother Joseph"

A boy around sixteen grinned and waved "You normally call me asshole"

She smiled and left little wisps of familiarity brush her but disappear "Nice to meet you"

"Your dads on a business trip, he hasn't really been himself since...the incident. Max has been worried sick too...he's coming in a few minutes"

"Who's Max?"

"Your boyfriend, honey"

Mariam blinked "please, i don't really know you..."

Her mum's green eyes refelected sadness had she brushed her brunette hair back "Sorry, hon- i mean Mariam...what do you remember?"

"Nothing really" Mariam didn't feel quite right sharing her flashes with these people. She shoudl have trusted them but she had no recollection of them what-so-ever. She sat up a bit more and pursed her lips, the woman looked crushed and the boy who seemed to have a cheeky look around him looked a little deflated. She sucked in a breath.

"Well, maybe you can help me to get my life back...how old am I?"

"You're eighteen, almost nineteen"

"OKay, do i go to school?"

"You you graduated early...top of your class" the woman gave a proud smile.

"You work as a supermodel now" the boy chipped in.

"What?" Mariam almost laughed "Are you serious?"

"He is, look..." the woman pulled out a magazine and there she was in a t-shirt and jeans, with the gap emblazoned on her. Her black wild was curled and wild, her green eyes expertly made, she took the magazine and pulled it close and gawped a little.

"Well, she's showing old habits...vanity"

"Shut up you ass" sild out of her mouth as if a natural reaction, she cupped her hand to her mouth and gasped "So, sorry...it just seemed so natural, automatic"

"Well, if you had said something else i would have been worried" he beamed at her.

She nodded and smiled...maybe these people where something, her mind was weary yet she felt her heart had already warmed up to them. She asked a few more questions and flinched a little as the door flung open. A tall guy, maybe six foot two, with blond hair and large blue eys surveyed her, his skin was blemish fgree and smooth and he was lean and well built.

"Mariam" he practically flew across the room and hugged her.

"Who- Max?!?!"

"Oh, you're okay!" Max cupped her head and went to kiss her, she poulled back, her eyes widened slightly.

Max looked back to her mum, his cute face confused.

"She doesn't remember much"

Max turned back and nodded slowly and let her go and gave a crooked smile "Don't worry everything will be okay" he wasn't sure whether that was for Mariam or himself.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Kai resisted the urge to run across the cobbled street and punch the razzi, but Tasha's cool hand in his own kept him beside her. He breathed and nodded, Tasha smiled and excused herself as her phone rang, she picked it up and launched into the schematics of a proposed meeting. The thjoughts that kept crowding Kai's head flew back in, Tala, Hilary...he hadn't seen her in a while...Tasha, did he love her? He wasn't sure...he felt something but damn Hilary for blocking him from progessing love wise.

Kai stopped as Tasha stopped outside a Valentino store and glanced through the beautiful display while she chatted away. Kai growled as a crowd pushed past him from behind and rushed forward, a few turne and snapped him. He growled.

"Kai how do you feel about your kids, do you not see them?"

"What?" Kai frowned, he looked to Tasha, who frowned said good bye and slipped in the Nokia 8800 into her new season Fendi bag.

"Dudes, fuck off!"

Kai frowned that was unmistakably the voice of Raymond Kon, as the crowd of Razzi cleared, Ray was snapped at a reporter sand Hilary appeared with a buggy.

Kai paused and it was like his world had gone dark, Hilary stood there with them Kai found himself walking forward and up to Hilary's face "When did you have them?"

Hilary eyed him and sighed "Listen i can't cope with the razzi, let's go to Domingo's"

Kai gritted his teeth and nodded, Tasha followed his obidiently and occasionally rubbed his shoulders. Ray's jaw dropped at Natasha and gave a lwo whistle. Hilary's face burned as the razzi followed them. They approached the laid-back, yet still expenive restaurant.

"Ah, welcome...please come in" the maitre'd didn't argue, he was used to celebrities fleeing the razzi in hsi restaurant...he didn't mind either...it brought in business.

"A table for four with ample space" Tasha smiled at thew two babies.

Kai stared down, they had Hilary's eyes shape: large and kind of exotic, their eyes were a deeper version of Kai's purple. The boy, had a little brown tuft and the girl had a lot more blue hair. Kai sighed and just wanted to grab them and hold them tight but he refrained himself from doing so. Hilary kept the pram next to her, and ray sat on the other side of her. Tasha and Kai sat opposote them.

"Let's just have some water and lemonade for now, huh?" Tasha said to the waiter and the rest, the ever perfect hostess.

"So, when did you have them? Were you gonig to tell me?"

"Were you going to bother to come?" Hilary replied calmly, she was not gonig to let her kids see her lose her temper or break down.

"Of course" Kai argued back.

"I had them almost six weeks ago"

Kai blinked and look at the blue silk table cloth and let out a sharp breath, he gathered his thoughts and leaned forward "Six...weeks?!" he said slowly.

"Yes, six" Hilary said in the same calm tone.

"You didn't think you should tell me? The father?" Kai snapped lightly.

"If you really wanted to know, you would have called" Hilary argued "You know my kids were...fuc-friggin' born prematurely, the first thought was 'oh let's call Kai' i was worried for their safety. Besides, they only got out of hospital last week...ask Ray" Hilary looked to him for support.

"She's telling the truth Kai" Ray nodded "seven months is early"

"How awful" Tasha cut in "I would have been a wreck"

"I had Ray" Hilary shrugged "it's cool, this is the first time i've taken them out of the apartment"

Kai suddenly felt angry more at himself than anything, Hilary had a point, he could have called and now the experience he shoudl have had was given to RAy...of all people Ray!

"What are their names?"

"Gou is the boy and Rae Junior, we call her RJ" Hilary answered.

"Can i hold them?" Kai asked carefully.

Hilary bit her lip and looked at Ray who gave her an encouraging look, she nodded. Kai advanced and first picked up RJ, he held her carefully and thought his legs were gonig to buckle. She gripped his arm and cocked her head and gave him an adorable look. Kai put her back down carefully before he thought his knees would give way. He took another breath and picked up Gou, Kai left out a smile as Gou gave him a narrowed look that was reminiscent of him, Gou yawned as if to say 'meh' and just stared. Kai smiled at Gou, the baby gave an undeniable smile and a small 'ack' which Kai supposed was a baby's effort to laugh.

"They're beautiful" Kai said finally and looked at Hilary.

For what seemed like the frist time in month's, Hilary seemed to find Kai's eyes "They remind me of you" everyone sat there in silence and Ray sent a wink at an amused Tasha.

"So what are we going to do?" Kai said finally.

"I suppose you can come and visit them" Hilary said offhandedly. "I've checked with a lawyer and you can't take them off me for short periods because they are still mostly dependent on their mother, add the fact they were prematurely born as well" she stared at Kai as if to challenge him.

"Fine, I'll visit on weekends" Kai added.

Tasha shifted and Kai closed his eyes "Oh yeah, i can't"

Hilary looked at Tasha "And why not?"

"That's the, erm, time Tahsa and I spend together, weekends is all"

"Kai, i really can't start rotating my life aroung your plans" Hilary sighed.

"Weekends is fine then, you know..." Tasha chimed and took a sip of the cool lemonade.

"No, hang on Tasha" Kai lifted a hand slowly "No offence, but what are you doing bar, looking after the kids?"

"Erm, think about it Kai, i've just had twins...technically i'm a single mother, i have to go to see a therapist, i have to take the kids for check-ups" she sighed, and Kai faltered for a minute, her brown eyes were dull with fatigue.

"Well, give me a schedule..."

"You know what, just give me a call when you want to come...you know my numbers" Hilary stood up and made sure the kids were secure "Thanks, sorry Tasha" Hilary said rather sheepishly.

Kai, watched her wheel the buggy through the tables and ray looked back and shot him a sympathetic look.

_wooo, well hope that's okay! well send in your reviews please!!! thanks people!!! xxx peace!!_


	46. Chapter 43

_HHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! I know, I know you're thinking the nerve! She doesn't write for ages and then expects us to all come running back! But as you know, well if not now you do. I have moved to university in the fabulous city of London! It's been very hectic and very busy (you know with work…drinking, partying…etc). So I haven't had much time to write. I haven't even had much time to read any stories on Hilary's had the kids and Kai now knows, but Kai and Hilary are no longer together. Hilary's single and Kai's with the ever-so-perfect Tasha. Tyson's with a rather scheming girlfriend and Ray hates it because HE LOVES HIM. Mariam no longer remembers anything as she was hit by a truck in her car, she was running away from Michael her boyfriend's (Max) mother's fiancé! Tala's back on drugs and the one person who could have saved him has run away! Drama, drama, drama!_

_Also many thanks to those who reviewed before, I hope you keep doing so and others too! Again, many thanks!_

**Chapter 43 - Our burdens**

"Finished" Tyson ran his fingers over the advertising portfolio and smiled and handed the portfolio to Stanley Dickinson head of 'Model Physique' "The whole shots for Versace"

Dickinson remained calm and took the precious book from Tyson, obviously there were backup copies on Tyson's computer should they ever get damaged but for now, these photos were the most precious right now. He gingerly placed the book on his desk and flipped through, all the models familiar yet different faces.

After ten minutes he lingered on the last page, the group photo…he closed it and removed his slim, expensive glasses…wiped them with a Hermés handkerchief and slipped them back on.

Tyson gulped but didn't swallow, he held his breath.

"Well done, Master Granger"

Tyson let out a breath.

"These will certainly make you, and these models and Versace…you do know you will get little credit by the masses, compared to your model counterparts. But those behind the scenes the agencies, other photographers will know your name"

"That's all that matters"

"And on time too"

"Of course" Tyson grinned.

"I heard there were many…conflicts on the sets"

"Um, yes, but we, um…prevailed" Tyson stumbled over his words.

"How's young Mariam?"

"She's…fine out of her coma"

"Good, by this time next week your photos will be up. A bonus has been added to your account for completion…another bonus will be added next week after Versace put up the photos"

Tyson nodded and smiled "Thank you Mr Dickinson"

"Till next time, Master Granger" and he went back to his large, slim apple iBook.

Tyson walked out and shut the glass door, he let out a breath and sighed…finally those weeks, no months, of hard work was finally over. He may have not been getting a 'model's bonus' but he knew his would be more than a tidy sum. That would tie him over a few months, probably years, till he landed a new gig. But he knew they would be lining up around the corner once the Versace started its mass campaign ad. Maybe he'd open up a shop instead of selling his prints off the internet…

It would give him more time as well to focus on Salima…Salima, he frowned as the red head went through his own head.

He walked down the hallway and nodded to the skinny receptionist as he walked out into the sun. He dug his hands in his pockets and thought long and hard about his relationship with her.

He liked her, he knew that for sure. But he wasn't sure what sort of like…sometimes he admitted she would push him…but he assumed she was so comfortable around him she acted like that because she knew that he knew she liked him.

"ARGH!" Tyson ran a hand through his head "This doesn't make any sense!"

"You're telling me" Kai was sitting on the wall behind his car.

"WHAT. THE. FUCK." Tyson slapped a hand to his chest and heaved in and out "shit, you scared me man!"

"Huh" Kai turned away and lifted his nose in the air "your face scares me"

"Still bitter Kai, even though you have two beautiful kids, a beautiful woman and you're rich? You're a truly sad person"

Kai narrowed his eyes "why are you so…"

"Annoying?" Tyson sat next to him and grinned.

"I was going to say something like philosophical but annoying suits you a lot better"

"Yes, yes it does, so why the glum face…run out of rum?"

Kai narrowed his eyes even more until they were purple tinted slits.

"Sorry" Tyson shrugged "I watched Pirates of the Caribbean for like the first time ever"

"It's my birthday soon"

"Oh wow, big bash?"

"Yeah" Kai nodded and gulped and he went pale "Tasha's throwing it"

"OH, sounds like my sort of woman" Tyson nodded, not still fully seeing what the problem was.

"She wants to invite Hilary" Kai pushed out.

"Oh, well, I'm assuming you're going to throw a big party then"

"Yeah…Tasha wants to have a big one, then a more quite one…so the kids can come"

"Ah" Tyson nodded "Worried that the tension will heat up to the point it suffocates you"

"Or Hilary does" Kai sighed and showed a moment of vulnerability:

"I can't stop thinking about her, now it's not whether she hates me, or am I fallen a little out of love with her so I can make room for Natasha. I just do, I think about her when I bathe…"

"Steady on!" Tyson exclaimed.

Kai stopped and leaned forward resting her arms on the casual Armani jeans "…I think, what is she doing? I she her and the kids, they look happy…" Kai's eyes blurred "I want to be with them, with the kids…with her…"

"What?" Tyson heard but he was surprised.

Kai snapped into reality and stood up and grabbed Tyson by the scruff of the neck "Don't you dare repeat any of that shit okay, I'm just tired…I'm not thinking" Kai growled.

"Man, I'd hate to be your therapist" Tyson sweated a little as Kai's eyes burned into his.

Kai gave him one more shake as a warning and then let him go, he adopted his signature, normal (and now almost obligatory) scowl.

"Tasha's invited you, you're VIP for the party" he announced stoically.

"Right, great" Tyson rubbed his chest, Kai had now adopted the usual shield consisting of coldness around him.

"See you!" Tyson waved sweetly as Kai walked away.

Kai gave him a searing look Tyson could feel from fifteen metres away. Kai walked towards 'Model Physique' and entered the chic reception.

"Hey, Mr Hiwatari, Mr Dickinson is waiting for you now, please go in"

Kai nodded and walked along, he stared at his plain 'Puma' trainers and walked down the hallway, he stared at the glass door of Dickinson's office, took a deep breath, then walked in.

"Kai, good to see you" Dickinson announced "No doubt you're hear to talk about your…loan"

"Huh?"

"Natasha and I spoke earlier, she seems quite keen on the idea on taking on her first model" Dickinson stared at him with those inquisitive eyes.

Kai sat down in front of the desk and gazed at the photos around the office, he turned to face "Yeah, she was looking into branching into agent's for models"

"No doubt, she said she would be interested in mostly PR. She said she would do the main bulk of PR for 'Model Physique', and have two or three key models they manage alone. To start a modelling agency with us and 'Stage One Models' would surely be a flop"

Kai blinked but he knew what Dickinson was getting at. Dickinson may have appeared firm but fair, but he looked the type that would do anything to salvage what he had.

"Yes, that's right" Kai nodded.

"They have a very good PR department at 'Supreme Agency', it would surely help us" Dickinson announced again.

"Well, is my contract suspended for now" Kai wanted to get to the point and leave.

"For now, we still reserve the right to pull you back whenever we want, however depending on how the PR campaign for us goes…even if it does go well, we still reserve the right"

"What?" Kai frowned, he REALLY did not like what Dickinson was getting at now.

"I'm saying" the partly yet dearly dressed man got up and looked out the window and looked out onto the view of the wonderful city with the sun shining across it's high rise. He turned and placed Kai "I'm saying, if your girlfriend's PR campaign for 'Model Physique' flops then we drop them. Naturally, as her boyfriend he would expect you to do the chivalrous thing and try and switch contract to them"

Kai stared as Dickinson looked at him, as if asking Kai to fill in the blanks.

"Naturally" Kai snapped, feeling defiant.

"You do that, and I blackball you from every agency on this earth" his face remained light, his voice still had that firm yet pleasant element to it "And any agency that does dare to take you on, will have a difficult time going about their business"

Kai stood "understood"

Kai walked out fuming, Dickinson was sly. He remembered all those times he had threatened to drop Tala, he never did, after Tala's fiasco with the overdose and rehab he still took him back. He was never going to let Ray go, the minute another agency would have started sniffing around Ray, Dickinson would have snapped him up faster than Tyson would snap up a Krispy Kreme doughnut.

"Ray, that's so cute!" the receptionist's shrill voice rang.

Kai hadn't realised that he was so deep in thought his legs had already led him back to reception. Ray was holding two teddy bears, one pink the other blue. Kai pressed his lips, Ray was such a flirt. He could have left them in his car but oh no, he could not pass up an opportunity for female attention.

"Kon, outside, now"

Ray sniffed "Isn't he such a bastard"

The receptionist blinked, unsure whether she should answer truthfully or not.

"Well, hold on to them, careful, they're for my godchildren" he winked and cat walked outside, his head held high.

"Don't use my children as means of flirtation devices" Kai poked him in the chest repeatedly.

Ray swatted him away "I'm not, I'm merely telling the truth…anyway" he eyed Kai "what do you want?"

"How are the kids?" he asked.

"Fine, doing great, checks are going A-OK" Ray gave a smile.

Kai stayed silent, his mouth hung open as if he couldn't force out what he wanted to say.

"Hilary's fine, looking much better, she's getting sleep, colour back in her cheeks, you know I took the kids out the other day"

"You did what?" Kai raised a fist.

"Hilary came with me! It was just a day for her to relax, you know she needs some manly support"

"I offered, she doesn't want mine" Kai mumbled.

"Of course, she won't take it, she's jealous"

"Of what?"

"Erm, tall Russian, too sexy for you…and no, no it's not Tala" Ray rolled his eyes

Kai shot him a short amused look "She's not…is she?"

"Duh, she'll never admit it, she's like you. Too damn stubborn and too damn proud"

"You don't know me"

"Kai, think about it" Ray stifled a yawn "We got our first contracts together, we did our first shoots together, remember we lived together for like three months, drove each other fuckin' mad, we worked in each other's shadow. Face it, I know you quite well and you probably know me better than you think you do. If you weren't such a pompous, arrogant ass of a bastard, we might be friends" Ray said in a sharp, matter-of-fact tone.

Kai snapped "If you weren't such a loser whose brain was, sorry I mean is, definitely in his dick and wasn't so damn, vain…then…we could have been acquaintances" Kai rose an eyebrow in challenge.

"Ah, see you do know me" Ray shot an evil smile.

Kai growled and pushed past Ray and marched to his car.

"Bye Kai" Ray waved "ASSHOLE!" causing nearby walkers to turn their heads in dismay.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Hey Mariam, it's me"

"Who are you?" Mariam sat up and pressed herself against her pillows and huddled the blankets as if she had been forced into a corner.

"It's me, Tala…ah, your mother did explain about the amnesia thingy…"

Mariam sat there bewildered, this…was Tala Valkov? He looked so different from the pictures in the magazine! And from what Max described he would be a lot less ragged. His red hair was a little lacklustre, and he was no longer on the lean side but rather edging towards skinny. He was still good looking, except his cheeks and jaw were harsh straight lines rather than his previous firm ones. His eyes were bloodshot.

"Mariam, why are you staring like that?"

"I'm, um, sorry, damn I'm being so rude"

"its okay, I'm glad you're fine…do you know what happened to you"

She relaxed a little but still inspected him while she spoke "Yes, they did"

"Oh, so what have you been doing, do you want to sneak out for a spin in the car" he winked.

She blushed and laughed but shook her head "No, I'm rather tired. I've had none stop visitors, even someone called Dickinson came to visit me"

"Uuum" Tala got up and inspected the sterile room "the big dog himself"

"Do you do drugs?" Mariam blurted out to Tala's back.

Tala froze "What?"

"Um, I asked do you do drugs." Mariam said clearly.

"How do you know?" Tala frowned.

"It shows" she said softly.

Tala sighed and laughed "Yeah, I feel shit and look shit when I'm not high"

"I bet you look even better when you're not on drugs" she smiled not really knowing her surroundings or this person.

"Ha, you think?"

She felt a few of her magazines on her bedside table "I know, but I want to say…I can't talk to you"

"What?" he frowned.

"Well, I don't want, any problems" she shrugged a little too carelessly, a flash of memory stunned her, as Tala grinning at her cheekily zoomed in and out of her head "The doctors don't want to let me out because they think I'm too weak, and my amnesia is another reason, they think I should have therapy for that…if they find out they may not let me out"

"Find out what?"

"If you're a drug addict"

Tala froze, he felt like he had been slapped.

"I'm so sorry" her beautiful face crumpled "I just want to get out, I want my memories back and I'm sure this isn't the Tala Valkov I was friends with" she looked at him.

Tala gritted his teeth "fine"

"No! Don't take offence!" she scrambled up, her slim, almost waif, legs only just supporting her.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Oh shut up" she snarled at the bedside machine.

"Miss Mariam, back!" the nurse scolded as she approached her across the sterile floor.

"I mean, that I do want to know you" she grabbed him from behind "I just don't want to know you like this" she softly let her arms down, Tala didn't move for a few seconds, but he time he did turn to look back she was walking away.

Tala walked through the sterile halls, ignoring the stares and whispers that trailed behind him. He pushed through all the doors and slowly walked out the exit and to the car park. E HADHe hehjejdikfokjcf He had basically been rejected by a friend. Thoughts, feeling, memories of Mathilda flooded back to his head. Her smile, her skin…that fresh smell she had. The way he thought his heart would burst the way, she looked at him with love…and the way it felt like the whole world was crashing down on him when she was angry with him.

He gripped his head and leaned against the car "Just. Get. Out" he whispered, he knelt down and shook as tears violently streamed down his face.

_Phew. That took a while! Well hope you enjoyed! Send in your reviews please! Hope that was alright for you guys! So tell me what you think!_


	47. Chapter 44

Hi another update…I know, I know, I have not been consistent

_Hi another update…I know, I know, I have not been consistent. But I've had exams…argggggghhhhhhhhhh!! Almost the end of the year…gosh…a year gone already! Anyway, I bring you two chapters…boogies_

**Chapter 42**

"I was thinking" Tasha said aloud as she sat in Kai's lap "Maybe we should hold your small, close party here…that way the kids…"

"Ummm" Kai said not even concentrating; he absentmindedly tapped his fingers along Natasha's spine.

"And a big party…Kai!" she said a little firmly.

"Yes?" he finally looked at her.

"Do you not want this? We can do something else…" she looked at him pointedly "malyenki…" she held his chin "what is the matter?"

"Nothing, nothing…" Kai sighed "I think a small party here will be a great idea"

"Good" she smiled at him "Now, I thought we'd have it somewhat informal, as the kids will be here-"

"Are you okay with that?"

"With what?" she scribbled at the Louis Vuitton pad of paper.

"With Hilary and the kids…" he rubbed his head "excuse me" he patted Natasha off him and walked towards the kitchen.

She followed him "I don't mind…she's the mother of your children, you love them"

He opened a cupboard and pulled out his blood pressure medicine, he crunched a few down and gulped down glasses of water. He looked at Natasha "It doesn't even piss you off…"

She blinked "No, why should it?"

Kai sighed, sometimes he thought he was TOO lucky to have Natasha "No reason at all, this is why you're perfect" he smiled at her.

Her blue eyes sparkled a little. She leant against the counter "Besides, you're with me…you would be with Hilary if you loved her enough to be with her"

Kai cocked his head and nodded…very slowly. He smiled and turned her around and massaged her shoulders and kissed her neck. She let out a noise of contentment and then sighed. She hugged him closer, closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of him…while Kai stood above her, eyes open and face pulled into a deep frown.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Kai Hiwatari's birthday…rumours circulating it will be the biggest party of the year" Hilary sighed as she read the magazine "will there be an invite for his kids and their mother?" and turned to the babies in their crib "What you think guys?"

Gou sucked on his foot and Rae Junior gave Hilary an amused look.

"Mmm, I agree" she placed the magazine on her end table and walked over. She managed to keep the apartment spotless, but she had to admit, she was tired. Today was those rare days the children would go to bed at the same time, allowing her to sleep too.

She checked the kids and sat down and switched on the TV, she lay back and sighed she had been separate from the celebrity world so long she had forgotten about it. She sat up as the buzzer went. She groaned, it was probably Ray wanting to annoy her.

She went to the intercom and picked up the phone and stared at the screen waiting to show her who it was.

"Yeap?"

"Hilary…it's me Kai"

Hilary's jaw clenched, of course she knew "Oh, hi…what do you want?"

"Can I see them?"

"They…ah, sure, whatever" she dropped the phone and pressed the button. She stood there at the door, waiting. There was a loud knock and for a few seconds she stared. She started breathing in and out heavily and then came another knock.

"Hilary?" a faint voice asked.

She breathed in deeply and went forward and opened it and turned straight away "Hi"

"Hey" Kai looked surprisingly casual in a Marc Jacobs t-shirt, Seven jeans and grey Dunlop sneakers "How are you?"

"Fine, they are over there" she waved casually.

Kai rose an eyebrow and sat down by the babies. Hilary watched as his face lit up, and he broke out into a full, beaming smile. Hilary felt like she had been slapped, Kai looked past drop dead gorgeous, he just looked…perfect.

"Hang on Gou" he murmured "ladies first" as he picked up Rae Junior.

"She's a happy one" Hilary said from the other sofa "Rarely cries"

"What about Gou?"

"He doesn't too, just gives a sort of 'I'm not bothered' look, however he's not as independent as Rae"

"Aaeeee" RJ squealed as she drooled over Kai's hand.

"Evil baby" Kai smiled gently "Can I um, feed them?"

Hilary rose an eyebrow and gave him a narrowed look "Do you have lactating breasts?"

Kai blinked "Um, no"

"Well, it's going to be hard…they are still mostly dependent on breast milk"

"do they eat anything else?"

"I mush up vegetables for them, I don't give them that baby food jar rubbish"

"Good…can I feed them vegetables?" he looked at her the way a child would when begging for something.

She sighed "Well, I suppose…I'll go and get something ready" she stood up and disappeared into the kitchen.

Kai placed RJ down gently and picked up Gou next. He frowned at little when Gou stared at him and made a funny face. Gou made the baby laughter sound and reached out with his hands.

"You're going to be as handsome as your mother is pretty" he muttered "and you'll also have to fend the guys off your sister too okay, I'll take you training so you'll become big and strong. I want you to go to university in England, preferably Cambridge or The London School of Economics. None of this Oxford crap"

He looked at RJ "And I want you to go to university too, and I'm going to send you to St Paul's for girls so you'll have the best education and you're going to marry someone who loves you and won't dump you…" he trailed off and sighed.

Hilary stood behind him and held up the two baby bowls and spoons. She turned around the corner and breathed and went out "Here". She sat beside him, a little further away.

"I'll feed them both" Kai said as Hilary reached to feed Rae.

"Trust me, it's better if you feed Gou" she gave a crooked, yet evil smile.

"Why?"

"well, Kai, as trusting as they may seem you're new in their life. Rae is a handful-"

"Oh come on" he put Gou back in his seat "Ladies first Gou"

"All right" Hilary held in a smirk, she handed over the bowl. She had to admit Kai was good. He held the bowl against his wrist checking it was just right. He took a little in the purple plastic spoon and blew on it and towards Rae's mouth.

As predicted she opened her mouth obediently.

Kai gave Hilary a superior look as Rae closed her mouth with the food in it.

'wait for it' she gave Kai an innocent smile.

Instead of the food, dripping out her mouth and onto the plastic bib, Rae shot the food out of her mouth and it landed on Kai's lap.

"Rae, no!" Kai tutted and tried again, and again she shot back with what was mushed carrots.

Hilary shook with laughter as Rae would spit to food out of her mouth and then blink innocently.

"How?"

"Dunno she's got quite an aim though"

Kai sighed and handed Hilary the bowl "You won"

She laughed out loud and took the spoon, she held it by Rae's mouth and didn't put the food in her daughter's mouth. Rae cocked her head and opened and shut her mouth, when Hilary put in the food, it appeared she swallowed it.

Kai blinked "wow"

Hilary shrugged "You better start on Gou"

Kai nodded and picked up the other bowl. He watched Hilary out of the corner of his eye as he fed Gou. Suddenly, a wave of familiarity and comfort swept over him…maybe this is what life could have been like had things not gone wrong…

He noted the open magazine on the Laura Ashley end table and cleared his throat "so are you coming to my birthday?"

Hilary said nothing for a few seconds "Don't know, probably, I'm assuming the invite, if I got one, is really for the kids"

Kai shrugged "It will be for you too" he looked her dead in the eye. He faltered. She was smiling but at the same time, she seemed so weary. Her eyes were slightly dull and she was losing weight. She managed to keep up her appearance, her hair wasn't as shiny but was clean, and in a neat bun. Her skin was still great but it seemed a little dull.

"Hilary…I think you need a week off"

"I've had many weeks off"

"I mean from this, the kids…" he trailed off as her eyes were fierce.

"And just WHO will look after them?" a protective instinct Hilary never knew she had kicked in "I am not leaving them alone"

"I will and Tasha, you can show me everything about them…Hilary, I'm not doing it just because of the kids but looks at you. You're losing too much weight, you're not your usual looking self…"

She sighed and then looked away "I know…I know, and why do you care?"

"Because I do" he sighed "I never have stopped…anyway" he glanced at his Rolex "I have an Aquascutum shoot now, are you coming to the Versace launch this Friday?"

"Maybe, the kids"

"Hilary…oh come on"

"I said the kids!" she snapped.

Kai snapped too and pulled her up with one waist, Kai was right she had lost too much weight "Hilary, I don't why you feel like you have to go through things alone. Stop trying to be a hero, it's fuckin' annoying"

"Don't swear in front of the babies!" she snapped.

"I CAN HELP YOU WITH THE VERSACE THING" he bellowed "I CAN HELP YOU WHENEVER YOU WANT, YOU'RE TOO DAMN STUBBRON, TOO DAMN PROUD"

"I said don't swe-"

"SHUT UP!" Kai snapped loudly and shook her

She froze and blinked at him. Kai's eyes were large and his mouth twisted into a snarl. Kai relaxed but held onto her.

"Now, you fuckin' listen to me" Kai whispered "I am going to help, whether you like it or not, I already have to…the law abides me to"

"Fine" she sighed.

Kai thought his heart would break, she looked so tired so defeated, he just wanted to comfort her and…before he knew it, he had pulled Hilary's lips to his. Hilary tried to push him back but found herself wanting more. She wrapped her arms around his neck…Kai trailed his hands down her breasts, her stomach, her ass…everywhere.

Then at the same time, they jumped back and stared at each other.

"You…kissed me"

"You're still as sharp as ever I see" Kai muttered to her.

"But you love that woman, everyone raves about how in love you are"

"People don't know love by looking at actions, love is felt on a deeper level…like that us, we argued…we snapped but…there was love" he looked up at her "Admit it"

Hilary pursed her lips "don't you feel love now?"

Kai reminded silent, his eyes darted away from hers before his arms dropped to his sides "I love the kids and…their mother"

"But you don't love me alone, as a person, you love me because of them"

Kai blinked, and rubbed the back of his neck, his eyes still avoiding hers "I…I think…I don't know" he said feebly.

"Right" she nodded and went to the kids, she removed their bibs and went into the small laundry room that adjoined the kitchen. She leaned against the counter and breathed heavily, she didn't need this now. She traced the Burberry Prorsum pattern on one of the bibs and then put it into the machine. She gulped in air and then turned and went back to the living room.

She watched Kai sit and watch them, she sighed and walked forward.

"I think you should go now"

"Hilary please, I don't know what happened between us…it just blew out of proportion…I was stupid, I know we can't get back together right now but if we could be friends…" he trailed off at her look of surprise.

"Be friends?!" she forced down an obvious smirk reminiscent of Kai himself "I'll try" she said finally, almost begrudgingly.

"I was thinking, maybe I could you know, hire you for my birthday…to organise things" I know you're good at that. He suddenly looked shy.

Hilary wanted to tell him to 'fuck off' and to stop trying to involve her in his day-to-day life "Your new girlfriend manages an agency, she is probably better than me"

"It was her idea in fact, I mean, she said you must know everyone whose everyone…" he looked at her finally "You two would make it immense"

Hilary nodded, then frowned and then her face twisted "you want me to w-w-wooo" she cleared her throat and forced it out "work with her?"

Kai almost cowered expecting her to explode and jump at him.

She looked thoughtful "how much?"

"Um, well standard fee plus commission, erm…"

"Can you afford me?" she rose an eyebrow.

Kai blinked "I think so"

She nodded "fine, I can take time off whenever, because of the kids"

Kai nodded.

She walked to the door and held it open "I look forward to working FOR you Mr Hiwatari"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"So, Hilary's working for Kai?" Tyson said as he placed a bowl of popcorn down.

Ray scrutinized a kernel before popping it in his mouth "seems so and he's paying her…how cold…it's like a business relationship…and nothing more"

"Or less" Tyson sat down and downed half the can of beer "Damn, this should be quite funny, Even though Hilary looks like a stick I can see her flooring Tasha quite easily" he let out a roaring laugh this time.

Ray stared at Tyson, Tyson's own set of brown eyes crinkled slightly, they were a peculiar red-brown…his slightly upturned nose wrinkled too…

Ray looked ahead and felt his cheeks go hot 'Oh no' he though exasperatedly 'not now'

'Do it!' a voice in his head snapped

"No" he mumbled.

"Huh?" Tyson looked at him.

'Do it now! Do it! DO IT! DO IT! FUCKIN' DO IT!'

Ray turned on the sofa and pressed his lips to Tyson's. Ray seemed to prepare himself but found Tyson kissing him back. He blinked and then his eyes shut slowly.

They stayed like that.

"I need to go!" Tyson fell off the sofa.

"Tyson!"

"No, no! I'll be back!"

"It's your flat!" Ray grimaced at him.

"Oh, yeah, well, let yourself out whenever!" Tyson smiled crookedly before marching out, without any shoes…or socks.

_Read on…._


	48. Chapter 45

Chapter Forty-five – my hot girlfriend…and my hot baby mamma

**Chapter Forty-five – my hot girlfriend…and my hot baby mamma?**

"Are you sure she wanted to do this?" Tasha asked Kai as he looked for his two-way.

"Positive" Kai said briskly.

"I know I mentioned it, but I didn't think you'd actually ask her or she'd agree" Tasha said behind him.

He stopped throwing cushions around and turned to face her "so why did you bring it up?"

"I was trying to be nice!"

"To who?!" Kai asked earnestly, he shook his head and went back to look for his electronic link "Hilary's not bad at all, she's a good worker"

"Yes, I know, everybody knows Kai"

Kai turned, Tasha actually sounded…whiny. He frowned and walked to her "if you want…I can tell her"

Please don't.

She shook her head so the blonde hairs swayed ever so slightly "No, no" she sighed and pursed her lips "for you, and maybe this way I can actually see the kids!" she laughed at the look on his face "Oh come on Kai, they're part of your life, and you're part of mine…so, logically they are part of my life too"

Kai nodded, unsure what to say and gave a small grunt, when he found the silver and black item.

"So she'll be here soon right?"

"Right"

"The paprazzi will have a field day" and she muttered in Russian.

Meanwhile, Hilary exited the jeep she had bought and clambered down.

"WHAT?" even though the signal was awful, somehow Mathilda's voice managed to blare in her ear "Kai? But, but…Natasha…"

"Bye Mattie" Hilary said and closed the phone before she could get a reply.

She checked herself, skinny, black Chloe jeans, medium heeled Dior peep toe sandals (exceptionally comfortable) and Marc Jacobs graffiti t-shirt . Excessive designer but subtle wear and design. She had started again the once tiring grooming regime she had while she worked. Her hair was now full, in it's soft waves. She had managed some concealer, lip gloss and reminded herself she needed to learn how to do all this as she poked herself in the eye twice. Once with the eyeliner and the other with the mascara.

She knew what Tasha looked like, she was not going to be pulled down.

She nodded at the concierge as she entered the building and up the lift to Kai's new penthouse. She knocked on the door.

"Oh hello" Tasha smiled "good of you to agree to this"

"No problem, a job is a job" she walked in.

It was similarly furnished to his old apartment. It seemed a little smaller, but more cosy and slightly more luxurious.

"It has six bedrooms"

"Wow, only six?"

Kai appeared and blinked, his mouth dropped "Hi, Hilary"

"Hey" she dug her hands into the low back pockets.

Kai blushed at his girlfriend and his ex. He turned "excuse me" and he shuffled away.

Damn, they both looked hot. He cleared his throat and shook his head. He didn't need this right now. No…not now.

He went back "Sorry, about that…so, um, shall we get started?"

"Yes, let's…Hilary would you like a drink?"

"Do you have any milkshake?"

"Urr, I don't think so, I could ask the caterers to bring you some…"

"No, anything will do"

"We have pineapple and coconut"

"Great"

Natasha disappeared. Kai gestured down the wide hallway into the sunken living room. He gestured for her to sit on the one seater next to the sofa but she chose the one the other side of the room.

"Right, so" she reached into her DKNY messenger bag and pulled out a notepad and pen "so, what were you thinking? A theme?"

"I didn't really want a party"

Hilary was about to argue why the fuck did he hire her.

"It was my idea…Kai's on loan to my agency from 'Model Physique', this party would be great publicity. Kai didn't mind"

"Right…so, publicity stunt" Hilary looked thoughtful "naturally black and white event, if this is publicity then the guests must look their best. How many?"

"Maybe a few…hundred, thousand?" Kai threw around.

"Well naturally, you'll have to comply a guest list yourself…are there any particular guests?"

"Well, a few PR people from the designers no doubt, I don't know them like you do"

"I can get a few from Versace, YSL, I'll try Stella McCartney…there's the new designer Queen"

"Oh, her…yes"

"She'll be on board, I roomed with her at college" Hilary scribbled.

Kai felt like he had been slapped. Hilary wasn't even brittle, sore or upset. Her tone was light, professional. He let out a large sigh, why should he have been excepting anything.

"You don't want Queen?" Hilary looked at him.

"Oh, what, no, whatever man" he looked at those large eyes and whipped his head away quickly, if he was not careful he'd drown in them all over again.

"Kai what about your family?" Tasha asked.

Kai froze and shrugged and shook his head "Nope…I…Tala's my family"

"Oh" Tasha blinked.

Hilary frowned, how come Tasha did not know that Kai's only family was his grandfather who had died months ago? She looked at Kai who now looked uncomfortable.

"So for places I was thinking, the Studio warehouse by the docks…large space, cheap….has it's own pier…allowing for boat travel…and brilliant views"

"That's a good idea!" Tasha smiled at Hilary.

Hilary sent back a smile that didn't reach her eyes. She then looked at Kai who looked at her back with some intensity.

"So, should we check out the venue?" Hilary stood.

"Yes, at least we'll have a solid idea what we're working with and we can start writing invitations"

"I'll get the keys for the Range" Kai muttered and disappeared into the closest.

"Hey, are you okay?" Tasha slipped on some 'Ugg' mules "you are more quiet than usual" she frowned at him.

"Fine!" he slipped keys off a hook inside a small cupboard. He stopped as Tasha had blocked the entrance.

"Are you sure? You seem to be brooding…more than usual"

"Fuckin' hell Tasha, I'm fine!" he all but snapped at her.

Her eyes narrowed at him and she swore at him in Russian "If you can't handle her presence then don't put up with it" she turned "grow up!" and left the closest.

Kai blinked as he padded across the parquet floor to the living room, wow their first argument. Albeit a small one, it was one nonetheless. He took in a deep breath and walked in, his eyes avoiding the two women's own eyes.

"Shall we?"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Mathilda stretched out her waif limbs on the leather set of the private chartered jet and yawned openly, a few weeks holiday would be nice, okay it was only two but it was better. Instead of taking advantage of the great filming location, she jumped on the first thing going home.

She chewed her lip, would she go to Tala's place or her own? She then bit into her nails and sighed, she should probably go see Tala. Just to check on him, nothing else. She sighed, apparently he'd tried to get in contact with her, but then after a while…he didn't bother. Which was a shame, because she had just plucked up enough gusto to deal talking to him.

She buckled up as the pilot instructed them that landing was about to commence. She sat back and waited, thoughts filling her mind. The touchdown was smooth and the plane went into Taxi and docked immediately (oh, the perks of private jets). She got up, thanked the crew and got into the airport. Passage through customs was easy and she ignored the flash of the razzi cameras in her face as she waited for her luggage.

"Mathilda, how's the new film, rumours are this will be the one to get you the Oscar!"

"Mathilda, Mathilda, apparently Tala has gone into a drunken stupor, do you know"

Her lips tightened as she plowed ahead. She left the terminal and got into the limo. She wanted to scream at them the noise, the questions trying to invade her already crowded mind.

"Good to have you back Miss Bryson" the driver said he as got into the driver seat.

"Thank you" she sighed, quite deflated as she sunk low into the leather seats, the cameras still flashing at her through the tinted windows.

"Home?" he asked looking at her through the rear view mirror.

"Erm, yes…um, well" she stumbled, before finally going into silence.

"I'll take you home, Miss" the driver nodded to her.

He set off, and soon they approached the city. But instead of going uptown, the stayed centre along the main boulevard. He stopped outside Tala's building.

"Oh thank you so much" she gushed. She left and went in. She blew through reception and up to Tala's penthouse.

Her stomach churned, what would she say? Would he be even there? The lift door glided open and she stepped forward, she walked to the door and pulled out the key. She let herself in and looked around.

As usual, spotless. But when you paid for a cleaner it generally would be. She looked around. Everything looked fresh, spotless…untouched. She sighed he wasn't here. She looked around, and finally came to the bedroom.

"Tala?"

She walked over, his head hair sticking out over the top of the chair in the corner. She approached and saw the table into front of him, had bottles of 'Absolut Vodka' on it and she pretended, the mirrors and the white lines of powder was not there. She turned.

"Tala?"

She frowned, something was wrong, Tala's head lolled to one side. He was sheet-white and what looked like dried vomit, encrusted on his chin. Mathilda stepped back, breathing heavily.

"Oh my – shit, shit" tears streamed down her face. She hugged him, and felt for a pulse. Nothing. She screamed and ran to the bedside phone.

"Hello, ambulance?" she sobbed "I think…I think he's dead…I don't know, alcohol and drugs. There's no pulse…YES I FUCKIN' CHECKED!" she screamed at the receiver.

She paced the room, not quite wanting to go over there. She stared. He was dead…he was dead. He might not be…but she didn't dare to go over there.

'I love you so much Tala, please don't die' she let out a fresh wave of tears. She jumped as, two uniformed men blew in and put down the stretcher

"Ma'am are you okay?" the paramedic recognized the actress, her sadness touched him.

"He's dead, he's pale, he doesn't have a pulse…" she shook violently.

The other paramedic knelt besides Tala, his fingers pressed against his neck. He frowned…

Mathilda let out a wail.

"No…wait, there's a pulse…a weak one…very weak" he nodded at his colleague who pushed the stretcher closer.

"Is he okay?" Mathilda stayed back.

"I think he might have had a cardiac arrest, looking at…these substances" he glanced down at the table "but if we don't get him treatment ASAP he may die"

Mathilda nodded "I'm coming" she sprinted after them, they whirled through reception and into the open day.

"Mathilda, what's happened?"

Mathilda cursed, as the razzi swarmed her. She looked over "Let them through, you assholes!" she pushed through "let them through?" they got to the ambulance quickly, but it was slower than Mathilda would have liked. She clambered in, grateful the doors shut.

The siren blared above her and she glanced down. Tala, so beautiful even in a near-death time. He looked like a porcelain doll, his pink lips more obvious, his skin perfect with that deathly glow.

Suddenly, he bucked.

"Step on it John, he's going into arrest again!" the paramedic strapped him down again and injected something in Tala's arm.

Tala shook violently on the stretcher.

Mathilda cursed as the ambulance swerved.

"Miss Bryson, hold on"

"Okay-" the ambulance swerved again, and Mathilda fell back and it went black.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Mathilda bolted upright.

"TALA?!" she yelled, her voice hoarse.

"Miss Bryson"

"Tala, where is he?" her head spun.

"You got knocked out in the ambulance"

She nodded "I don't fuckin' care where is my boyfriend?"

"Mr Valkov?"

She nodded, the nurse sat down in the chair beside the bed.

"He's had his stomach pumped, they are not sure whether he will need an op, he has an exceptionally weak heart due to his lifestyle"

Mathilda clasped her hands to her head "Tala you prick!" she yelled and cried again "I love you so much, why did you do this to me?"

"Miss Bryson…would you like to see him?"

"I…no…" she swallowed as fresh tears wandered down "No I don't".

_AAAh you know the deal-o reviiieeewwww, they make me happy!! And now exams are over I may be able to fit in more time, so encourage me! Tell me what you think of the chapters too! Many thanks people!_


	49. Chapter 46

Thanks to sky d, jelly-bean kitty, thinking-about-it and kai loves me 22

_Thanks to sky d, jelly-bean kitty, thinking-about-it and kai loves me 22 for reviewing, muchos love._

_Sorry this chapter took long(er than I expected) to be up. I found it quite hard to write._

_Warning crap lemon/lime_

**Chapter Forty-Six – Memories**

Mariam blinked as she walked around the large villa style house. Max had brought her to his house, in an attempt to remember the memories she had lost.

No such luck.

But she was progressing slightly, she felt flashbacks sometimes…sometimes…though, but they were extremely fuzzy flashbacks. She felt herself getting frustrated at trying to grab back some of those memories but took a deep breath and released.

"You okay?" Max squeezed her fingers.

She smiled, and lightly removed her fingers. Max may have given her solid proof that they were an item but she didn't know it exactly.

She dug her hands into the pockets of the 'Rock & Republic' jeans and sighed and looked around "you have a nice house"

Max pursed his lips, suddenly feeling sad. Instead he mustered up a smile "Thanks, let's go see my mom, huh?"

She nodded slowly and trailed after him down the winding steps, noting the pictures of old 'Vogue' and 'Elle' with the older female like Max on the front cover.

"Your mum is a model"

"She's…um…retired" Max rubbed his nose while he released a laugh "well she doesn't realise that"

Mariam smiled "I like her so far…she visited me in the hospital" she shrugged.

Max turned and placed his own blue orbs on her. She felt like she could drown in them. She stepped down, suddenly realising he was quite a bit taller than her.

She glanced up and down his toned body and back into his eyes. She swallowed at the feelings running through her…was it lust?...no it was stronger than that…

"She's okay…" he looked at her intensely.

She nodded, she found him staring at her lips. She placed a hand to them and ran her fingers along them and put her hand down.

"Mariam" he leaned forward.

She leaned in too, unsure what would happen. He took her lips in his. His tongue ran along her bottom lips leaving a tingling sensation. It then coaxed it's way into her mouth. She found this extremely calming. It was like she wasn't in an accident, it was just them…she didn't need her memories as it was just them.

Something flashed. She frowned slightly. Pictures of two naked bodies engulfed together flashed in her mind. She broke apart slightly, barely two inches away from his lips.

"Did we have sex?" she whispered.

He looked so gorgeous right then as his face was so serious "Did you remember something?"

"Yeah, just a little flashback"

He nodded slowly.

She walked away and breathed in and turned and flashed him a smile "This way right?"

He nodded and followed her.

She was looking at the couple across the huge marble island in the kitchen.

"Mariam"

"Hi"

The blonde woman advanced and hugged her quickly "How do you feel?"

Mariam assumed she was wondering whether her house had helped trigger any memories "A little better"

"That's good, great progress…hi, Maxie"

"Hey" Max lifted himself up to a bar stool and watched Mariam as she looked around.

"Oh Mariam, you have not met him…I mean you have…before the…oh,…um" Judy Tate looked flustered

"I understand" she nodded "hi"

"This is Michael, my fiancé"

Mariam looked to both sides of the couple, surprised…he was so young. She looked at him in the eyes and didn't like what she felt. She breathed in and out and nodded at him.

"Nice to meet you"

He held out a hand, and gave a smile she wasn't sure of.

She lifted her hand to his, and suddenly felt cold. Sounds of her crying and car tyres screeching and crashing filled her head.

She let out a scream and fell back, clutching her hands to her temples.

"Mariam?" Max got up and went down beside her.

"Stop…it!" she breathed, she hyperventilated and then looked up at Michael who was looking at her only with a mild surprise on his face.

She breathed "I'm sorry, I think I should go home to my family"

She got up, tripped, and stumbled up and away. She went towards the large oak door and pulled it. It wouldn't open, with two hands on the door handle, she pulled at it.

"Come on, come on!"

"Mariam" Max appeared, he looked frightened "what was that?"

"Nothing" she stepped back and pushed her long, black hair back and forced a smile "let me out"

"No, not until you tell me, what was that back there? Was it your head, did you remember something?"

"Let me out please" she asked merrily, avoiding his eyes.

"Come on!" he grabbed her wrists "speak to me!"

"It's him…your mum's fiancé, there was something about him and he shook my hand, and I hear myself crying and crashing sounds" she didn't realise tears where streaming down her face.

Max looked back towards the kitchen "Okay, let's take you home"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Yeah, five hundred, champagne glasses…maybe more…" she said into the phone while she pulled open her door with her free hand and frowned at who was standing in her door way.

"Hi"

"Yes, yes" she gestured for Kai to come in "that will be all…thanks" she shut her phone "is there a problem?" she asked as she approached him "don't like the theme? Mark Ronson, not a good enough DJ?"

"No, no" Kai could not care less about his damn blasted mega party "Was wondering, where Rae Junior and Gou are"

"Oh, not here…I needed a few solid hours to plan"

Kai frowned "Oh so, where are they?"

"With Ray…and Tyson"

"You left my kids with a hyperactive photographer and a model so in love with himself…it's…unreal?"

"I've known Tyson for years, I trust him with my life and Ray has been brilliant to me lately…which I can say is more than others have done" she said that without any trace of feeling "Plus, the kids seem to get along with them"

Kai's lips pursed and he looked around "Right…so, um" he gestured to the stack of papers on the table "how are the preparations going?"

"Brilliant, would you like to see what's going on so far?"

He nodded slowly and sat down.

"Well, the warehouse on the pier has been booked, it was cheaper than expected. We have top DJ Mark Ronson, as you know, so far. I'm trying to get David Guetta…uh, I have Bollinger Champagne reception…"

Kai blinked "it's just my birthday…"

"Yeah…well, you seem to be going out with a bang" Hilary said on the sly.

"Indeed"

She laughed at him and shook her head "you are funny"

He turned "Am I?"

"Well, you made me laugh when we were together"

"You said that pretty easily"

"Yeah, before my face used to go red and I said it through gritted teeth" she laughed.

He laughed too "that's funny, you made me laugh all the time, just thinking of you made me smile…" he trailed off, with a small smile on his face.

Hilary cocked her face, her face surprised, she turned away, smiling "anyway…I thought lo-carb, GI buffet…"

"So no food then"

"Hahaha, there's many decent food, if you want I'll probably sneak away to KFC, so you're than welcome to join me"

"Is that a date?"

She froze and shook her head "Kai…you have a girlfriend…who you love…and…you don't love me anymore remember?"

He looked at the widescreen HD TV and rubbed his temples "I don't know anymore Hilary. I was so angry at you first, then I was so sad and angry again. But my feelings for you never changed"

"But you got feelings for someone else in the interim"

"Natasha is…great"

"Greater than me?"

"Hilary…" Kai turned to her.

"Answer me" she demanded.

Kai gulped, it was too late, those huge eyes had grabbed him in a vice-lock.

"Just yes or no…we can't be the same" she sat back slowly.

Kai stared into his hands, he should have left when he found out the kids were not here. What was he to say?

She got up and walked to the window and looked towards the city "Kai…I…I'm fed up of pretending I don't care. Just to let you know" she disappeared into the kitchen.

Kai got up slowly, he looked towards the door but turned and followed Hilary.

"Kai-"

"Sssh" his hands cupped her ass as he hoisted her up to the counter "ssh" he pressed his lips against hers "Just shut up"

She found her hands running in his hair. He trailed his hands all long her body, each touch was driven out, getting Hilary heated. Kai breathed slowly, taking in all of her.

"Fuckin' hell Kai" she muttered, as he trailed kisses down her neck.

He undid his belt and pulled his jeans down "I want you" he whispered.

"I…" she gasped as Kai entered her, she breathed in and bit her lip.

As he drove in and out of her, their lips stayed locked together. They moved in sync, their breathing matched, the movement matched as well. Kai moaned, Hilary's slim body pressed against his allowed him to run his hands over her breasts.

"What are we doing?" she asked, as waves of pleasure rippled through her body.

Kai said nothing and continued driving in and out of her, she felt so good entwined with him. It felt right, perfect. He looked at her, she was leaning against the wall on the counter. Her hair was sprayed on her shoulders, little sweat beads formed on her upper lip…

"I love you"

Hilary let out a moan as she orgasmed and dug her fingernails into his shoulders. She rested her head back on the wall and let out a long breath. She looked at him, barely registering what he said on the conscious level but sub consciously she knew.

For a few minutes they just looked at each other, inspected each other's faces.

"What really just happened?"

"I asked you that" she said slowly.

"I don't feel guilty" he announced

"Well, join the party" she noticed he was still inside her but said nothing. She noticed his hands were placed firmly on her hips, holding her close to him.

Not that she minded.

"Well" She cleared her throat "we just had sex…and now, we…I don't know what we do"

Kai pulled her closer "I'm here not just for the kids…for you too"

"What about Natasha?"

"I…don't know" He moved his hands to either side of her head and held it still "Hilary, please don't talk about my girlfriend, while my dick is still in you"

She nodded and breathed.

"Let's just talk"

"About what?"

"Anything…that takes our minds, anything that makes you smile…" he smiled "I haven't seen you smile in such a long time"

"I HAVE so smiled!"

"Without sarcasm?"

"Touché"

"Thank you"

"No problem" she nodded at him and looked at the wall straight behind him.

He took her chin and turned her face gently "Hilary, look at me…please don't"

Hilary's lips were twisted as tears formed at her eyes, she swallowed and continued looking over him. Kai hugged her and whispered soothing things in her ear.

"I love you too" she burst into sobs and shook.

"Come on" Kai shifted and lifted her, shocked that she was even lighter than before.

He carried her out the living room, and into her bedroom. It was still the same he mused, he laid her down "Hilary, I think you need a good rest. And not a crappy two day one, a good one"

"I'm fine"

"Have you weighed yourself? When did you last eat a good proper meal? You always looks so tired"

"Well I have not only one but two babies to look after" she wailed.

"Then why don't you let me help you?"

She looked away and then looked at him and nodded "okay, okay…you can"

Kai breathed a sigh, he had been waiting for this moment for months for free access into his kids lives, but he wasn't expecting to be lying in bed with their mother, in love with her not all over again, but even more.

"Don't you have to go? I thought you had a Bogetta Veneta shoot"

"No, no…it was yesterday…I'll stay with you a while"

She nodded, she realised how comforting it was to have Kai's arms wrapped around her and soon she felt herself dozing off.

Kai watched her sleep, about an hour when he knew she was truly in a deep sleep. He moved. He watched her sleep, he pursed his lips, most mothers looked glowing after pregnancy, she was glowing but she had that gaunt look about her.

He trailed back to her kitchen and pulled on his clothes. He shut her apartment door, unsure what to do. He took out his blood pressure tablets and grinded one between his teeth while he thought.

Hilary or Natasha? His whole body and some of his heart screamed 'Hilary' but the other side of his heart, questioned him. Natasha loved him, he thought. But he had just cheated on her.

Kai hadn't realised he was drowning in his thoughts and his legs had taken him to outside Hilary's apartment building. He banged his head softly against his car door.

"What the fuck should I do?"

_Aaaah, dunno what happened there myself! Oh well, please send in all your supportive reviews, they make me happy!! And also make an effort to write._

_However, the next chapter might be quite late, I'm going to a music festival tomorrow. WHOOP! But still send in reviews!_

_Peace!_


	50. Chapter 47

Chapter forty-seven – I'm not a gay supermodel, I'm a bisexual supermodel

_Hey guys! Thank to those who reviewed! __**Thinking about it, jellybean kitty, sky d and hil2378**__. Again, more apologies I know I keep saying "oh yeah I'll review" and I don't. If anyone read's Jellybean's story 'Forbidden' (please do, it's really good, especially for those Kai/Hilary lovers) and goes through reviews (haha!), I was actually really unhappy with this chapter. I finally decide to post it up, because I had promised somewhat quicker reviews. I've got a full time job now, which is pretty tiring so writing is somewhat the last thing on my mind. Also, when I do write I have all these other ideas and I feel i.m running short of ideas for this one and anything I do do will be a repeat of what's I've already done…_

_Basically I'm trying to say, I'm going to wrap this story up in a few chapters. I'm hoping I won't have to do it in more than ten chapter, maybe (and preferably) in less chapters. Thank you all so much for your loyalty and patience._

_(Don't worry this is NOT the last chapter)_

**Chapter forty-seven – I'm not a gay supermodel, I'm a bisexual supermodel.**

Ray walked along the street to clouded in his own thoughts to notice the longing looks from women and a few men. He ran a hand through his thick hair and sighed. He pulled at the edge of his Prada t-shirt and sighed.

He came to the 'Photographer's collection' a sort of agency for photographers. It wasn't really an agency. Photographers were freelance, they did anything they wanted to. But it was a place for them to hang and check out any commercial photography jobs, it was also were the employers called to get their details.

He stared at it, Tyson had to be in here. He sucked it up about to go forward and Tyson came out.

'That was easy enough' Ray thought.

"Tyson!" Ray called.

Tyson jumped and scowled as his camera fell to the floor "dang it Ray! Fuckin' hell" and he bent down and scooped up the camera.

"Sorry, man…it's looks okay" Ray pouted.

Tyson got up and looked around "What's up"

Ray frowned, he wasn't quite seeing his eyes "could we talk?"

"Sure, should we go inside?"

Ray narrowed his eyes "No, let's walk and talk"

"What if the razzi…"

"The razzi can kiss my ass, plus it will just look like two friends hanging out"

"Not unless you kiss me again" Tyson muttered under his breath, he released a big sigh and nodded "okay then"

They left the car park and onto the main, it was a hot day but the tall buildings towered them providing shade and a little coolness. Tyson adjusted his new 'Ed Hardy' hat and slung his camera over his shoulder.

"We kissed" Ray said firmly.

"Yes, I know that…I was there"

"Why did you run?"

"You" Tyson stopped and pointed at Ray "kissed me" and pointed at himself.

"Am I that revolting?" Ray stuck his nose up and folded his arms.

"Bloody hell, it's always about you supermodels isn't it? Ray, the most feminine man could have kissed me and I would have still ran and freaked" Tyson said clearly.

"well, I have feelings for you"

"What are you, gay?" Tyson asked with genuine curiousity.

"I don't think so" Ray said absentmindedly, his eyes and head following a pretty, curvaceous woman.

Tyson rolled his eyes "Well?"

"Maybe I'm bisexual" Ray shrugged "or bicurious"

"you're a bit old to start wondering about your sexuality" Tyson frowned.

"Why are you getting angry?" Ray pointed out.

"Because one of my good MALE friends kissed me and just said I have feelings for you" Tyson half-screamed. He sighed for once, he cool feel his cool, laid back demeanour evaporating into the clear sky. He was angry because he was confused. Instead of telling Ray flat out he wasn't interested in him that way…he found he…couldn't

Ray blinked looking innocent "OH" he looked hurt "I'm sorry if my feelings upset you"

And in a very diva like way Ray marched off.

Tyson sighed and marched after him "Ray"

"No, I must be too ugly for you!"

"Shut up! You're a good looking guy!"

"Just trample all over my feelings!" Ray threw his toned arms up in the air.

"Ray, no I'm not I'm just confused" Tyson broke into a jog.

"I hate you!" Ray screamed childishly "I should have just stayed quiet!"

"No, no…it's good you told me…it's me not you!"

"Fool!"

"Stop walking man!" Tyson lunged and grabbed him "you've got me following you like some lovesick lover, give me some dignity" he was panting "and stay still" he bent over to take in a few breaths.

Ray folded his arms "I'm waiting"

"Ray I don't know…I like you…even though you are an immature, spoilt man" Tyson took in a deep inhale.

"But?"

"My…deeper…feelings for you, is what I'm confused about"

"Well stop being confused, now you're hurting me. You haven't spoken to me for like two weeks"

"I know, seeing you just mixes it all up again"

Ray looked indignant and glared at him, his golden eyes piercing "Okay, well when the mix is ready get back to me"

"Wait!" Tyson grabbed him and looked at him.

Ray frowned, Tyson was as tall as him…since when? He licked his bottom lip and sucked it in. He noticed Tyson's eyes were this rare perfect chocolate colour, his skin was surprisingly good for someone who ate crap all day. Ray stopped sucking on his bottom lip and gulped as Tyson rocked towards him...

Tyson was frowning as he leaned forward.

"What-" Ray started.

"Shut up" and Tyson quickly closed the gap between their lips, a few seconds he pulled away and looked thoughtful, then sad… "Nothing…"

"But the other day…" Ray trailed off feeling miserable.

"I don't know! I DON'T FUCKIN' KNOW!" Tyson turned and ran away.

Ray looked positively miserable as he turned away.

They didn't even notice the photographer two metres away.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Hilary woke up and sighed stretched, she felt strangely refreshed and happy. She got up and walked to the crib and smiled down.

Rae Junior's eyes popped open. She let out a wail and lifted her arms towards her mother. Hilary picked her up and cooed at her.

Gou slept like a log, he would not be up for some time. She rocked Rae Junior lightly and into the hallway. The baby girl went quiet.

"You're sucking on my PJ's aren't you?" Hilary lifted her and smiled up at her "aren't you?"

The baby grinned in an almost mischievous manner and confirmed Hilary's thoughts by the drool around her mouth and the wet patch on Hilary's shoulder.

"These are Ralph Lauren!" Hilary tutted still smiling, she could never be angry at her kids, she held her close and went to the door. She opened it and walked took the lift downstairs to get her mail.

"Morning Miss Hilary" the receptionist smiled.

"Morning" she smiled.

"Hello Rae junior" the worker smiled at the baby.

"Say hello!" Hilary tickled the girl, she went to her mailbox and picked it up, she expertly shuffled through with one hand "Bill, bill…um, 'Which Supermodel and big shot photographer are gay?'" she blinked.

"Thanks" she noted to the receptionist and went back upstairs. She placed Rae Junior down in the cot in the living room and sat and opened the magazine.

"This reporter was merely walking along one day…blah, blah…" she flipped the page "RAY? TYSON? GAY?"

She read on "in a lover's tiff…heat of passion…kissing…huh?" she reached over and picked up her Bang & Olufsen phone

"Hello?" came Kai's gruff voice

She froze, she thought she'd call Mathilda or someone, but for some strange reason she hadn't registered it was Kai she called.

"Hello?" Kai barked "who is this?"

"It's me" she replied softly.

She could hear Kai's more relaxed breathing "Hey you, what's up?"

"Have you seen the tabloids?"

"Yeah, you had my kids being looked after by gay people"

"Are you homophobic?"

"No just another reason for you not to leave them with those two"

"Where's Natasha?"

"In the agency" Kai paused "shall I come over?"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Hi" she stood there, a little unsure what to do.

Kai walked in and shut the door and planted a soft kiss on her lips. He stopped and looked at her, smiling slightly. He took her hands and sat her down "How are you?"

"Fine" she felt giddy and unsure.

"Hey" he took her face, gently in his hands "Look at me…if you want me to go, I will"

"No" she took a hand and kissed it.

"Where's the other baby?"

"Sleeping"

"I see" Kai stared at Rae and got up "hello my beautiful young lady" he picked her up and spun around slowly "how are you? Not giving your mother too much grief?"

"Shut up" she muttered and got up.

Kai held Rae closer "She's gorgeous…just like you"

"Kai, what about Natas-"

"What about…them?" he asked slowly, he looked as her as if to say 'Not now'.

"Nothing" Hilary forced a smile.

Kai put Rae down and sat next to Hilary on the sofa "You look better"

"I feel better"

"Maybe it was the sex" Kai said leaning in and grinning.

"Oh, you made a funny" Hilary rolled her eyes but she was smiling.

Kai's hands were already fumbling with the hew of the skirt. He sat back as the door flew open, his stoic manner highlighted on his face once again.

"Hilary! HAVE YOU SEEN THIS?" Tyson looked livid as he waved the magazine in her face "I'M NOT GAY!...What are you doing here?"

"Seeing my children?" Kai folded his arms, not moving from the seat "and stop screaming you poof, Gou is sleeping"

Tyson went red "I'm not a poof! What am I going to do?"

"I suggest you don't kiss men in public…it was a lovely shot, It captured the passion and everything"

Hilary shot Kai a warning glance, but Kai smiled cruelly…he was enjoying this.

"I will kiss your ass!"

"Try it…you poof"

Tyson let out a strangled wail and collapsed on the sofa and rested his head in Hilary's lap "Hilary help me!"

Kai grabbed him "too close for comfort" and waggled a finger in his face.

"What? What do you care…oh, I see…you two had sex didn't you?"

Kai looked at Hilary incredulously.

"I didn't tell him!" Hilary argued.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me unless asshole here keeps calling me a poof"

"Stop swearing and stop it Kai!" Hilary picked up Rae and held her gently and lifted up her top.

"What…are…you?" Tyson and Kai started.

"I'm breastfeeding you idiots"

Tyson and Kai seemed transfixed, Tyson shook his head "Hilary help me, you're good at razzi damage control!"

"First off, what were you doing kissing Ray?"

"HILARY!" a screaming sound erupted from the hallway outside.

Hilary rolled her eyes and waited, her door burst open.

Ray gripped the sides, panting "you have to help me-" he froze "oh it's you" he grimaced and looked away.

"Ha yeah"

"Kai tell that idiot, I'm not speaking to him"

"Do it yourself, he can hear you…I'm going to check on Gou" he gave Hilary a confused look.

"Ray, what are we going to do?"

"Hilary, tell him I'M NOT SPEAKING TO HIM!"

"Oh tell him, yourself, I'm feeding Rae" Hilary scowled at Ray and gave him a warning look as well "you two just sort this out…I'm going"

"No!" Tyson waved at finger at her "stay put!"

She sighed and waited "Well?"

"Ray, I'm sorry but I don't feel anything for you…I don't know…"

"That's why you kissed me…TWICE!" he held up two fingers.

"Okay, the first time I admit…the second"

"You've kissed twice?" Hilary raised an eyebrow "you two belong together" she let out an evil cackle.

"Not helping!" Ray said to her.

"Sorry, sorry" she muttered.

"I just need more time to think…maybe in that time, we shouldn't…talk"

"Oh Tyson, that's such an ultimatum!" Hilary argued for Ray.

"I think it's best!"

"Fine, run back to that slut Salima…she never even liked you anyway!" Ray argued back.

WHAM! Everyone in the room was surprised as the punch came from Ray and not Tyson, in slow motion Tyson spun and then crash landed on the coffee table.

"You really hurt my feelings!" Ray screamed and ran out.

"Let me guess" Kai appeared, cradling Gou "Ray punched Tyson, Tyson hit the end table, which was given to Hilary's by Laura Ashley herself and Ray acted like a diva and ran out"

Hilary was looking ahead "It's just an end table…just wood…just wood" angry veins popped at her head, she took in a deep breath and forced a smile "I'm okay!...OKAY!" she grinned toothily.

Kai smirked at her and looked down at Tyson "you better go after him"

_Ah, review (if you want - it would be nice if you did though!)_

_xxx_


	51. Chapter 48

Forty Eight – the count down

_Hullo little peoples, thanks to;_

_**Jellybean kitty, sky d, thinking-about-it **__and (last but certainly not least) __**hil2378**_

_Come, these lovely people are showing up all you none reviewers! Please review if you read!_

_Okay this chapter as you can see is called 'the count down begins' yes it's also a countdown to the end of this story…I can say that things will end around the party! So that should be a warning!_

**Forty Eight – the count down begins**

"What troubles you Mariam?" the therapist shifted her glasses up the bridge of her nose and stared at the young supermodel on the leather sofa.

Mariam had pulled her knees to her chin and was frowning lightly. Her green eyes seemed glazed over as if she was in thought. She picked at the 'Lacoste' logo on the sneakers and cleared her throat.

"I have these…flashbacks"

"Of your past memories?"

"Yes, but I don't like them"

"Do you want to tell me about them?" the woman asked softly in a coaxing tone.

Mariam sighed "It's terrible. There's this man…rubbing" she shuddering, rubbing was putting It lightly "…his hands all over me…and then I'm in a car and I'm driving towards this truck…I think that was the accident"

"Did you see this man's face?"

"No, but I feel like I know who it is…it's…it's the whole amnesia thing…it's stopping me from remembering things, especially the important ones"

"What do you remember?"

"I remember Max and I, in middle school"

"Good, your memories are rebuilding, starting from a further time…this is good" the woman noted on her pad.

Mariam smiled and looked into the soft woollen trousers from 'Chloe', she needed to focus, she wanted to remember…

"Mariam, do not force it"

Mariam's head snapped up and she nodded "Okay"

"So, what have you been doing?"

"I went to do a shoot, it was funny, first it was awkward but then it was natural…all that posing and stuff"

The woman nodded and scribbled more things on her pad "what shoot was that?"

"Nike Women" Mariam announced smiling "It was fun"

"So you had a good time?"

Mariam nodded.

"Did you feel comfortable? Was it like you knew the people?"

"I suppose…" she shrugged "maybe because my cousin, Ozuma was there" she smiled lightly "he makes me feel safe"

"And Max? Is he your boyfriend?"

"I think so"

"Are you attracted to him?"

Mariam stopped fingering the plant beside the sofa and stared.

"Physically, emotionally?"

"Both…to be honest" she mumbled and looked outside the window.

"Have you had sex?"

"No, course of!" Mariam had unfolded her long legs and slammed her arms down her side "It would be like having sex with a complete stranger!"

"But you've had sex before…with Max"

"So people say" she looked ashamed and started inspecting her nails.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"C'mon" Kai's voice seemed louder in the wide, airy warehouse, his lips skimmed Hilary's cheek and his hands rubbed her waist.

"Kai, no" she couldn't help but smile as Kai kissed her jawline.

He pulled away and breathed in "so, it's started huh?"

Hilary knelt in front of the pram, adjusted Gou's hat and brushed a loving finger against Rae junior's nose "Yeah"

Kai stared at the stage which had been set up, the bar was up and fully operational.

"How much am I paying for all this?" he turned to her.

"Just shy of three seventy thousand"

"I could buy another Ferrari with that, heck, maybe two"

"Why are you still doing it?" Hilary pushed the pram forward and smiled as the babies gave a coo of delight.

"What do you mean?"

"This was for…Natasha" Hilary felt weird saying the name "…do you still love her?"

Kai stared into the distance of the building, slightly facing away from Hilary. Hilary stared into the back of the black short sleeve Dolce cardigan Kai was donning, biting her lip slightly.

Kai sighed and ran a hand through his hair "I think so, but not in the way people think" he said finally.

Hilary sighed, feeling a little deflated, she looked everywhere but at Kai "Where's the dance floor? It was meant to be here fifteen minutes ago" she growled and pulled out her mobile and tapped at it and held it to her ear "Hello?"

Kai watched her, suddenly confused. He was his gorgeous ex-girlfriend who was now becoming the woman he had an affair with. He knew everything about her and to top it off she had given birth to the two most beautiful kids in the world and they were his. Then there was Natasha.

Natasha…Natasha.

He turned as Hilary, while still on the phone glanced at him. Seemingly perfect in every way, older than him…seemed to have this mysterious love for him.

He was stuck, his heart was saying Hilary…but he couldn't leave Natasha. He owed her a lot. He imagined he would have been in a hell of a much worse state if she wasn't there…

"They are coming!" Hilary exclaimed, she walked towards him "okay, you seem lost" she stared into his purple eyes and gave a smile.

Kai nodded "Yeah, just think when this will all go down"

"Ten days" she cleared her throat.

"Just ten, damn, it's all gone so quickly" he breathed out and looked at her.

"Kai do you want to be with me?"

"I do" he said instantly.

"You can't have me and…Natasha" Hilary sighed, damn, it was getting to be too much of an effort just to say the woman's name.

"I know…I…I just can't leave her, you know?"

"No I don't" Hilary said in a tone that was surprisingly calm. She removed the Marc Jacobs sunglasses from her head and fiddled with them "I think you should stay with her"

"Why?" this wasn't what he wanted to hear.

"You've become…softer…less…annoyed, more relaxed…I bet your blood pressure has gone down too" she referred to his condition.

"Yes, but-"

"Yes, but when you were with me you were always on edge…and you collapsed remember?"

"Hilary that was because of-"

"Kai, I just don't want to raise my hopes anymore…I just want to move on…I just want to get on with my life…I want the kids to be in a stable environment"

"It is stable!"

"Not if their mother is an emotional wreck!" Hilary screamed "Just go with Natasha, okay?"

"Why are you doing this?" Kai asked in a tired tone.

"I don't know…I just want you to be happy?"

"Honestly? You think this is making me happy?"

"Kai, you can't cheat on her" Hilary raised an arm towards him "what if she finds out? What if the razzi find out? Huh? You'll get the stick not me. Or Natasha"

Kai froze.

"They just see me as the struggling co-ordinator, who got struck by fame and ended up alone with two kids. Everyone know Natasha is the darling of this city. This city loves it's celebrities and everyone loves Natasha" Hilary said, her voice breaking "Kai, of course I want you to be with me…it's just I don't want you to suffer for it"

She sighed and looked at him earnestly.

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"No-one's ever really thought about things like that for me"

She shrugged "I'm a co-ordinator right? I do this sort of thing for a living"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Tala lifted his eyelids and almost thought his heart was going to burst. Everything had become too much of an effort. He tried to throat but instead a pathetic rasping noise came out of his mouth.

After what seemed like an eternity of struggle, his eyes opened. He looked to the right side of his room, fearful to turn around should his heart just give up. It it took him that much time to open his eyes, goodness knows what would have happened if he tried to move his body.

"Mr Valkov, awake?"

"Mm" his voice felt small but the female doctor seemed to have to problems hearing.

"How are you feeling?"

"Weak"

"Most OD patients usually do" she said sternly and pulled his chart towards him "we managed to pump your stomach, interesting mix" her voice was humourless.

"You're the doctor from before"

"Yes, Mr Valkov, it is getting annoying seeing you in Narcotics again, after all the bullshit that you had stopped"

"Ouch"

"Huh" she wrinkled her pale nose at him and put the clipboard down. She looked at him for a while before coming forward and injecting some medication into the drip in Tala's hand.

"Has anyone come to see me?"

"No, I should think not"

"Oh" he swallowed.

"But" she fussed with his wires and tapped at the screen monitoring his vitals "your girlfriend has been working hard to keep your story under wraps"

"Really?"

"Yes, she's made sure we've all signed confidentially clauses, she's apparently gotten a restraining order on several key members of the paparazzi"

Tala nodded weakly and smiled "she cares"

"Who knows?"

"What do you mean?" Tala forced out, even speaking was a chore.

"She just sort of stares at you when she does visit, her visits are coming more infrequent"

"Is this to spite me?"

"Yes" the doctor said grimly.

"It's working"

"Good" she stepped back "now rest up, we can't keep you in here forever"

"Thanks" Tala said finally. He lay there and stared at the slightly peeling ceiling walls. He thought of Mathilda, how did he even get here? Who found him? He sighed and then frowned and turned, through the blinds he could see a familiar pair of light blue eyes watching him. He saw soft pink-purple hair and a smooth skin.

He felt his heart go faster (the machine beeped too at this), he saw her turning and talking to the doctor. She nodded and a small look of relief flooded onto her face. She shook her hand and turned away…away from his door.

Tala sat up, not realising the clip that measures this vitals had fallen off. The machine beeped loudly and dangerously at that.

"Mathilda!" he swung his legs down, and collapsed onto the floor.

The door opened as two nurses rushed in.

"Mr Valkov, please!"

He looked out the door as it swung against the wall. Mathilda looked down at him her eyes wide and her mouth open slightly. The door began to shut.

"Mathilda!"

She stood there and stared at him and finally the door blocked her out of sight.

'She'll come in' he didn't struggle as he was helped to the bed. He waited and waited…

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Mathilda sighed as she walked along the hallway to Hilary's apartment, it had been a while since she had seen her friend, ever since she had wrapped up she had been to busy trying to cover up Tala's tracks. It had taken a multitude of efforts for her to regain all those photos of a near-death Tala going into an ambulance. She wasn't sure how she felt now. She felt physically and emotionally exhausted she didn't love him but she didn't hate him.

She held the Marc Jacobs 'Stam' bag, carelessly in her fingers. The fashion pages, would have been appalled. She wore some brown 'Birkenstock' slip-ons carelessly. Her black linen 'Pucci' shorts ruffled, she wore a large white Nike t-shirt carelessly, her short hair was askew and her face a little haggard.

She knocked on Hilary's door, surprised as it creaked open a little. She was surprised normally Hilary's door was never left open. And she assumed Hilary would make sure it was kept close now she had the kids…the kids…she was yet to see them. A slight feeling of happiness welled up as she would get to see her first godchildren.

She pushed the door aside and stepped forward

"Hil-"

She stared, Kai was pressed against Hilary, obvious he wanted more than just to hold her. His hand cupped her face as he trailed kissed down her nose. Hilary's hands clung to Kai's back as if she was holding on for dear life.

"Hi…shit…um" she turned and BAM! Walked into the door ledge. She stumbled back and fell and brushed against something. She looked up and saw Kai looking down at her.

"Mathilda!" he put his hands under her shoulders and hoisted her up, he was surprised she was a lot lighter than she looked.

"Um, hi, sorry" she scratched her head "I was just…coming to…"

"Don't leave!" Hilary hugged her tightly "come!" she pulled her over to the cot by the sofa "Look"

Mathilda's eyes watered "they are so beautiful!" with proof she was much stronger than she looked she held both in her arms and sat down "hello little ones, hi!" she nuzzled them.

"Hilary, they are gorgeous" she smiled "you two must be so proud"

Hilary nodded, Mathilda smiled at the children and made cute faces then her face crumpled. She looked at Kai and they took the kids.

"Sorry!" Mathilda wailed slightly as she wiped her eyes "you must think the crazy looking unkempt woman is scaring your kids"

"You're scaring us" Kai said "what's the matter?"

"Nothing, I just…"

"Is it work?"

"No work is fine, we wrapped up a while ago"

"What? Why didn't you say you were back?" Hilary frowned.

Mathilda fingered the patterns on the couch "I've been real busy"

"Stressing yourself out?" Hilary argued at her.

"It's Tala isn't it?" Kai said softly and sat next to her with Rae Junior in his hands "I know that look on your face"

She said nothing.

"What's he done this time?"

"I thought he was dead!" she screamed.

In an act that surprised Hilary, Kai put Rae back in her crib gently and pulled Mathilda towards him, he cradled her and then in a way that had even Hilary slightly green with envy, he kissed Mathilda's forehead and held her closer.

Hilary turned away, she couldn't be much help, she knew Tala...but not on as deep as a level these two did.

"I walked in and he was so cold!" her voice high and muffled into Kai's shoulder "I thought he was dead!" she shook "And I've been spending the past few weeks covering up for him…I don't know anymore! I JUST DON'T KNOW" She tried to push Kai away but he held her tight.

"You do know" he said softly. Hilary leaned against the wall and their eyes connected "You know, you knew what to do…you're just confused right now. People do stupid, selfish things all the time Mathilda but…they can't help the way they feel"

Mathilda sighed "I love him, I know I do…thank you"

Hilary smiled, amazed at Kai.

Mathilda pulled away "are you two together again?"

When Kai and Hilary didn't look at each other, she frowned "oh guys you can't do this…it's not right, you can't do this it's a lie…"

"Mathilda, please" Hilary smiled painfully.

_Uhhh bit of an emotional chapter that one! Well please review thanking you! MWAH!_


	52. Chapter 49

Chapter Forty-nine – the biggest party of the decade

_Thanks to __**ari dark princess, hil2378, thinking about it, sky D and jelly bean kitty!**_

_Nothing too special about this chapter, a bit of loving a bit of fighting really…note at the end for update on story!_

**Chapter Forty-nine – the biggest party of the decade?**

"Urgh" Ray held his chin up, not flashing as lights flashed around him. He adjusted the leather jackets and flicked his hair "I'm not fond of Kai"

"But you are fond of parties…and women…and men" Hilary smirked as Ray shot her an evil look "there will be lots of both"

"Okay, take a break!" the photographer gave Ray a thumbs up.

Ray pulled a childish face before stepping off the small podium "it's okay kids…your mum isn't THAT evil" he shot her a look before picking up Gou and spinning him round slightly, he stopped and wrinkled his nose "ew, he looks like the sperm donor"

"Kai was NOT a sperm donor" Hilary argued.

"Whatever" Ray placed a kiss on Gou's head before placing him back "And how's the young, female Rae?"

"I wouldn't-"

"Hilary please!"

Rae smiled and her mouth opened, a small amount of puke splattered onto the five-thousand dollar Vivienne Westwood leather jacket.

Ray blinked "meh, it ain't mine" he didn't realise the stylist had walked past and fainted at the sight of the jacket. He put her down and took it off and draped it carelessly on a chair.

"Ray, come on…for me"

"Whose gonna look after the kids?"

"Well, my parents are staying in the outskirts with my cousins…I might drop them there"

Ray sighed and stared at the invite, it was simple black and white but it was on thick luxurious card complete with it's own seal.

"You can bring a guest" Hilary said as if to bribe him and waved it in his face.

Ray snatched it and grimaced "Fine, but if anything or anyone pisses me off, I'm going!"

"I've invited Tyson"

"I refuse to go" Ray tried to stuff the card back into Hilary's hands, when she swatted him away, he rested it comically against Gou's head.

"Hey!" Hilary snatched it up "fine, be difficult…even though this would be a perfect time to talk to Tyson!"

"This party is, what, next week?" Ray asked "not a lot of time"

"There have been…complications"

"Indeed, like you fuckin' him again?" he said in a low smooth tone. He waited and Hilary stayed stationary and fiddled with the pram.

"How long have you known? Or rather guessed?"

"When you stopped being so uptight when Kai was in the same room as you, which was around the same time you started to shine and begin to look your sexy self again" Ray stretched "plus I am the master of sex…I could smell it all over you"

She smiled.

"Obviously not as sexy as me" his tone was somewhat of a serious one.

"Oh, no-one could be sexier than you" Hilary said smoothly.

Ray sat down in a director's-style chair and pursed his lips "you think that's a good idea?"

"Me saying you're the sexiest man alive?"

"No Hilary" he pushed when people started to mill around.

Hilary cleared her throat "no it's not, not while he's got another…interest. But it's so selfish…but I feel happy, We to the Hamptons the other day…all four of us"

"Hilary, you don't deserve to be the other woman, no matter who the man is and what he is to you" Ray said firmly and he gulped down some Evian "plus it would be a social killer, unless…"

"Unless what"

"He leaves the other" Ray said.

"he won't"

"Why? Shit, that guy really pisses me off" Ray tutted and let out a growl.

Hilary smiled "he pisses me off too"

"Yet you love him" Ray said in a soft dangerous tone.

Hilary bit her lip "ray"

"Yes"

"Be my date for the party"

"What? And incur the wrath of 'Moody pants Hiwatari'? Oh Hilary you are such a joker" he pinched her cheeks and leaned forward as the make-up artist came forward and started dusting at his face.

"Please" she gave him a funny smile "we could both use moral support"

Ray sighed and swatted the lady away "Fine"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Kai?"

"Natasha"

"Darling, I got you the most divine Lacroix vintage shirts, perfect for the party…"

"Natasha"

"I saw this vintage Chanel…vintage Chanel is so dear but it is literally to die for"

"Natasha!" Kai snapped.

"Yes?"

'I need to leave you for the mother of my children, I do love you but not in the way you need or deserve' he thought in a panicked way.

"Kai?"

"I haven't even see the shirt, how do I know I'll like it" he said quickly.

"Oh you are such a kid!" she rubbed his shoulder and brought it out and handed it to him "are you looking forward to it?"

"To what?" he draped the shirt over his shoulder and followed her to the bedroom.

"The party, silly boy" she dropped the bags and slipped her arms around him and pressed her lips to the corner of his mouth.

"Yeah" he didn't respond.

"What's the matter?" she stepped back.

"Nothing" he turned.

"Are you sure?" she pressed.

"Fine, fine…what you up to?"

"Well, I thought I'd work from home…I'm trying to get Mathilda Bryson on our list, it's too much…to take her on…would be…"

"Difficult?"

"Yes, and time consuming and expensive, she is literally probably the most wanted woman right now, and her new movie is meant to be a hit and the movie out now…she's on fire."

"How so?" Kai said desperate to keep her talking as to not sense his uneasiness.

"Apparently there was a dispute at the academy awards, she got so many votes she was up for best actress and best supporting actress and she looked like she was in lead for both!"

"No" Kai said slowly.

"I know!" Natasha laughed "I'm going to the office, gonna do some paperwork" she poked him in the stomach "then it's you and I"

Kai nodded and went into the living room and collapsed onto the sofa, he swallowed and let out a breath.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Mathilda's hand hovered over the sterilized door handle, and she let out a raspy sigh. She ran her other hand through her hair.

"Hey" the door opened quickly and Tala appeared, looking weak "I'm sorry I couldn't wait"

She stared and walked past him and into the room "You should rest, the doctor said you were still horribly weak"

"That makes me feel so macho" Tala chuckled weakly before crawling back to bed "I am recovering though, I should be all back to normal after a heavy dosage of real rehab, none of those fancy-smancy places"

She smiled weakly "you probably said something like that last time"

"I didn't have you last time"

"But you have had me"

"Mathilda, when you left…I felt…abandoned…like I have been all my life. Kai has his own problems" he laughed in a surprisingly strong way "you know me, I like to be surrounded by people, I like attention to be lavished onto me…I dealt with it in the only way I knew"

Mathilda remained silent.

"To be honest, I'm not expecting you to forgive me I just felt I should explain to you, also someone from the agency said you had gone on somewhat on a PR crusade to protect me from the razzi. I thank you"

Mathilda nodded.

"I'm am idiot, a fuckin' ass…I don't know…but I know you want to but please don't leave me" his eyes were a soulful blue, not the playful ice colour she was so used to.

"You idiot" she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him.

Tala froze and then instantly wrapped his arms around her, he felt his heart thump faster and faster.

"Tala?" She pulled back.

"Sorry" his shoulders rose and lowered as he breathed heavily, his eyes fluttered slightly "excited myself a bit too much"

"Oh right, right" she smiled evilly "well we mustn't excite you too much" she trailed her hands around the collar of her top.

"Mmm…I was told slight exercise would help"

"Slight?"

"You, we…could take it easy you know…" he wriggled his eyebrows.

Mathilda shot him a look.

"I mean…COME ON!" he whined "I haven't had sex since before…before you left and all that hassle…" he looked sad "I love you"

"I love you too"

Tala stayed and then something sparked in his eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing…you doing anything next week?"

"Going to Kai's birthday, you think you can get out?"

"Maybe…" he smiled an all knowing smile "I will…"

"Tala?" she sat back and inspected him "What are you planning?"

"Nothing, nothing" he looked mischievous.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Kai?" Natasha's blonde hair fanned out behind her as she popped her head around the door.

He sat up from his trance and looked at her.

"what's up? You want me to call the chef for food?"

"Um…no, I have something to tell you" he forced out.

"what?" she stepped forward, still looking dazzling in a simple white Missoni dress, she tucked the Cath Kidston pen behind her ear.

"I…I…"

"You…?" she walked towards him and sat down beside him.

She waited, and then started to frown as Kai's mouth hung open and he seemed to have frozen. She blinked, surprised at her young boyfriend. Who never seemed lost for words. He may have been quiet but he was confident…almost to the point arrogance. He knew how to carry himself well, a look of his could silence people.

But now he sat in front of her, like an awkward teenager.

"What is it Kai?" she asked carefully, knowing if she pushed, he would snap up like a clam.

"I…need to tell you something…important" he forced out.

She nodded slowly and gestured for him to go on.

"it's…it's…not that important actually" eh got up and walked away.

"Kai!" she snapped, her eyes slightly fierce "what has been the matter with you lately?"

"Nothing" he answered in a sultry tone.

"Well, there's something"

"There's nothing!" he snapped in Russian.

"Don't" in Russian she was much more passionate, her voice was strong and thick and had the force to knock any man down "snap at me as if I'm below you! Is it that Hilary? You've been with her a lot, I don't like her…she's…manipulative"

Kai stared, his seemingly perfect girlfriend suddenly didn't seem so perfect. Her nostrils flared slightly.

"What?"

"I said I don't like her, you change around her…you become helpless and foolish and unsure of yourself, even more broody, I tried to be nice but…"

He approached her "but what? If she bothered you that much, why didn't you say from the start?"

"Kai, you are young…and not that experienced in life…"

"Oh…fuck no" Kai turned "do not call the mother of my kids manipulative Natasha, don't…just don't"

"DON'T WALK AWAY WHEN I'M SPEAKING TO YOU!" she screamed.

Kai turned.

"Kai please, just…just…I know she's important to you because of the kids but do you think there is a way you could distance yourself from her?"

Kai stared and breathed in, Natasha looked angry and sad at the same time.

"Kai, malyenki…" she pleaded with her eyes.

"Natasha, are you asking me to choose?" he asked, even though he knew she was.

She looked around "Yes, yes I am"

_Whooooo, okay…_

_Story update… there will be one more chapter then the party chapter(s)! right now I'm thinking about three chapters left one 'normal' chapter and two party chapters. I don't think ill go under three chapters, but don't think I'll really go over…_

_Anyway review please!_


	53. Chapter50

**Chapter Fifty – the preliminary birthday**

"Mariam!"

"Please…stop touching me" she gripped her head and rocked back and forward "I don't like it…I don't want you to!"

"MARIAM!"

"AH! AH! AH!" Mariam screamed and kicked out, her arms flailing "NO! NO! FUCK OFF!"

"Mariam!" Max armed his arms around her pinning her arms to the sides of her torso., Max winced but stayed stationary as her legs kicked against his.

"What? What?" she said in a raspy way as if waking up "I spaced out again" she said through her hair.

"Yeah" Max kept his arms around her.

"I know why I crashed"

"Why?"

"someone…was doing stuff to me" she shimmied away from him "sexual stuff"

"What?" he dropped his arms finally and stepped back.

"Against my will" she snapped lightly, feeling Max's jealous eyes run over her.

He froze "who?"

She stayed silent and looked thoughtful.

"Fuckin' hell, I said who damnit!"

"I don't know!" she threw her arms up and scowled at him "if I knew, you think I'd be this scared?"

Max's baby blues gazed at her sadly before becoming hard "Try and remember"

"Max, I don't to remember"

"Mariam" he held her again and shook her lightly "no one harms the person I love!"

"Max, it…you love me"

Max frowned "I mean, I care about you a lot…yeah…listen Mariam, it will haunt you we need to deal with it"

"You said you love me"

"Mariam"

"I love you too" her green eyes lit up and she smiled a small smile.

He let her go and stared, she looked at the chair and traced a pattern along it's intricate designs "you are spoilt, slightly selfish and arrogant…but that comes with the job"

"Um, this isn't…nice" he searched for a better word.

"But you've been caring, and relentless and always there for me" she sidled up to him and smiled in a sly way "you are gorgeous and sexy" she stood and wrapped her arms around his neck and planted kisses on his jaw.

Max moved his arms to around her waist and hoisted her up slightly so his lips met hers, he ran his tongue over her bottom lip "Well I guess that cancels out the previous statements"

She laughed and hugged him, they remained in the cuddle, she closed her eyes and it came, the feeling of being probed against one's will, screaming at the top of her lungs and the whole world oblivious to her cries. She flinched and became like a dead weight in Max's arms.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Kai walked along, ignoring the camera flashes blinking in his path.

All that was going through his mind was the small section of the conversation Natasha and him had had:

"_Are you making me choose?"_

"_Yes, yes I am"_

He walked into the upscale department store, grateful the security guards pushed the hungry razzi back.

His birthday was tomorrow, less than twenty-four hours away and he had a million things running through his mind. He trailed along the expensive aisles, the bags going for thousand, ties and underwear were also as dear.

He dug his hands into the black Armani jeans and thought hard, he continued walking along thinking…and thinking.

"Kai, I would say you come for a visit but this doesn't seem to be the sort of place"

Kai's head jolted and he froze "Tala?"

"Hey man, thought I was dead"

"I…haven't even thought of you"

"Fuck me, ouch, oh great" Tala sighed and coughed "oh I'm fine" he swatted the young man away "this is my…nurse" Tala coughed and forced a grin down "to make sure I don't collapse when I go for my walks" he sighed and rolled his eyes "what are you doing here?"

"What are you? Why are you looking at these trinkets?"

"There are very genuine and expensive trinkets" Tala showed Kai what he had bought.

Kai blinked "what the fuck are you going to do with that?"

"Guess" Tala said sarcastically.

"I don't know" Kai looked miserable.

"I know you don't really care what I do anymore, but if you wanna talk…I'm here…"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"So, she's making you choose"

"Yeah"

"Well, you know what I think Kai" Tala looking at him seriously.

"But you introduced Natasha to me"

"I was high, man" Tala waved a hand as if to wipe away the statement "I think you should go with your heart and will ultimately make you happy"

Kai eyed the bag Tala was gently swinging while he hissed at his carer "you bought it?"

"Yep" Tala looked at him "I think it's inspired"

"If you think so…you think Mathilda will fall for it?"

"Of course she will" Tala scowled at Kai "She'll fall for it like all the chicks are falling for the new Ralph Lauren bag, no sweat"

"You haven't seen her"

"Oh I have" Tala grinned a sly grin.

"You guys did it in a hospital…that's so fuckin' wrong"

"SSSH!" Tala hissed and looked at his nurse who was a on the next bench over, he then turned back and elbowed Kai "you're just jealous because you haven't done it"

Kai rolled his eyes "whatever man" he sat back.

For a few minutes they sat there in silence, staring at the people walk past. Soon the sun began to set.

"Oh look, razzi" Tala pointed feebly to a group not trying very hard to his behind a hedge and snapping pictures of the two.

"Ummm" Kai snapped out of his internal struggle and back to reality "Well, whatever man, good luck"

"Yeah…good luck to you too, although you definitely need it"

"Stop reminding me" Kai murmured. He shot Tala a smile before walking away.

Tala stared after his friend and smirked to himself, Kai had changed…he was so unsure of himself now…so confused…so lost. It was amusing, as for those few hours he had been the Kai Hiwatari.

Tala fingered the cord handle of the bag and sighed.

"Mr Valkov are you really to go?"

"Yeah let me have a cigarette"

"Mr Valkov, it's highly inadvisable-"

"Yo, yo…I'm kidding don't get your panties in a twist Nurse Evans"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Tyson squinted at the photos in the developing liquid, he sighed and held them for longer. He lifted them up carefully and hung it up. He looked at it and sighed again.

"Why am I so flustered?"

He jumped as the buzzer went. He opened the door and shut it carefully and walked to his door, he opened it and froze.

"Salima?" his jaw dropped as she sashayed inside.

"Hey stranger"

"Why are you here?"

"As I recall we are still an item"

"You sort of disappeared for a few weeks, I assumed that is your way of saying it's over"

"Well, no…I heard you had a fling with Ray" she grinned and flicked her dead straight hair "he's such a whore"

"Well, what is it Salima?"

She sat down on his sofa and then patted for him to sit, she took his hand as she did so "I want to try and make this work"

Tyson raised an eyebrow and pulled out the trademark cigarette from behind his ear "right"

"You sound doubtful"

"I AM doubtful, Salima" Tyson sighed, he was tired "I know you were just using me and you in fact liked Ray"

"I was…but I don't like Ray anymore"

"I'm not something you can pick up and drop anytime" Tyson stood and walked to his kitchen. He muttered obscenities about red-heads and opened his large fridge and stood in front of it.

Tyson jumped as she wrapped her 'Tiffany' clad arms around him.

She placed her head on his back and exhaled deeply "Let's just try, okay"

Tyson stayed still, and kept his hand on the handle of the fridge. His heart was thumping madly but his head was telling him the truth:

'Don't be a fool, think before you run off…what about Ray'

"What about him?" Tyson muttered to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing" he shrugged her off and grabbed a carton of chocolate milk and slammed the fridge.

"Come on Tyson"

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"

She jumped and seemed to shrink back on the spot she was standing on and swallowed and nodded "I told you I want to try"

"That's a shit excuse, you know, I definitely know it the whole knows it!" he placed his hands on the counter and leaned towards her.

She looked angry "You know what, I'll give you time to think about it"

"No"

"You are going to Kai Hiwatari's party right?"

"What part of 'no' do you not understand?"

"Tyson" she smiled a sultry smile "I know you're not gay…and think not only will this relationship be great for us emotionally…" she walked up to him and placed manicured hands on his chest.

Tyson grunted and snarled, ignoring the stirring feeling in his nether regions.

"…socially too"

Tyson snapped and looked at her and pointed to the door "Get out"

"Tyson, I'm trying to make the best of a situation!"

"I said get out"

"Try and see-"

He removed her hands which were wandering too low for his and stepped back towards the fridge and opened it again and pulled out a beer.

"Get the fuck out of my apartment before I call the police"

"You're not serious" Salima laughed.

Tyson gave her a dead look and picked up his phone "Nine…one…one…call" he held it to his ear "can you hear the ringing?"

"Fine!" she turned.

He turned and watched her walk out.

"I will get an answer Tyson, and it better be the one I want"

Tyson laughed a little manically, he walked to the edge of the hallway that led to his entrance hall "Is that a threat?"

"No" she smiled sardonically "it's a warning"

"A warning…it's one that screams 'don't go out with me…I'm an utter bitch!'" he smirked at her

She smiled "Read into it what you will"

She walked forward, threw her red hair over her shoulder then looked back "I'll see you tomorrow Tyson, wear something that goes with red"

"Right…goodbye"

She walked out slowly, halfway through Tyson marched forward and pushed her out and slammed the door.

"TYSON!"

Tyson grabbed the universal remote and began blasting out 'The Verve' out of his all-room speakers.

_I'm so sorry, that was shit wasn't it? I needed to get it out, I had writer's block on this chapters so bad!_

_I am going to update the last two chapters together! I am going back to university soon so I want to finish the story before I go!_


	54. Chapter 51

**Chapter Fifty-One – party show down – part one**

Hilary shifted into the classic black Chanel dress and Louboutin heels. She stared at the mirror and breathed out loud. She nodded and clipped the blue-tooth headset on her ear.

"Guys, how do I look?" she shimmied in front of the babies.

Gou gave a laugh and Rae Junior smiled.

"Excellent" she nodded and looked up as there was a knock on her door.

"Mya!" she hugged the ex- co-ordinator turned celebrity nanny.

"Yo, man" the woman's afro bobbed as she walked in "How are you, looking fine Hil!"

"And whose this?" she knelt and tickled the boy who was holding Mya's hands

"This is Dickinson's son"

"Son?" Hilary blinked, surely Dickinson was past the fathering stage.

Mya rolled her eyes and gave Hilary a 'tell me about it look' "you don't mind, I couldn't bump off Dickinson… He's a good kid too"

"No problem, thanks for this…and for free…you're so expensive"

"Hey, last time I heard you were on five thousand a week" Mya retorted "no problem, man they are cute, just like their dad…their mom too"

"Ha-ha"

"Have a good time…and good luck"

"Huh?"

"Well" Mya sat down and gestured for the toddler to sit too "with the organising, and whatever else…you look like you're on a quest"

Hilary opened her mouth and smiled "thank you, any problem I have my phone on me…there's Ray just on time" her phone beeped "bye guys!"

She walked out, a little nervous and got into Ray's Mustang. She breathed heavily and stared when Ray didn't move off.

"Okay?" he stared at her.

"Yeah, go…please"

Ray and Hilary sat in silence.

"Nervous?"

"Yeah" Hilary nodded "You?"

"Yup" Ray drove and sighed.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Kai sat in the back of the limo and sighed the lights of the pier came into sight. He felt his stomach starting to whirl around. He turned slightly and watched Natasha apply on her make up.

"Ready Kai?" she tried to ask in a cheerful tone, but it was strained as it had been for the past few days.

"Yeah…you?"

"Absolutely, this is the event of a lifetime"

"Yeah…"

"Sir and Mademoiselle…" the separation window of the limo wound down "we're here"

"Thank you" Tasha cooed "Kai do you remember what I said?"

Kai said nothing, swaying slightly as the limo moved over wooden boards. He stared into the water…yeah, he remembered…loud and clear as well.

"Kai!" she placed a hand on his leg.

The limo stopped and he took in a deep breath. A few seconds later the door opened and the clicking and flashing of the razzi filtered into the car. He made a move to get out but her hand clamped harder on his leg.

Her blue eyes were slightly frosty "well"

"I do Natasha" he grimaced a little "I do"

He stepped out and the lights became brighter, the clicking louder. Questions fired from every direction. He turned back and helped Tasha out.

"Tasha, Tasha! That dress, it's fabulous!"

"Thank you" she bared her perfect teeth, switching to super business woman "it's Stella McCartney"

"Kai, Kai your suit?"

"Tom Ford" Kai answered mechanically

"Kai, Natasha"

Kai thought he stopped breathing because the 'yes' that came out of his mouth.

"You ready?" she nodded, her bluetooth headset in place, clipboard tucked firmly in her hand.

"Yes" Kai felt like he was in a trance and followed her, ignoring Tasha.

"Hilary how does it feel to be co-ordinating the party of the century for your ex and technically his girlfriend?"

"Hilary where are the kids?"

Hilary marched ahead, through the large bouncers and into the warehouse.

"happy birthday Kai" she smiled and turned.

Kai blinked he had to admit, he was impressed. The roof of the room had silver, grey and white cloth draped over it, making it feel like they were in a tent. Simple-crystal like lights hung from the ceiling, making the light not too harsh.

The DJ booth was a made of a clear plastic so you could see all the wirings and machines. The VIP was suspended up so you had to go up stairs, it was like a see through tent with cushions stacked high.

The dance floor, glowed a gold in contrast to the rest of the room.

"Wow, Hilary you outdid yourself" Tasha stepped forward.

"I'm…impressed" Kai said he was drowning in those brown eyes…

"You need to say hello to a few people" Hilary brandished out a list "you both have separate lists…I assume you will go together and say hi as a couple?"

"Of course…" Tasha trailed off as the crowd went loud as Mark Ronson stepped up to the booth.

"Well, I will go and check on everything" she gave a slight smile and turned.

"Uh, Hilary wait…" Kai forced his way through the crowd of people and towards her.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Mariam!"

"Hey…Tala!"

"How are you?" Tala cried over the music.

"Fine…and you? You looking a little better…"

"I am how's that memory of yours?"

"Almost there…" her head hurt with the thought she didn't like all her memories quite yet, it felt like walking around with a blindfold on.

"Mariam" someone cooed.

Tala turned "Who are you?"

"Michael Rogers"

"This is Michael…Max's mom's fiancé" she gestured "um, this is Tala Valkov"

"I see, well nice to meet you"

"Uh…wait…" she sighed inwardly and gave Michael an awkward smile, there was something about him that freaked her out.

"How are you feeling? Your memories"

"Fine" she smiled slightly "where's Max and Judy"

"They are coming, just speaking to Stanley Dickinson" Michael advanced "want to dance"

She took a small step back, for some strange reason dread creeped over her "okay" she breathed and nodded. She began to move with the music.

She felt herself relaxing and then Michael pulled her closer.

"Don't be scared" he whispered.

Even with the music his voice filtered to her eardrum. She froze and shivered.

He placed a demanding hand on her thigh. She looked at it scared…

It was him…he felt at him clawing at her sex, his hand firm on her neck, his mouth kissing her lips harshly. She ran, into her car and into…the…truck.

She snapped out of her nightmare and stared at him, she snarled not realising tears streaming down her face.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, YOU ARE FUCKIN' DISGUSTING!" she bellowed.

A few people around stopped and turned.

She jumped at him and clawed at him.

"Hey! Hey!" a large bouncer was already on her and pulling her away.

Hilary appeared slightly breathless from pushing through the stoic crowd "Mariam?"

"IT'S HIM!" Mariam continued to claw at him.

"Easy folks" Hilary spoke into the headset "Just take her outside, do not escort her out"

Hilary frowned and watched as the bouncer carried away a writhing Mariam, she turned to the blond she had been pointing at and frowned, she had never met him before. She stepped up to him.

"Who are you?"

"Who are you?" he questioned with slightly thick arrogance.

"Hilary Tachibana, the party organiser" she gave him a knowing look when two more guards stepped beside her "who are you? What's your name?"

"Michael Rogers"

"You're not on the list" she gave him a withering look. She held her hand and the bouncers approached.

"I'm with Judy Tate"

She flicked through "Oh yeah, well, you cause any more trouble I'll have you kicked out"

She turned and went back through the crowd.

"Hey, Hilary!"

"Oh Hi Max, Mrs Tate"

"Hey, have you seen Mariam?"

"I, um, have…she was escorted to near the VIP area"

"Why?" Judy ate asked.

"She, um, seemed upset…at a man"

"A man?" Max and Judy screamed together.

"Michael Rogers?" Hilary looked at them.

Judy gasped and stalked away while Max frowned and followed his mum.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Okay, food has been replenished…sick in toilets cleaned away…EEP!" she jumped as someone pinched her sides.

She turned "Oh goodness, Mattie…you look…wow" Matilda wore a white sleeveless dress, it had a tight bodice, which made her tiny waist amazing small, the skirt belled out and settled just below the knees. She had lilac shoes on and similar make-up.

"Thanks, have you seen Tala?"

"He's around!" Hilary smiled "There! It is hard to miss him"

They looked at each other and giggled. Mattie hugged her.

"How's it? With Kai and his girl?"

"Every time I see them pose together perfectly for a photo, I feel like pulling out tuffs of my hair" she said smoothly into Mathilda's ear before they broke apart.

"I'll come find you, I need to find Tala"

"Oh, he asked me to give you this" it was a small envelope "he looked mysterious and had that cheeky grin on his face" Hilary smiled.

"Thanks"

Hilary winked.

Mathilda frowned and smiled, was there something she knew?

She opened the envelope and a note business card shaped paper popped out "Go to the food and ask for a 'Cheeky Vimto?'" she laughed and looked around, would places like this serve such a laid back drink.

She did so and walked through the crowd, she nodded at fellow celebrities and leading industry figures and towards the food, smiling expecting Tala.

"Excuse me" she grinned at a waiter looking pristine in white "can I have a 'cheeky vimto'"

He nodded of course and brandished out a single white rose.

Mathilda didn't know whether to laugh or cry in confusion. It must have cost a bomb, it felt so silky and she could smell it's scent from centimetres away.

"Meet him outside on the party pier"

"Out…that way?" she pointed to a door on the other side.

The waiter nodded and smiled.

"Thank you" she walked quickly, groaning inwardly when people stopped for small talk.

She advanced over to the door and smiled at the guards and walked out.

It was empty…apart from one.

She walked up to him "This is so nice"

"Hey beautiful" he turned and smiled he took her hand and kissed it "you look…wow…so nice I want to see you naked"

"Shut up" she giggled and straightened her face then looked at him.

"I have out you through a lot…a lot, and you deserved none of it, you are the most gentle, patient…gorgeous person I've ever met…" he cupped her face in his hands and ran his lips lightly over hers' and then her face.

"Hey why are you crying?"

"Why does this sound so final?" she hiccupped a little.

"It is final" he stepped back "the final night we are boyfriend and girlfriend"

She blinked and swallowed, she thought she would have been angry but fear crept into her strongly.

He stepped back and breathed in and knelt down "eurgh this is so cheesy" he brandished out a box and opened it "Marry me?"

Mathilda blinked, the fear gone "what are you serious?"

"Yeah, I mean no one else is going to put up with me! Might as well keep her now!"

Mathilda folded her arms, looking unimpressed.

"and plus I want to spend my life with you" Tala smiled and waited.

"The Tala Valkov wants to settle down, the playboy"

"Yes, I have had my share of women"

"The cunning"

"Like a fox"

"The drug addict"

Tala's stomach churned, his knee aching he nodded slowly "I've done idiotic, stupid, foolish things…"

"I find myself thinking…why?" she shrugged.

Tala held his breath and waited.

"Why would I want to marry this troublemaker? I don't think I could do it" she looked guilty

Tala closed the box and his arms fell by his side.

She looked at him and held out her hand, and helped him up.

"But then I was never one to say never" she looked at him, then frowned "unless you count then…"

"so…"

"So…" she nodded.

"Tala nodded in sync with her "go on…"

"So…yes, you fool"

"Yes? YES! YES!" he lifted her up her feet and swept her around.

He fumbled in his pocket and brought out the ring "here, here"

"Wow, it's so cool" it was a platinum with diamonds all around it.

"I'm glad you like it"

"I love it…not as much as I love you…Too cheesy?"

"Yes but, I know it's true…I never want to lose you"

"By the way…did Hilary know"

"Well she figured it out" Tala laughed before pulling Mathilda into a long kiss


	55. Chapter 52

**Chapter Fifty-two – the final encore (part two of two)**

"Mariam, calm down" Max handed her another bottom of water.

She gripped her head and whined "I can feel him all over me, his hands everywhere…"

"What? Mariam!" Max took her shoulders and shook her, he looked around the secluded area and breathed when his mum approached him in her Max Mara shift dress.

"Mum, thank fuck…she's…she's"

Mariam looked at Judy, snarled and looked away.

"What is the matter Mariam?" Judy laid a hand on Mariam's skinny shoulder, which was shrugged away. She breathed and looked at Max.

"Your fiancé is disgusting! He…forced…himself on me!" she was standing up now, towering over Judy Tate a little.

Judy froze and stared "Maybe your memories-"

"My memories are fine!" Mariam interrupted.

"Mariam, wait" Max's voice was firm over the crowd and music "Don't snap at my mom"

"Ask him!" Mariam looked at him, then softened "please Max, please…just trust me…just trust me" hers green eyes pleaded to his own blue orbs.

Judy looked.

"There's only one way to sort this out" Max nodded and turned and headed out of VIP. He crossed the bouncer and gulped his stomach seem to violently shake and churn within him.

He moved into the main crowd, smiling at people he knew from the industry and other famous people. For ten minutes he circled the room and waited.

Then there he was, talking to a small red-head. He walked over and prepared himself. He waited until Michael turned.

Michael simply gave him a look "Problem Max?"

"Yeah, I'd like to talk to you"

"Go on"

"Privately" Max didn't even bother to look at the girl.

Michael rolled his eyes and followed Max to a more quiet section of the room.

"Mariam…has said something that…is…controversial"

Michael simply blinked "Your slightly mentally unstable girlfriend has said something controversial…shocker"

A vein at Max's temple twitched "No, she's not…Michael I'm giving you one chance"

"For what?" Michael downed his drink and snorted at Max "you don't scare me pretty boy" he brushed past Max and back into the heat of the crowd.

"Michael! Michael!" Max pushed through and approached Michael who was now at the luxurious bar "Did you?" He didn't realise he had bumped into Ray

"Did I fuckin' what?"

"Rape her" Max hissed into his ear.

Michael stepped back "You think I'd just tell you?"

"No, but I'll that take as a sign you did, even if you didn't I tell my mom you did…and that's you two over"

"Try it"

"You…" WHACK! "Asshole!" Max threw a punch he felt he could never top.

Michael fell into the table and slid off it. His nose was red and blood oozed from it "Fuck you Maxie, she deserved it…the way she strutted around…"

Before Max even registered what he was doing, he launched himself at Michael but found himself hitting something solid.

"Dude" Ray was pushing him back "Come on…you look back"

"Fuck off, fuck off!" Max thrashed as Ray put him in a headlock.

"Calm down! Why are you so mad?"

"He's just a sick fuck!"

"Max!" Tyson appeared and held him back "cool it!"

"WHY THE FUCK IS THERE BLOOD ON THOSE SHEETS?" Hilary's livid face was comical "they fucking cost an arms and a leg to rent…" she let out a growl and spoke rapidly into her headset "Fuckin' hell it's you again" she recognized Michael.

"Max what's happening…fellas hold him down" she turned quickly back so the bouncers kept Michael on the floor"

"He…he…he…took advantage of Mariam, that's why she crashed…she…"

Hilary looked up and let out a sardonic chuckle "Hold this" and Tyson took the clipboard.

She sashayed over to Michael who was still on the floor with a bloody nose.

"So, you think you can ruin this party, Kai's- the client's party, my party" she laughed nervously "Now I find out, you did something you a wonderful rising star…causing her to lose a few months of her life"

"Fuck you"

"Oooh" Ray and Tyson winced as Michael snapped at Hilary.

Hilary put her hands on her hips, looked around and took a step so she was in between Michael's sprawled legs. She laughed and then lifted a leg and them lowered it so the heel dug into his balls.

Michael wheezed and tried to move but Hilary pressed harder. She had an evil smile on "Now, you are going to be escorted out by these fine gentlemen and held until the Tate's and Miss Talin decide what to do with you, you sack of piss" she pressed again "Now, you ever, ever…EVER tell me to fuck off again…I use your balls as paperweights" she released and smiled again, the perfect hostess "Okay, where was I? New sheets…yes, more cushions for VIP…" she marched off efficient as ever.

"Hey Max" Tyson laid a comforting hand "go find your mom and Mariam…okay?"

Max nodded, his child revealing he was still a child despite his lifestyle and he wandered off.

Ray watched him and then turned to Tyson, who had his hands in his pockets and was looked sheepish.

"Hi" Tyson spoke.

"Hey" Ray said, looking everywhere but at Tyson. He stole and glance…Tyson was smart today, wearing his usual black suit, black tie he was wearing smart black shoes instead of his trademark converses and he was hatless. The lights shone on his face giving him an almost beautiful pale look to him.

"That was weird" Tyson let off a nervous laugh.

Ray said nothing and simply stared at him "Oh Tyson stop fuckin' with me"

"I've been thinking about you a lot…us…and um…" he mumbled and looked extremely embarrassed.

Ray sighed, rolled his eyes and turned away.

"Wait!"

Ray turned and rose an eyebrow at Tyson's gripping his wrist.

"Hear me out"

"I'm sick of waiting"

"I said…I'dquiteliketotrythingsout"

"Huh?"

"I said, I'd quite like to try things out" Tyson said slowly. Ray noticed he was breathing heavily, his shoulders rising "You know…like date"

Ray stared "Really?"

"Man, can't you see how uncomfortable I am?" Tyson shifted.

Ray forced down a smile "What made you change your mind"

"I'm not telling you" Tyson said quickly.

"and why not?"

"It's embarrassing" Tyson sighed and walked away from him. HE turned back and held out his hand "shit come on dude" he wriggled his fingers.

Ray took it and was surprised Tyson's grip wasn't too firm or too light, it was just right…perfect. Tyson looked back and smiled at Ray.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Kai looked around, she wasn't here…she wasn't anywhere. Was she avoiding him? He hoped she wasn't…

He turned and saw Tala. He kissed Mathilda's hand and they walked forward.

"Hey man, happy birthday…I was going to take you to Vegas to see strippers but you know" he shrugged and grinned and Mathilda gave him a punch with her free hand.

Kai caught the glint and frowned and looked.

Mathilda nodded "I'm engaged!" she squealed and jumped into Ka's arms "can you believe it? It's so amazing"

Taka wriggled his eyebrows at Kai and looked back to Mathilda. The background, the music, the lighting and the way Mathilda and Tala looked at each other so lovingly was something out of a movie.

Kai smiled and congratulated them both, and shuffled away.

That made him feel even more miserable, on his own birthday as well.

"Kai, you've been avoiding me all evening" Natasha appeared.

Kai turned, blinked, it was amazing…Natasha always looked perfect…but now she looked too perfect. Too together, too flawless.

"Sorry, been too busy networking" his voice was a lot more bitter than he thought.

"Sorry" she stopped "well, you seem to be looking for someone and I know it's not me…so you've made your choice"

Kai sighed "Natasha, I think you are gorgeous, you are amazing but…I can't get her out of my head…I just can't….I love you…but I'm IN love with her…"

She smiled "I know…I know…" she walked up to him and slapped him.

Kai blinked, he was aware the crowd around them had gasped and stopped, causing the people around them.

"I am in love with you too…" she said silently through gritted teeth.

"Tasha"

"Don't, just go" she whispered in Russian "we will finish this party…"

Kai nodded anything to make it seem alright…

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Hilary breathed, her feet were killing, her back ached, she would have loved nothing more to curl up with the twins and watch The Simpsons movie with them, the thought of the twins made her smile.

For a few seconds she spaced out, the voices in the headset nothing more than little buzzing sounds, she wondered about the kids and Kai. Her stomach jolted…Kai, Kai…she loved Kai, she always had…yet she was here organizing his birthday and watching him link arms with some other woman.

She felt angry and sad at the same time. She sighed and smoothly said some more instructions into the headset.

"Where is he?"

She turned, Natasha's blonde hair perfect her pretty face light but her mouth was firmly set.

"Who?"

"Kai, he's not here…where is he? We have people to entertain…"

Hilary frowned "It's his birthday"

"I know that" Tasha's light tone was now slightly brittle "Well, do something"

"Can we look out for Mr Hiwatari he's seems to have gone AWOL" Hilary said sharply "Shouldn't you know this, you are his girlfriend"

"Oh am I?"

Hilary frowned "Weirdo" she turned and her phone buzzed in his hand.

'I've taken Dickinson's kid home, Kids being looked after. See you soon, Mya. X' read the text.

Hilary frowned, "Simone, take over…please…thank you" she pulled off her headset and marched to the staff room. She grabbed her things and marched out, she broke into a run out the warehouse and onto the pier.

She ran to the street and breathed and began waving her arm frantically trying to flag a taxi down.

One stopped, she blurted out her address.

"Please, hurry…as fast as you can…"

Who was looked after her kids? She twitched in the back seat and her leg jigged. Fear gripped her heart…who could it be?

The taxi stopped and she paid the driver way too much, and ran into the building, she ran into the lift and jabbed at the button for her floor until she got there. She ran to her door and fumbled with keys.

"Hello?" she walked in and sighed at who it was.

"Hey" Kai was smiled at her, Rae in his arms. Gou was sitting up, lolling around comically. He tipped back onto the sofa and his head went behind Kai's back.

"Gou!" Hilary picked him up and tossed him lightly "my handsome little guy"

Hilary removed her heels with her free hand and sat next to Kai.

"I'm in love with you" Kai said.

Hilary said nothing, and ran her fingers through Rae's hair.

"I'm in love with you" she replied.

They looked at each other and them looked away, grinning lightly.

"Natasha looked like she was trying to shit a brick when she said you had gone"

Kai let out a laugh "It was a good party"

"The birthday boy isn't even there" she nudged him.

"I'm where I want to be"

"Cheesy"

"Whatever" he rolled his eyes and stared at Rae and felt his chest swell "Tala and Mathilda are engaged"

"I know, I saw Ray and Tyson holding hands"

Kai stared.

"It's cute" Hilary scolded him.

"If you say so"

She pressed his lips against his "I do…" she whispered as she pulled apart.

Kai looked at her, her soft wavy brown hair, those eyes with their spell and her lips which were pulled into a small smile.

His used his partially free hand to cup her cheek and rubbed his thumb on it "Beautiful"

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWW_

_Well, that's all folks! I know the ending was too perfect but I like happy endings! I was really tempted to kill Tala off after he had proposed but I couldn't! I don't want my characters to be at an unsavoury end!_

_I might do a prologue…not too sure, I mean look how long it took me to do these three chapters! I'm so sorry university has been tremendously busy. I'm doing now at 2.50 am in the morning and I have a 9am class…urgh!_

_A BIG MAAOOOSIVE thank you to everyone who reviewed/put this story on favourites! Thank you for your tremendous support and comments! I wish you all the best and who knows what I'll bring out next?_

_Peace out to all_

_Meeohmai xxx_


End file.
